Bred For Victory
by DemenWorks
Summary: After hearing out the request from a group of female Shepherds, Robin and Chrom find themselves facing off in a competition beyond anything they could have imagined! For the sake of the future, they need to help make the Time-Traveling Children as powerful as possible! How do they do that? By sleeping with all the women around the camp! YOU decide who wins each! Mature Content.
1. Intro

**Bred For Victory**

* * *

The woman featured in each chapter are decided at random, so there's no manipulation.

Who wins and gets to be with her is decided by YOU.

Details down the bottom.

* * *

It was the end of the day, edging towards nightfall on another warm, mid-summer's evening in the heart of the Valmese continent. The sun was dipping below the horizon, the wildlife was convening back to their shelters, and the large strategy tent at the centre of the Shepherd's camp was being sealed up tight. The entrance flaps were pulled close and tied tight, a (somewhat involuntarily invisible) warden was set outside, and the last in the series of silencing glyphs were just sparking into effect.

Secrecy was paramount for any successful army, and tonight would be no exception. Once again, as they had so many times before, the Shepherd's leadership were meeting to discuss the fate of their army, and the very path of the future before them. Not even Panne or Gaius would be able to eavesdrop on the proceedings.

What was an exception however, was that as the attendants settled into their places around the planning table, they were doing so not at their Exalt's behest. Instead, this meeting, called with the upmost importance had come at the request of a small group of female Shepherds, currently all grouped together on one side of the room.

"As you are well aware, Milord is extremely busy. I do hope you have a good reason for occupying his time with this." Frederick started things off, not entirely helpfully.

"Peace Frederick," Chrom waved the complaint away with an easy-going smile. No matter how busy he was, he would always make time to hear out the concerns of his comrades… especially when Sumia and Lissa, his wife and sister, were currently in the group staring resolutely back at him, "Whatever this is, I'm more than happy to hear you out."

"It certainly sounded important," Robin added from their leader's right hand side, nodding a prompt towards Cordelia who'd met him earlier in the training grounds, "You told me it was to do with the future children, and our plans for the battles ahead… But I see you haven't brought Lucina with you, or any of the others?"

Morgan was sometimes excluded from their meetings because of her antics, but they hadn't met without Lucina since she'd joined them. Robin's eyes narrowed, if she wasn't here, then she'd been specifically kept out.

"It, well, it is to do with Lucina, and Severa, and all the other children, of course!" the red-headed Pegasus Knight began, before instantly fumbling her words the moment she realised Chrom's attention was on her, "Th-And, well, that is to say. Look, the point of-"

"Fie. 'Tis just as you said, we're here to discuss our concerns for the battles ahead," Say'ri cut in smoothly, "We have won astounding victories so far, aye, more than any have managed in the past. But Walhart's army is not to be underestimated. Even as we speak, he is consolidating his men, drawing the best legions to his citadel. We face off against a truly terrifying foe and, from the stories we know of the terrible enemies that yet await us, 'tis no understatement to say that the fighting will only get more difficult from here on out. Walhart's forces and perhaps even the full might of these Risen beasts… our own numbers pale in comparison, for an army like ours, we need to take whatever advantages we can get."

Robin caught on first, leaning over the table, his face lit up in interest, "I see, you've found something that can give us an edge! …Something to do with our children?"

"That's fantastic!" Chrom followed up a moment later, "So! What're you proposing?"

This time it was the would-be Empress's turn to flounder. Her mouth opened to explain, but as her eyes darted between Robin and Chrom, her face began burning a vibrant red, and all that came out were unintelligible whispers.

"Er?"  
"Say'ri?"

*Ahem*

Surprisingly, this time it was Miriel that stepped forwards, pushing her spectacles up her nose as she stepped forwards, "To explain properly, I suggest that it is first paramount that we address the topic of Noire."

That didn't do anything to clear things up. But it did leave Tharja grinning a very wide smile.

"Noire?"  
"What about her?"

"I am certain you have both become aware of her recent, unprecedented, improvements in her performance?"

Chrom blinked, he hadn't noticed anything like that, he turned towards his Tactician, but Robin was already aglow with praise.

"Of course! It's been incredible just watching her lately! She's been absolutely destroying those targets we set up around the training field, I've watched her hit bullseye after bullseye, almost without trying! Even outside of her bow, she's been looking a lot better physically, I don't think I've checked her into the medical tent in probably a month, and Frederick… er… weren't you, just… the other day, you were saying she was running right at the front of the group…?" Robin's words trailed off as he found himself coming under the eye of the entire female group, with several very serious, almost calculating gazes, he couldn't make sense of. Realising he'd been gushing, he caught himself with a cough, "In any case, she's improved a lot lately, I'm proud of her, she's been working hard."

"Correct on all but the last point; as a matter of fact, she has _not_. Or, no more than is usual for her, at least. Rather, the most remarkable thing about her increased aptitude is that it appears to have come without any changes to her schedule or training at all. Indeed, from my own observations, Noire has improved drastically, in all respects, without doing a thing."

Now it was Robin's turn to stand stuck in confusion.

"What're you saying?" Chrom shook his head, "I've never heard of anything like that. Is this from some spell of Tharja's or something then?"

"No… Not this time," the Dark Mage purred, her gaze never shifting from the Tactician even as she spoke, "This time, it's something much _better_."

Miriel pushed her glasses back up her nose once more, apparently drawing herself up to her main point, "Your confusion is reasonable. In fact, I found myself just as surprised. That is precisely why I informed the other women of my findings and then took to investigating myself. After analysing our prior training records, looking through her medical file, and discussing the topic exhaustively with her mother as well as Noire herself, I believe I have discovered the moment this change occurred; that is, it is my hypothesis that the genesis of Noire's increased aptitude was three weeks ago, following our battles in the Dragonridge Valley."

Their success through the Dragonridge Valley region had been the Shepherd's most recent, major victory. Through a number of simultaneous strikes, they'd completely pushed the Valmese forces from the entire territory, which now left them in control of almost all the major land-based supply lines to the southern half of the continent. It was a large factor in why the remainder of Walhart's armies were now forced all the way back to his capital, and represented a massive turning point in their campaign, the moment where they could finally say the momentum was on their side. More than anything else though, for the Shepherds, it had been their first chance to relax, and to celebrate since their frenzied march and from Fort Steiger to Demon's Ingle.

"More specifically-"

"More _specifically_," Tharja interrupted, speaking over the auburn-haired mage, holding both hands against her cheeks as her face flushed red, "Ever since that wonderful night the two of us spent in each other's arms, in the Lord's manor, all through those victory celebrations."

"Woah!" Chrom turned to his friend, surprised and impressed, he hadn't heard anything about this!

"Ah…" The Tactician shifted his gaze, his cheeks burning almost enough to match hers, but with a far more sheepish look.

In truth, Robin still wasn't sure what he should make of that night.

It had been a long-awaited celebration, the first time in weeks any of them had finally been able to relax, and to unwind after so many battles, after what felt like endless, oppressive days of tension and terror. They'd all gotten carried away in the festivities, to some extent or another. Tharja had approached him, pulling him aside with a disarmingly honest need as the feasting and drinking roared around them and, for the first time, he'd followed… he'd allowed himself to just get swept up with her.

He could remember every moment as clear as day, -Tharja was never one for loud company, and he'd still had too much on his mind to let himself get more than a little tipsy- and it certainly wasn't a bad memory. In fact, it had probably been exactly what they'd both needed to truly decompress after all they'd been through- a simple, deeply intimate and passionate night; just two eager virgins fumbling around each other in the dark, forgetting about all their fears, savouring the lives they still had, and tasting an incredible, primal pleasure, again and again, until they'd finally just passed out, naked and spent, in each other's arms.

And then, the next morning, to his surprise, she'd already been gone by the time he'd woken up. And although she'd continued to make her affections for him as clear as ever, she'd never once used that night to push a commitment out of him, until now, she never even brought it up. He could only guess that she was scared of tarnishing a memory she held dearer than anything, with any sort of rejection from him. It was a difficult thought and it had left Robin with all kinds of complicated feelings he hadn't had time since to properly address.

Quickly shaking those thoughts away, he gathered his scattered resolve, turning back to the women with as serious an expression as he could manage, "What does that have to do with anything? I don't understand."

This time, Miriel looked right past him, towards the stoic knight standing to Chrom's left, "Frederick. In your combat readiness drills, of all the future children, who has the highest scores?"

"They're all well above average," he answered, surprisingly charitably, "And all largely the same except for, well… Lucina and Morgan are both far above the others."

"Most of the others. Cynthia is not far behind them in fourth place after having just recently ceded third to Noire, who's risen all the way up from close to last," Miriel corrected sharply, tugging on her hat as a vibrant smirk shone on her face, "You understand now? In short: that night has caused Noire's fate to change."

A long, uncomfortable silence stretched out at her proclamation.

Robin went pale.

"Y-You mean, a-are… You're saying that Tharja… Sh-She's…"

Before he could finish trying to put that thought into words, his world was suddenly rocked again, this time by Chrom slapping him heavily on the back with a loud laugh, "Congratulations!" The Prince roared as his friend stumbled, "You and Tharja huh? I never expected that, but that's great! Hah, so you were Noire's dad all this time, huh?"

Robin's world spun. This was well beyond what he'd been prepared to deal with. Hadn't he been careful? He was sure he'd cast all the right spells beforehand! Had he made a mistake? _'Oh… Naga…'_ Was this really happening? He was going to be a…? Should he go buy a ring…? His mind whirred and he staggered, dizzily in place.

"*Snort* Pwa, hah-hahaahah!" right until a very familiar, and very cheeky laugher, suddenly jerked him back to reality, "Ahh! Look, his rubbery face! S-See, Maribelle? See? I told you! Oh wow, I can never get enough of that!"

Hardly in the mood to be the butt of the younger Princess's antics, the Tactician levelled an exasperated glare towards where Lissa was wiping a tear from her eye. The effect was somewhat weakened by the sight of the Themis Noble at her side, holding a hand over her mouth to stifle her own amusement.

"Ahh, nope! Sorry to break your daydream Robin, but Tharja's not pregnant," Lissa continued, throwing a slightly sympathetic look at where the Sorceress was now pouting, "Well, not yet at least. We'd know by now, any of the healers would have seen the change in her."

"Which makes it even more interesting!" Miriel broke in, clearly eager to present more of her hypotheses on this, increasingly strange, situation, "I had the two of them double check to make sure and the results are irrefutable, Tharja is not pregnant. And indeed, through simple biological analysis we can ascertain that Noire is not related to you at all, Robin."

"She… not?" As he struggled to deal with the way this conversation seemed to be swinging wildly from revelation to revelation, some quiet part of Robin's mind wondered just who Noire's father was, then? It was probably better not to ask. Whatever "simple" biological analysis Miriel was talking about, seemed to be something only she was capable of, as far as he was aware, no-one knew the truth of the future children's parentage.

"Not at all," she concluded with a sharp shake of her head, "Except! Tracking her prodigious power increase, and the nature of the skills she's improved at, one can see an almost perfect match for your own. Almost identical to Morgan's. Oh, and of course, her matching white-hair."

Robin blinked. A strange, unsettled feeling washed over the room at the scientist's last comment. It felt… _odd_… thinking about Noire's hair. It was white, and of course, it had always been white… but if he concentrated, he felt like he could almost remember it looking completely different before.

"Wait, so… Okay, I'm confused," holding his hand up to stop her, Chrom looked just as bewildered as his Tactician felt, "So… So Noire _isn't_ Robin's child? But… she takes after him? You're saying that's why she's been performing so much better recently?"

"Precisely!" by now, the usually stoic mage was practically radiating curiosity, "Which brings us to the very crux of this topic, to the core of the discussion and to my own research on the matter. You will recall my words, that Noire's fate had changed, I meant that as no mere sophistry. We have no firm proof and scant details, but I have fashioned what I believe to be a prudent hypothesis:

"Noire is not Robin's child. For now. Note those words, because it is my theory that fate believes she very much could be! As a correction, fate is now leaning closer to the idea that she _is_! After all, you have had sex with Tharja once now already, is it not sensible to conclude that you will be less apt to refuse her advances in the future? Indeed, it seems increasingly likely that you two shall continue to copulate, which, under the right conditions of course, would result in you unquestionably becoming Noire's father. The odds of that have increased and thus, I conclude, that Noire's fate has changed in reflection of that. Of course, what further effect this will have on Noire, if any, is presently unknowable."

"Miriel…" if Robin was bewildered before, now he was borderline aghast, "This is crazy!"

"It most certainly _is not_! This is science!"

"Look, what you're tal-"

"Robin," it was Tiki's voice, soft, gentle, but with the weight of thousands of years behind it, that silenced the brewing argument, "I understand your confusion. I had exactly the same reaction. But I do not believe it is so impossible."

The Divine Dragon stepped forwards, effortlessly commanding the attention of the room as she moved around the table, taking the Tactician's hands and squeezing them gently between her own. It was a simple gesture, but as Robin found himself staring back into the soft, sympathetic look in her eyes, he found himself steadily calming. There was still a lot to unpack, and he'd been completely taken off guard by these discussions, but, in the presence of her gentle smile and silent re-assurance, his heartbeat slowed, and his thoughts came easier once more.

The world came back into focus as clarity returned, but by the time he'd thought to thank her, Tiki was already moving away, offering one last smile over her shoulder as she took a place at the centre of the tent.

"We all realise how ridiculous this sounds, even in all my long years, I've never heard of anything like this before. I don't think any of us believed it when Miriel made us aware of what she was suggesting. But the evidence is clear before us, there seems to be no other explanation for Noire's sudden increase in ability, nor for why her aptitudes would so strongly mirror Robin's.

"More than that though, more than anything… I know you must have wondered, just as I have, why when these children came to us, when they joined us, that the only two who knew who their fathers were, were Morgan and Lucina, the two most tightly bound to those men. For the rest of them, it was as if they very image in their head had slipped into fog. Morgan's memories are scattered worse than most but… but, I have worried, many times, just what effect my Mother's desperate gamble must have had on these poor children."

And once again, a topic that had almost never been raised, the unasked question that had settled around the camp for months. Why could none of Lucina's comrades, their future children, remember who their fathers had been? With the lives they'd lived, it was understandable for some of them to not be sure, but instead, all save Lucina, Morgan and Cynthia drew complete blanks when asked, and even Lucina's younger sister's memories had seemed strangely hazy at first. It had seemed like a lie, but it had quickly become evident that it wasn't, and soon it had become almost a taboo topic, something never to be said, lest they cause the long-suffering children even more trauma.

They were worried, of course, but the children had remembered their mothers and almost everything else about their past perfectly. They hadn't seemed any worse for wear, so it had simply become just another oddity of their already very strange lives.

"I have never spoken about this, because it was told to me in confidence," Tiki continued, shutting her eyes in a silent apology for a moment, "But, I speak often to Lucina. She's lived a troubled, terrible life, and I would ease her burdens however I can. And, just once, she admitted to me, that when she first came to the past, her own memories towards her mother were just as hazy as the rest seem to hold towards their fathers… Right until Chrom and Sumia were wed. And then, suddenly, everything rushed back to her, crystal clear. For months, she could barely remember her own mother, and then, all at once, she could."

Chrom staggered, leaning heavily on the table before him, "Lucina… I… never knew."

And finally, slowly, the pieces began to click into place in Robin's mind. It seemed unbelievable. It seemed ridiculous. And yet… it made a certain amount of sense.

"I see…" he breathed, "When they first came back into the past, the future was still uncertain… Or, bits of it at least. That's what the holes in their memories are, the pieces that aren't set yet. So, when Sumia and Chrom married, it became real. It was certain then, that she would become Sumia's child with Chrom. Gods… Can that really be possible?"

"I believe so." Tiki nodded.

"And then, that means, yo-" Robin blinked, the final piece of the puzzle, the reason for this meeting, suddenly snapped into place, "Wh-WHA!? Hey… You… You cannot be serious!?"

"Extremely," Miriel answered, tugging proudly on her hat as she looked from the shocked Tactician to the confused Exalt, "The children are from the future, it stands to reason that some events have not yet been determined, that they remain in a state of flux. Ergo, by influencing events now, we can influence them- as their fate leans one way or another, they are affected with it, as seen by the changes we've seen so vividly with Noire."

By this point, as irrational as the whole conversation had seemed, Chrom thought he at least understood it. But, from the disbelief he could see writ clear upon his closest friend's face, he knew he'd missed something big, "Robin?"

"They…" The Tactician swallowed, pulling himself up straight and slowly collecting his resolve, "This is the edge, the advantage Say'ri mentioned. They're suggesting we should er, _change the fate_, of the other children, just like with Noire."

Chrom blinked.

"But, wouldn't that mean…" slowly catching on, he turned to the group of women… suddenly realising that, aside from Miriel, none of them were quite meeting his eyes, shifting in place, each of them looked sheepish, embarrassed. Well, he corrected, except for Tharja. She was staring at Robin even more ravenously than ever, "Wh-What? You… You're saying you want Robin to… to sleep with all the Shepherd mothers!?"

"That was indeed my initial suggestion," Miriel hummed, "However, when I presented it, there were some disagreements about which was the superior candidate. It was also pointed out that, as our Tactician, Robin's schedule is very full, although I personally feel this is an unnecessary concern. In any case, to put it plainly, Milord, your presence was requested this meeting for a reason."

"The two highest performers," Robin reminded him, slightly awkwardly, "Were Morgan, _and Lucina_."

Chrom's jaw dropped. The Exalt staggered in place, as if his balance had suddenly been lost.

"Yo-You're crazy! What… What in the hells kind of… You're asking _me_, too!?"

"Precisely. Please assist Robin in impregnating as many female Shepherds as possible."

"But, I'm married!"

"Oh, I don't mind," Sumia chimed in, giving her husband a smile that was probably intended to be reassuring, but instead just left him even more confused, "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't already agreed to this! Chrom, I value our marriage, more than anything. But these are our children, our future, and our dearest comrades. If we can do anything to help them, to keep us all alive and safe, then… then I think it's worth it!"

It was an endearingly heartfelt speech, which was then undercut a moment later as her eyes shifted to the sides a little, and her voice dropped to a mutter, "And, it's a little exciting to think about anyway, isn't it?"

"I agree," Maribelle nodded, dutifully ignoring the Queen's final comment, "Speaking as a mother, Brady is a fine lad, a little rough around the edges and… well, in any case, ever since he's joined us, he's meant the world to me. I would never normally condone an extra-marital affair, or anything indecent acts outside wedlock, but, if I'm told that he will become stronger, that he'll be easier to keep safe, easier to keep _alive_, so long as fate seems to think that you, or Robin, were likely to be his father… Then, so be it I say!"

Lissa gave a note of agreement at that, "Even Tharja's agreed to play nice here! She's said she won't complain about Robin with anyone else. It's strange, really, _reaaaaally_ strange, but everyone's in this together here!"

"Mpmh…. So long as I get _my_ turn." The Sorceress grumbled, but didn't otherwise object.

"That's… but… Gods, but, I'm royalty! I'm the Exalt, now! I can't just, just go out and have a host of bastards! It could destabilise the entire realm!"

"Dear, these are you comrades you're talking about. Do you really think any of them would do something like that? Any claims could be easily relinquished."

"Fie, more to the point," Say'ri, a fellow royal, spoke over Sumia's slightly politically naïve assurance, "As seen with Noire, there's no need for any… ah, for any c-children to be confirmed. _*_Ahem_*_ In fact, there's no evidence there needs to be any, any specific _intimacy_ at all," her gaze flicked over to the Tactician for just the briefest moment, "Surely just spending more time together, envisioning a future together, would be enough to nudge fate's direction?"

Folding her arms under her breasts, Miriel gave out an offended snort at that, "Absurd foolishness," she huffed, the usually stoic mage looking downright offended, "The pursuit of knowledge as well as the empowerment of our forces, stymied by politics? The very suggestion is vexing beyond measure. We stand on the cusp of a possibly unprecedented discovery, to constrain our research, either from some form of sentimentality, or because of petty inheritance concerns, is utterly irrational."

Pushing her glasses back into place up her nose, she took a moment to collect herself.

"The only concern of note is any possible effect on our," she gestured towards the larger female group, "Personal combat efficiency in the months to come. However, my analysis shows that between the men and the additional strength given to the future children, even that should be curtailed. By simple deduction we can infer that any small, or impermanent changes to fate could be undone, thus the logical conclusion is clear. I recommend that, in no more than three weeks, every female in this camp should have a baby inside her. Furthermore, is doing so not simply base male instinct? I fail to see where this resistance comes from."

No-one was quite ready to deal with _that_ statement. After a long, embarrassed silence, Robin spoke up once more.

"What about the other men? The original fathers?"

At that, there was something of a collective shrug from the assembled women. Clearly some hypothetical fathers weren't something they were particularly concerned with at the present.

"Inferior stock doesn't get to breed, that's a fundamental rule of nature," Miriel waved the question away, "Regardless, it is elementary to compile a list of who the original fathers appear to be, based off obvious biological heuristics. If it matters, such relationships can simply be arranged afterwards."

"Everyone is free to follow their own path, to make their own decisions in this matter," Tiki answered much more gently, "If any of the women want to be with any man, of course that's perfectly fine. That's ideal. The future we're all fighting for, is the one where we can all be happy. No-one's being forced to agree to this, not us, not anyone else, and not you. Robin, Chrom, we're here because this is what we've chosen, what we want."

Robin's brain just about fried at that comment. Luckily, his rationality held strong enough that another question quickly rose in his mind,

"Wait… you said, we?"

"Indeed!" once again, the scientist chimed in, "That is perhaps the most intriguing possibility of all! As well, as potentially the greatest yield. I posit: what if, instead of simply improving our current soldiers, we could gain entirely new, equally capable allies? This is purely conjecture; however, I believe it is well worth attempting to change the fate of the women who were not mothers in the original future."

Once again, Chrom felt lost in this discussion, "But, what, are you expecting more people to just… pop out of thin air? Lucina said we'd already found all her original companions."

"And yet, if Tiki were to conceive a child, would it not grow to be the kind of ally that would assist Lucina's cause? I suggest it would! We can see just how far fate can be pushed, even if nothing comes of it, there's no harm in trying. It is well worth the experiment."

"Miriel," a cold voice from the Chon'sin Princess cut in at that, "Speak not so freely of Lady Tiki. She is no experiment of yours, and her body is no-"

"Peace Say'ri," a soft hand on her shoulder stilled the swordswoman. But, looking at her now, Robin could see the Divine Dragon looked notably less collected than usual, her cheeks tinged red and breath coming a little faster, "In truth, I was… open… to Miriel's suggestion. I'll admit, I have been a little jealous, watching Nowi and Nah together…"

At that, Robin's mind finally did fry! The Divine Voice of Naga, a legendary Hero who'd fought with Marth, who could have any man in the world, was saying she was interested in having _his_ child! She wanted him to breed her!

"Fie. In that case, I shall follow your lead Milady. Whatever you choose, I shall be at your side."

If Robin hadn't been so stunned by what was being suggested, he would have noticed the Princess looking equally out of sorts after that statement. He did, however, noticed Anna whistling a happy tune to herself.

"Mhmm! Mhmm! I would love to have a cute little Morgan or Lucina following me around, helping count all my money! Fufu, or maybe I should push to be a royal mistress?"

Sumia seemed receptive, strangely, Cordelia was the one to bristle at that statement.

"Gods…" Robin sighed, at last, as the idea of this began to truly set in on him.

"This is… crazy…" Chrom agreed.

"Fear not, milord," Frederick spoke up in assurance, "I shall assist you however I can. And I know there's no woman who would turn down your advances! I'm sure we'll have no trouble ensuring you shall sow your wild oats!"

"I-I'm not planning on _sowing_ anything, Frederick! I have a wife, a child!"

"Right. Are we quite finished with explanations?" Miriel asked pointedly, attempting to take control of the conversation once again, "These hypotheticals are intriguing but useless if they do not ultimately yield meaningful results. For that purpose, now that we all have an understanding of the situation, I propose we apply a test. We shall see if Noire was a unique case, or if indeed, there is merit in this inquiry and how we can expand that over our larger forces."

"A test?"

"Indeed," so saying, she stepped forward, tugging at the collar of her robes, pulling it free and giving everyone a rare look at the porcelain white skin underneath, "For the sake of simplicity, I shall nominate myself. I will mate with one of you, until the healers can confirm a conception has occurred, and we shall track any noted developments in my son. Now, as stated, I have no strict preference, but since Laurent has a magical inclination already, I believe my optimal coupling would be with Ro-Ah!?"

"Alright! That's enough outt'a you!"

"Wh-What? Unhand me forthwith!"

The Scientist's approach was suddenly stopped when Lissa yanked her backwards, hooking her arms under Miriel's armpits and dragging her backwards through the tent.

"Look, I know this is all -hey, stop struggling!- all a big surprise for you guys. So, we'll just leave it at this for tonight. You don't have to do anything, but just, think about it, okay?"

Leaving it on that note, Lissa put Miriel back on her feet and, after enduring a withering glare from the mage, they released the ties around the tent and both ducked outside.

"You don't need to worry so much," Sumia assured her husband with a kind smile, as she followed after, "Just, consider it. If, if it really can help."

Tiki motioned like she wanted to say something, but ultimately left silently, holding the doorway open to let Say'ri follow after her.

Cordelia, equally, opened her mouth to make a reply, but then instantly blushed as red as her hair and flew out into the evening.

"Thank you for your time, and for considering this… very strange, proposal. I do trust you will both be _exceedingly_ discreet with how you act, from here on?" Maribelle left with something between appreciation and a threat. Frederick took that as his cue and followed after.

"Hehehe… I'll be waiting, Robin…" Tharja was, probably unsurprisingly, the last to leave.

But with that, finally, the tense atmosphere slowly evaporated.

A moment later, both men were slumped heavily in the chairs left in the back of the tent, breathing out deep sighs and trying to wrap their heads around what had been a seemingly endless series of surprises.

"That was… unexpected."

Their minds lurched in unison: Miriel, of all people, had just been stopped from approaching them, trying to talk them into sleeping with her… right there… in front of all their friends…

"I need a drink."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, both men were still together, sitting in just the same spots. The only difference was that now, with some more time to process things, they were looking far more relaxed.

The currently half-empty bottle of wine Chrom had fished from a small stash in the back of the planning room had helped with that too.

"I've gott'a say," Robin sighed, slouching back in his seat and gazing up at the ceiling, "When I agreed to be your tactician, I never imagined it'd be anything like this."

"Ah, I knew I'd forgotten something when I found you in that field. I never did warn you to expect to be dealing with time-travelling children, and a Demon Dragon, did I?"

Laughing sardonically, they clinked their glasses together once more, downing more of the wine.

"It's a crazy suggestion. Ridiculous. Even if it does work, it feels wrong, immoral… But…" with a good dose of alcohol in him, the Tactician was able to speak a little more freely, "It's a damn appealing suggestion!"

Chrom laughed again, "As a husband, there's no way I can even consider something like that. But… as a man," he breathed out a whistling sigh through his teeth, "Yeah."

In truth, it was like a dream come true! A crazy, dangerous dream of a temptation almost too good to resist.

"But then… it's not like we're the ones who suggested it. They _did_ ask us."

"That's true. That's true. Gods, we're the ones being talked into it even!"

They weren't forcing or pressuring any of the women into anything. They were the ones who'd been approached… all they would be doing was answering an earnest request.

A long silence prevailed as both men mulled over that thought. Chrom refilled their glasses and they both drank deep.

"I wonder… I mean, we've seen so much unbelievable things already, and Miriel seemed so sure of it, hells, even Tiki seemed to believe in it. Maybe, maybe it really could help?"

"There's certainly no denying Noire's phenomenal improvement lately, that's for sure. And, if it's true that her aptitude is lining up with my own…"

Maybe it really was possible.

Maybe it really could help.

An irresistible thought began settling in the minds of both men: Maybe that really would be the edge they needed, to win the wars, to keep everyone alive and get them home safely. To save the very future. For so long it had seemed an impossible task, a challenge so insurmountable it was hard to imagine how they would even begin to go about it. Was this the strength they needed, to overturn destiny?

Robin snorted, "The way she phrased it, _changing the fate_ of the future children… In a way, that's what we've always sought to do, isn't it? Ever since Lucina joined."

Chrom groaned, "Insane as it is, when you put it like that, it sounds almost fitting, doesn't it?"

Several more glasses were drained on that thought.

"*Ahem*, ah, *Ahem*," clearing his throat awkwardly, and pointedly looking up at the roof of the tent, Robin spoke first, "I actually, I think I _will_ give it some serious thought. It's, well, if it's what they want… It can't hurt to test it, just a little. There's no need to go as far as Miriel said, of course."

"Of course," Chrom agreed, "And, I… I really should talk to Sumia about this, shouldn't I? Gods, she gets such silly things in her head sometimes. I can't believe she'd really be okay with something like that. But, I'll just… confirm, that she is."

"Heh."

"Phaa."

"Should we… er, plan…?"

"No. Ah, I mean, it'll be their choice. Whatever they decide."

"Right. Right."

Obviously, they couldn't do something as crass as attempting to divvy up the women, or create some kind of agreement between them. Even if they were to go ahead with this, it would surely be at the discretion of the female Shepherds.

Still, this time after Chrom topped them back off, they each put their cups together with a small unacknowledged *clink*. A mutual agreement and perhaps, a small celebration.

After that, with both men simultaneously enjoying the other's company as well as their own private thoughts, glass after glass of was polished off. The time passed slowly in a pleasant haze, and the last of the worries that had filled this tent drained away. A plan and a request that had seemed unthinkable, was slowly settling in on each of them.

Until eventually but all too soon, the wine ran out. And with it, so too did their excuse for lingering on this any longer.

"It's actually a really nice thought," Chrom admitted, as Robin collected their cups, closing his eyes and picturing a scene in his mind, "A whole camp of the future children, taking after Lucina or Cynthia."

"After Lucina or Cynthia?" the Tactician balked, turning on the spot. That same image had looked a little different in his mind, "You mean, after Morgan?"

"Well, I mean, I love Morgan, of course bu-"

"She's an incredible soldier, and a gifted Tactician! She's constantly keeping me on my toes. All the children are amazing, but just think about what we could do with the others if they had her ingenuity!"

"Lucina's better with a sword," Chrom pointed out, rising from his seat, "And she's much more disciplined. How many times have you had to tell Morgan off for following her own plans in the middle of a battle?"

"I've told Cynthia off just as much!"

"Not anytime recently. You know how she is, she just, er, she just needed some time to adjust to how we do things."

"You mean after I talked to her about her Hero issues?" Robin shot back, throwing up his hands, "Look, Chrom, I love Lucina, and Cynthia. You know I do, I'd give my life for theirs, bu-"

"But you prefer Morgan over either."

"Of course."

Standing now face to face, the two men stared at each other, neither giving an inch. And, for the first time in a long time, it became clear that in this matter they would not reach an accord. The love they had for their children was enough to make these two dig their heels in, even towards each other.

The moment passed slowly.

"I suppose it's pointless to argue, isn't it?" Chrom sighed, "After all, like we said, it's up to the women anyway."

"Of course, you're right," Robin nodded, letting the tension deflate, "That's if it even works anyway. It's all hypothetical at this point anyway, who knows, we may be getting far ahead of ourselves."

"That's true. Well, we'll just have to see what comes."

"Yeah. I think we all just got caught up in Miriel's enthusiasm. Gods, I've never seen her like that before."

"Hah! Tell me about it, I guess that's how she gets when she's got her mind on possible new discovery?"

Smiling once again, they each nodded their goodbyes, as amiably as ever, before tidying up the rest of the tent and undoing the last of the privacy wards. However, as they each slipped out into the night, their thoughts went in two very different directions.

'_Lucina lived through a nightmare I can't even imagine, she's carried everyone's burdens all this time, and Cynthia's always been at her side. That kind of determination and resolve is irreplaceable, that's the quality that wins wars and will keep them safe. There's no doubt about Morgan's abilities, she's brilliant, but more people acting independently like her? The army would turn into a rabble!'_

'_It's true that Lucina is better with a sword, but I'm sure Morgan is better overall. She's far more flexible. Gods, sometimes it feels like there's nothing she can't do! If we had more like her, there's so many more strategies I could use, our army would become far more versatile, practically overnight!'_

Despite the divergent thinking, they each came to exactly the same conclusion.

'_I'll have to do something!'_

And of course, to two stubborn men, driven on by the love of their daughters: This meant War!

* * *

**Notes:**

And, here we have our setup! It's a little crazy, and definitely a very wild plan, relying on some very janky time-travel manipulation. But hopefully it all made sense! Just incase I didn't explain it very well: (Except for Lucina and Morgan) The time-travelling children all remember their mothers but not their fathers, that information became lost when they travelled back in time, since it hasn't yet been determined who their mothers will end up with. Since their fate is still in flux, by Robin or Chrom sleeping with their mother, the chance of them being the father becomes much more likely, and they get skills similar to what Lucina or Morgan have.

Which means, for the sake of their future and their children, the female Shepherds are all going to get knocked up!

Anyhow, here's where the fun part comes in, and here's where YOU get involved!

The girls I'm going to select for each subsequent chapter are going to be decided by a Random Number Generator I've put together. I've even put in a few special events or surprise combinations to spice things up a little.

Each chapter is going to be standalone, and at the end I'm going to announce who was picked to be the next girl. You then get to vote whether it'll be Robin or Chrom that wins her heart (and womb)! Hopefully that should keep things lively and fun, no matter how it turns out. Whether it's a mix of both guys getting some action, or one of them left in the cold while the other fills the camp with his kids, either way it'll be all your decision!

So, let's kick things off: **The next chapter, the first sex chapter, will be with CHERCHE**!

Should Robin take an early headstart and enjoy some riding lessons with the maid of Rosanne?  
Or, should Chrom introduce this foreign girl to a different kind of Ylissean diplomacy?

You tell me: www. strawpoll .me/18130599/

All feedback, requests, suggestions, ideas or anything else is welcome. I'm hoping to have a new chapter out each week.

And, on that note: For a woman like Cherche, please tell me in the comments if you'd prefer her to be a virgin, or if you'd like her to already know her way around a cock.


	2. Cherche (Robin's Victory)

**Round 1 - Cherche (Robin's Victory)**

* * *

The woman featured in each chapter are decided at random, so there's no manipulation.

Who wins and gets to be with her is decided by YOU.

This time, with 130 Votes to 57, Robin won Cherche's favour.

* * *

Chrom saw her for some time before she saw him. Leaning against a post, almost hidden from sight, watching her long hair swish back and forth as she made her way through the camp, apparently completing some set of chores or another, he found himself unable to help but admire the incredible way her uniform showed off the delicious, round contours of her waist, let alone the subtle bounce of her round ass.

He swallowed, forcing himself calm and feeling almost ashamed of himself.

It felt ridiculous! And inappropriate, he'd never imagined, looking at his comrades in such a lascivious way! But… But, Sumia had been insistent last night, that she was serious, that -for the sake of the future- she was perfectly happy for him to take other women to bed. And he'd made up his resolve to do so, he wouldn't leave this to Robin. Rather, he couldn't! He wouldn't back down about this, for the sake of the future and for the sake of his dream -a camp filled with children just like Lucina or Cynthia- he would do what it took. If that meant he had to… to have _sex_ with all the female Shepherds himself, then so be it. As Frederick had said, it wasn't being selfish, it was the best for everyone.

Even now, he felt overwhelmed just thinking about it. In truth, after talking it through with Sumia, he'd been almost too nervous to even sleep last night, she'd gone to bed and he'd wound up walking laps around the camp until he was finally fatigued enough to calm down.

And now, here he was. Gods. He hadn't been this wound up since all those years back when he'd been fumbling through courting his wife!

But, Chrom was a man of action. He knew well enough that nothing would happen if he didn't take charge. Sucking in a breath and gathering his resolve, he stepped forwards! This was it! The first step in his new mission! A contest he knew would change his fate drastically!

"C-Cherche! Hello, I ah, hi there!"

"Oh! Good morning Chrom," she greeted him cheerily, inclining her head with a warm smile at his approach, "Is something the matter?"

"No, well, nothing in particular. I just, well I saw you going this way and I thought I'd come say hi."

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I don't have much time to talk right now," she answered, bowing apologetically towards him before indicating the laundry basket she was holding at her waist, "I'm actually on my way to see Robin right now, I want to get these to him before he's finished his morning reports. Naga knows if I don't, he's liable to just throw on any old shirt for his meetings today. Tch, for such an important man, I do ofttimes worry about his sense of decorum."

Normally Chrom would have sided with his other half in this matter, he wasn't much better in that regard himself. Usually it was Sumia who wound up badgering him to make sure he was more dressed up to his part for any meeting he attended, and if not, then Frederick was on his case.

But right now, hearing Cherche talk about visiting Robin -going to his tent alone- a spike of competitive panic jolted through the Exalt.

"Ah! Er, actually. I think you should perhaps be careful of Robin at the moment. Rather, it may be best to just stay away from him for a time."

Stopping in place, the Wyvern-Rider's face filled with worry, "Oh, don't tell me he's sick? But he looked just fine yesterday, has he been pushing himself too hard again?"

"Ah, no, no! Nothing like that, he's fine, it's, er…" Chrom dithered, he'd jumped into this conversation feet first and now he was quickly regretting not having thought things through more. Royalty or not, he'd never been any good at lying, "He's just… in a really strange mood."

Turning fully towards him, Cherche arched an eyebrow at that claim, "A _strange mood_?"

"Y-Yeah, well, you know how he is! Always a lot on his mind, I can't even keep up half the time. Anyway, it's probably best to just… leave him be for a few days."

By now the soft expression had completely fallen from the Valmese woman, drawing herself up to her full height, she pinned her leader in place with a stony look, "I am certain, I have no need to remind you, _of all people_, that Robin is our comrade. He's a man we all owe our lives to, countless times over, and someone I personally consider a truly dear friend. If you tell me I should be avoiding him, I shall need a far better reason than that! And, if there truly is something concerning him, rather than keep my distance, I would help him, however I can."

"Ah…"

Realising belatedly that his ill-thought excuse had accidently offended the woman he'd intended to approach, Chrom found himself struggling to reply, withering under her strict glare. Distantly, he found himself experiencing something of a kinship with Virion, knowing their archer must be all too familiar with this particular feeling. Robin had written once that Cherche was the scariest in their army when angry, in this moment, he could perfectly understand that.

A moment passed and, seeing that no further argument was forthcoming, Cherche gave a stiff huff, before turning on her heel and striding past him, offering only the barest goodbye as she went.

Left standing awkwardly in place, it wasn't until a minute later, when she was completely out of sight, that he finally unwound. Sagging heavily against a nearby wall, he ran a hand through his hair, breathing out a mortified sigh as his entire body thrummed in embarrassment.

"…Whoops."

That had _not_ gone as he had hoped.

Perhaps Cherche had been a poor starting point, they'd always gotten on well enough, but he hadn't spent enough time with her to call them particularly close. Perhaps acting on the spur of the moment when she'd caught his eye had been a poor decision, he knew the value of proper planning, but he'd felt wrong trying to make strategies for something like this. And, perhaps trying to diver her from Robin had been a mistake, even if his Tactician and him were working with competing visions here, they were still best friends, he was aware how strange it must have seemed for him to act so dismissively towards his closest companion.

Whatever the case, it was too late now. He'd completely messed up, and he was feeling far too self-conscious to try anything more.

"Urgh…"

Pushing off the wall, he turned on his feet, heading this time towards the training grounds. After a showing like that, he needed to let off some steam, and he was sure Frederick would be beside himself with joy to hear Chrom wanted to join the morning drills.

Still, he consoled himself weakly. It wasn't as if it was the end of the world. Regardless of his moment of panic, there was no reason to believe Robin would have any designs on Cherche, and even if he did, courting a woman like her could take months. When he'd worked through his embarrassment, he could find her later today, apologise for how he'd acted, and try again!

And… maybe he'd make more of a plan this time…

* * *

Robin's mind was awhirl.

Sitting in his usual place behind his usual desk doing his usual paperwork, his body went through the same rote motions as always, signing off supply requests, validating formations, writing training schedules- plans, drafts and theories all filled page after page without mistakes, just as methodically as ever.

And yet, his thoughts were somewhere else entirely. How could they not be? Refreshed from the night's sleep, and no longer numbed from the shock, he could think clearly and his mind was racing even faster than his pen as he considered and re-considered yesterday's discussion.

It was embarrassing just thinking about approaching any of his female comrades with this kind of intent… he couldn't even begin to picture himself trying to _seduce_ his friends! The very idea of it was mortifying. But. But, he reminded himself, for the hundredth time. They'd requested this of him, and he'd already resolved to do it.

Whether it was difficult, or embarrassing or anything else, he'd made up his mind last night to see this done and the dawn of the new day had done nothing to change his mind. If this was an edge that could help them, and if his allies wanted this, then he could do everything he could, he would strengthen their future children as much as possible, bringing them all to the same level as Morgan.

And so, as hard as it still was for him to imagine how he would go about doing any of this, he knew his path was set. Which meant he couldn't let himself hesitate, delaying would only make things worse, never mind how uneasy it would make the women who'd approached them. Robin didn't underestimate how difficult it must have been for them to suggest what they had, to then leave them waiting around while he dithered would be an insult.

'_So, then?'_ he breathed deep, a tremble running momentarily through his hands, nervousness and excitement both swirling within him in equal measure, _'Who?'_

Miriel was an obvious choice, given the clear eagerness she'd displayed through the meeting. She was a woman of science, and her excitement in this discovery seemed on par with anything he'd ever seen from her in the past. But, Robin agued back with himself just as soon as that thought rose, he knew that there was no way he would be comfortable enough with a situation like _this_ to handle her just yet. He was no soothsayer, but it wasn't hard to predict what would happen- all her talk of experiments, testing, theories and anything else would absolutely destroy any mood he tried to create and he'd be left feeling completely awkward and likely, very silly.

Regardless of her demeanour, she was a very attractive woman, Robin had no doubts he'd be able to perform… but, being brutally honest with himself, when he imagined it as realistically as he could, he didn't think he'd be able to make her happy. He'd be uncomfortable, and she'd be just her usual self, more interested in the outcome than act itself. No matter how he imagined it, he could only see it becoming a clinical, impersonal affair.

And maybe that should have been enough, as a man, it did certainly seem silly to quibble about the details when given a chance to have sex with a beautiful, eager woman.

But, to Robin, that wasn't good enough.

None of the work he'd done as the Shepherds Tactician had involved half-measures. He'd always pushed himself to the absolute limit to find the best strategies, to keep his friends safe, and to keep everyone alive. They had no acceptable losses and they accepted no compromises. He wasn't about to begin now.

These women were offering to share their deepest intimacy with him and however strange he found the idea, he knew it must be a hundred-fold for them. He wouldn't accept simply "doing the deed", or "sowing his wild oats" as Frederick had said. He loved them, all of them, he truly did. And he wanted to make sure when they looked back on this, it would be one of the happiest memories of their lives.

"Maybe I'm getting arrogant." He laughed aloud. It was an incredibly lofty goal, but then, that was hardly unusual for a man who'd been regularly tasked with defeating armies thrice his size.

Miriel would have to wait, he concluded. Until he had more experience, and more confidence in himself- until he knew for sure that he would be able to make her forget her facts and figures, and make her moan with delight instead.

'_So, then'_ the question repeated, _'Who?' _

Tiki?

Robin couldn't help but grin sheepishly the moment images of the busty Manakete rose in his mind. Ever since she'd joined the Shepherds, he'd often spent time with Tiki, she'd traded stories with him about the Hero-King and his armies, and he'd told her about Ylisse, and all the things that'd passed while she'd been sleeping. In the depths of his most private thoughts, Robin liked to believe that the legendary Divine Dragon was rather favourable towards him. She did always seem to look forward to his company, and she'd specifically said that his _aura_ was just like the Hero-Kings… she'd even taken to giving him the same nickname for a while. And, he wondered as his cheeks grew a little hotter… hadn't she seemed almost affectionate towards him last night?

"Urgh. No, no, no. Be serious!"

He shook that thought away instantly, scolding himself for letting a silly fantasy get the better of him. Tiki was a living icon, a Dragon who'd been alive for three thousand years, he'd seen many times in their conversations just how much the losses she'd experienced had hurt her, she wouldn't get attached to him just from a few conversations in her tent.

And anyway, he added mentally, if she really was to have a child… Then surely, she'd be far more inclined to seek out Chrom, an Exalt and descendant of her beloved Marth? That made a lot more sense than her having some desire to bed a commoner like him.

In truth, even despite the interest she'd shown, Robin knew he didn't have the guts to try proposition the Voice of Naga for sex.

"Haaah…"

Pushing those thoughts aside with a rather conflicted sigh, the Tactician suddenly realised that there was a choice even more obvious than Miriel- a woman who he knew would be eager to open her bed to him, and who he knew for sure he could make happy.

Tharja.

He winced, feeling a familiar guilty weight settling into his stomach as he pictured the beautiful Plegian Sorceress. There was no denying it, it was _long_ past time he faced her. The fact that he knew the most likely reason she'd never brought up their night together was because she hadn't been able to bear the thought of being rejected afterwards only made his guilt worsen. She didn't deserve to be led on, he owed her more than that. The last few weeks, with all the work he'd had to do, and without being able to figure out what he wanted to say to her, he'd been able to justify putting the matter off. But now, especially after she'd openly agreed to accept him sleeping with other women, he needed to speak to her properly.

Although, he wondered idly, putting all that aside… He wasn't actually sure just why she was even part of this agreement. Considering that the changes Noire had undergone were acting as their proof of concept, wasn't her role effectively finished?

He paused. His hands stopping for the first time in more than an hour.

They'd already slept together and Noire's fate had been changed. To solidify it more than that, didn't that mean… he was supposed to put a baby in her? Had the other women gotten together and agreed her should knock up Tharja?

"Ah."

Despite the way he could feel his face heat up at the thought, Robin suddenly realised the idea was far more appealing than he'd expected!

In the past, it would have been a daunting idea, fraught with an endless stream of worries. But now, after tacitly agreeing to sleep with any willing female Shepherd, after resolving himself to impregnating as many as he could manage, he'd left such concerns behind, and all that was left was excitement!

His night with Tharja had been wonderful, memories of her twisting in his arms, of her soft body pressed against him, her enraptured moans echoing through the room and her virgin pussy coiled tight around his shaft had replayed many, many times in his solitary nights the past few weeks. The thought of repeating it left his body running hot, and the twisting, debauched thought of going even further, leaving the contraceptive spells aside and claiming her completely as his… The image of Tharja smiling at him, holding his arm as she walked through the camp, heavy with _his child_, left Robin's cock straining rock hard against his pants.

'_Naga…'_

He was smart enough to understand there was a lot more to consider than just that. But all of a sudden, his rationality was fraying and he found himself wondering if any of the other concerns really mattered, maybe he really should ju-

"Hello! Robin? Good morning!"

And then, just as the Tactician's tension was rising to a peak, it suddenly crashed down around his ears, so fast his head spun.

"Ah-huwha!? Cherche?"

Practically jolted back to reality as the pink-haired Rosanne woman ducked into his tent, offering him a warm smile and holding a familiar basket of laundry, Robin found himself sitting at his desk, stiff as a board, with his heart hammering in his chest and his mind struggling to keep up.

"Such a reaction!" she laughed, her soft, plump lips widening into a grin that made Robin's heart jump, "I am sorry, did I disrupt your concentration?"

Shaking his head clear, Robin quickly forced himself back under control. It wasn't an unexpected visit; for a few months now, she'd been coming to his tent every other morning to take care of his laundry. Originally she'd only done it after he'd been left incapacitated by a falling tree in the rampage from her wyvern's aborted courtship attempt, but she'd insisted on continuing even after he'd healed and, when it came to domestic matters, Cherche was a hard woman to say no to. If nothing else, he couldn't deny that he'd been dressing a lot better, there was something to be said about having properly ironed clothes.

"No, no, it's fine," he answered, waving off her teasing as she turned to unload the washing, "I was just so lost in thought, I wound up losing track of the time."

"Isn't that just like you? You know, we worry about that with you sometimes Robin. Your hard work is commendable, invaluably even, none of us would make light of your tactics. But you spend so much time cooped up in here, with your books and notes, you need to make sure you take in the world before your eyes too."

"Right."

Unfortunately for the Tactician, with the way Cherche was currently bent over, piling clothes into the trunk beside his bedroll, _taking in the world before his eyes_ was about all he could manage right now. Her thigh-high boots did an incredible job of outlining her long, limber legs, particularly the creamy white skin visible through the slits in the leggings, and with her position pulling her uniform securely against her, it did (to his mind mind) a perfect job of framing the generous curves of her tight round ass as her wide hips swung, unknowingly, back and forth before his eyes.

Robin swallowed.

Of course, he knew Cherche was beautiful, he wasn't blind. But he realised this was the first time he'd ever fully appreciated just how stunning she was, and just how attracted to her he was. At almost 24, she was among the oldest of the human Shepherds and while he knew that thought weighed heavily in the back of her mind sometimes, it also imbued her with an aura of maturity and charm that he'd rarely seen elsewhere.

Perhaps because of that, and because of how much he respected her, until this moment, whenever he'd found himself regarding her beauty, he'd always instinctively scolded himself for the thought, thinking it was inappropriate to view one of his comrades like that.

But now, Robin drank deep of the sight before him. After the discussion last night, and the way his mind had been going all morning, he couldn't help it. Right now, rather than looking at her just as a comrade or a friend, he truly appreciated her as a _woman_. His eyes travelled up and down the full length of her legs, his gaze marvelled at the soft, plushness of her ass, and within moments, the sight of her waist and hips, bent over before him, was etched thoroughly into his memories. His hands clenched into fists and his body ran red hot- any attempt at calming his arousal was long lost, and once again his cock was straining hungrily at the confines of his pants.

It was over all too soon.

Not even a minute later, the last of his clothes was stored safely back in his trunk and Robin was forced to quickly avert his eyes, leaning right over his desk onto his hand as a way to hide the flush that was surely visible on his face.

'_Gods,'_ he shuddered, silently releasing the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding as he made a show of looking through his notes, turning the pages without even seeing them, _'This situation's really done a number on me, hasn't it?'_

It wasn't as if he was going to act simply based off his arousal, or as if that was even close to all he felt towards her, a years' worth of genuine affection was far more powerful. But it shocked him just how strong the effect she had on him was. After so long thinking of himself only as the Shepherds Tactician, of ignoring Tharja's advances and telling himself he had no time for romance, it was as if the floodgates had been opened! Meeting Morgan had been the first chip in that shell, then the night with the Sorceress had weakened it even more, but now, Robin could only accept his honest desire.

'_Ah!'_

And, of a sudden, as if the pieces of a great puzzle had just clicked into place, Robin finally understood.

He did desire Cherche. And not just her, all the female Shepherds surrounding him.

He cared deeply for him, he loved them, they meant more to him than anything else. And, he realised that with desire came greed. Examining himself and his motivations again, he knew he truly did believe in his reasons for entering into this insane contest with Chrom, every rational and logical part of his brain told him that the closer he could bring the other future children towards Morgan, the stronger their army would be. But that wasn't the whole of it. Of course not, he wasn't so callous as to agree to something like this for such impersonal reasons. He was a man, and he'd been asked to sleep with, to _breed_, some of the strongest, most beautiful, most incredible women he'd ever met! Of course, he wanted that! It was ridiculous to pretend otherwise! That was why he'd reacted so strongly to Chrom's plan to fill their camp with children akin to Lucina; because his plan was better _and_ because he wanted to be the one to do it.

'_I really have become arrogant!'_

He felt like laughing, a rush of tension that'd been twisted around inside him was suddenly released and, for the first time since the meeting, Robin finally relaxed.

No doubt Chrom felt exactly the same. Although, no doubt their Exalt had been able to do without a good deal of unnecessary self-reflection, there was something to be said of the man's straightforward nature.

They each had their own vision, and they each had their own desire, neither of them would back down. They were in competition- an insane indecent contest.

But that was fine. Robin liked that a _lot_ more than he liked the idea of going along with this just for the sake of some plan, just for the sake of improving their armies. So long as he was honest with everyone he dealt with, so long as the women desired him in return, and so long as his love was always greater than his greed.

Finally, his thoughts returned to their usual sharpness, and he felt back to his usual self once again.

"Hmmm."

"Whuh-Buh!?"

Right before he was, once again, jolted back to reality by Cherche's presence. Jumping in his seat, Robin saw that the Wyvern Rider had already finished collecting the dirty clothes he'd left out, and was no leaning directly over his desk, staring intently at him.

"Eh? Cherche?"

It took a surprising amount of willpower to keep his eyes focussed on her face, rather than travelling down her neckline to the modest cleavage below. But still, he persevered.

"When I first came in, I thought you looked a little out of sorts," she explained, "I was just thinking that I was mistaken, that you looked back to your normal self… but that's twice now you've been lost in thoughts."

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to ignore you."

Her expression softened, "Robin, that's not what I was worried about," she paused a moment, as if wondering whether or not to broach a potentially difficult subject, "Did you have a fight with Chrom?"

"What? No, nothing like that. Why?"

"I saw him this morning, before I came here. He said I should stay away from you for a while, that you were in a strange mood."

"Ah," thinking back to his thought process this entire morning and the way he'd been looking at her, he could hardly deny that, "Actually, you know, he might be right about that."

She frowned, "Then I'll say the same thing to you I said to him. Robin, if something's bothering you, I want to help you. However I can."

"Cherche…"

"Please, Robin. It's strange to see you distracted like this, there's obviously something important weighing on your mind. You do so much for all of us, is there nothing I can do for you?"

Looking at her, he gave a sigh, but he couldn't help but smile. When it came to domestic matters, Cherche was a hard woman to say no to.

"Actually… Do you have some time? Can we talk?"

"Of course, always."

* * *

He told her about the meeting. About Tharja and Noire. About Miriel's hypothesis for changing the fate of the future children. About the suggestion, and request of the other women. He told her everything.

And so, a half hour of shock, confusion and bewilderment later, Cherche slumped heavily back in her seat, holding a hand against her head as she tried to wrap her mind around the enormity of what she'd just been told.

"I… can see now why you were so distracted," she breathed, "You must have had a lot on your mind. That is… certainly some tale."

"I hope you'll believe that I would never lie about something like this."

"No, rather, even more than that, I believe someone as smart as you would think up something far more believable."

She shook her head, the soft pink hair bouncing back and forth before his eyes.

"It's ridiculous… But, there's no denying Noire's growth… if that, if that really was the reason for it. Then… Robin, it's really true? The others, they really… agreed to something like that? They truly… a-asked you to, to father their children?"

There wasn't much Robin could say, all he could do was try speak as sincerely as he could, "Me and Chrom, yeah. I don't believe it needs to go that far but… But, it's for the sake of protecting their children, giving them more strength to keep them safe."

There was a long silence before Cherche spoke once more, this time the light had returned to her eyes and she straightened her posture, facing him directly again, "Then, as a mother of one of the future-children, why was I not informed of any of this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we don't know for sure if it'll even work yet. Or, probably, for the sake of keeping things discreet. I don't imagine any of the women involved would like rumours about this getting out around the camp."

There was only so long something like this could be kept quiet, but even so, that would mean additional time to manage it. Considering that a good number of the female Shepherds were royalty, nobles or important figures, he could only imagine how much trouble could be caused if there were any stories spreading about them engaging in some sort of sexual impropriety. Never-mind the thought of the greater Ylissean army coming across any kind of misunderstanding and believing that it's elite-fighting force was trading sex for power.

Cherche nodded, taking his meaning without further elaboration.

In time, they would have to say something to the other men of the camp, but for now, -whoever had convinced Miriel to keep this discovery of hers a secret-, for the sake of the army cohesion, Robin owed them his thanks.

"Then," she considered him again, holding him with a steady gaze, "Why did you tell me?"

"Because I trust you," he answered simply, clenching his fists atop his knees drawing on all the experience he'd accumulated through so many life and death struggles to gather the courage to face her as he spoke the truth, "I'm a million miles out of my depth here, but I trust you more than almost any of the other Shepherds. You're smart, you're mature, and I know you're a reliable ally I can count on to give me your honest advice."

Her neutral expression broke into an embarrassed smile and her cheeks burned red at the blunt praise, "O-Oh, well thank you, Robin."

"And also, because you're beautiful. I've always thought that, but I've been unable to get it off my mind all morning. I respect you deeply, and that only leaves me even more captivated by you… Cherche, I want you to have my child."

A long, shocked silence rang through the air at that statement. And, with his cards flat on the table, all he could do was await her response.

Cherche's mouth fell open. Then was pulled closed, her lips forming a tight seal.

Her face blazed vermillion. Then slowly cooled to an icy pale.

One heartbeat passed between them, then turned into two, then three… and then, as if struck, she suddenly jolted to her feet, standing stiffly from her chair. Her back was as straight as a ruler and, despite the clear shock at his response, her expression was as composed as any he'd seen from her, with the same neutral smile as always painted across her lips. Most wouldn't have noticed it, but by now, Robin knew her well enough to see the myriad emotions running through her eyes as clearly as he recognised the tremor in her hands as she held them together over her waist.

"Robin, let's take a walk."

"Er, wait, Cherche, I-"

"Please. Indulge me."

Spinning on her heel, she walked without looking back, marching directly out of the Tactician's tent and leaving him in place standing, half-raised from his own seat.

'_Erk…'_ he winced, _'Maybe… I went too far.'_

Cherche was a proud and noble lady, a lot more so than many of the people he'd met who actually were nobles. He'd intended to be honest with her, but he knew he shouldn't be surprised that someone like her would take offense at being propositioned so boorishly.

* * *

It didn't take Robin much effort to guess just where this _walk_ of theirs was heading when Cherche led him from his tent and turned directly towards the Shepherd's mounts were being housed.

'_She's… she's not going to feed me to her Wyvern, is she?'_

She had fire inside her like frozen ice, and the Tactician was momentarily reminded why his notes in the Shepherd's roster had referred to her as their most terrifying member when angry.

'_No, no, she wouldn't. She just wants to prove her point. Something like, "Now Robin, it's important you don't take bad jokes too far. If you say something like that again, I might just have to let Minervykins eat you." Er… Probably…'_

He shivered, but followed all the same. Partially because he felt he at least owed her enough to face her anger and apologise… but mostly because he doubted his prospects would improve if he did try flee.

As it turned out though, Cherche neither scolded him, nor fed him to her Wyvern.

Instead, after taking a few moments to ensure that Minerva was as comfortable and content as when she'd last seen her (as well as to brush a few new lines of dirt off the monster's flanks, with a small sigh of motherly exasperation) she expertly pulled herself up into her usual seated position at the base of the Wyvern's neck, before turning around to offer a hand back to him, urging him on in place behind her.

"Ah…"

"That's no good, here, hold on tight. I won't see you fall off mid-flight."

Robin had ridden with her several times before but only in combat and this time, as he shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around the Valmese woman's waist, his mind was clear with such crystalline clarity that his heart was left racing with far more than fear. Without the adrenaline of battle, or the weight of his tactics to distract him, the entirety of his focus was drawn into the sensation of being pressed up against the gorgeous Wyvern Rider. As she pulled him in closer around her and shuffled back into position against him, he could feel the wonderfully soft, pliable pressure of her ass squishing slightly into him. When she laid his hands around her waist, he could feel every inch of the lightly toned musculature of her abdomen almost as much as the supple femininity of her body- even though her clothes, his hands sank lightly into her skin, and even despite her uniform, he could easily feel the generous curves of her round hips. Wrapped up around her, with her head on his chest, her pleasant vanilla scent filled his nose and made his thoughts waft.

With nothing to concentrate on except for her, after what felt like a whole morning of appreciating her, Cherche felt wonderfully soft, light and womanly in his arms.

At some point they took off. Some time after that they landed and he found himself led down into a small grassy clearing some way into the forest surrounding their camp. Everything between those two points was a blur.

Having never been a very comfortable flyer as well as being dizzy from an entire flight's worth of effort spent towards keeping his raging erection from pressing into Cherche's back (which would surely have made everything even worse), Robin wandered around the glade on slightly shaking legs, finally making his way over to the edge of the clearing and leaned against a nearby tree, watching as the Valmese maid addressed her mount.

"Now, now, don't complain Minera. I spent all that time helping you, now it's my turn. So, give us some time, okay? Oh, don't pout, you know I'll always- there, that's better."

Having only caught the tail end of whatever they were talking about, Robin watched in surprise as the massive Wyvern beat its wings against the ground before taking off, disappearing into the sky. While he'd grown somewhat close towards Minerva during all his time spent with Cherche, given the fears that had been running through his head, he wasn't exactly sad to see her go. Although, it did leave him wondering just how they were going to get back.

"There," Cherche clicked her tongue, spinning in place and striding over towards him, pinning him in place with an incredible look. The neutral smile he was so accustomed with slowly melted, not into the warm, caring look he usually saw in their private moments, but in a downright _predatory _grin, "That's better."

Her march was purposeful and unhurried, leaving Robin plenty of time to admire the way her round hips swung hypnotically from side to side, as well as the slight bounce in her modest chest he'd never allowed himself to appreciate before.

"Now, Robin, forgive me if I do something wrong. I have no practice with this."

"Abuh!?"

All the tension, lust and desire he'd been filled with this morning worked against him once more, leaving him utterly captivated by the sight. And he had just enough time to gasp before she was upon him, her arms snapping out and tugging him, not unkindly, from the tree, directly into her arms…

"Mmm, ahhhm."

"AHMMmmph!?"

…And, directly into her embrace. Sliding her arms around his neck, Cherche closed her eyes and dipped her head upwards, pushing her lips against his own, sealing his surprise in an eager, if clumsy, kiss.

When caught completely off guard, the only thing a man can rely on is the power of his training and instincts. And luckily, after an entire morning spent wrapped in fantasies, Robin's instincts were perfectly ready for this. His right hand wrapped around her lower back, and his left around her shoulders, letting him pull her closer towards him, deepening their embrace as he opened his lips against her prompting.

She moaned softly into his mouth -partly in surprise, and partly in desire- and the kiss grew in intensity, faster, harder, more passionate. Her tongue pushed tentatively into his mouth, and he met it with his own, guiding her movements with his somewhat greater experience and gently teaching her the first steps in the dance of lovers.

Her hands clung tighter to his shoulders and she pressed her body tighter into him, letting the soft weight of her breasts push against his chest and the alluring curves of her waist grind against his own.

There was absolutely no possibility of Robin hiding his erection anymore, but, rather than recoiling from it, the typically stoic Wyvern Rider revelled in the sensation. Gasping for breaths between kisses, her originally innocent moans grew hotter and hungrier as their embrace grew bolder and bolder- as she began feeling the full, thick weight of his shaft pulsing wantonly all the way up to her stomach.

His right hand slid down, caressing the hot, bare skin of her lower back before reaching to cup the supple, pillowy flesh of her tight, round ass. However, before he could make a move, Cherche acted first- breaking their kiss with a clear look of reluctance, she slid herself backwards, pulling him along with her, and with a turn of her hips, easing him to the ground.

"Ah!"

Almost as soon as he'd realised what was happening, Robin found himself flat on his back, completely ignoring the beautiful, sunlit canopy above him to instead take in the far more beautiful sight of the pinkette Rosanne woman, straddling his waist. Staring down at him with racing breath, her face was flushed a vibrant red, and her lips turned up into a bright smile. She was the very picture of eager nervousness, embarrassed enough to be shy, but excited enough to be breathless with anticipation. Her hips slid clumsily back and forth atop his, and her hands played with his coat, pulling it open before laying flat over his shirt and any trace of what he'd previously taken as anger had long since dissipated.

"Gods, Cherche!" Robin breathed, falling naturally back into their usual light-hearted rapport as his heart thumped in his chest, his cock pulsed with delight and his mind raced to catch up, "HHa, I half wondered if you were bringing me here to castrate!"

"Heavens no," she giggled, leaning forwards and pushing her hips back over his, letting the thick girth of his cock run directly against the thin fabric covering her pussy, turning her soft laughter into a low gasp, "I-I've got much better plans for _this_."

Her fingers clung to the fabric of his shirt and, pursing her lips, she dipped her head forwards once more. But then, just as he thought she was about to lower herself into his embrace once more, she caught herself, pulling back up and pausing for a second atop him. There was no possibility either of them could cool the desires raging inside them right now, neither the eager smile on her lips, nor the fire in her eyes changed at all, but even so, she schooled herself, gazing sincerely down at him.

"I… I have always been very fond of you, Robin," she whispered, her body trembling lightly as she finally gave voice to what she'd always left unsaid, "I wanted to tell you, before… hha, before we go, go any further. I've had a soft spot for you, for a very long time. When, when you said you'd help find a mate for Minerva, the reason she was so pleased wasn't because she thought you'd be a good matchmaker, bu-but because she knew it would make _me_ happy. The man who always does so much for everyone around him, who dedicates his very life to protecting this army, was working with me, just to help take care of my dearest Minervykins, despite not even knowing anything about Wyverns… I thought, being together with you so often, we might also…"

"Ah," while he hardly considered himself very skilled with women, Robin wasn't so boorish as to need something like that spelled out any further, "Cherche, I'm sorry, I never knew. I would have sa-"

"When she went on a rampage, and you got caught up in it… When you got hurt from our foolishness…"

His heart clenched in his chest, and a painful ache welled up in his stomach.

She'd felt so guilty, seeing him get badly hurt from something that'd been a favour to her, something that'd taken him away from his regular duties, that she'd never been able to make a move.

All this time, she'd swallowed her feelings and tended to him as just a friend.

There was too much to unpack in just this moment, but even so, Robin knew clearly what his answer was, what the only answer he could ever give was. Reaching up, he brushed his fingers across her face, wrapping her hands around her shoulders and pulling her gently down towards him.

"Then, let's make up for lost time."

"Yes! Lets!"

Her voice shook in answer, but there was no hesitation in her lips as she crashed them back against his, meeting in an embrace once more.

This time, Robin took the initiative, teasing his fingers down her nape, he gently cupped her breasts in his hands, letting her moderate bust fill his palms -just barely to overflowing- for a moment, before lightly kneading them through her clothes. Breaking their kiss, Cherche's head arched into the air and she gave a sharp gasp, one that turned into a yelp when he squeezed a little more forcefully, pushing his thumbs against her rock-hard nipples.

Crying out his name, she threw her head from side to side, trembling at the newfound pleasure.

Bracing herself against his chest and rolling her hips instinctively back and forth over the length of his cock, Cherche lost herself entirely into the Tactician's ministrations for several minutes, gasping and moaning, louder and hotter, as he continued rolling his fingers across her increasingly sensitive breasts. Having always been too proud and too respectable to ever properly experiment with her own body, the sensations currently sparking through her were entirely novel, and with each time he kneaded her mounds, squeezed them together, or rolled his thumbs over her nipples, she felt another spear of bliss surging from her core up along her spine.

Despite his own aching desire, the Tactician remained unhurried, slowly and deliberately he continued teasing her breasts to the best of his ability. Almost without any sense of urgency at all, he kept her moaning, and shaking in his hands.

"Nnng, ah, Robin… wai-hhhaa-wait…"

Until, finally, Cherche began to accustom herself to the pleasure. Enough so that she was painfully aware of her now desperate need; feeling this much only made her body crave _more_! And so, bracing herself weakly atop him with her knees, she reached behind her neck with trembling hands, awkwardly, hungrily, yanking at the cords keeping her uniform tied behind her back.

"A-Ahh!" until, a moment later, the offending clothing was pulled away and her pert, round and very sensitive breasts bounced free, right into the Tactician's waiting hands, "G-G-Gods!"

It felt even better than before! The moment she could feel the heat of his skin directly against her, the moment she felt his fingers taking a firm, possessive, hold on her, Cherche's vision flashed white and her body jolted stiff! It was only a small orgasm, but it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, and for several moments, as he continued gently driving her to pleasure, she was left feeling almost dizzy.

Which, of course, prompted the same response.

"M-More…"

This time she gasped it aloud, almost begging him. And this time, it was Robin that acted. Squeezing her breasts together one final time, he released her, instead trailing his fingers once more down her body as she moaned aloud at the change. Rolling his hands over the wide curve of her hips and to the dress part of her uniform, it took him only a few minutes of slightly graceless fumbling for the Tactician to find and pull apart the buckles on the left side of the skirt, letting him pull it free and cast it aside without either of them having to go through the much greater hassle of removing her greaves and thigh-high boots.

Normally, still having her simple, white panties on would have afforded the Wyvern Rider some small level of modesty, however, with the way her thighs were absolutely soaked through with her juices, the thin cotton fabric was left clinging skin-tight and see-through, to her bare pussy, outlining every millimetre of it perfectly for Robin's appreciative gaze.

"I-It's been like this, ever since you said… _that_." She explained shyly when she caught his look.

"That I want you to have my child?"

Blushing even redder, but not quite able to verbalise her answer, she nodded.

Shifting the currently useless garment aside, he replaced it with his index finger, savouring the way Cherche's voice rang out even higher as he stroked it slowly back and forth across the length of her entrance, pulling her lips just slightly open, before sliding his thumb up, very gently- over her clitoral hood. There was absolutely no doubt how ready she was, and with the way his cock was still straining hard against his trousers, there was no point either of them holding back any further.

Even so, he made to ask her permission, "Cherche, I wa-"

"Robin," she spoke first, "I-hhaa, ahnn, I _want_ this, more than anything. B-but, I'm still, still a maiden, so I'm not sure what I should be… how to… proceed."

Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile, in all the time he'd known her, Cherche had always been so strong and so assured, he didn't think he'd ever seen her falter like this. It was unbelievably cute, and to know he was the only one who'd seen this side of her was enough to make his heart sing.

"I'll guide you," he promised, reaching over to squeeze her hands in assurance, "For now, why don't you go on top? You're obviously an experienced rider already, so you'll be more comfortable like that, I think. It'll let you control the pace."

"I-Is that so? Very well."

Nodding, she took his advice. Then, at his prompting, she slid a little further down his legs, spreading his cloak open on the ground below him and then, with fingers full of eager nervousness, she unbuttoned the fastenings to his pants.

"Ah!"

Fishing his shaft, at long last, from where it was straining hungrily against his smallclothes, Cherche gasped aloud as it jumped rock-hard out into her hands.

For several seconds, she simply marvelled at it, without even realising she was doing so, her left hand reached down to gently cup Robin's balls, feeling the weight in her palm as she lifted them free from the undergarments and into the air. Her heart hammered in her chest and her core burned with need like she'd never imagined. It was thick enough that she couldn't close her fingers around it, and long enough that she could hardly believe it would fit inside her. Truly, she realised, this was the cock of the man chosen to breed the female Shepherds. This was the cock of the man that would breed _her_.

Losing herself in that thought, Cherche suddenly bent forwards and pressed a soft, loving kiss directly atop the cockhead, an act somewhere between respect, submission and appreciation.

Her composure returned a moment later, and she straightened back up.

"My… Such a fearsome weapon is ill-fitting a gentle man like you, Robin."

"Maybe so," he laughed, "But, I think you'll find it to your tastes all the same."

She could still feel the taste of him on her lips, slightly salty and intoxicatingly potent, her core was now practically throbbing with desire.

"I-I daresay I will…"

And then, she hesitated, holding his shaft in one hand as she half leaned over him, unsure exactly what to do next.

"Here," Robin reassured her, laying his hands on her hips to guide her into position, "Turn around."

This time, as he spun the Valmese maiden in place, facing her away from him, there wasn't any real specific logic behind his instruction. Instead, he was meeting her desire with his own- after all the times they'd been together, and all the times he'd seen her through the battlefield, he couldn't count the number of times he'd marvelled at the way Cherche had shown off the creamy, white skin of her back, even despite being half-hidden behind her rose coloured hair. Soft skin, trim musculature and the delight of Cherche's usual beautiful femininity, it was no secret that there were many men who'd admired the sight of her bare back, and Robin had been no exception. No matter how guilty he felt anytime his night-time fantasies featured any of his comrades, the image of her like this, atop him, with her bare back stretched out before him, was one that'd filled more than one of the Tactician's dreams.

"Ri-Right…"

With Robin's hands on her hips, steadying her in place, Cherche lifted her waist up into the air, holding his shaft in her hand and positioning it against her entrance. Her head bucked back the moment they connected, and a shaky moan slipped from her lips, feeling the heavy, weight of his cock throbbing against her fingers and pressing now hungrily up into the wet, heat of her pussy.

For a second she held herself like that, shivering at the sensation of his cockhead pushing her lips open. But then slowly, a little clumsily and very eagerly, she began sliding herself down.

"O-OohhhUUUAHH-AH!"

Throwing her head back with a wild cry, her voice echoed loud around the clearing as she lowered herself- as she began feeling his thick shaft sinking inside her, and as she felt her pussy walls being spread open, wide around her cockhead.

Robin's hands remained on her hips, steadying her and urging her onwards, but in truth, she was already well past the point of no return. Sparks of pleasure like nothing she'd ever felt before were arching up her spine, hotter and more electrifying with each inch she took into her, far beyond what she could have resisted. Within a moment, almost before she was aware of it, his cock pierced through her maidenhood and a sudden jolt of pain twinned with the pleasure as a small trail of blood began joining her juices, running down the shaft and across her thighs.

She was no longer a virgin. Her body pulsed hot at that thought.

She'd given her long-held chastity up to their Tactician, the man she adored. Her heart raced even faster from that.

She was opening her body to him, to be bred by him, to carry his child. Her womb thrummed with a hungry need she ached to fill as that idea settled in her mind.

She already loved this, she couldn't bear to pause for even a moment, her hips bucked another inch down his length and the pain was immediately lost in another tidal wave of pleasure.

"Th-That's good Cherche," Robin's breathing was coming faster too, matching her own, as he felt more and more of his cock being wrapped up in the velvety folds of her pussy. It had been three weeks since he'd last felt this and he was suddenly aware of just how much he'd missed it, "Gods, That's amazing!"

Losing her mind to the sensation of her walls being stretched out, wide around his shaft, she came before she was even halfway down his length- her second orgasm and far more powerful than the first! Electric shocks of pleasure ran up her spine, her mouth hung open in a desperate scream, her entire body trembled, and her world was seared white. Once again, she felt as if she were floating, her world spinning in place and a dizzying fog chasing away all thoughts as she drowned in the bliss.

"Ah-hha… hu… Uh?"

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she blinked herself back to reality only that, either by Robin's guidance, or her own instincts, she was now currently seated fully in his lap.

The first thing she was aware of was the warm, comforting heat of his skin, directly felt against her own. The second, and far more intense, was the feeling of the full length of his cock buried inside her!

"G-Gods!"

Thick, hard and pulsing with need- her entire tunnel was stuffed full with his shaft, her walls stretched wide around his girth and even the furthest depths of her pussy pushed back against the weight of his cockhead as he pressed back against her cervix. It was amazing! Incredible! She was so full, it was as if her entire body was being wrapped around him, as if he was pleasuring every inch of her and as if her virgin pussy had been re-shaped in the mould of his cock. His length twitched inside her, and her mouth fell open with a gasp- feeling every millimetre of him moving through her tunnel, feeling his glans scraping gently against her most sensitive area… Cherche peaked immediately in response, this time just barely managing to hold back from succumbing to the pleasure as it surged through her.

"Are you okay? It doesn't hurt?"

Hurt? She blinked… what a strange thought, she felt warm, she felt happy, she felt enraptured and cared for. Her entire body was humming with delight, it took her a moment before she even realised what he was asking.

"N-No, hhha, no, I'm fine. It's… Robin, you feel… _wonderful_."

His hands rubbed small, reassuring circles on her hips in response, "I'm glad."

Cherche's thoughts slowly returned back to (something akin to normal) and she realised why he'd asked, as well as what came next- what her body was begging her for.

Bracing her arms on her legs, she drew in a shivering breath, and began to slowly push herself up, "G-Ghhhaa-AHH!" just feeling the head of his cock slowly scraping back through every fold of her tunnel almost made her come undone! Gasping and moaning, with enormous effort as well as equal amounts of pleasure, she raised her hips several long inches into the air.

And then, she drove herself down!

The feeling of his shaft pushing forcefully back up through her tunnel, stretching her walls back around him as if taking complete ownership of her pussy, finally did leave her undone! The moment his cock pressed back in place against the entrance to her womb, Cherche's world surged with white light, and the rush of pleasure scattered her rationality once more!

This time though, now completely succumbed to her base desires, only one thing remained on her mind, _'More!'_ she couldn't have stopped, even if she had wanted to!

Again, she drew herself up, and again she dropped herself back down atop him! Again, she felt his cock dragging out through half the length of her tunnel, and again, she screamed as it slammed back into her innermost walls!

Her arms trembled, her body quivered, and her tongue rolled out from her mouth as she fell gasping through consecutive orgasms! But, following her instincts and long-withheld desires, Cherche built herself into a rhythm, bouncing desperately atop his cock, calling out his name, she rode him to the absolute best of her ability!

"Gh-hhaa, so good! Che-Cherche!"

For his part, despite his intentions to guide her, Robin had found himself completely swept up in the Wyvern Rider's intensity! Although he had a little more experience than her, he'd never expected a woman as composed and noble as Cherche to turn so wild on her first time! It was an incredible sight, the exact same change he'd seen from her when the calm, gentle maid took to the battlefield and swept her enemies before her!

Holding onto her hips, she watched her back arch before her eyes, as she threw her head back, shamelessly moaning his name and desperately squeezing herself around his cock!

And yet, even as she peaked, and even as he felt her entire tunnel clenching tight around him, her hips never stopped! Over and over, she bounced her waist up into the air, again and again, she dropped herself down! Her movements were clumsy, and her tempo changed by the moment, but it was abundantly clear that all those years spent riding atop an unruly beast had more than prepared her for this!

"GH-HHHAA!"

Groaning out his own answer, Robin's hands clenched even tighter around her toned waist, his shoulders were digging into the grass below him as the pleasure rocking his body built higher and higher!

The beautiful, creamy-white skin of her lightly muscled back arched and flexed.

Her soft pink hair bobbed and shook in a dazzling, silken wave.

The dextrous fingers clawing desperately around his legs each time she braced herself against him, released him a moment later as another peak rocked through her and she threw herself backwards in delight.

Her modest breasts, just barely visible from behind, bounced free in the air.

Robin drank it all in, marvelling at every sight and savouring every moment. It was all beyond anything he could have imagined, something from a dream of fantasy. No amount of tactical knowledge could have ever let him predict how quickly his own fate would change, that he would have Cherche riding atop him like this, that he would be able to feel her virgin pussy wrapped so incredibly tight around him like this!

And all the while, her walls coiled tight around him, pulsing and shaking, as if to wring out every drop from him. Clumsily but incredibly earnestly, Cherche rode atop his cock, bouncing up and down his length with such passion and such pleasure that Robin was soon struggling to hold back his own peak. Yet, even so, he held on. Drawing upon every ounce of willpower he had to live up to his previous show of confidence! Holding tight to her hips, thrusting his own waist to meet hers, gasping and panting with his breath racing and mind drowning in desire, he lasted more than ten minutes before finally crashing beyond what he could possibly resist.

"Cherche!" he gasped, forcing her name out through grit teeth, "I-I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!"

She didn't stop. Instead, if anything, she slammed herself down his length even harder, howling desperately as his cock drove even harder through her walls.

"Don't, hhha, don't you want me to pull out?"

"NO!" her reply was instantaneous this time, "Y-You, you said you wanted me to hhhhaa, to have your child! So, so go ahead! Cum inside me! I'm ready! _BREED ME_!"

Well, there was no way he could deny a request like that! What little control he still held was instantly lost!

Groaning aloud as he felt his cock swell even thicker inside her, stretching her incredibly constricted walls even tighter around him, Robin put the full weight of his strength into his arms, desperately slamming her down the full length of his shaft, until he was buried completely inside her, with his glans scraping forcefully against her most sensitive, furthest walls.

And then, as they both screamed aloud, everything suddenly exploded in a searing, blissful explosion of white!

Twitching and pulsing inside her, his cock pumped load after load of hot, potent cum directly into her virgin womb, flooding it with his seed until it overflowed, running out and staining the full length of her pussy with his release.

Arched backwards, with her breasts pushed up towards the sky, tongue hanging limp and eyes rolled back, Cherche lost herself entirely to a pleasure beyond anything she'd previously felt, peaking again and again with each time she felt his cock throb inside her, and each time she felt another jet of cum crashing into her inner walls. Completely overloaded, she gasped weakly, panting for breath and groaning with indistinct desire.

Equally, marvelling in the incredible sensation as if his every last drop was being wrung from his shaft, Robin was long past any rational thought. Holding his lover almost painfully in place, with his body arched a few inches from the ground below, the only thing he could see right now was the shape of her beautiful form, wrapped up in bliss, before his eyes.

Their first time together, not something either had imagined, but something they would never forget.

* * *

Sometime later, after regaining conscious thought and now spread out atop the Tactician, Cherche hummed softly for his attention.

"That was… truly wonderful, Robin."

"Thank you," he grinned wide in answer. It was hard for him not to feel a swelling ego when being praised by a beautiful woman, smiling naked and content up at him, "You were… Naga, that was amazing. I don't even know what to say…"

She giggled softly, taking his eager smile for the compliment it was.

"Well… I got a little carried away, but, I'm happy if you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

Before he could answer however, her hand snaked out, wrapping lovingly around his still hard cock and turning his words into a gasp.

"You're not going to stop with just that, though are you? I have recovered, and… I'm eager to learn more."

He looked down in surprise, taken aback by the hungry smile now playing across her face as she chewed on her bottom lip. It wasn't as if he had any desire to turn her down, but was that really okay? She'd been a virgin less than twenty minutes ago… wasn't he supposed to be a little gentler than that? But then, he supposed, Tharja had been the same, hadn't she?

Catching the uncertain look in his eyes, Cherche's expression turned downright cheeky, "Rather, I _insist_ we continue. The way you explained things to me, doing this can make Gerome more powerful, it will keep him safer. As his mother, there's no way I can accept such a thing if it's not permanent, imagine how dangerous it would be if his fate were to change back in the middle of some battle, it would be even more dangerous than doing nothing at all."

Regardless of her coldly practical words, the exceedingly tender way she continued running her fingers along his shaft and the soft look in her eyes told him this was just gentle teasing. That she wanted this, for her own sake, just the same as he did.

"In fact, Robin, I shall be _immensely disappointed_ if I leave this clearing without your child in my belly."

He couldn't help but laugh, who could possibly resist an offer like that?

* * *

"Ai! AH! Hh-HHAA! Ro-ROBIN! Gods! Robin! It's too much, I-I'm going crazy!"

For the next several hours after that, they tried out all sorts of different positions.

He laid her down on her back, atop his cloak.

She rode him again, facing him and beaming down at him this time.

He bent her over against a tree.

She sat directly in his lap.

Again and again, all through the so recently serene glade their voices cried out in unison. And, over and over, Cherche's so recently virgin pussy was soaked through to overflowing with Robin's seed.

In the end however, to Robin's great interest, despite how adept she was at riding him, the position they'd discovered the Rosanne maid loved the most was the one she was currently in- lying on her back, with him lying fully over on top of her, pushing her legs helplessly back to her sides and driving his cock directly down through her pussy, forcing her walls wide around him and slamming all the way to the entrance of her womb.

It was actually something Tharja had introduced to him, having named it a "Mating Press" as she'd pulled him into place atop her, with her eyes glimmering in excitement. Apparently she'd read up on all sorts of things in preparation for their first night together, but that was the one they'd most repeatedly returned to and, while the Sorceress had never said as much in words, just like Cherche, it had certainly been the position that had left her screaming the loudest.

Taking up such a dominant position and hearing his lover losing her mind in ecstasy lit an incredible fire within Robin, heightening an already incredible pleasure ever further.

"GH-HHHAAAA!"

Clawing furiously at the cloak under her shoulders, he let out a wild groan, feeling his release surging inexorably through him once more. After all they'd done, and with the way he could feel her pussy convulsing through yet another orgasm around him, he didn't even bother trying to warn her. Slamming his cock to the hilt inside her, his vision flashed white, and his world exploded in ecstasy!

"GODS! YES!" Cherche screamed the moment she felt his shaft growing even thicker inside her, "ROBIN!"

Once again, thick ropes of cum flooded her tunnel, flooding her already drenched womb with fresh seed and leaving both the Wyvern Rider and the Tactician crying aloud, peaking higher than ever, and drowning in the intense rush of pleasure.

* * *

It was quite some time after that before they both returned to reality. Lying tangled up, side by side, atop the Tactician's cloak, their chests heaved with the exertion and their bodies trembled lightly in long, lingering afterglow.

"Gods!" Cherche explained finally, heaving a great sigh as her breathing slowed down to normal, "Hhhaa… Robin, you've got to be careful. If you keep treating me like this, I'm liable to fall in love with you."

Upbeat and joyful, her words were open and carefree in a delighted teasing that was unusual for the usually composed woman. A testament equal to the bright smile plastered on her face and her flushed cheeks about just how, happily, out of sorts she was right now.

"That's fine," Robin answered, matching her grin with his own as he reached over, running his hands through her hair, "I love you."

She gave a sudden start at that, pulling out of his grip and jerking herself up to a sitting position. Her expression returned to her carefully composed normal and she turned to stare down at him, finding it hard to believe that a man like Robin would make a joke like that.

'_A-Ah…'_

It was only a moment later, when she saw the gentle affection in his eyes and the sincere expression on his face, that she understood. He was serious, of course, he was. Looking at him like this, with his hand shifted to rest comfortably around her waist, her cheeks burned a little hotter and -despite all they'd done- she found it a little more difficult to hold his gaze. Her heart shook as she laid down once more, resting herself back in place atop his chest.

"You mean in the way you love all the Shepherds."

"Yes," he nodded, sliding his hand up and teasing his fingers back along her neck, sending pleasant sensations down her spine, "But not just as a group. I love everyone individually. I love you Cherche, for who you are. For the way you've always helped us, for the pride and confidence you have that inspires everyone around you, and for the way you've fought all this time- even when it was just you and Minerva."

Her cheeks flamed hotter and her heart shook even more. Cherche was very used to Virion and men like him, she'd dealt with a good number of flippant or whimsical suitors in her time, especially as she'd gotten older and remained unwed, there'd been numerous men offering to take her hand, almost as a favour to her. Now though, coming face to face with simple and honest endearment, she found herself lost.

After a moment, she blew out a laugh, attempting to simply play off his words, "Hah, such words, Robin. I imagine you'll be saying similar things to any number of the other female Shepherds in the days to come. You keep this up and before you know it, you'll have half the camp outside your tent!"

"Ah, I doubt it," he laughed along with her teasing, "You know Chrom. He's far more presentable than me, more handsome and much better at dealing with people, it's him that we all rally around. And, who wouldn't want to be with an Exalt? I imagine he'll have a far easier time with this than me."

They were his honest words, that was the logical conclusion he'd come to. But, Robin had already resolved to do everything he could, to _win_ this contest of theirs!

Still, that was something for later. For now, his expression turned serious once more, there was still something he needed to say…

"But, er… I mean… Cherche, you know, without my memories, I never felt like I had a place outside the Shepherds, like I've been drifting all this time. It was Chrom that saved me, him and Lissa, they anchored me, gave me a purpose, a place to belong. And then, Morgan became my family. And now… No matter how this ends up, even if it _is_ just you alone, even if you're the only one- I'm proud to have a child with you. And, if you'll let me, I promise I'll take care of you."

"R-Robin!" she blushed, playing his words off with laughter once more, "Be careful saying things like that, that sounded like a proposal."

"It was meant as one."

Her heart thundered in her chest and for a long time, she couldn't find the words to speak. Finally, looking towards him some minutes later, with deeply flushed cheeks and upturned eyes, her voice came out little more than a whisper, "Not yet. It wouldn't be fair for me to take the lead like that. When… When this is all over, why not marry us all together?

"For now though," she continued before he could speak, before he said something that'd test the tiny resolve she'd gathered, "I… I'm getting a little cold… Could you take me back to your tent?"

She'd brought him here originally, a neutral location away from either of their tents, for her own sake. If she'd invited him back to her tent, or joined him in his, she knew it would have been too much for her, she would have felt like she was _his_. And she'd told herself, there was no way she could accept that, not under these conditions, not without him also being _hers_.

Lying wrapped up in his arms now, that thought felt so very far away she could barely remember it.

And, when they finally arrived back at the Shepherd's camp and Robin lifted her over the threshold to his tent, it was completely forgotten.

* * *

Stifling a yawn as he walked into the Shepherd's mess hall the next morning, Robin noticed something of a commotion brewing in the far corner, the same corner the Future Children tended to congregate around.

"I'm serious, there's something off! You look different today! What is it? Hmmmmm!? I can't put my finger on it!"

Cynthia it seemed, was bouncing all around one of the lunch tables, peering this way and that at a very uncomfortable looking masked Wyvern Rider.

"There's nothing different about me. Cease your questions."

"Hmph, nah," Brady spoke through a spoonful of food, "I'm with her on this. It's odd."

"Gawds. Why are you guys always being so dramatic?" Severa demanded, without a hint of irony, "Who even cares if he looks different? He's just the same grouchy jerk as always!"

"Is that a different mask?" Owain wondered.

"Oh, oh!" Morgan chimed up, looking over and waving good morning to her father, before turning back to the man in question, "It's your hair, you've done something to your hair, haven't you?"

"My hair," Gerome growled, brushing his hand angrily through the slicked _white_ mane atop his head, "Is exactly the same as ever!"

Tuning out the rest of the discussion as he took his usual seat at the main table, there was a wide smirk on the Tactician's face. One that doubled in size as he turned to nod a greeting towards their Exalt and the royal family. The look in Chrom's eyes, the amusement radiating from Sumia's face and the worry in Frederick's gaze all made it exceedingly clear; they understood, just the same as he did.

He couldn't recall anymore what colour Gerome's hair had been yesterday, just trying to picture it was like trying to catch smoke in his hands.

But! After their meeting, after everything they'd learned and planned together, after very deliberately trying to _change fate_, he knew, and they all knew along with him- that, before this morning, it had _not_ been white.

It was right as that silent realisation passed between the four of them that Cherche arrived, walking as placidly as ever through the mess tent… directly past her usual spot, and slipping into place on the main table bench, right at Robin's side.

"Good morning," she smiled warmly, completely ignoring everyone around her as she nestled herself up against him, leaning in to press a quick kiss into his cheek, "I hope you didn't miss me; I was just with Lissa and Maribelle."

"Ah."

Robin nodded, that explained why she hadn't been around when he'd woken up. Given the pair of panties she'd very specifically left as a sign atop his desk, he hadn't been particularly worried, but still, it was nice to know.

"Mmhmm."

Cherche hummed in reply, catching Sumia's eye with a wink as the Queen let out a soft giggle. The two women seemed to find it especially amusing that she needed to spell out something like _this_ to the famously genius Tactician.

Reaching out and taking his hand in hers, the Wyvern Rider gave it a small squeeze before pulling it across, resting it directly atop her stomach.

"Congratulations, Daddy."

"Ah! Abuh!?"

Snapping around to face her, Robin gaped dumbly. Somehow, despite specifically aiming for this, the moment itself took him completely by surprise. His mind reeled, spun, celebrated, shuddered, and fried.

He was a father.

"The first of many, I'm sure," Cherche whispered quietly, ignoring his surprise and snuggling back up against him. Wrapping herself around his arm, she gave him an encouraging squeeze, "Go gettem!"

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting in her usual spot among the other future children, the Shepherd's time-lost Archer was completely tuning out the ongoing argument about Gerome's apparent style change.

Instead, she was focussing an intense gaze towards the main table, at where the Shepherd's leaders were sitting. And, as her knuckles clenched tight enough to turn white- at one of those men in particular.

'_I've waited too long! I've been too cowardly!'_ she scolded herself bitterly.

From where she'd been sitting, she hadn't managed to catch all of their interaction until now, but she could definitely see it now, there was no mistaking the way the man she loved had just looked at Cherche.

Her heart shuddered and her legs trembled, but somewhere in that pain and fear, Noire found her resolve. _'I'll tell him! I have to tell him! T-T-Today, I'll tell him how I feel! I-I'll, I'll really do it!'_

And so, without her even realising it, her fate began to change.

* * *

**Notes:**

Well, that took longer than I expected and the end result was quite a bit bigger than expected. However, a lot of that was setting up Robin's character, PoV and any change he'll go through throughout this, so future chapters with him should be able to get to the point a LOT faster. Hopefully you guys didn't get bored getting to the fun part. I'll do similar with developing Chrom's thoughts and PoV when he gets a chapter. Unless everyone tells me they really hated slogging through all that Robin monologuing, in which case I'll do something a lot faster. Tell me!

My goal here basically was to show that, well, ultimately, I don't think either Robin or Chrom would aim for a "pump n dump" with any of these women. They're incredibly close comrades and allies they've known for years, they've bled together and risked their lives together. Sharing something like this wouldn't be about banging to make the kids stronger, it'd be about a real connection. Hopefully it wasn't too overwrought there though, again, feedback, tell me if I flubbed it.

First off, and I'll say this seriously. I'm not sure about the scene with Chrom at the start, I put that in there to show it more as a battle/contest between the two of them, but I'm worried it may have come across as a little mean spirited. Obviously when Robin loses I'm planning a similar failure for him. However, it may be just that it's better not to have scenes like that. If you felt like I was bashing Chrom or felt it was in bad taste at all, please say so, I'm kind'a worried about that scene and went back and forth on it a lot.

In regard to hair colour: I'll need to describe the kid's hair colour at some point, so until they become Blue or White, everyone's got their mother's hair. I'm not going to reveal who the original fathers were for any of them, I haven't even considered who they might be, this story isn't about that. Similarly, while it's fun to think about the children changing hair colour and having an altered past, I most likely won't actually have any of them _properly_ become Robin or Chrom's children. If I did that, then it'd pretty much effectively lock them away- if Chrom got Cordelia, Robin would (likely) get Severa. If Robin got Nowi, Chrom would (likely) get Nah, etc. So yeah, the hair colour changes, their skills change, but the rest of their normal self isn't in flux, they don't change get taller, shorter, change their nose or face or anything else, no huge biological changes.

Basically, from a purely debauched point of view, I want there to be a possibility of Mother+Daughter pairings with the same man. And from a story-writing point of view, I don't want you readers to have to feel like you have to vote against a pairing you may like, because of incest.

I actually did intend to write sweet sex between Robin and Cherche for this chapter, but somehow when I got into it, it turned wild and raunchy. But hopefully that was fun either way. Also, please don't complain about me calling a 24yr old "older", it's silly, but that's how the game treats her! Makes sense given the setting I suppose.

Anyhow! Now to the fun part!

As you probably guessed from the ending there: Noire is next!

BUT! It's a little different this time! Because, I actually rolled a Special Event this time. I wasn't expecting to roll one of those this early (and actually weighted the RNG against both future children and special events, so this wouldn't happen…) but here we are! The roll is the roll, so I'll play it out, it should definitely be fun! Things will be spicy and hopefully really damn hot!

So, the next chapter is, **The Special Event: Noire Interrupted!**

Now then, just who exactly was Noire intending to confess her feelings to at the end there?

Does her heart throb for Robin? Is she truly her mother's daughter?

Or has she always been harbouring secret feelings for the married leader of the Shepherds, does she yearn for Chrom?

(Again: To be clear, Noire is NOT Robin's biological daughter. There's no incest)

You tell me: www. strawpoll .me/18182535

All feedback, requests, suggestions, ideas or anything else is welcome. I'm hoping to have a new chapter out each week.


	3. Noire Special Event (Robin's Victory)

**Round 2 – Noire Special Event (Robin's Victory)**

* * *

The woman featured in each chapter are decided at random, so there's no manipulation.

Who wins and gets to be with her is decided by YOU.

This time, with 268 Votes to 109, Robin won Noire's favour.

* * *

"In advance of the proceedings to come," pushing her glasses up her nose as she waved the group to silence, Miriel addressed the small crowd, assembled once more in the Shepherd's strategy tent, "Let me first offer appreciation for your attendance on such short notice."

"I believe we are all rather curious," Tiki answered, turning a highly amused smile towards where Robin was shifting his weight, slightly awkwardly, at the head of the table.

The mage herself was obviously no exception to that, "Unsurprising. Be that as it may, what is paramount here is that thanks to Robin's sterling efforts, we now have far greater data about this remarkable phenomenon. Thus the co-"

Standing at his side, with her arm wrapped around his, Cherche interrupted with a polite cough, "It wasn't thanks to Robin's efforts _alone_."

Most of the other girls laughed, Miriel was brought up short as if struggling to recalculate the destination needed to launch into her conclusion, "Er, correct. And your own equal efforts as well Cherche. Tangentially, I presume by your presence here, that you have already been filled in on all the details?"

"Of course."

"Th-"

"I'm so, so sorry, Cherche!" once again, Miriel was interrupted, this time by Sumia, "It must have been a real shock! But… we weren't keeping it from you out of spite, or, or because we didn't trust you or anything like that!"  
"S-Sorry…" Lissa winced, looking ashamed as she added to the Queen's apology, a sentiment quickly added to by all the girls save the Sorceress and the Scientist.  
"Fie. 'Tis dishonourable to hide such things from a comrade, but please know we did it only out of discretion."

"Oh my, of course, I quite understand," accepting their apologies with a small wave of her hand, Cherche's smile looked a lot brighter at having received them, "You weren't sure if what you suspected was true, or if Noire was a simple co-incidence. And of course, you'd have no wish to risk letting rumours like _this_ get out of hand around the camp."

Several uneasy looks were passed between the women at that. Some, like Tiki or Anna held little concern for their position, but for the others, especially Sumia, Say'ri or Maribelle, any kind of salacious rumours could be ruinous to them. It would only take a little misunderstanding, or twisting of the truth, and word would be spreading about the would-be Empress of Chon'sin or the Duchess of Themis whoring themselves out among their army.

As a retainer to a Lord, Cherche added to their words with her own sincere promise of silence, she could well understand their fears. Of course, the fact that she was now currently carrying a child out of wedlock added significant weight to her sincerity.

_*A-_hem_*_

There was nothing polite at all about Miriel's cough as she attempted to wrangle the discussions back on course.

"Regardless. The purpose of this meeting is to follow up on the new information we have secured. As you have perhaps surmised from her proximity to our Tactician, following my instruction at the previous meeting, Robin gained Cherche's assistance and at some point the previous day, the two of them successfully copulated. Whi-"

"We _made love_," the Roseanne maid corrected, her cheeks flaming red despite her unwavering words, "Vigorously. And repeatedly."

"And! And you didn't hold back at all, did ya, Robin!" Lissa jumped in, laughing excitedly, despite her own face blushing just as deeply, "He completely knocked her up!"

Maribelle tutted at her side, looking slightly askance but doing her job as diligently as ever, "Indeed. Lissa and myself have both confirmed it. There is no doubt that she is with Child."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Tiki exclaimed, stepping forward to take both of their hands in her own, "I had thought I sensed a new life, but… Ah, congratulations! To you both, I know you'll both make wonderful parents."

"Th-Thanks," Robin stammered, thoroughly overwhelmed.  
"I am very happy," Cherche was slightly more composed.

A chorus of echoed congratulations rang out at that. Some, like Say'ri and Sumia's were honest and heartfelt, others were slightly envious, and, predictably, Tharja's congratulations came through a very darkened gaze, dripping with jealousy.

"If you're quite done?" Miriel made another attempt at bringing the discussions to order, "That is indeed the primary focus of our meeting today, as our two healers have discerned, Cherche is currently carrying Robin's child. Which, under our previous hypothesis, should mean that Gerome's fate has been changed. Frederick?"

"A remarkable growth," the Knight answered simply at her prompting, "There really is no other words for it. While I only managed a very preliminary testing this morning, his results absolutely demolished any previous personal records. In all respects, it's as if he is a new man. If I had not already seen a similar performance change from Noire, I would scarcely have believed it."

As if he's a new man. Those words resonated through Robin's mind and he found himself momentarily lost in them, "So… So, Gerome is my son, now?" by all respects it was a happy thought, the family he'd always lacked was bigger than ever. But it was also equal parts strange to think of, and an awkward thing to process.

"Actually, no. That's incorrect," Miriel's clinical words cut through the Tactician's daydreams, as well as any further well-wishes about to be directed towards the couple, "That was a key factor in our previous assumptions, however, it seems that in this alone, reality has diverged from our expectations.

"I investigated Gerome extensively myself this morning and I can say categorically that, aside from his uniquely altered hair-colour, his biological heuristics have remained entirely static and, most importantly, entirely dissimilar to your own. Even more interestingly, he still appears to retain no memories of his father- categorically unlike the event that both Cynthia and Lucina claim to have gone through, he has experienced no rush of memories or recollection."

"Wait, so then- What are you saying exactly?"

"I am saying, Chrom, that despite the fact that Cherche is currently pregnant with the presumed Gerome of this timeline, the one who has travelled into the past has no direct connection to Robin at all. He is no taller, his face retains the same shape, aside from his vastly improved performance, he is exactly the same as he was before."

"I…" Robin stumbled at that thought, unsure quite what to think of it. In a way, it made things easier, but at the same time, it was almost sombre, "I see…"

"Without specific evidence or future testing, our conclusions are drastically limited. However, my initial assumption based off this new knowledge is that we are simply seeing the limits of fate, and the flux in place around these children. We can see that it has the possibility to change them entirely, but it will not warp their bodies, or alter their pasts. Very, very interesting, I have never imagined anything of the sort. As the next stage in our testing, I would be most interested to see the results of a successful impregnation of one of these time-travelling fema-"

"Anyway," Sumia cut that thought off with a clap of her hands, "Where does this leave us then? What's our next step?"

"Nothing has changed," Miriel answered with a harrumph, "The improvements made to both Noire and now Gerome speak to themselves. Although only one of our male specimens has yielded any data so far,"

Chrom winced a little under her scrutinising look.

"The results have been incredible. More than enough to justify replicating this experiment among as many of the female Shepherds as would be willing…. Additionally, *a_hem_*, while we have no specific evidence to confirm this conclusion, as my own personal recommendation would be that- even though we have these results, we should be vigilant against half-measures moving forwards. That is, I still believe that for the best outcomes it is imperative that the copulation continue until impregnation has occurred- while there is no observable difference between Gerome and Noire's changes, it is logical to assume that the effect of these changes on Gerome are more permanent than those on Noire."

"Oh my. But, of course," surprisingly, it was Cherche that spoke first after that comment. Squeezing a little tighter around Robin's arm, she addressed the Tactician with a firm smile, "That's exactly what I'm sure everyone here expected. Something as serious, and life changing as this, should not be dealt with casually, I'm sure none of them agreed to this just for the idea of bedding yourself or Lord Chrom. These women have all prepared themselves to carry your children. To grant them anything less would be an insult to their resolve."

Turning away from her slightly bewildered lover, she addressed the group directly, "I can only speak on Robin's behalf, of course, but- if any of you find that he's shirking his obligations, please, tell me. We shall _scold_ him together."

"Chrom too! Of course!" Sumia jumped in at that, crossing the room and wrapping herself around her husband, "There's no-one as steadfast as him, he'll be certain to knock up anyone who wishes!"

"S-Sumia!? W-We talked about this?" The Exalt in question whispered in a panic under his breath as he found him and his Tactician suddenly being paraded towards a very amused, embarrassed and interested group of women, "I told you, I can't just go around making royal bast-"

"Chrom! This is no time for that! Look, Robin's already started! Are you just going to let him turn all the females of the camp into his _hot, eager, willing breeding sluts_? Are you just going to watch as he _makes us his_, one after another?" her fingers clung to him a little tighter, and her whisper dropped lower, breathless and insistent, "Y-You'd rather have a harem of your own, right? A group of women all moaning your name, and all stuffed full of royal seed…"

"Er…"

"Ah…"

The whole room was left shuffling awkwardly in place at that and even Miriel's cheeks were blazing red as she too found herself not quite able to meet the hungry gaze of the Queen, or the mortified expression of their leader.

"A-Anyway!" Cordelia forced out. She wasn't quite bold enough to point out that her friend was drooling, but was still loyal enough, or perhaps desperate enough, to quickly move the conversation along, "Now that we know… er, well, now that we have more evidence, is it not time to tell the other women?"

"No!" Tharja snapped at that, glowering bitterly at the red-head's suggestion, "There's enough of you after my Robin already, without getting anyone else involved! … At least let me have my turn first."

"Well, we could just push them all towards our esteemed leader here, couldn't we?" Anna teased, shooting a playful wink towards the Exalt, "C'mon big guy, you're falling behind your own Tactician! Do you need some love advice? I offer a very competitive hourly rate!"

Chrom coughed awkwardly, shifting his gaze as his hand fell protectively over his money pouch. He hadn't missed just which bulge the Merchant's eyes had lingered on when she'd been making a show of looking him over.

"No!" shaking her head forcefully and wrapping her hands tight around herself, Tharja refused that idea too, "That's even worse! Hmph! It's bad enough having all these children around under our feet as it is, let alone thinking about adding more. But, if they're going to be anyone's children, they should be _Robin's_."

Most of the room turned to the Sorceress in surprise, having not expected anything like that from her and not being quite sure how to react to that. Admittedly, everyone knew that despite her prickly nature, the Plegian had repeatedly demonstrated something of a soft spot for Morgan, but even so, for the most selfishly-protective lover among them to declare outright that she wanted the man she adored to _breed_ all her comrades… Robin was surprised, Chrom was exasperated, Anna was amused, Maribelle was scandalised, Tiki was intrigued, Cherche was pleased… and Sumia…

"Ahh! I understand!" was excited. Unwrapping herself from her husband, the Queen took Tharja's hands in her own, staring into her eyes with the warm smile of someone who'd just found a kindred spirit, "I understand! I understand exactly what you mean! It's exciting, isn't it? Just imagining the man you love going around claiming other women… hhhaa… just thinking of them walking around, talking to you, greeting you as if everything's normal, all the while carrying his child inside them…"

Chrom swallowed uncomfortably. It occurred to him that all the new maid's the Palace had hired since Sumia's appointment as his Queen had been young, single and exceptionally pretty. He'd wondered about that fact several times before, but now… he couldn't help but worry…

"Er…"  
"Ah-wha?"

"Well, anyway," shaking her head at the sight of the Sorceress attempting to extract herself from the Pegasus Knight's strange, but heartfelt, offer of friendship, Lissa gathered her resolve for a long moment, before sauntering across the tent- a mischievous smile dancing across her face and a surprisingly alluring swing in her hips, "It sounds like we're done here, so…"

Slipping across the room, she walked right up to the Tactician, before taking hold of the lapels of his cloak and tugging him towards her. Closing her eyes and tipping her head up to meet his, Lissa met his lips with her own, covering them, in a soft, sweet kiss. Her lips parted inexpertly against his, and letting out a small moan, pushed herself tighter against him. It lasted only a few seconds, but when she broke away, the Princess stared into his surprised eyes, her cheeks flushed bright red, eyes aflame with excitement and moderate chest heaving in quick gasps. For a girl he'd long considered almost a sister, Robin was suddenly inextricably aware of just how womanly she really was- just how much lithe sensuality was contained in her light frame, and just how wonderful she felt in his arms.

Still holding to his cloak, Lissa rose to her tiptoes, this time setting her lips right up to Robin's ear.

"That was my first kiss," she whispered, the breathless voice carrying in the shocked-silent tent, "You're welcome to all my other firsts too… So, come visit me sometime, okay?"

Her finger trailed down his chest as she stepped back. Chewing on her lips a moment, she met the astonished look in his eyes for just a second, before dropping her own gaze, the bright-red blush covering all the way down her neckline clearly telling just how much the spritely girl had just pushed herself.

"Lissa!"

But, before he had a chance to reply, Maribelle's scandalised voice rang out, and the noblewoman darted across the tent, frantically pulling her friend away from the bewildered Tactician.

"Wh-What are you doing!? Didn't we agree to talk about this!? You said you felt the same, that it'd be wonderful if our sons could become brothers!"

"H-Hey, Maribelle! Hey, stop, stop pulling me! Oi! C'mon! Chrom's my brother you know!?"

"I've already said, it's different when it's among royals! You don't need to worry so much!"

"Ah! Wait a seco-"

And so, with their argument continuing out into the afternoon sun, the two women disappeared out the tent and into the Shepherd's camp.

"Er, ah-hhaha…" laughing awkwardly, Robin very pointedly didn't look at the woman standing directly beside him, or at Chrom, standing another metre away from him.

"Wow…"

"Huh…"

"Ah! Fie! L-Lady Tiki! Please, wait, I beg you! I-I'm sorry, fie, please, give me just a little longer, I'm… I'm not mentally ready to follow your lead just yet…"

"Hmm, so all our children could be siblings? That's…"

"Hmph!"

Busy avoiding two people's gaze and with the onslaught of reactions carrying on throughout the tent, Robin almost missed the way Tharja shook of Sumia's hands and set her gaze on him, her eyes burning with sudden determination as she stalked through the tent towards him.

Even when she was mad, the Sorceress was as dangerously alluring as ever. Her strides were long and clear, letting him see all the way up her deliciously lithe legs with every step, the golden belt around her waist perfectly accentuating the sway in her hips and the thin strip of cloth just barely keeping her modesty. Quickly raising his eyes did nothing to help, since he was drawn instead to the sight of her enormous breast bouncing and heaving, just barely restrained by yet another (probably enchanted) thin strip of cloth, as well as the beautiful, porcelain white skin, a stark contrast to the heat of the desert she called home.

Normally Robin had enough self-control not to let himself get caught up in the beauty of the women around him, or to keep such fantasies to his own private thoughts, but right now after everything that'd already happened and especially with the sweet taste of Lissa's first kiss on his lips, his usual self-control was long gone.

And so, he was struck dumb, watching as the Plegian swiftly covered the distance between them.

Clearly taking her cue from the Princess and, just as clearly, intentionally surpassing her, Tharja slid directly up to the Tactician, pushing her incredible body against his, and linking her arms possessively around his neck. Standing half a head shorter than Robin, she lifted her eyes up to meet him, the anger dissipating from her expression as she stared at him with just as much adoration as ever and -now that only he could see her face- a small, warm smile, the same smile she'd offered him privately on that memorable night that'd started so many things.

"I won't lose to anyone."

Tilting her head up towards him, she sealed her words with a kiss. Opening her mouth to his, and easing his own open in return, Tharja wrapped her arms tighter around him, pressing her body in closer, leaving her massive breasts squishing into his chest and her smooth legs sliding along his, until every inch of her was grinding against him, and until she could feel the familiar (and very missed) feeling of his cock swelling against her stomach- thick, hard and hungry toward her wanton advances.

Establishing just the same dominance over the absent Princess and any other onlookers in the room, she kissed him harder, deeper and far more desperately than the spritely blonde. If there were any that doubted the Dark Mage's affection and almost debauched submission to the Tactician, the sight of the usually reclusive woman so brazenly offering her entire body to him, was more than proof enough- even without the audible sigh she released when she finally did break away from him.

"And, I won't let anyone breed me but you. Go ahead and fill this whole army with your seed, but please, _fill me_ first."

Having more than proven her point, Tharja spun on her heel and (despite the blazing red blush burning all the way down her neckline) stalked past the assembled group, without so much as a backwards glance and with only slightly wobbling legs.

By the time Robin had come back to his senses after that, he found that Cherche had already taken hold of his sleeve and was in the process of dragging him outside, past where Chrom was holding his head in exasperation, where Tiki was giving him a strangely appraising look as Say'ri held onto her wrist, past where Anna offered him a playful wink that did nothing to calm his rampaging heart, and past where Sumia seemed to be now behind Cordelia, attempting to push her friend forwards… and then behind where the Pegasus Knight fled out in mortification a moment later.

"Er… ah, sorry," he began as they exited the tent, and things began to make a bit more sense in the afternoon sun, "I didn't expe-"

"Oh, I'm not mad," Cheche waved his apology away as she curled herself up around his arm, sending him a smouldering look as assurance, "Hehe… Well, it's a little to get used to, but I'm glad you're so popular. I've always wanted a big family."

So saying, she shifted direction, guiding him back through the camp towards his own tent.

"Unfortunately though, I have only a few hours left I can spare today, I've got duty in the training field, I need to look after Minerva, and I've got the late patrol tonight too. So, I'm intending to make the most of it… Now, if I remember correctly, didn't you promise to train me how to 'service your cock', today?"

Robin's jaw dropped and pleasant shiver ran down his spine when he saw just how serious her expression was. Words spoken in the heat of the moment were one thing, but to hear them spoken aloud… to hear someone as proud of _Cherche_ speaking them aloud. His throat went dry, but his body reacted eagerly!

"In th-"

"R-Robin!"

Unfortunately, once again, the Tactician barely had a chance to get a word out, before he was interrupted. This time the shout came from over his shoulder and, turning in place, he was surprised to see a very out-of-sorts Noire running towards him? "Noire?" after the encounter he'd just had with her mother, and seeing the snowy-white hair bouncing on her head as she ran towards him, then as she bowed to her waist, his thoughts went spiralling even worse than before.

"Ro-Robin!" she repeated, her cheeks flushed red, eyes filled with nervous tears and her entire body trembling as she pressed her resolve, "I-I, pl-please, I ne-need to speak to you! A-Alone! Pl-Please…?"

"Huh…? Ah? What? Noire, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Even for the tremendously timid Noire, that was an incredibly faltering speech. Which was even more strange, since he was usually one of the few people she was able to talk comfortably to. That'd long been something Robin had held up as something of a feather in his cap, apparently, despite how reclusive his work sometimes made him, he was still approachable enough that someone as apprehensive as her was able to speak easily to him.

"I-…" pausing, and clenching her fists, Noire took several large steadying breaths. Which, after having just recently been acquainted to Tharja's incredible bust, had the unfortunate effect of reminding Robin that her daughter's were just as impressive, "I'm fine. I just… there's just, something I need to discuss with you."

More than observant enough to catch the sideways glances the archer was accidently sending her way, Cherche couldn't help but laugh, "My, but you really are popular today, aren't you? Very well, that works for me too. As I said, I've got a lot I need to take care of today, so I'll leave you to it."

Offering an appeasing smile towards the other girl, the Wyvern Rider stepped away, releasing Robin's arm with a small sigh.

"Ah."

"Oh now, don't look so disappointed," appraising him, and then stepping forward under the guise of adjusting his collar, she slid her lips to his ear, dropping her voice to an alluring whisper, "I'll come visit you tonight when I'm done if you like, if you're not already busy with another woman… well, unless you'd like to me join in?"

"Ch-Cherche!"

"Now, now, just enjoy yourself. For now, Noire needs you."

"Er, ah…" completely lost as to how this conversation was evolving, the archer faltered, "T-Thank you, Cherche?"

Laughing to herself, the former maiden of Rosanne was already walking away. It was far from the kind of relationship she'd ever dreamed herself into, but she was quickly finding that there was something very enticingly exciting about this whole situation, it seemed things would be moving faster than any of them expected.

Two days ago, she'd been considering herself on the verge of being an old maid. Yesterday she'd uncovered a ridiculous conspiracy, confessed to the man she loved, lost her virginity, been proposed to and gotten pregnant. And now, she realised she was truly becoming accustomed to the idea of sharing her husband-to-be out around the camp- that she wanted to experience motherhood alongside the women she cherished most, and that she loved the idea of Gerome having all sorts of different brothers and sisters, as many as possible.

'_Maybe I've gone crazy,'_ she wondered, it probably seemed like it from the outside, _'Ohwell. Minerva adores him at least, and she's always approved of a strong male having multiple mates.'_

Even so, with both of them knowing that her panties were still currently sitting atop his desk, Cherche let her hips swing a little wider as she walked away, ensuring that even as she left him alone with the busty archer, her fiancé's gaze would stay on her for a little longer still.

* * *

After arriving back in the Tactician's tent, Robin busied himself tidying up the various papers he'd left strewn across his desk while the Archer dithered in place, glancing at the (now sealed) entrance and trying to build up the courage to say what she intended. To most people, it probably would have been a little awkward, but having spent as much time with Noire as he had, Robin was very used to her sheepishness, so it felt closer to a comfortable routine instead- something that wound up calming them both down.

"A-Are, are you… Robin, er, ah, my Mother… She's been a little _different_ lately, in how she's been acting, y-you must have noticed?" she began finally, not quite looking at him as she squeezed her hands together, swaying (unknowingly enticingly) in place as she did so, "Sometimes, I think she's just the same as always, but others, I think she's really happy…. Which is good! That's good! But, ah, you know how she is… and, she's stopped talking about how to… how to get your attention. Instead, it's just about things she wants to do with you, or how she wants to spend time with you. She didn't even say anything when she saw you with Cherche this morning!"

Robin winced at that, it was hard not to feel guilty when hearing first-hand the effect he'd had on Tharja and how much he meant to her, when he'd spent these last few weeks without ever clearing the air between them. The fact that she'd been so reasonable with him then getting with Cherche… With everything that'd been on his mind, it was only just occurring to him now, just what something like that must have seemed like to the Sorceress.

Completely oblivious to his struggle, Noire paused a moment, building up the will to push forwards- crossing a boundary in their friendship.

"R-Robin! Are you… Are you, in a _relationship_ with my mother?"

"With Tharja?" he shook his head, "No, it's… it's more complicated than that."

"You're not?" her words were a mix of disappointment and hope entwined, "Then what about Miss Cherche? You… you seemed really close to her, this morning?"

That one was less complicated, "I intend to marry her."

Noire balked and gasped, jolting upright with her jaw hanging open. For a moment, Robin thought that would be the end of the discussion, but then, seemingly from nowhere, her fists clenched and her resolve gathered once again, "I-I-Intend? B-But, she didn't have a ring? S-So, you haven't made it official yet?"

"Er… Yeah, that's right."

"Then, then… le-let me, before it's too late, let me, I n-need to say… t-tell you…"

While she'd gotten a lot better at talking to him comfortably the past few months, Robin was still familiar with the sight of Noire looking like a rabbit trapped in a corner. But, looking at her now, he'd never seen her like this before. Rather than flinching away from his gaze, she was staring determinedly back into his eyes. Rather than huddling back into herself, her posture was set firm and her hands were clenched so tight at her waist that her knuckles were ghostly white. There was no doubt it was taking every drop of her usually-wavering courage to stand here right now, her eyes were open wide and shimmering with unshed tears. But, caught under the sheer weight of desperation in her expression, captivated by the pleading light in her eyes, he could only stare in wonder.

She was beautiful of course, despite the more modest style of clothing, she still took after her mother in all the most dangerously enticing ways. But it wasn't Noire's abundant curves, nor the tightness of her posture that left Robin's heart leaping in his chest right now. What enthralled him instead was the realisation that this was Noire pushing herself to her limits. The shy, troubled, sweet and quiet girl he'd always felt an instinctive urge to protect was facing him with everything she had, as if this was the most important thing she'd ever done.

Captivated, he swallowed heavily.

"I… I… I- I, I… Hhha… Ro-Robin, I…I!"

Her tension mounted, her body shook. And then, just as he was sure she was about to revert to her _other_ personality,

"I love you!" she cried out, the words seeming to explode from within the quivering archer with such force that the entire tent felt filled with her conviction, "I love you! I always have! In the future, it was always you that looked after me, you were so kind and so sweet, an-and, I never forgot you, not ever. I missed you so much when I was growing up, I used to cry just thinking about it! I-I came back to save you as much as to save my mother!

"B-But, but you were the one that saved me! I… Robin, when I came to the past, I was so scared, I was lost and alone, and I didn't know what was going on. But you saved me, you rushed right through all those slavers and protected me, you took all their attacks an-and sent them away like they were nothing. That's when I understood… I've never forgotten that moment, when you pulled me away from them, when you held me against you… I was so confused, but I knew if I was with you, I was safe. An-And, that's when I realised that I'd fallen for you… That I didn't love you as a childcaring for a kind adult, but as a woman in love with the man she adores."

Listening to her speak, taking in the sheer weight of her admissions, he could scarcely draw breath. It was rare to hear her speak this much about anything, let alone something so important she'd held so close to her heart all this time.

"I-I know it's strange, for me to love you… I tried not to, I tried to just… just stop. I've tried all this time. But, I can't help it! Just thinking about you makes me happy, just being around you makes me feel warm, I-I can understand exactly what my mother means when she talks about you, b-because I feel the same… An-And, thinking about you with someone else, watching you with someone else hurts so much I can't stand it!"

"Noire…"

"So, so please! Robin, just, please answer me… What, d-do you feel for me? …A-Am I just your friend's daughter to you?"

"No. Of course not."

This time, he didn't need even a moment, nor any time to consider his answer. The way he felt for her, like he felt for all the Shepherds was greedy, insanely and unfairly so. But he knew his feelings were true, and with the new outlook he'd decided for his future, there was no longer any reason to hold himself back or pretend anything else.

"Ah, sorry Noire," he brushed his hand through his hair a little sheepishly, "It sounds like you've been worried about all kinds of complicated things. But I never once thought of trying not to fall in love with you. I cherish you, I always have."

Her body jolted stiff, quivering just slightly as she stared at him, her eyes wide, and filled with shimmering tears. Her face was flushed bright red, and her mouth hung open without a sound coming out, as if she'd come to this point but couldn't understand what she was hearing. As if, in her self-doubt, she'd never been able to imagine this outcome ever happening.

Reaching out to her, Robin brushed his hand gently across her face, using his thumb to wipe away a teardrop the moment it spilled down her cheek.

"Let me be clear. Noire, I love you too. Not as Tharja's child, or a trusted companion, or anything else, I love you like the woman you are. The woman who's always doing her best no matter how scared she is, who's always worried about her friends and everyone else around the camp, who always sends Morgan with food for me whenever I miss a meal… Of course I love you, how could I not?"

"A-Ah… I, I… I… AH!"

The look on her face exploded into a smile brighter than anything he'd ever seen from the usually downcast girl, and she suddenly snapped into action! Leaping forwards, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and threw herself into his chest, leaning up to meet his lips with her own.

Or… at least… that's what she intended to do.

Instead, being caught up in her excitement and having no experience with anything like this, Noire wound up banging her mouth into his, smacking their teeth together and sending them both reeling backwards.

"Ah… S-Sor-Mmph!?"

Fortunately, by now, Robin had gained enough confidence with women to at least cover for her mistake. Reaching out gently for her head, he pulled her back towards him, cradling her in his hands as he met her lips gently with his own in a soft, warm kiss.

Letting herself fall into his embrace, Noire moaned softly into his mouth. Her mind was still whirling dizzily with everything that'd just happened, and her entire body was shivering in nervous excitement. But she always felt safe when she was with Robin, and the feeling of his arms secure around her, and his lips easing her tenderly through her first kiss slowly calmed her down.

After a minute, she was leaning contentedly against him, holding her arms tight around his neck and delighting in the feeling of his chest, strong and solid, against her own.

After a minute more, she was kissing him back in just the same way, following his lead and slowly deepening their embrace, opening her mouth against his and pushing her tongue tentatively towards his own.

Her heart was pulsing with joy, her body shivering quietly in delight, and her head flowing happily through the heavens. It had taken Noire everything she had to confess her feelings to him, but despite it, she'd never truly believed her love could ever be reciprocated. Not with the way her mother had been acting lately, and especially not after the way she'd seen Cherche around him earlier.

This was more than she'd ever prepared for. And it was better than she'd ever dreamed.

It felt like an eternity before they finally separated, but even by her own reckoning she knew it was probably only a few minutes. Breaking away to breathe, she slid back down his chest, leaning her head against him and sucking in unsteady breaths.

"A-Ah… Robin… I'm so happy."

Looking down at Noire smiling warmly up at him, Robin could only sigh with heavily conflicted emotions. The feeling of her pressed up against him was doing incredible things to him, with long slender legs, deviously wide hips and an enormous soft chest (currently squishing delightfully against his own), Noire took directly after her mother in that way, and with the way things seemed to be going now, the Grandmaster had lost all ability to resist appreciating the delights of his companions' bodies. But even more than that, she looked so content and so happy, in a way that was cruelly rare for the poor girl.

Separating himself from her, was a difficult task and one made only more difficult by the look of confusion spreading across his face as he gently eased her a step away from him. But he knew he had to do it. That was the kind of man he was, the kind of man he needed to be, he wouldn't continue without being completely open with her.

"Noire, wait. Before… before we go any further, there's actually a lot I need to tell you too, and it may not be easy for you to hear."

The confusion on her face turned to worry, and nervousness. Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently, reassuring her that he wasn't rejecting her before guiding her to a chair near the centre of the tent and seating himself across from her, giving her a few meters of space.

"What I'm about to explain… you don't have to accept or agree with any of it. If you're disgusted, or offended… I-ah… You can just walk away anytime. I won't hold it against you, well, it's all my fault anyway… What I'm saying is, Noire, you're not under any obligation here, I won't blame you if you change how you feel about me. I'd probably deserve it honestly."

The concern in her expression blossomed into outright fear, and Robin could only wince in response. He felt terrible for ruining the mood of what was surely an incredibly important moment for Noire, for a woman he loved, but he knew he'd feel even worse if he didn't.

"I-I don't understand?"

"I know."

And so, facing her with the full weight of his conviction; after answering her love in a way she'd barely dreamed of, the Tactician began what would come to be a story unlike anything the Archer could possibly have expected.

* * *

As Robin's explanation began, Noire quickly shifted in the chair he'd provided until she was sitting perched right on the edge, staring back at him with a look somewhere between disbelief and wonder.

"S-So… So… I was right… about you and mother…" she whispered, "I thought she seemed so different lately… that's why she was so happy…"

Chewing on her lip, a mellow look settled across her face for a moment. Watching her difficult expression, it wasn't hard for the Tactician to guess how she was processing the thought of the man she loved in bed with her own mother. However, to his surprise, even that soon passed and her focus moved instead to the long bangs, framing either side of her face.

"So… that's why I've been feeling so much better lately? I… suppose should thank her…It's strange. And, my hair wasn't always white? I can't imagine it."

"Well, it looks good on you," he was probably biased in that respect, but there was something undeniably and sinfully exciting about seeing his own hair colour expressed among the future children, "I can't picture it any other way either now, I have no idea what colour it originally was."

"I… I think it was always this colour. It feels _right_ like this, like it's how it's supposed to be… And… and, that wouldn't change my feelings anyway."

Raising an eyebrow, now it was Robin's turn to be surprised. He knew Tharja would probably agree with that sentiment, but there was no way he wanted to touch the implications she was raising. He decided to keep Miriel's observations to himself.

"It's almost impossible to believe, it sounds ridiculous," she breathed, shaking her head, "But… it makes sense. It's, it's almost a relief, knowing why… I've been worried about it, about why my memories of the future seemed so clouded. I can remember everything we said, and did, and what happened, but when I try to picture my past, how I grew up- I can see you clearly, and Mother, and Lord Chrom of course, but everyone else, all the other Shepherds, I can't place them at all."

It wasn't hard to guess why she suddenly looked so guilty, she couldn't remember her own father. Feeling his heart clenching in his chest, Robin scrambled for something to move the conversation along.

"Why me?"

Her eyes suddenly brightened, laughing lightly as a wan smile blossomed on her face. And now, Robin's heart was tightening for a whole different reason. If he didn't already love her, he was sure he would have fallen for her in that very moment.

"Because you're so precious to me, of course. Mother would never forgive me if I forgot _you_!"

That she could still say that so easily after what he'd already told her left the Tactician staring in amazement. She really was like her mother, and just like with Tharja, he found it difficult to accept that he was worthy of such earnest affection. Shaking his head as he fought down a smile in response to her own, he continued the story.

* * *

"I-I can't… I can't believe it! Th-that's… O-Ohh…."

As Robin told her all about the meeting he'd had with Chrom and some of the female Shepherds, Noire found herself unable to stand still. Standing back on her feet and shifting in place, she held her hands over her heart, fighting back the urge to move even closer towards him. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't help it. Every time she heard him talking about other women, her heart pounded and her latent magical power swirled uneasily through her soul, it made her just want to cling to him!

"They really asked you to do that!? T-To just go and, and… and, and s-s-s-sleep with, with, with _everyone_!?"

"I couldn't believe it either. I thought it must have been a joke, or that they were being ridiculous. But, well… I suppose, you'd know the truth of it better than anyone, wouldn't you?"

Noire paused. She could hardly deny that. It wasn't something she could possibly have missed, she'd even said it herself. lately it had felt like almost everything had been going her way. Training or challenges that she'd used to struggle through, she now passed without a thought, when she was on the battlefield, things seemed far clearer than they ever had before, to the point where she felt like she could almost see the flow of the enemies tactics unfolding before her… and, she'd even been beating _Severa_ in their drills lately! She'd even managed to score some points on Lucina!

A part of her felt truly did feel thankful, both to her mother and to Robin. But another part of her couldn't help but chill coldly at the thought.

"I couldn't accept it in the end, or, I haven't at least. If it's someone who I care for, and who cares for me, then, that's one thing, but not just like that… not just for the sake of doing so. I'm sure Chrom felt the same."

Looking over at the abashed look on his face, she breathed out a sigh, feeling the chill thawing at his words. Despite the insane situation, and despite what it meant for him, the man she loved was still the same.

* * *

As Robin went on, admitting to everything that'd happened the previous afternoon, Noire stepped closer and closer, step by step, until she was standing directly above him. Surprisingly though, even when he was left looking right up at her, he didn't feel uncomfortable from her presence at all. As a result of her ever-gentle demeanour, it seemed that it was impossible for Noire to feel imposing.

"So that's what you meant earlier… about Cherche… S-So you really did… She's… she's really… c-carrying your child? And, you're going to marry her? And anyone else that does the same?"

"Yeah. Regardless of what caused this situation, or what it becomes… I want to do the right thing, as much as I can. I won't just leave her, or anyone else, with my child. I want to support her. I-I want to have a family, in whatever shape that winds up being."

His words hung in the air, and there was a heavy pause between them as Noire shivered on the spot, only slowly gaining the courage to put to voice the question left lingering in her mind.

"Then, did you… _do_ you intend to also ma-marry me?"

"If you'll have me."

* * *

By the time he wrapped up the last few details of his explanation, Noire was seated in his lap, her arms linked around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder.

For such a timid girl, she was constantly surprising him with her boldness today, Robin could only put it down to how far she'd already pushed herself and how open they'd both been about everything they'd shared.

Not that he was complaining, rather, he found his heart glowing in his chest at the sight of getting to see her acting so openly and intimately affectionate like this, he doubted anyone else ever had. And, of course, given the way her subtle scent was tickling his senses and how her abundance of wonderfully soft curves were currently laid out against him, he was also left forcefully pushing down an intense physical reaction.

With his cloak open around his shoulders, he could easily feel Noire's enormous chest pushing into him through the thin layer of his shirt and her own light top. And, given the low cut nature of her top (almost surely a result of the fabric being stretched almost to bursting with the size of her breasts), Robin knew it would be far too dangerous to risk looking down right now, lest he lose his concentration and spoil the mood entirely.

As a man, he couldn't help but lament the fact that his thick pants meant he couldn't truly feel the sensation of Noire's thighs and ass as they slid around atop him- but that worked in his favour regardless. Holding a woman he loved in his arms, and feeling her against him like this, even with his commendable resolve, there was no way he could have kept his cock from stretching out, rock hard, but with the padded clothing, he was at least able to shift enough and position her atop him in such a way that he could at least keep it from pressing directly into her.

Whether she was being bold today or not, Noire was anxious almost by nature. She was someone that Robin had always tried to treat gently and kindly… the last thing he wanted was for her to so suddenly feel the full force of his attraction to her.

"It's an unbelievable story," she whispered finally, a few minutes after his tale ended, "If it were anyone else… I would think they were a cad, trying to justify their womanising."

"…Yeah."

"But, I believe you, Robin. I think I still would, even without having felt the changes myself."

She was her own person, but in some ways, she really did take after her mother, "Noire…"

Pushing herself back upright, she turned to face him now, smiling gently at him as she stared into his eyes. The nervousness still radiated from her expression, but so too did a measure of strength. She'd made up her mind, she was moving from the precipice and readying herself to jump- to make the decision that would define her life from now on.

"What if I don't want to share you? C-Could it just be, just the two of us? Couldn't I make you happy myself?"

"Of course you could. You would. I know I'd be happy to be with you, I've never doubted that. Noire, if… if you can't accept this, then I'll forever be jealous of whatever man you do settle down with. But… I can't do that. I'm sorry, I've already started this, I've made a commitment, I need to see this through."

"Do you love them?"

"Yes. Of course. Just as much as I love you."

And at that, suddenly Noire deflated, lolling her head to the side, she breathed out something between a laugh and a sigh, "…You cad."

Feeling the tension completely evaporate from the woman in his arms, Robin could only laugh. There was no venom in her words, and he couldn't exactly deny it anyway.

"It's actually a relief I suppose," she admitted, letting out a small laugh of her own along with him, "I-I I've always been thinking how I'd face mother if you ever did feel the same… Did she _truly_ agree to share you? That's the hardest part of your story to believe."

"I definitely think it took her some time to get used to the idea," he admitted. "But she's come around to it."

Tharja's reaction to learning that he'd slept with Cherche had been something Robin had dreaded going into the meeting this morning, he'd been almost tripped up to find that her reaction was no reaction at all. She hadn't exactly gone out of her way to be pleasant to the Wyvern Rider, but equally, she hadn't been any more prickly than usual. If anything, she'd just been more determined to stake her claim on him than ever; despite the way she dressed, Robin knew better than anyone that Tharja was hardly one for public showings of affection, she wasn't skilled at dealing with people and never liked getting attention, for her to kiss him like that showed how serious she was about all this. Whatever soul-searching the Sorceress needed to accept this new situation, she'd clearly already done it.

"It's still strange… Thinking of you with other women… Th-Thinking about Cherche, she's really, already carrying your child? And, and, sharing you with my own mother? It's strange," chewing on her lip, Noire tossed from topic to topic, rolling them around between them. But, even as she said them aloud, she didn't seem to find them as distasteful as she expected, "But, I suppose, beyond that it's… it's a happier outcome, isn't it? So, no-one has to be disappointed, and we can all stay together, me and you, and mother, and Severa."

Robin blinked, "…Severa?"

Noire gasped in response, blushing red, clearly having let her thoughts out than she'd intended, "O-Ooh, that's… That's my condition!"

"Huh?"

"I'll marry you, s-so long as you marry Severa too. She's my best friend, s-so, I-I was thinking… if I'm going to be sh-sharing you, then I want her to be happy too?"

There was far, far too much there for Robin to even attempt to unpack right now. Especially not with the way Noire was squirming back and forth in his lap.

"Er, ah… If she's okay with that?"

Her face blossomed into a beaming smile that lit up his heart, and she settled atop him, this time holding herself only an inch away from him.

"Good. Th-Then..?"

He swallowed. He was slightly better at dealing with this now, but it was still an incredibly nerve-wracking, exhilarating, electrifying experience. At least with Cherche, it'd been in the warm daze of post-coital bliss.

"I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to have a family with you. I want you to be mine, and when this is all over, I want you to be my wife. Noire, will you marry me?"

And finally, at that moment, after all she'd pushed herself through, Noire's resolve finally collapsed and no matter how she opened her mouth no words came out. Nodding her head up and down as warm tears spilled freely down her cheeks and her face radiated a joy never before seen on the usually timid archer, she gave her reply all the same. And, a second later, pulling him almost forcefully against her, she made it as clear as possible.

"Mm-mmm!"  
"Hhmm! Ah- Robin! Mmmahh!"

Noire's lips crashed against his own with a hungering intensity, her hands ran through his hair and she moaned into his mouth as she pushed herself into him, rocking back and forth atop his lap. Moving his own hands up her lower back, to take a firm, possessive, hold of her, Robin happily fell into her rhythm, smoothly taking the control and meeting her lips with his own. Despite her eagerness, Noire moved a little awkwardly and with just a note of hesitation, this was still only her second kiss.

But, equally in spite of her eagerness, she wasn't insistent in the least, more than happy to simply revel in being connected to the man she loved -_her fiancé_\- she simply followed his lead, matching his movements with his own and delighting in the electric pleasure that ran through her body as she ground lightly against him.

Several minutes passed just like that, but as they did so, the heat between the now engaged couple only rose higher and hotter.

Emboldened by her desire, Noire began grinding herself even harder against Robin's sturdy frame, moaning ever louder each time she felt her massive breasts pushing into his chest. Already her nipples were rock hard, and already her body had begun to tremble with the sensation of them dragging against his shirt.

Her hands were similarly excited; shifting from cradling the Tactician's head, to lovingly caressing his face as their embrace had heightened even further, soon they were running with inexperienced, nervous glee across the full expanse of Robin's torso. She'd already pushed his cloak off his shoulders and over the chair, which left her full reign to trace her fingers over his shirt, directly feeling his muscles tensing under her fingers in a way that left her hips twisting back and forth atop his lap, pressing into him with an urgency she'd never felt before.

For Robin's part, his valiant attempts to keep his now painfully hard erection from the Archer's notice were quickly undone as she began to shift in his lap. Which meant he had no reason to hold back as he slid his own hands up and down Noire's trim, toned back, feeling the supple softness of her creamy white skin under his fingers and drawing her even closer to him as her tongue danced alongside his own, and their kiss grew even deeper.

In the end, Noire was the first to give in. Breaking their kiss with something between a moan and a sigh, she slid backwards off Robin's lap, pulling lightly at his shirt as she stumbled to her feet on unsteady legs.

"Robin, c-can you stand up?"

"Something wrong?"

He followed her immediately, only to find her arms sliding down and around his waist, and the Archer motioning him to turn in place, pushing her head lightly into his chest to urge him backwards through the tent.

"B-Because…"

Her voice was barely a whisper, but rather than trembling with fear he could hear nothing but excitement in her words. It was right then he realised just where she was leading him.

"Because, I don't want my first time to be in a chair."

His ankle caught on his bedroll, and Robin was taken off guard- both by Noire's words and by the surge of arousal that slammed through him at hearing them, that he didn't even have a moment to resist before he found himself pulled down (as gently as the slender girl could manage) onto the pile of blankets below them.

"N-Noire?" he whispered, letting out a gasp as the archer slid down atop him. Straddling her legs on either side of him, feeling the thick, hard rod between her legs, she let out a breathless moan before dropping fully down atop him, letting him feel the full, pillowy weight of her enormous chest as well as the smooth touch of her fingers as she slipped her hands below his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, "A-Aren't we, AH! Noire, h-hey, isn't this a bit too fast?"

She'd only just told him she loved him less than ten minutes ago, and she was already pulling his clothes off!? With the way he was left holding back his moans each time her hips rocked back along the length of his achingly hard cock, Robin was hardly complaining, but he couldn't possibly help but worry about the girl, and just how far she was pushing herself.

"No," shaking her head forcefully, she denied it instantly and with far more conviction than he was used to hearing from the girl. When she looked up at him, her cheeks were shining bright red in embarrassment, but her eyes were clear with determination, "No. This, this isn't too fast at all. Nnn… Robin, I've… I've dreamed of having your child for so long, ever since the night we met Morgan. I, I think about it most nights… And you've already… with Cherche…"

"Ah…"

"I-If you're going to breed anyone, breed me! I'll happily have your children, a-as many as you want! I'll proudly walk around the camp like that, letting everyone see that you've claimed me! That I'm _your woman_!"

Her voice was thick with lust, to the point that Robin almost thought her _other_ personality had come out. It was clear she'd stumbled into something of a fetish with this, but… right now, with a woman he loved dearly lying atop him, caressing him and stripping him, while telling him how badly she wanted his children… Even the Tactician's steadfast resolve wavered!

Of course he wanted the same thing! Who wouldn't? It was like a dream come true!

While Robin's mind was still reeling, wondering if it was really alright to just go along with this, Noire took advantage of his hesitation to yank his shirt up over his head, before leaning down and pressing her lips directly into his collar, swiftly putting an end to any deliberation!

Moaning eagerly into his bare skin, she began sliding herself down his body, laying heated kisses across his shoulders, down his chest and all the way to her stomach. Whatever questions has remained in Robin's head were long lost by the time he felt the full weight of her breasts sliding down and over where his cock was now straining hard against his thick pants. Even through both their clothes, he was left jolting automatically off the bedroll, a gasp falling from his lips as Noire's body moved hungrily against his, and she slid herself even lower still- below his stomach until her mouth was level with his waist.

"Ah!"

A few long moments of awkward fumbling with his belt buckle belied her inexperience, but eventually she pulled it open, doing the same with his trousers a moment later. And, as she reached for his smallclothes a second later, after what felt like an eternity of waiting for both of them, at long last, her slightly trembling fingers finally released his cock, free and unbelievably hard, into the air.

"A-Ah!"

Robin couldn't help but sigh, both from the relief of having his shaft finally freed from the constriction of his pants, as well as from the enticing sensation of Noire's hot breath ticking bare across him at her gasp. Looking down, at the sight of the Archer staring in wonder at his length as it now stretched out above her head, only stoked his arousal even higher. A feeling that was made worse as she reached out, carefully and gently, to trace her fingers up along his cock, sliding her forefinger up his frenulum before tentatively attempting to wrap her hand around his girth.

"I-Is… Is it supposed to be this big?" Noire breathed, staring almost in disbelief at the pillar of cock that seemed to almost tower over her. She was a little taller than both her mother and Cherche, and looking up at the way Robin's shaft seemed to cover her entire face, she could hardly imagine how it had managed to fit inside either of those two. Her breath hitched at that thought, "Th-This is going to go inside me?"

No matter her trepidation, there was no ignoring the warmth ache that swirled between her legs at that thought. Shifting atop him, she squeezed her thighs together- the more she stared at it, the more her heart raced and the more she found herself reacting to the incredible warmth flowing from her core. She couldn't believe she'd gone as far as she already had, but the more she did, the more she wanted to do!

This was a far cry from the nights where she'd tossed and turned atop her bedroll, moaning Robin's name as she plunged her fingers between her legs, she'd never been this turned on before in her entire life! And, she could see the proof before her eyes that she wasn't alone in that. _She_ had aroused Robin so much that he was like this! She could still hardly believe it, but there was no denying the way his cock pulsed and strained against her touch. He desired her, as much as she desired him.

Her heart sang in response, and Noire grew only bolder still.

"I-I've never done t-this before," she whispered, leaning forwards and pressing a soft, loving kiss directly into his length, about halfway up, "S-So, so, tell me if, if I do anything wrong."

The sound of his breath hitching and gasping as she repeated the action, kissing all the way up his shaft, pushed her on even further, beyond what she'd ever imagined she could do. So much so, that by the time she reached the top, she didn't even have a moment's hesitation before wrapping her lips around his crown, sinking herself down enough to draw the head of his cock fully into her mouth.

"Ah! Noire!" throwing his head back into the bedroll, Robin was long past protesting as he felt the young archer begin lovingly siding her tongue around the underside of his shaft, sliding her lips awkwardly a little further down and taking even more into the deliciously warm heat of her mouth, "Th-That's good, that's really good…"

Watching with a sigh as Noire continued diligently working her way down his length, tentatively opening her throat up around him, Robin leaned back into the bedroll with a sigh, feeling all his worries and concerns just melt away. Whatever else he was supposed to focus on, he couldn't possibly care about, not right now when he was being shown such adoring treatment.

Pushing her tongue against his length as she best she could, Noire let out a soft moan each time she bobbed her lips up and then further down his cock, one that grew progressively louder as the minutes passes and as she grew to first accept, then enjoy, and then adore the feeling of Robin's shaft sliding into her throat.

Letting out a gasp, and feeling his hips jolting up as her tempo began to rise even faster, and as her lips descended even further around him, Robin could only marvel at how quickly and how thoroughly she was throwing herself into this task!

Reaching down, he ran his hands through her snowy white hair, stroking her head as way of encouragement as he felt the pressure slowly building within him. _'She really is just like her mother.'_ He knew better than to say that aloud, but seeing as Tharja was the only other woman who'd ever done this for him, the comparison was inevitable, and even as he began to sink into the haze of pleasure, he couldn't help but be amazed at the similarities in their technique. The way she carefully cradled his balls between her fingers, the enticingly clumsy way she went about drawing his cock into her mouth, the way her eyes kept flicking up at him for his approval, the way she shivered each time his cock pulsed inside her, or each time his breath hitched in response… and especially in the way she seemed to be getting more excited, and more eager by the moment! She looked like she was enjoying this almost as much as he was!

Slightly hesitant and a little awkward, her technique was a long way from polished, but with the way she was boldly sliding her lips ever further down along his shaft until she was forcefully easing him into her throat, and how she kept trying to wrap her tongue around his girth- Robin couldn't possibly have cared. Holding to her head with both his hands, he threaded his fingers softly through her hair, leaning fully back into the bedroll with a deeply contented sigh. "That's really good, Noire… That's won-"

"Robin! Robin? You're in here, aren't you? Robin?"

"A-Gh-Urk!?"

And just like that, at the soft sound of a very familiar voice, the Tactician was snapped out of the haze of pleasure and sent reeling back to reality.

"What, h-huh, hey!?"

Looking down between his legs in panic, his eyes met with Noire's and for a moment, time between them seemed to pause… But then, to his amazement, her expression hardened once more and he found himself staring into the same stubborn determination shining in her gaze! Completely ignoring the way he'd been attempting to silently urge her to slip off him, and for the two of them to quickly make a rush to present themselves, she bobbed her head back down his shaft. Shuddering in both shock and delight, Robin could only stare as the timid Archer completely ignored the dangerous voice outside the tent and began _defiantly_ swallowing his cock.

It occurred to Robin that this was one of the most arousing things he'd ever imagined.

It also occurred to him that he was about to be caught with his cock halfway down the time-traveller's throat.

"Robin!? I'm coming in."

Having lost any chance to act, all he could do was desperately grab hold of the blankets tossed out beside the bedroll and fling them over him, awkwardly hiding his newest lover as best he could.

"Ah," the visitor breathed a sigh of relief, stepping through the entrance to his tent and habitually sealing it behind her with a wave of her hand, "You are here. I was worried for a moment there, why didn't you answer me?"

"H-Hha, ah, H-Hello there Tharja," Robin gave his best attempt to smile nonchalantly up at the Sorceress as her daughter's tongue once more slid across the underside of his length, "So-Sorry, er, sorry. You caught me off guard there. I was just, er, taking a nap."

And so, without any warning, the second act began.

* * *

Peering curiously at him, Tharja frowned, "Are you alright, it's not like you to sleep in the middle of the day… and you're looking flushed, ah! You're sick!? What's wrong?"

"No, no! Th-Tharja, I'm fine. I-I, hha, I swear. I was just… Look, I just _needed_ to lie down for a bit," Robin winced, he knew he needed to speak to Tharja, there was a lot he needed to clear up and an enormous amount he needed to say. But right now, like this, he didn't even know where to begin, or if he even could! And of course, the feeling of Noire's lips sliding another inch further down his length did nothing to help that thought process, "Anyway, look, what brings you here? What can I do for you?"

"Hehe… heh…"

At that, her mood seemed to finally shift. Sauntering up towards him, her face blossomed into a grin full of anticipation, and she opened up her hands towards him, showing him several small vials she was carrying.

"After the _discussion_ we had earlier, I thought I could help, that I'd make things easier for you."

Despite how much he trusted her, he couldn't help but worry about that. He stared uneasily at the swirling blue liquid she was now holding out towards him.

"Fertility potions," she explained simply, her cheeks glowing bright red as she did so, "After all, that's the whole point of this little exercise isn't it… for you to fill the whole camp with _your heirs_? To protect the next generation we care about, by having all us Female Shepherds stuffed full with your children. Mmmm, while I would be fine with trying as many times as it takes… who knows how long it would take until you've successfully knocked up every one of us? So, hehe, drink one of these… The effect will last a little over a day, and my magic will ensue that you thoroughly _breed_ any woman you wish, no matter the time of month."

Even as distracted as he was, there was no way Robin could have missed the emphasis Tharja was putting on certain words there, nor the way her body squirmed in delight as she envisioned the idea. He'd never thought of Tharja as the maternal sort, but from the way her free hand was resting wistfully atop her womb while she spoke, there was no denying the sheer desire she was radiating.

His heart pulsed and his breath hitched in his throat.

No matter how ridiculous this situation was, nor how incredibly perilous his current predicament was… he was a man before all else, and he couldn't possibly stop himself from reacting to such blatant words!

This sweet, dangerous, seductive, adoring woman had come to his tent, for one reason only… For him. To be bred by him. Tharja, one of the most sinfully enticing women in the camp and someone who could have any man she pleased, was here, right now, because she wanted him to throw her on the ground and fuck her until she was stuffed full with his cum, and until her womb was bearing _his_ child.

A shiver ran down his spine and his shaft pulsed hungrily in response. In the end, it was the feeling Noire's throat wrapped warm, wet and heavenly tight around almost half his shaft that dragged him back to reality. He could feel her shivering around him, and could feel her own excitement peaking in response to his- whether it was because of the insanity of their situation, or her own shared depravity at her mother's words, her own desire to be thoroughly _bred_, he couldn't know, and didn't care.

The usually shy girl's enthusiastic cock-service made it hard for him to speak, and difficult for him even to think. But, it reminded him of just what situation he was in, and -no matter how hot the flames of lust were burning in him now- kept him from losing his willpower at Tharja's suggestion. Although he continued trying very hard not to groan at the way Noire's fingers had begun gently squeezing his balls, Robin snapped back to himself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but, thank you, Tharja. This whole thing is-" Noire's tongue tried something new, managing somehow to wrap itself almost sideways around his girth as she sunk down and Robin's vision flashed white in pleasure, "Hha, is, is very strange to me still. But, I've committed myself to it. So long as it is what they want, I'll do everything I can."

Cherche had made it clear this morning, this wasn't something the other females had decided on a whim, they were serious about this. And, no matter how strange it was to him, it must be infinitely more odd to them. If he wasn't doing everything he could to impregnate any of the female Shepherds that wished to bear his child, then he was making light of their resolve.

This time, however, when Tharja spoke, there was a mote of nervousness in her voice. And when Robin looked at her, with her body tensed like a spring, he saw her pushing herself to her limits and he realised that she took after her daughter just the same.

"B-But… of course, I haven't been able to test it yet. So… So I thought we could…?"

Somehow, despite the situation, Robin found himself almost relieved, a sigh rippled through him and he was strangely calm.

She'd come this far and she'd put herself out there towards him, one last time. When he looked at her, and he saw how she was fearing his rejection, that he would end things between them once and for all, the guilt inside him was too great to be put off for even another moment. He'd let this linger for far, far too long. After too much dithering, and more than enough worrying, it was finally time for him to settle things between himself and the Sorceress.

"Tharja. I'm glad you're here," he began, turning and offering her as confident a smile as he could manage with another woman's lips currently wrapped around his cock, "There's a lot we need to talk about, a lot that I shouldn't have been put off as long as I have."

Unexpectedly, despite the softness of his tone, Tharja practically recoiled at his words. Snapping in place, her eyes went wide and fearful, and her entire (wonderfully alluring) body turned rigidly tense. Normally, Robin would have been a little more perceptive to this, however right now his mind was already working it's hardest just to maintain his usual composure; he continued on without a thought.

"First off, more than anything, I know I owe you an apology… I, I haven't treated you right and I'm so-"

"A-Ah, A-AH!"

She interrupted with something between a gasp and a cry, her mouth falling open and uncharacteristic tears suddenly shining in her eyes. Loosing something akin to a grieving moan, Tharja's legs trembled to the point that she was left stumbling, almost bowed in place. It was only right the, watching the display with his heart suddenly clenching in his chest, that Robin realised he'd misspoken.

"A-An… An apology?" she whispered fearfully, "You mean… f-for the night we shared together?"

Robin blinked, taken off guard. And Tharja stared back at him, her face attempting to set with resolve, even as her jaw trembled and eyes shone with pain. Her voice was steady, but quieter, weaker than he'd ever heard from her.

"So… So that's it then? You're finally sending me away. E-Even with, with all this, you still can't give me what I wish for? Ve… Very well. I shall not interfere anymore."

Swallowing, but refusing to show weakness for another moment more, the Sorceress spun on her heel, stalking unsteadily from his side.

"W-Wait!" crying aloud, and moaning at the heavenly feeling of Noire's lips sliding purposefully another full inch down his shaft, Robin only just maintained the reflexes to catch her wrist before she was out of reach, "Hey! Tharja!"

"No, I-"

"I'm not trying to push you away! I, hah, I'm trying to apologise for making you feel like I wanted to do that!"

Now it was her turn to blink, staring back at him with her face slowly turning to a look of disbelief, and then to burgeoning hope.

"You know me better than that, you know how much I care for you, Tharja. You're important to me, and… And I wanted to apologise for not clearing up things between us earlier, for just… For letting things just continue after that night," now that he'd finally begun speaking, the words came easier, and easier, until they were all falling out in a rush, and he was finally confessing everything that'd been twisted up inside him, "I never regretted it, it was incredible, I… I was just scared. I didn't know what I wanted, or what my future was, and I didn't have an answer for you. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to hurt you."

Her legs shook again, but this time it was as her entire body seemed to melt, the tension and fear evaporating, and replacing with a dizzying smile and a heady warmth. This time, when she spoke his name, it was almost as a purr.

"I didn't know what to say earlier, but… but things are different now," every reason he'd ever had for not accepting her feelings was long lost, he still hadn't truly accustomed to the new outlook he had for his future, but he was slowly accepting it, "Tharja, I do love you. I don't know if I can ever be worthy of the devotion you've shown me. But, If you'll still have me, if you don't mind sharing me, then I want to be with you, I want you to stay by my side."

"A-Ah!" she gaped, staring for a moment in disbelief, before letting the weak strength finally flow from her shaking legs, sliding to the ground she was left kneeling beside his head, "I… I'm so happy…"

He could believe it. Robin didn't think he'd ever seen Tharja looking so openly and unabashedly pleased, not since that night that felt like almost a lifetime ago now.

She reached out for him, and he embraced her, wrapping his right arm around her back and pulling her down towards him.

"Ahmm..."

Their lips came together once again, easily, comfortably, as if it had become almost natural between them. His arm slid around to her shoulder, urging her down towards him and hers locked around his neck, holding him tight. This time, and from now onwards, he had no reason to resist, nor to pull away.

At first, Tharja's mouth opened almost hesitantly against his, as if she wasn't quite able to believe what was happening, or the words she'd _finally_ been told. Then, as the moment passed, her mood shifted with it, holding him close against her and kissing him lovingly, moaning softly into his mouth with all the unashamed adoration she'd always held towards him.

Her fingers slid along his bare shoulders tracing adoring patterns into his skin, her moans tickled past his ears, her alluringly dusky aroma filled his senses, and her massive chest pressed down atop him with a wonderful softness. It was incredible.

And, unfortunately for Robin, with the conversation between them, and his need to struggle for words, now ended, he was now dangerously aware of the equally incredible sensation that was Noire's tongue dragging around his length as Tharja's danced sweetly in time against his own. The Sorceress, despite their time apart, had forgotten nothing about matching her kisses with his own and, in the Archer, in only the few minutes she'd spent between his legs had already been able to gauge his reactions enough to add several new motions to her burgeoning technique.

While he hadn't planned for it, or expected it, Robin also hadn't put up much of a fight against it. Perhaps, as man and especially as a man who loved both these women, he'd always held this fantasy somewhere deep in his heart- whatever the reason, despite the ridiculousness of the situation and the potential disaster he was courting, the famed Grandmaster couldn't help but savour every moment of this unbelievably, sinfully erotic moment- the feeling of the daughter servicing his cock while the mother made out with him; of being showered in their twin affections, Tharja moaning into his kiss, while Noire's lips were wrapped warm around his shaft.

It was almost too much for his control to take. Groaning into Tharja's mouth, his cock pulsed and released a shot of pre-cum! And, of course, the resulting sensation of Noire's throat pulsing around him in delighted response didn't help matters at all!

"AmMMMM!"

Reacting as much to his desire as her own, the Sorceress's moans soon grew more excited and her kisses much more eager. Unlinking her arms from around his shoulder, she traced her finger up along his collar for a moment before reaching out and taking his free hand in her own, shivering in anticipation as she pulled it across and directly onto her breasts. His fingers sank hungrily into the soft flesh, and Robin could only marvel at the full weight of her massive chest he could now feel against his palm- barely restrained by and straining against her thin clothing.

He swallowed, his restraint tested once again. This time however, at last, Robin was able to snap himself out of the haze of pleasure and try take some control of the situation!

"Wai-Wait, hhha, Tharja," he gasped, breaking off their kiss, turning away from her resulting pout, "It's, actually, now's not a very good time. S-Sorry… But, but, why don't you come back tonight? I'd be happy to… to catch up where we left off."

Surprisingly, rather than the disappointed or possibly upset look he'd expected, Tharja's smile was as large as ever and she just laughed, "Hehe… You're very sweet, my love."

Two things struck the Tactician in that moment. Firstly that she'd accepted him putting her off far better than he could have hoped for. And secondly that, despite this, she hadn't moved an inch away from him.

"Er- ah, Tharja?"

"It's fine, there's no need to hide it anymore. I noticed her as soon as I came in."

"H-Huh?"

"It did take me some time to get used to the idea, to accept you and Cherche… But, you don't need to worry, I've dealt with that not," she gave a small nod, acknowledging the soul searching she'd obviously gone through the last few days, "I… So long as I'm with you too, so long as I can be at your side, I can play nice with the others."

Her words should have comforted him, but the way he saw her hands sliding from his chest, down to where the bed-covers were settled just above his stomach, Robin's heart began to clench, "Wa-Wait! Tharja!"

"So! There's no need to worry about accommodating me!"

Ignoring his protests, her hands grabbed the sheets, yanking them down and throwing them away in one swift movement!

"I'd rather have you all to myself, but if I have to share you with Cherche, then thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

The bedsheets flopped quietly to the ground a few meters away, and Tharja's words trailed off silently as the girl she'd noticed hidden under them was finally revealed- and was _not_ the Wyvern Rider she'd expected.

A terrible, encompassing silence stretched out between all three of them.

Tharja blinked, struck dumb in place and slowly comprehending the sight before her eyes.

Robin winced, slumping back down to the bedroll with a resigned sigh.

Noire… ignored both of them, closed her eyes and continued sucking, the quiet sounds of her affectionate ministrations quickly being the only thing to fill up the room.

"…Robin… My love..?"

"Yes?"

"…Why is your cock halfway down my daughter's throat?"

Breathing in a steadying breath, the Tactician forced himself to sit back up, facing her seriously and holding her questioning gaze directly. He was smart enough to understand this situation, if he apologised or tried to play this off he'd be done for. It was too late for plans, there was nothing else for it now but to charge forwards, openly and honestly. He'd already resolved himself to this path, he'd accepted this confrontation (although, perhaps not exactly in this manner) from the instant he'd accepted Noire's feelings, all he could do now was see it through.

"Tharja…" he reached out, stroking his fingers tenderly down her side, "Come now, you know why. I know you haven't missed the way she feels about me, nor how much I care for her, just as I care about you."

"Th-That's… I can't believe you'd ju-Noire, hey, don't just keep going in-front of me! Noire, stop!"

For the first time in her life, the young Archer had found something important enough for her that she would defy even her own mother. Completely ignoring the terrifying woman that she loved dearly, she dug her fingers into Robin's hips, bracing herself against him as she attempted to draw him even further down her throat- moaning audibly into his cock as she successfully swallowed almost two thirds of the length.

For the first time since Robin had known her, Tharja seemed suddenly faltering, "N-Noire?"

And this time, when she was ignored, she stayed silent, with her eyes watching intently, chewing on her lip as her daughter's mouth bobbed happily up and down the shaft of the man Tharja loved. And after a moment, she shifted in place, her hands wrapping around herself as she squeezed her legs together, squirming at the sight.

It had been weeks now since the Sorceress had been able to taste that cock, and she'd missed it dearly.

She'd thought of it constantly, fantasised about it, and even dreamed of it, but without things settled between her and Robin, she'd been left with nothing but her memory and desires to stew on. She was always aroused when she was around Robin, that was normal and she cherished that feeling, but as she watched her daughter living out her dream, as she saw Robin's cock bare before her eyes and his heavy balls pulsing with pleasure, the ache of desire swirling through her core pulsed hot enough to send her juices flooding across her thighs. And, as she saw the contented, joyous expression on her daughter's face, finally, Tharja understood.

Noire wasn't just living out her dream; she was also living out _her own_.

"Does it feel so good you can't bear to stop?" she whispered, her face flushing scarlet and body twisting on the spot, "…So much so that you want to be by his side every night from now on? And to start each morning on your knees, to service him the moment he wakes up?"

For the first time since their one sided conversation had begun, Noire finally looked up towards her mother,_ *Shloop*_ sliding her mouth all the back way up along his length, it fell from between her lips with a small pop, and the archer smoothly began pumping her hand up and down the shaft instead.

"It's incredible!" she gushed, brimming with obvious delight and uncharacteristic excitement, "It's… Ahh! Mother! I'm so happy! I came back in time to save you and Robin both, but now, now, I truly know what I'm fighting for! I'm fighting to be his wife, to bear his children… just like you!"

Tharja met her gaze and like that, a small, silent moment of understanding slowly grew between the mother and daughter. And, for the first time in a long while, they realised they were both smiling kindly, warmly at one another. There was no surprise, of course, that a mother and daughter would have similar tastes, but now they had each realised the extent of their shared feelings, and the fact that neither could fault the other for having such perfect taste- rather, it was a surprisingly welcome feeling, the knowledge that there was someone who truly understood them.

"Heh… Heheh…" twisting in place, Tharja raised a hand to her cheek, flushing red as her eyes dropped from Noire's back down to the thick cock pulsing hungrily in her daughter's hands, "Then… you won't mind letting your Mother have a taste?"

Noire's mouth was already suckling on Robin's cockhead once more, but she slid her hands around Robin's waist, laying them both on his left side as she made a show of shuffling around -making space- between his legs.

"A-Ah, Tharja!? Wh-Huh? You can't seri-A-OohhHHHHAH!?"

It was the Tactician's turn to be ignored this time as the Sorceress moved to take up her place, kneeling down shoulder to shoulder beside her daughter. As if using it as a peace offering between them, Noire slid off his cock, pushing it towards her mother, and Tharja wasted no time in sinking down, enveloping his shaft with her own, equally soft, lips.

"Ahh-HA! Th-Tharja!"

Robin gasped, jolting backwards into the bedroll and arching his hips into the air. It had been weeks since the Plegian had last sucked his cock, but she'd lost absolutely none of the skill. All the knowledge she'd gained that night, down on her knees, receiving his rapt instructions as she gave him his first ever blowjob was instantly put back into practice! Bracing herself on his waist, rolling her tongue along the underside of his cock, she slipped her lips down his shaft, moaning happily as he pushed back into her throat once more, spreading the tight opening wide around his thick girth until she'd swallowed almost all his length in one long gulp.

"W-Wow… Mother…" For a moment, Noire stared at the feat in awe, but then she quickly took up her own role, turning her head to the side and pressing a soft kiss directly into the Tactician's balls, giggling happily as she felt them pulse and twitch against her tongue with each time her mother's lips bobbed back up and down his length, "Mmmm! Robin, hhhaaa."

Having lost all sense of sensibility, Robin allowed himself to be fully swept up in their paired affection. Reaching down and stroking each of their heads, running his fingers through their raven-black and snowy-white hair, he simply enjoyed the show- basking in the unbelievable sight of a mother and daughter both visibly enthralled with his cock, swallowing as much of his length as they could take with their eyes upturned towards him in pure delight, before alternating positions and passing it over to the other for her turn.

Tharja's tongue pushed wonderfully along the underside of his shaft as she gave out a heavy groan, sinking right to his base and burying her face all the way against his waist.  
Noire's lips traced soft kisses up his length as her mother slid upwards, before taking her own place and easing him almost forcefully down into her throat, giving into the latent darker impulses as she drove his cock into her throat, harder and faster, wilder and hotter, with her ecstatic groans moaned directly into his length.  
Tharja pushed her lips adoringly against his balls, teasing them softly and lovingly, suckling gently on them each time her daughter's lips slid further down his length.  
Noire carefully drew his sack fully into her mouth, swirling her tongue along the underside, flicking it up each time she felt her mother's lips pressed a kiss into Robin's waist.

Together, with their fingers interlinked and moans intermingling, they turned their heads to the side and kissed along the side of his cock, all the way from the base to his cockhead- with their lips dragging slowly and eagerly along his shaft, and their tongues meeting, dancing and twisting together as they worked their way all the way up to his crown.

"A-Ah, M-Mother?" that was when Noire finally paused, holding herself in place with her lips still halfway around Robin's cockhead, she dithered in place, her cheeks flushed bright red with desire as she stared across to her mother with just a moment of hesitation, "I, I do-"

"That doesn't matter right now," Tharja answered, already guessing the question even before it was voiced, "While we're in his bed, our relationship is irrelevant. All that matters is that we're both _his women_."

"Ah!"

Holding tightly to her mother's hand, and feeling her own fingers squeezed in return, Noire accepted her words. Closing her eyes with a small gasp, meeting Tharja's lips and relaxing into her kiss.

"Mmm!"  
"Ah, mmm!"

Still holding Robin's cock between them, their mouths met around his cockhead. Slowly and tentatively at first, then quicker, hotter and deeper, until Tharja's arms were sliding around Noire's back and Noire's were linking around Tharja's in return. Until Noire's tongue was tracing over Tharja's lips, and Tharja's was meeting hers just as eagerly. It was the first time either of them had ever considered kissing anyone besides Robin, let alone another woman, nevermind their own flesh-and blood… But, with the heavy feeling of the Tactician's gaze on them, as well as his cock pulsing excitedly between them, they each eagerly accepted the other's pleasure.

"Hha… Ah, Noire… This… This isn't enough," Tharja panted, a minute later, breaking their kiss and sliding back, with a dangerously excited grin beaming on her face, "We'll never be good enough for him with just this."

"What do you mean?"

Gasping for breath and leaning heavily back into the bedroll, Robin would have echoed Noire's question if he'd been able to speak. The sinful delight of the shared pleasure had almost driven him mad, and the sight of the mother and daughter then making out around his cock had tested the limits of his restraint. It was only his rampant desire to savour every second of this ridiculous, incredible, heavenly situation that had kept him from losing control already! He hadn't wanted it to stop!

"Hehe…"

Leaning back and sitting up straight, Tharja focussed for a moment, before gathering a spike of mana in her hand and waving it through the air. The atmosphere around her shimmered purple for a moment, and then her clothes disappeared, vanishing in time with the magic clearing, and leaving Robin staring mesmerised at the sight of her bare naked body- her luscious, creamy skin, her soft lissom body and of course, her massive breasts- finally freed from their restraints and bouncing openly in the air before his eyes.

"You know as well as I do how wonderful Robin is… Mmm… I can't imagine there's anyone who'd choose Chrom over him. As this _arrangement_ continued, who knows how many women will wind up sharing our dear Tactician's bed?"

"Ah!"

"So then… Hehe… If we're to stand out, if we're to be the two women always standing at his side… Then, we have to make full use of our _best assets_."

"R-Right!"

Noire had no spellcasting ability to speak of, but what she lacked in magic she made up for in sheer force of will. Grabbing onto her shirt and roughly tearing it open, she instantly achieved the same effect- that is, she had Robin gaping at the sight of her huge breasts suddenly bouncing free, displayed prominently for him.

"Hehe… Perfect."

Tharja's hands wrapped around her daughter's back once more, and Noire's did the same in return, but this time they sank down a little further, pushing their chests out and against one another, holding Robin's now eagerly pulsing cock between them and burying it between their mountainous cleavage.

"A-Ahh, hhaa, M-Mother! Robin! Nnnghh, it's, incredible!" Noire gasped, feeling for the first time the sensation of her lover's shaft against her bare skin. A sensation heightened by the feeling of her mother's rock-hard nipples pushing directly against her own. The heat of the shaft and the thrill of the contact sent electric jolts of pleasure through the younger girl, until she was twisting and gasping in place, brought almost to her peak from that alone, "S-So, Soo good… I'm losing control!"

"Mmm, Th-This just shows how enthralled we both are. Ju-just this enough is enough to subdue us both!" Tharja moaned in return. Despite her feigned confidence, she'd also never felt anything like this, Robin's cock against her skin was enough to drive her crazy any time of day, and feeling Noire's nipples sliding around as her daughter squirmed was having an equally intense response to the older woman, "Hhha, My love! D-Does it feel good for you too? Do we please you?"

Gasping and groaning, Robin didn't have the words to properly answer her!

With just the tip of his cock reaching out from between them, his entire length was enveloped in the warm, pillowy, mass of their twin breasts. Every inch of his shaft was held tight in a velvety soft embrace, snug and secure, and caressed up and down his full length with every shiver and shudder than ran through them.

He'd never experienced anything like this before! He'd never even dreamed of it, and he was far past being able to describe it, "Keep going!" he ordered instead, squeezing his eyes shut and collecting himself enough to speak.

"Hehe… With pleasure my love."  
"I-I'll do my best!"

Tharja moved first, clenching her arms tighter around Noire's back, she shifted her weight, moving as best she could manage to pump her huge cleavage up and down her lovers shaft. After a moment to set her rhythm, she grew even bolder, breathing out a throaty moan as she leant over to suckle on the head of the Tactician's cock, "Ha-hhhaaaa!" enjoying the taste and sensation immensely, she only stopped a few minutes later when the feelings swirling inside her built up too much for her to stand! Tasting Robin's pre-cum splashing over her tongue, feeling his cock pulsing hot and heavy between her breasts, and feeling her daughter's own bust bouncing against her own, Tharja was soon sent reeling back, panting for breath as she crashed irresistibly through a small orgasm!

'_Just this much is enough to affect me this much… Ahh, my love… I missed this more than anything!'_

Noire wasted no time in taking up the spot her mother relinquished, pressing a heavy kiss directly atop Robin's glans and shivering in delight as she felt more of his pre-cum spraying out, coating her tongue in his essence. She'd already cum lightly a handful of times just from sucking his cock, so feeling him like this now hard and hot, pulsing directly against her, her entire body throbbed with desire. A desire that peaked again and again each time she felt her mother's rock-hard nipples dragging almost roughly against her own. The Archer moaned and gasped, peaking again and again, but pushing herself against the man she loved every time she did, squeezing her arms almost vice like around her mother and bouncing her breasts against Robin's cock with an almost frenzied desperation!

'_Hhhnnng! Robin! I love you! I love you! I want to make you feel good! I want to make you as happy as you make me! Forever!'_

Soon enough they were once more alternating between positions servicing his cock, and before long Robin's hands had fallen from stroking their heads to simply clenching the bedsheets as he groaned aloud!

Neither of them had done anything like this before, nor had they been planning it until this very moment- they weren't much in synch, nor were they very co-ordinated, or particularly skilled… But watching the mother and daughter working together so eagerly to please him definitely did! Just their mouths had already been pushing his limits, no matter how much he wanted to enjoy this sight and sensation as long as possible, there was no way Robin could hold out long against this new assault!

'_Ah!'_

Jolting off the bed and arching in place, he gasped out a wordless cry, unable to even manage to articulate a warning before he lost the last fragment of his control, and his cock suddenly erupted!

"O-OH!"  
"Yeessssss!"

Noire gasped in surprise, and Tharja trilled in delight as his shaft suddenly pulsed even thicker between their breasts, twitching and spasming wildly for a moment before suddenly spraying out thick heavy ropes of cum high into the air!

Tharja came harder than ever, squeezing her eyes shut and tensing up with a delighted moan, the instant she felt Robin's seed splashing hot across her face! Trembling lightly and gasping happily, her voice rose to a pitch as jet after jet of his release landed across her not-so-innocent face, laying across her in thick, viscous cords from her nose to her ear, and all the way down her chin.

Noire did likewise the moment she felt Robin's shaft trembling between her breasts! Her mouth hung open and her own moan was cut off with a delighted gasp as a huge load of cum sprayed directly onto her tongue. Lost joyously in warm ecstasy, she could only feel her peak rising higher and higher as her body reacted to each time another load of seed splashed across her face.

With his shaft held tightly in place between both girls, within moments, both of them were thoroughly stained with his release- each smiling happily and moaning eagerly as their senses were overloaded with his scent and their faces were left dripping with the Tactician's thick, potent cum.

"H-HHhaaa…"

It took Robin another minute to finally come back to his senses, blinking himself back to reality from where his head had been spinning from the ecstasy.

"Hehe…"

And the girls each took only a little longer. Tharja, being slightly more experienced, recovered first. Keeping herself in place, with her lover's still-hard cock secure against her breasts, she leaned over once again, lapping up the seed that had dripped down to pool between where their cleavage was pressed together, and to drain the last few drops directly from his glans.

"Hhhna, I _love_ this taste. I missed it, so much…"

"It's… Ahh, it's so… so strong, I can't…"

Mumbling to herself, Noire followed her mother's lead a moment later. And this time, there was no hesitation at all from her when her tongue entwined with Tharja's in cleaning up the cum soaked around Robin's cock.

"Mm-Mhhah!"  
"Hhmmm!"

Her fingers slid through the Sorceress's raven-black hair as she felt hers do the same to her own snowy-white tresses, when Tharja pulled her in to a kiss, she kissed back just as hungrily, just as eagerly. She could taste Robin's seed on her mother's tongue and she knew the same was true in return. It was delicious, incredible, so much so that couldn't have cared less where she was getting the taste of it from, her body rocked hot against the other woman's and her could feel her womb throbbing in desire once again. She'd only just had her first taste, but she already knew she was addicted.

The embrace between mother and daughter lasted only a few minutes this time -more than long enough for Robin to thoroughly enjoy the show- before they each separated and returned to the task at hand, hungrily cleaning up every last drop of his seed.

Tharja's tongue slid greedily across Noire's neckline, over her chin and all the way down her clavicle.  
Noire's lips kissed thoroughly across the top of Tharja's breasts and up her collar, until she was left enjoying the last few drops left dripping down her cheeks.

In the end, it took several minutes before both girls and the Tactician's cock had been cleaned of every last droplet of his release. Watching from his position still sandwiched between their breasts, Robin could only marvel at the proceedings. It was an incredible sight, but also, being just a spectator, it was an almost frustratingly enticing one! Later he would realise that was at least part of the reason Tharja done so, but for now, Robin was breathing hard, with his cock aching to taste them _properly_, and he was left at his limits to restrain himself!

"Ah-hehee… That look in your eyes!" Tharja shivered with excitement as she turned towards him, swiftly reaching over and pushing the fertility potions she'd mentioned earlier into his hands, "You truly mean to hold nothing back this time, do you!? Hehe, you intend to throw us down and _breed_ us both? You're going to stain our wombs with your seed, until we're both carrying your children?"

"A-Ah!" Noire chewed on her lip, her moving alongside her mother until she was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with her and all but trembling in anticipation, "Pl-Please, go ahead, m-m-my love! I don't have any experience, but I'll do my best to please you! I-I'll happily carry your child! …P-Please, not just my mother, _breed me_ too!"

There was a lot he should be thinking about, he knew.

But Robin was far past any rational thought at this stage. And there was no way he could ignore such an earnest request!

* * *

The potions fizzed and popped in his mouth, and his tongue was stung with the tell-tale burn of the stamina enhancing wyrmroot, from the moment they passed his lips, Robin knew he wouldn't be getting anymore work done for the rest of this afternoon.

Even so, he had no doubts to their efficacy, he could already feel the magic racing through his body as he cast the vials aside and reached out for Noire, collecting the nervous archer into his arms before gently laying her out, face-up, atop her mother's naked body, with her head resting on the Sorceress's considerable chest and waist quickly held in place between her long, creamy-white legs.

Chewing on her lips as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, feeling her nervous excitement and watching her shiver in anticipation, if Tharja had any dissatisfaction about not going first, she didn't show it. Instead, she slid her fingers down the younger woman's tremulous body, teasing and caressing her with seductive indulgences, before meeting with Robin's own hands and assisting him in removing the last of Noire's remaining clothes, unbuttoning the fastenings to her pants before sliding them over her wide, round hips and throwing them aside, to be joined by her thoroughly soaked white, silk panties a moment later.

Meeting with her lover's hands and giving them one last affectionate squeeze, Tharja moved her caresses back up her daughter's body to her massive breasts, taking them into her palms and kneading them slowly as Robin took hold of Noire's legs, gently easing them open, finally displaying her full naked body before him.

"I-I'm going first?" Noire whispered.

"You were here first." Robin answered, settling himself into place before her, running his fingers softly up and down her thighs as he gave her time to relax.

"And, you're still a virgin," Tharja added, drawing a shuddering moan from the girl's lips as she began rolling her fingers across her nipples, "Hehe… In all my fantasies, I never once imagined sharing Robin with _you_… But, I'm rather eager to see it now! I want to see you give your virginity to the same man who took mine!"

Her tone was dark, but it softened a moment later, "We'll be just the same, we'll love the same man together, and raise his children together. It sounds… nice…"

Noire would have agreed, but right now, from the feeling of Robin's cock pressing thick, heavy and rock-hard against her entrance, she could barely think, let alone speak. Between the sensation of her mother's ministrations on her increasingly sensitive chest, and her lips being spread open around her lover's cockhead, her head was spinning and her entire body thrumming both with excitement and delight.

Robin moved his hands to her hips, running his thumbs soothingly across her inner thigh, "Are you ready? I can wa-"

"Pl-Please!" she choked out, acting on instinct to kick her legs up and link them around his waist, "I want it! More than anything!"

"Heh."

"Ahh, don't worry Noire, just relax, mmm… you'll enjoy this!"

He didn't need any further invitation, and he could barely hold himself back anymore either!

Stroking his fingers across Tharja's cheeks as he braced himself on the bed, being careful to keep from leaning all his weight down on Noire, Robin lowered himself down towards her, sandwiching her gently between himself and her mother. Tilting his head down as she leaned up towards him, he met her lips in a suddenly heated kiss. Feeling her hands locking around his neck, just as securely as her legs around his waist, Robin pushed his hips forwards.

"Mmm-hhaa."  
"Mnhg, nn-AMHMMM!"

From the first instant he pushed himself in, Robin found himself almost gasping aloud, Noire's pussy was achingly tight, exactly as tight as he recalled Tharja's being! And, just like her mother's, it was also absolutely drenched with her arousal, and almost desperately eager in how easily her walls spread out around his cock, opening up to his shaft as he began smoothly sinking inside. His fingers clenched the bedsheets for control as he felt he eased his full cockhead inside her, spreading her lips wide around him, before rolling his waist forwards, pushing easily through her barrier and -to Noire's mind- at long last, claiming her as his own!

Noire's thin body jolted in his arms, and she broke their kiss with a sharp gasp, her legs kicking out into the air and a violent shudder running up the length of her spine, "Gh-GhoooHhHAAA!" And then, before he could even think to ask if she was okay, her feet were locked back around his waist even tighter than before, and she all but threw herself back into his embrace, kissing with more hunger than he'd ever seen from her yet!

With her hands still caressing her daughter's pillowy soft breasts, Tharja found her own body shivering almost as much as she took in the display. Feeling her daughter slowly taking her lover's cock, feeling her daughter get deflowered right atop her… It almost scared her how much this was turning her on! But then, aside from that one time, Tharja had never been one to worry too much about being normal. Instead, as she watched a small trail of Noire's maidenblood tricking out from where the two were connected, a small part of Tharja's mind regretted that she hadn't brought anything to collect the such a potent ingredient with… and a much, much larger part of her mind regretted that, in the position she was currently in, she couldn't touch herself right now- her fingers had proven a poor substitute for the memory of Robin's cock over the last few weeks, but right now, given the sheer heat of lust burning inside her, anything was better than nothing!

Even from there, as Robin began pushing inch after wonderful inch deeper inside Noire, still her pussy accepted him just as readily, the incredibly tight tunnel opening up easily around his shaft before wrapping almost vice-tight around it.

All that changed was that her hands slipped down to his shoulders, digging roughly into his skin as she grasped for grip and the moans she breathed out through increasingly hungry kisses grew even more wanton. Until finally, with his entire focus drowned in the intensity of the sensation, the Tactician smoothly pushed the last few inches of his cock back into the deepest recesses of her pussy!

Eyes shooting wide at the ecstasy of feeling her entire tunnel, _at long last_, stretched wide around his thick shaft, and jolted in place by the sudden rush of his cockhead pressing up against her deepest walls, knocking directly on her womb, Noire's already foggy mind was suddenly blasted white and she threw her head back with a wild scream! Her legs clenched almost painfully tight around him, her fingers clawed desperately at his back, and she came- harder and more vividly than she'd ever even imagined, until her entire world seemed to be exist only of him.

"Hha… G-Gods…" she panted weakly a short time later, as her eyes refocussed and her voice returned, "Th-I've never… That was… Hhhaa… _Robin_…"

"It's incredible, isn't it?" her mother breathed excitedly, her own voice clearly tinged with equal arousal, "Like every inch of you has been wrapped around his _cock_?"

"I can't… It's, it's t-too good, it's like I'm floating," Noire gasped in reply, her words growing in pitch as Robin's cock pulsed inside her and as Tharja's fingers rolled across her nipples, "H-How do I feel, my love? I-Is it alright?"

"Of course! Hh, I love it! Noire, you're amazing!" he moaned back, lacking the words to express himself with his usual degree of elegance, as he rolled his hips back, rocking himself back and forth inside her with a slow rhythm. This had all been far too good already, he was much too aroused to hold back, "It's so warm, and hot, I-GhHAA!"

Shaking his head and giving up on his speech, Robin punctuated his answer by capturing her lips with his own once more, kissing her with all the frenzied desire roaring inside him and driving his shaft back deep inside her at the same time!

Her approval was clear in how her hips bucked against him and how her hands clenched around his back, and so he built his tempo quickly from there- easing himself back and forth inside her, a little harder and a little further each time, until he was drawing his cock out almost the full length of her pussy before driving it down, all the way to her womb!

Noire had always been a sensitive, passionate girl and now, finding herself so thoroughly pleasured on two different fronts, in a way she had no resistance to, it took only a few minutes before she lost her mind against the pleasure. Whatever small lingering pain she'd felt earlier, swiftly washed away as the ecstasy rolled through her, time and again. Feeling her mother's hands squeezing her breasts, perfectly in time with Robin's cock kissing against deepest walls, feeling her bare skin flushed and hot against the man she loved and feeling his shaft stretching her pussy around it, reshaping her tunnel in his image… It was more than she could possibly take and everything she wanted!

Barely able to hold their kiss through her moans, Noire quivered and shook under him, throwing her head from side to side as she screamed through another sudden orgasm, or pulling him as tight against her as she could manage as she rode through another high.

Soon enough, with the Archer's eager moans spurring him on, Robin was driving himself into her with so much force that the feeling of her body being jolted back and forth atop her mother, left the Dark Mage's breathing coming through equally ragged pants, her own moans slipping out entwined with Noire's screams, each time the Tactician's cock filled her pussy once again.

"Robin! ROBIN! I love you! I love this! Y-You're amazing!"  
"Y-Yes, it's… Oohaaa! It's so good! Mmngg! Harder! Fuck her harder!"

Bent fully over both women, and clenching tight to the bedsheets, Robin let loose a guttural moan, savouring every shudder and shiver of Noire's body under him as he drove himself into her, and as she begged for more.

It was too good. Just the sight and sound of it alone was enough to drive him wild, feeling the intense, hot wetness of her pussy wrapped around him, left him almost scrambling for control. He couldn't hold back much longer and, he knew neither of them would want him to.

"I'm… hhha, I'm getting close!" he warned, throwing his head back with another gasp as he felt the pressure roaring inside him, desperate for release.

"O-OooOH! It's getting even bigger!?" Noire gasped, her eyes shooting wide as she felt his cock pulsing wildly inside her, stretching her walls even tighter around him, "G-Go ahead! Please! Cum inside me! Knock me up!"

Tharja grinned in eager excitement, but anything she might have said was drowned out by the sound of Robin's groan echoing through the tent, as he finally gave up the last of his restraint, and bent completely over the two women, driving his shaft furiously inside the screaming Archer, until his cockhead was pressing her womb back even further inside her. And then, with his vision flashing white, and her world suddenly cascading into a dizzying array of colours… everything exploded!

His cock twitched and spasmed wildly inside her, scraping directly against her deepest walls, before suddenly erupting with jet after jet, of thick, heavy loads of cum, crashing into the walls pulsing tight around him, flooding her womb, and almost instantly staining every last millimetre of her virgin pussy in his colour.

Clenching herself automatically tight around him, locking her legs around his waist and hands around his back, Noire's head fell back in a breathless scream as her eyes rolled back and tongue lolled limply from her mouth. Dizzying surges of pleasure seared through her again and again, each time she felt his cock move inside her, and then higher still each time she felt the heavy heat of his seed shooting directly into her womb. Her vision faded and her world spun, all thought long lost in the haze of a pleasure beyond anything she'd imagined before. Even the feeling of her mother's body shivering, hot and needy under her own or the sensation of her hands clenched tight around her breasts faded from Noire's mind, right now, all that existed for her, all that she could possibly care about was herself and the man she loved, lying atop her, holding her, with his cock buried to the hilt inside her, and his seed stuffed so full inside her that it was now streaming down her thighs.

If any rational thought still existed in her mind in this moment, it was only the knowledge that she could no longer live without this; if this was how good it felt to be impregnated, then she was going to have as many of Robin's children as he wanted.

For his part, the Tactician was in a very similar state- He was so lost in the reckless, sinful ecstasy of cumming without a drop of inhibition inside the daughter of his first lover, that it took him almost a full minute to come back to his senses, and to realise that Noire was lying, almost insensate under him, with her grip slowly losing strength around him, and her head lolled to the side, lying flat on her mother's copious chest. Her eyes were glazed over, and if not for the small, happy moans coming from her body, or the feeling of her hands running weakly along his back -holding him against her with as much affection as she could manage- he would have thought she'd passed out.

It was Tharja's soft whispers that caught his attention a moment later, "Unbelievable… I can't believe you made me cum too… Just from feeling you with another woman, with my own _daughter_. Hehe… you really do have me wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

Her words were gentle, but there was a hunger in her eyes even greater than what he was used to from the Sorceress.

"It's still hard to believe… I just watched my daughter become a mother."

"You said it yourself Tharja, right now she's not your daughter," taking Noire gently into his arms, he eased her from atop her mother, lying her onto the bedroll to give her some time to recover, "You're both _my women_."

Perhaps it was an effect of the potion, or perhaps it was simply due to how intensely arousing this whole scenario was, but when Robin slid his cock from inside the lightly shivering Archer, it was still absolutely rock hard and still pulsing with unquenched desire. It had been similar with Cherche, but even there'd been time for them both to recover between sessions, right now, it felt more like he could barely hold himself back. Given Noire's state, if he hadn't already been immensely glad for Tharja's presence, he would have been now.

Taking Tharja into his arms, he pressed her back down, laying her out flat along the bedroll, just centimetres from her daughter.

"And, as my women, I intend to make you both mothers together."

"Yes! _Yes_! I've waited for this moment! For so long!"

* * *

"How do you like it?" Tharja purred, not even attempting to keep her voice straight as she felt the full length of her pussy spread eagerly wide and perfectly tight around the Tactician's thick cock. She'd dreamed of this moment endlessly since their last night together and, as she felt her tunnel taking shape around his shaft once again, and his cockhead pressing comfortably up against her womb, she knew she'd never be able to hold back that long ever again, "Did you miss this body? You're the only one who's ever touched it you know, it's all for your own exclusive use."

Holding himself above her, looking down at the Dark Mage's elated and almost shyly excited face as he felt her pussy pulsing tight, warm and slick around the full length of his shaft -as if her entire body was acting to massage him, to pleasure him from even the first moment he'd pushed inside her-, and having just switched between them, Robin couldn't help but notice the incredible similarities between the mother and daughter. However, no matter how much this entire day had served to toy with his sensibilities, he was a smart enough man to keep that to himself. For now at least.

"Yeah," he answered honestly, "Of course I did. I missed it a lot… I thought about it constantly, about you, constantly. But I couldn't go to you just for the sake of it, even if you'd let me. I love you, Tharja… I couldn't do anything until I knew I could answer you properly."

Her gaze shifted to the side, and her hand's holding to his wrists gripped him a little harder, a little more needily. She hadn't expected a serious response from him, not when her entire pussy was throbbing around his cock with such incredible pleasure she thought her mind would melt. A large part of her wanted to just relax, to give in to the bliss and let herself enjoy the feeling she'd ached for, for so long. But she shook that desire away, that would be rude to Robin. And Tharja would do anything for Robin. Sucking in a breath, she brought herself back to reality.

"…I missed you too, more than I have words for," she whispered, showing just a hint of vulnerability, a side of her that only he was ever allowed to see, "I told myself that I needed to feel it just once… that I wouldn't mind, even if you didn't choose me, so long as I got be with you at least one time. But, I missed you so much it hurt just thinking about it."

Robin winced, his heart clenching in his chest, even as his entire body burned with desire.

"Then, I'll fix that now, forever. No more pain, okay? I want you by my side from now on."

Acting before she could formulate a reply, he rolled himself forwards, shifting up and over her, until her legs were urged from his waist and left kicking unsteadily into the air. Her massive breasts were pushing tight against his chest and her arms suddenly gripping desperately against his back as she felt the angle of his cock shifting inside her- until she felt him pulling her around and him up to leave the full length of his thick shaft pressing straight down through her, all the way to her womb.

"This is how you like it, isn't it?"

This was what they'd both discovered in their last night together and something neither of them would soon forget. Tharja was an incredibly dangerous Sorceress, a proud, dignified and confident woman, but when she was with the man she adored, there was nothing she loved more than being roughly dominated with a hard, forceful mating press!

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, her luscious lips forming a wide O… One that suddenly snapped even wider, her gasp of surprise becoming a shriek of delight when Robin harshly pushed his cockhead another few centimetres into her, letting her entire pussy feel the full size and shape of his cock pressing down on her most sensitive walls. One single second passed like that, giving Tharja just barely enough time to process what was happening before he drove into action!

She lost instantly.

She'd never intended to resist him, of course, but she'd also never imagined submitting _this_ easily, some part of her still capable of rational thought was simply impressed at how wonderfully her Tactician continued to impress her. Throwing her head back and screaming at the top of her lungs, kicking her legs uselessly into the air, scratching desperately along the width of his back- Tharja lost all sense of control. She lost all sense of composure. And she lost all sense of the world, of anything except for him and her. She came harder than she'd cum yet all afternoon, harder than she'd cum in all the weeks that had passed between them, and harder than anything she'd even let herself imagine since the last time they were together.

And then, feeling his cock slamming hard down the full length of her pussy once more. Feeling him drag the almost the full length of his shaft out, hitting every oversensitive point inside her on the way… She came again. And then again immediately after that!

This wasn't the lovemaking she'd imagined in all her daydreams of Robin accepting her desires, of having him ask to marry her.

She was getting _fucked_. She was getting fucked by a man who'd just finished fucking her daughter. She was getting fucked right beside her daughter. She was going to get knocked up, _bred_, just like her daughter, less than a metre from Noire.

And she loved it more than she'd ever loved anything else before!

Her hips bucked up instinctively against his, matching his thrusts with her own desperate need, her arms moved up from his back to around his neck, holding onto him with as much strength as she could muster and her screams became filled with nothing but his name- the name of the man she loved, the man she adored, the man she'd pledged herself to and would happily give everything to. She screamed his name like a prayer and repeated it like a plea.

'_M-Merciful Naga! I almost forgot how incredible she feels!'_

Of course, Robin was enjoying himself just as much, and even more than he'd been prepared for.

He'd wanted to be a little more controlled this time, to fully savour the experience of being with her, to make up for the time they'd spent apart by being with her as long as possible. He'd thought his time with Cherche and his somewhat greater experience would give him more resistance to the wild pleasure he felt being wrapped up inside Tharja. But, just as he'd quickly been overcome with the bliss of claiming the Wyvern Rider, and just as he'd been swept up in the intensity of conquering the Archer, so to was Robin immediately enraptured with the sensation of being re-acquainted with the Sorceress's incredible body.

Her skin was warm, pressed flushed against his. He could feel the weight of her breast, just as soft and just as round as Noire's squishing against his chest and he could feel every movement and tremble of her hips as she pushed herself up against his thrusts. He couldn't resist her charms and, as he felt her, succumbing joyously to another orgasm, clenching almost painfully tight around him as she did so, he no longer had any desire to.

He didn't even bother building from a slow tempo like he had with her daughter, clenching his arms securely around his shoulders, Robin drove himself full force, down the length of her pussy, slamming his cock hard into her womb, again! And again! And again! Until Tharja's cries had devolved into nothing but garbled screams, and his own moans were quickly raising out to match hers, the heat of pressure inside him burning furiously, far beyond what he could control!

In the end, after just over ten minutes, he was sent crashing irresistibly through his own peak once more!

Unable to even articulate a word of warning, Robin's voice rang out in a long, low groan as he slammed his cock down into her one last time, stretching her pussy open around the full length of his shaft as he drove it hard right against her womb! Throwing his head back and holding her tight around him, his back arched forwards, desperately sinking every last millimetre of his length inside her as his release suddenly erupted!

Rope after hot rope of his thick, viscous seed crashed through the Dark Mage's eager pussy, surging through her womb till it was overflowing, and flooding out her pussy, until it ran down onto the bedsheets. Her screams of delight caught in her throat, and, with her tongue hanging limply from her mouth as her head fell backwards, Tharja's already shaky consciousness was slammed by the pleasure again and again, until her hands were limp on his back and her legs shaking weakly in the air.

And all the while, Robin's vision swam, and his breathing came in wild, ragged pants.

"G-Gods… That was…"

It took him several minutes to finally come down from his high, and even when he did, he could still feel the aftershocks of bliss trembling down his spine. Gently pushing himself upright and easing himself out of the thoroughly dazed Plegian, he laid her down carefully atop the bedroll.

And then, sitting back on his haunches, he swallowed heavily.

"Wow, that's… quite a sight."

A mother and daughter, laying beside each other, both with utterly enraptured expressions on their face after both having been fucked senseless, and both with his cum running thick out of their over-flooded pussies, and spreading down their thighs.

His cock pulsed hungrily and the urge for more swelled within him once again, but this time, Robin pushed it down, "Er… yeah. I probably overdid it…" there was only so much he could blame on those potions.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tharja and Noire to regain their senses, and when they did, any hesitations within either of them seemed to have been long forgotten. Curling up against where Robin had positioned himself opposite them, they pulled him back down to the bedroll between them, each snuggling comfortably up against one of his sides, linking their hands together atop his chest.

They passed some time like that, talking together, teasing lightly and filling in any last questions or assurances left between them.

It was a warm and pleasant position, being sandwiched by his lovers on either side, and one Robin was more than happy to indulge in. In-fact, he would have happily passed even longer just like that, if not for the way he found Noire suddenly grinding herself against him, moaning weakly and looking up at him with a face deeply flushed red in pleasure.

"S-So… So this is… I've never, ooohhaaa… never feLLLT!" Her moans grew even heavier and the light in her eyes even more desirous as her leg hooked over his and her waist began shaking urgently against his own, "Hhaa! I love it!"

"Er… N-Noire? Are you okay?"

"She's… she's fine," Tharja gasped, and now he turned to look at her, Robin saw that the Dark Mage's expression was quickly matching her daughters, and that the fingers that had been linked lovingly atop his chest were now tightly clenching to each other, "B-Better than fine! uhHAA! So much better!"

"What's going on?"

Noire just nodded her head, her body shuddering and trembling against his as her vision locked unerringly from his face and her grin turned into an almost dizzyingly wide smile. Tharja was no better, smiling just as broadly, she gave up completely on attempting to answer his question and instead simply matched her daughter's movements, hooking her own leg around Robins and grinding the full length of her equally incredible body against his.

"OhhMMMMMMMMM!"  
"Hhh, yyyeeeesSSSSSSS!"

Robin could only watch in questioning wonder, turning his gaze from one girl's unflinching, adoring gaze to the next, as they each trembled and shook, wrapping themselves tight around him and holding just as tight to each other's hand as they shuddered delightedly through a visibly intense orgasm. And then, as the moment passed and their breathing began to stabilise, what he could only assume were several more until they'd finally calmed down.

"Mother… that was… hhha, Robin… Thank you."  
"Yes… I, hehe... that was… even better than I hoped for."

"I feel like I've missed something..?"

"We're mages," Tharja explained finally, through heavy pants, "Well, I am. But even if I've never taught Noire any spells, she's obviously still picked up the fundamentals from her time in the future. You must know it yourself by now, that to do anything with magic, you need to be highly attuned to your own body. A mage of any decent calibre can feel _every little change_ that occurs within them."

Looking at the still beaming expressions from each woman, Robin blinked, processing the explanation slowly… until he finally realised exactly what she was implying.

"W-Wait, you mean… You can feel that!? _Both_ of you!?"

This time, with each of them giggling in heady joy, their voices rang out together,

"Breeding Successful!"

"Hehe… There's no backing out now." Tharja added, uncoupling her hand from her daughter's and slithering it down his body, wrapping her fingers around his still-hard cock.  
"You really did it… you made me completely yours." Noire agreed, sliding her hand under her mother's and cradling his balls gently in her palm.

Robin swallowed a gasp. It was a lot to process, but by now, spurred on from the sensation of being thoroughly knocked-up, each of their expressions had turned downright ravenous.

"Th-That's good!"

It wasn't clear if he was responding to the news, or to their ministrations, perhaps both.

Either way, whether it was an effect from the potions or just his own rampaging desire, Robin had already been aching to continue. And now, it looked like there was no longer any reason to hold back!

* * *

"M-Mother!" Noire gasped, from her position lying on her back under the other woman, her words broken into a cry as Robin's cock slammed hard through her pussy once more, "I-Isn't this a, a bit much!?"

"M-Maybe I-I!" this time it was Tharja's words that were cut off by her scream, as the Tactician's cock slid from the Archer and back into the Dark Mage lying flat and face down atop her, pounding furiously through her own ever-eager pussy, "Maybe I put in too much wymroot!?"

Neither of them had any sense for how long this had been going for. Following their announcement, Robin had taken firm control of both _his women_, pulling the mother into place atop her daughter and then he'd been forcefully alternating between them ever since!

Lying together as they were, each being taken in turn, they had no possible way of resisting the pleasure searing through them. He thrust into Tharja and Noire's head spun from feeling her mother's pussy rocked in place against hers; he slammed himself into Noire and Tharja gasped as her daughter's hard nipples dragging against her own.

Robin had always seemed far stronger and hardier than his stature belied, but his usually impressive stamina seemed even greater than ever! Already each of them had received several more thick loads of his seed inside them. With their wombs and pussies each completely stuffed to flooding, the bedsheets were soaked in their overflowing juices. And still, he showed no signs of letting up.

But then, despite their words, both of their hips were shaking desperately back to meet with his thrusts. Neither woman was complaining in the least, and any discussion soon gave way as their lips met again in another passionate kiss, and their wombs were each painted white with his essence once more.

And so, just like that, the afternoon turned to night, and the night passed in a way neither woman had ever dreamed of. And one they would each cherish for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Breakfast in the Shepherd's mess hall was a very strange one the next morning. All eyes were turned to the head table, and Chrom was far from the only one leaving his meal unattended as he watched in disbelief as the Tactician calmly ate his meal.

Or, more specifically, as Robin was _fed_ his meal, in alternating turns by an uncharacteristically happy looking Tharja and a warmly bold looking Noire. There was, after all, no way he could have managed to feed himself with the way each woman was holding tight to one of his arms, snuggling contently up against him as if there was nothing at all unusual about this in the world.

Sumia, of course, was looking on with absolutely unabashed excitement, while constantly shooting her husband glances as if to say, "Why aren't we doing that?" and several times she attempted to remind him that Cordelia would be doing a patrol around the camp this afternoon. The Exalt, unfortunately, was far too shell-shocked right now to pay any attention.

Noire sighed happily, for the first time in her life she was comfortable enough to just ignore everything else that was going on around her. For someone who'd always been painfully self-depreciating, the feeling of only caring about what was directly in-front of her was one she found liberating beyond belief. She knew the feeling would probably fade when she was separated from Robin and had to face down the rest of her friends… but that was all the more reason to spend as much time around him as she could manage!

Her free hand drifted to her womb, to where, by straining her perception she could already feel the small pulse of change within her body.

"It's hard to believe you're going to be a grandmother so soon, mother," she hummed. After being wrapped up naked around her, cumming, screaming and moaning together, and seeing her mother in all the ways she had yesterday, it was as if any barrier between them had dropped and she felt comfortable enough even teasing her, "Maybe before you even become a mother!"

"Hmph," she snorted, "I have no intention of letting your child be older than mine. I'll find a hex to ensure that if I have to."

"Tharja," that was enough to make Robin interrupt, "You're not going to use magic to affect the birth of _our_ child."

"A-Ha-hha… _Our_ child."

That reminder was enough to knock the dark gaze from her expression. Conceding the argument with a happy blush, Tharja snuggled tighter up against him, holding his arm securely in place between her breasts, and leaning her head over so it was laying atop his shoulder.

Noire, still bolder than she'd ever imagined herself being, added her own thoughts. Reaching over and gently patting her mother's stomach, she whispered a quiet prayer, "Be born healthy, me."

"Aha!"

Virion was the first to notice Cherche entering the tent. Perking up from where he'd been slightly sullenly watching the overly public display, a sardonic smile blossomed upon the Noble's face as he watched the Wyvern Rider's eyes settle upon the oblivious trio settled at the head of the tent.

Hands set at her sides and her usual tight smile on her face, she stalked over towards them, walking right past her (former) lord without so much as a greeting. But, by now he was used to that! Rather, he was excited for the show that was about to begin!

"Tsk, Robin my dear boy," he muttered with a shake of his head, "You may have the momentary joy of a flower in each hand… but, I believe you've forgotten to watch for the thorns!"

Standing directly behind the white-haired man, Cherche's voice was as collected as ever as she addressed the Dark Mage, "You're in my seat."

Virion was no stranger at all to dalliances, of course, and if the Tactician had asked him, he would have happily assisted in helping hide any kind of affair. But, unfortunately, it seemed their ever-reliable young strategist was about to learn an important lesson in discretion!

Or at least, that's what he expected to happen when he saw Tharja offer an unbelievably amused smile directly back up at the Rosanne woman.

But instead,

"Hmph, well, aren't you ungrateful. I even saved the best seat, just for you."

"Ah! I see. My apologies."

He was left gaping in disbelief as Cherche slid around both of them and into position, directly atop Robin's lap!

It seemed every male in the room swallowed as one at that sight, the curve of Cherche's round ass bouncing just a little as she pushed herself fully atop the Tactician's waist, and her soft moan ringing out as his hands wrapped around her stomach, securing her in place as if nothing about this was unexpected at all. And, just like Virion, where they had been expecting fireworks, instead they simply saw both Tharja and Noire continue happily wrapping themselves around his arms, giving no signs of discontent at all about those arms holding another woman.

Just as with Tharja and Noire before her, Cherche's voice was low and quiet, keeping their conversation as private as possible. Despite the almost ridiculous show of public affection, she had no desire to announce every last detail of her nascent love live. And so, only Chrom and Sumia were privy to the details as she turned to the woman on either side of her,

"I thought I'd be nice and give you two, er, you _three_ time alone last night out of courtesy. But tonight, I'm joining in, whether it's in your tent or anywhere else, and I don't care who's there with me!"

"Ah!"  
"Oh!"  
"I-I see!"

Unfortunately, before any proper plans could be put into place following that declaration, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the tent flaps flying open and heavily armoured boots stomping into the room!

"M-Milord! And you, Sir Robin! I fear, I must bring this to your attention, immediately!"

Having been left lurching from one awkward revelation to another, and feeling increasingly worried about his Tactician's _success_, it took Chrom a moment to blink himself from his revere and back to reality, "Hwha, _ahem_, what is it, Frederick?"

"I'm not sure what to make of it myself, but I think you need to see this… This morning, when I was heading back from my morning patrol, I found this lady, walking around in the woods a few kilometres from our camp."

So saying, he turned on the spot and somewhat ungainly ushered the previously unseen lady, hidden by his massive frame, into full view.

"Huh? Morgan?" Robin blinked, puzzled by the strange announcement. After seeing the Knight's bewildered expression, he'd expected something a lot more shocking, or at least a lot more urgent than the sight of Robin's daughter. It _was_ strange that Morgan was up and about so early, she wasn't much of an early riser, so despite the rest of their camp already being active he hadn't expected her to be awake for another few hours yet. Still, it was hardly odd for Morgan to be doing something odd, so he had no clue why Frederick had decided it needed to be brought to his attention, "What am I su-"

It was only after he began speaking that his brain suddenly clicked into place, and the words died in his throat.

This was unmistakably, _unquestionably_, his daughter, Morgan.

But…

His daughter had no reason to be staring at everyone inside their tent with a confused, scared expression on her face, like a rabbit pushed into a corner.

And, he was pretty sure his daughter couldn't use a bow. Yet there was definitely one strapped across her back and judging from the small decorations and designs carved into it, it was clearly a well-loved weapon.

And… didn't Morgan have that beautiful sea-green hair? He could picture it clearly in his mind, but the woman standing, quivering under their assembled stares had raven-black hair falling messily around her face.

'_Wh… H-… Wh…'_

The next few seconds felt like an eternity. His brain stopped and started several times. Until finally, the words Miriel had spoken the previous day snapped into place in his head and his heart leapt uncertainly in his chest.

'_It can't be?'_

Turning on the spot, he looked towards Noire's equally shocked face, and then back across to the young girl. Then, acting suddenly on a father's impulse, he eased Cherche from his lap, pulled his hands free from the two other women's grip and rose to his feet, facing her with his arms spread wide, an instinctive gesture he couldn't possibly deny when he saw such a troubled face on his daughter.

"Morgan?"

Quailing under their stares, her eyes finally found him, and she suddenly snapped in place, her eyes going wide as saucers and mouth hanging wide open.

"B-Blood and thunder!" racing across the tent, there was no fury in her cry, only the enormity of relief, "Father! Father! H-Here you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

He collected her into his embrace, and she sniffled weakly into his chest. There would be countless questions later, but for now _this_ was all that mattered.

"Huh, what's going on?" of course, trouble always comes in pairs, "Father? Huuuuh!? H-Hey! Why's there _another_ _me_?"

* * *

**Notes:**

Phew! It's crazy how long a week feels like sometimes isn't it? Feels almost like more than a month! Time, huh?

Anyhow, obviously this is the longest chapter yet, probably too long coming in at about 25k words, but there was a lot of ground to cover for explanations, setup and such, that won't be needed in future chapters. So, don't worry if you found this a slog (I hope you didn't, this one took so long and so much effort to get out, I'll probably cry if you tell me it's garbage!)

As I mentioned, the chapter was obviously Noire's chapter, but also as mentioned it was rolled not as her stand-alone, but the Special Event "Noire Interrupted!". I had a few people correctly guess that meant Tharja was going to come in and join the fun, so I don't think it was too hard to predict which way this was gonna go, but hopefully you had fun with it anyway.

So yes, this means that Robin has now bred both Noire and Tharja, taking them both out of the running. Apologies for anyone who was hoping for Chrom/Tharja, but rest assured that's not the only special event in this pile, so if you're eager for threesomes or moresomes, well, I guess there's not much you can do except hope they get rolled? Feel free to suggest things though, I probably won't add anything to the list, but… I dunno, if you impress me enough, there's a chance.

And equally importantly we see here my plans for extra fun! It should be clear in the chapter, but I'll spell it out here: For any "non-standard" girls that gets knocked up, the camp is going to get an extra visitor. So if either Robin or Chrom gets with someone who doesn't have a normal child of their own (eg Tiki, Anna) or with one of the second generation, we'll get an _additional_ Morgan or Lucina specific to them! After all, it only makes sense they get to see the practical merits of being bred too, no?

Anyhow, now for the fun stuff! And I think Chrom fans will be happy to hear this, but **Olivia** **has been rolled as the next character to join the fun!** She's someone I've seen a lot of people put with Chrom, so perhaps it's time for him to get in the action, but of course, if you prefer her with Robin, feel free to vote for him.

Is Olivia eager to show Chrom her new dance (atop his cock)?  
Or is she aching to be held down and bred by Robin? A man who's already proven himself so adept?

You tell me: www. strawpoll .me/18713346

All feedback, requests, suggestions, ideas or anything else is welcome. I'm hoping to have a new chapter out each week.


	4. Olivia (Robin's Victory)

**Round 3 - Olivia (Robin's Victory)**

* * *

The woman featured in each chapter are decided at random, so there's no manipulation.

Who wins and gets to be with her is decided by YOU.

This time, with 343 votes to 198, Robin won Olivia's favour.

* * *

The sun was bright and warm in the sky.

The central-Valmese air was crisp and pleasant, especially at their current elevation.

The Shepherd's preparations for the next stage of their campaign was looking good, everything was in place for them to begin making their first pushes into the heart of Walhart's territory.

And yet, despite that, and despite having already been taken care of very well today by his new fiancées, Robin was currently having a very difficult and decidedly uncomfortable afternoon. Unfortunately, this part was both inevitable and long overdue.

"Look, Gerome," he sighed, running his hands through his hair with a grimace, "I don't know what happened in the original timeline, or how things turned out. I don't know if I was your father then…"

Actually, if he was completely honest, he was pretty sure he wasn't. While he couldn't place any details, when he concentrated on the very fringes of his consciousness, he could just barely recall that the young man's hair hadn't originally been its current snowy-white.

Of course, that alone was hardly proof of anything, the only child they knew he'd sired for certain was Morgan and she didn't have white hair. In fact, prior to Noire and Gerome's new look, the only child that'd had a hair colour similar to Robin's had been Owain… But seeing as Morgan had no brand of the Exalt, and that (despite her claims of being a Tactician just like him) Morgan typically fought in their battles by turning into a giant Dragon and shooting ice-cold divine fire at her enemies, Robin usually tried very hard not to think about what any of that implied about the original future. Thankfully, they'd found Lissa's son some time after chancing upon his daughter, so with him being unable to say anything, even despite how much he wanted to, the exact origin of the two children had been left as just something of a mystery, rather than a borderline scandal.

"But no matter what, Cherche's important to me, I care about her a lot. I, er, ah… when this is all over, I intend to marry her."

Robin winced and the cold look coming from the young-man's mask didn't help. He had no problems being open about his intentions towards Cherche, or his feelings for her, but he had wished he could tell if he was doing this correctly, or that he was going about it the right way. Without a past or place to call his own, Robin had always felt unmoored in this world outside the Shepherds; Chrom and Lissa had given him a purpose, and Morgan had been his anchor, and now he had his fiancée's, three women he loved dearly.

He wanted to do the right thing by all of them. He'd always wanted a family, and he was more than willing to reach out a hand to Gerome and play whatever role he could towards him. But, with Cherche's son being only a few years younger than himself, and still possessing no memories of his father, Robin knew there was little chance he'd be wanted to take up any kind of parental role towards the young-man, even when he did marry Cherche.

Still, however awkward this was for him, it must be far more awkward for the time-traveller.

"So, I want to support her, and you, in whatever manner you'll allow. I… Well, I know this must be difficult for you, but at the least, I wanted to give you my word that nothing has to change that you don't want, or you're not comfortable with. I'm going to be with Cherche, but that won't change anything between you and her, I won't get in your way… And, if there's anythi-"

"Hmph!" netting out something between a snarl and huff, Gerome interrupted Robin's ramblings, turning away as stiffly as ever, "None of this matters to me! Do whatever you want. Minerva and I didn't come back to the past just to play happy families!"

Loyal as ever, the wyvern at his side punctuated Gerome's statement with a roar of agreement.

"Mraaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Or, at least, that's what was intended. In reality, it was somewhere between a purr and a yawn.

One of the many benefits Robin had found in his recent relationship with Cherche was that he'd become far better at dealing with her previously ferocious wyvern- to the point that he'd even started to understand the cute side of her that Cherche was always talking about.

Of course, that was made a lot easier when Minerva rather than glaring terrifying down at him, like usual when he was dealing with Gerome, was instead rolling her head happily between his hands as he scratched the scales along the top of her neck. Her eyes were closed, her roars coming more like subdued mews and her massive tail was beating lightly against the ground… If not for the fact that she was far larger than him, had razor sharp teeth and could crush him like a twig, Robin would have said she currently seemed more like an overgrown housecat.

The future Minerva, after all she'd been through, had always been harder to deal with than the present one, but thankfully, both of them were much more receptive of him since he'd grown close to the Roseanne woman… and especially when, like now, they could smell the scent of a _thoroughly satisfied_ Cherche coming off from him. He did feel a little bad about coming to talk to Gerome directly after having spent more than an hour with the boy's mother bent over his desk, but, if it helped keep the wyvern calm, then Robin was prepared to compromise on his integrity just a little.

After a few moments of coaxing, Gerome managed to successfully pull Minerva from the Tactician's scritches and after jumping on her back, the two of them were swiftly flying off into the distance and out of sight.

Watching the boy (his step-son?) disappear over the horizon, Robin sagged in place, letting out something of a mournful sigh as he release the tension he'd been holding back through the conversation. It was hard to know what he should be feeling right now, he wasn't sure what exactly he'd been hoping for in the first place, he certainly hadn't expected the time-traveller to easily accept his extended hand. Gerome was standoffish to begin with and barely interacted peaceably with any of the Shepherds, adding something like this to the mix could only make those emotions even more volatile.

He couldn't stop making the effort though, he reminded himself. This was easier for him, he was the one who was coming in Gerome and Cherche's life after-all, he was the one who wanted a large family and the one potentially disrupting the time-traveller's world. Even if he wasn't accepted, and even if he may not ever be accepted, he had to do what he could, he owed that much at the least.

'_Still,'_ he added silently to himself as he pulled himself back upright, running a hand through his hair in contemplation, _'It had been _far_ easier with the girls.'_

While he hadn't given Morgan a full explanation about the other Morgan that had appeared in their camp a few days ago, just telling her that the second Morgan was her from another potential future had been a satisfactory enough explanation for both his now twin-daughters and they'd become instant friends.

Noire had been even easier than that. He'd reminded the archer about his relationship with her mother (although, seeing as Tharja had been making out with Noire at the time, with the two of them both sitting in his lap, alternating turns atop his cock, Robin could admit it hadn't been _much_ of a reminder) and about her now snowy-white hair. And she had, after recovering, assured him that while she'd deeply adored the fatherly role he'd taken with her when she'd been younger, she didn't have any desire for him to act as a father figure anymore- her heart had changed with the time they'd spent together in the past, and she wanted him only as her lover now.

She'd toyed with the idea of calling him "daddy" for a moment, but quickly discarded that idea, deciding that was more Severa's pace than hers, and reminding him of his agreement to at least try seducing her closest friend into his growing "harem."

"Ah!"

It was the sound of his first fiancée's voice that snapped Robin back to reality.

"I thought I saw Gerome flying off in a hurry," Cherche sighed, offering a sardonic smile, "And here you are. You talked to him then?"

He nodded, briefly filling her in on the details of their short conversation.

This time it was the wyvern rider's turn to let out a sigh, "That boy… I really do wonder where he gets that prickly nature of his."

"He'll come around," Robin assured her, slipping his arm around her waist when he noticed the quiver in her still slight-bowed legs, "This is all a lot for him to take in, so long as he make sure he knows we're there for him, or well, that you're there for him particularly I guess… Then we should let him adjust at his own pace."

Leaning her weight against him as he led her back off through the camp, Cherche just gave a small hum of agreement.

And, whether it was due to the ever-pleasant feeling of a woman he loved wrapped up around him or just an effect of the drastic change to his sex-life recently, Robin had a very hard time keeping his eyes ahead of him and keeping his course from deviating back to her tent. Unfortunately for both of them, the preparations from the march meant the rest of his day was going to be occupied with far fewer enticing matters.

He made do by sliding his hand back around her hips and delighting in squeezing her deliciously soft, round ass. Giggling quietly at his antics, his fiancée generously indulged him in for a few minutes before they began nearing the main thoroughfare of the camp and she pulled his arm firmly back up around her side.

* * *

"S-So… you don't know anything about this either?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp from where that conversation was taking place, was forced to bite back a sigh of her own as she found herself in yet another fruitless conversation.

"Hmph," Sully snorted, tossing her head at the dancer's surprisingly inquisitive questions, "It ain't my business to know. Eh, a second Morgan, what's the big deal, anyway? It's just more of the weird stuff that goes around here these days. All this time travelling stuff is confusing enough without worrying about, hah, what'd Miriel call it? _Alternate possibilities_? Feh. I'll just focus on what's in-front of me."

Again, Olivia had to bite back a sigh.

Unfortunately for her, blunt or not, Sully had hit it right on the head. It was something the pinkette had found herself lamenting more and more the last few days, with everything that'd happened to them recently and with the way things looked to be going in their future, the Shepherds were all so used to strange and unbelievable occurrences that even something like a second Morgan arriving in their camp had only been a major topic of interest for about a day before everything had settled right back to normal.

After you'd already wrapped your brain around the sheer incredulity that was meeting your own child from the future, and when you'd adjusted to the fact that almost half their fighting force these days was made up of similar time-travellers, then an additional arrival of an almost identical future child for one of your comrades seemed almost par for the course.

In-fact, she'd been just as guilty of this as the others! After her initial surprise at the sight of a second Morgan had passed, Olivia had hardly given it any-more thought than she had any of the other times another future-child had joined their ranks. It hadn't been until the next morning when, while helping with the laundry, her mind had been wandering idly and she'd suddenly been struck by just what this new Morgan's arrival implied!

The moment she'd actually stopped to think about it, it'd been obvious. This Morgan couldn't possibly have the same mother was their original one (a lack of draconic looking ears was a pretty sharp give-away about that), and that meant… that meant…

…Well, Olivia wasn't actually sure just what it meant! But it certainly had given her a lot to think about.

But ever since, despite her attempts to look into this, she'd come up dry time and again.

After spending a little time with the girl, it had been immediately clear how different the two Morgan's actually were, similar in the same way sisters were, but clearly unique herself. This second Morgan was notably timider than the previous one, being far more likely to hide herself behind her father, Noire or Tharja than to throw herself into a conversation like the girl they were more familiar with. But, even in just the short time she'd managed to spend with her, Olivia had learned she was just as sweet and, in her own way, almost as cheeky.

Of course, the new Morgan's attachment to Noire was another puzzle in itself… As soon as she'd looked, it hadn't been difficult to notice the clear similarities between them, but after she'd finally built up the courage to actually try ask the Archer about this, all she'd gotten back was a stammering deflection.

Was it really as obvious as it seemed, that this young girl was Noire's younger sister? It seemed the most logical answer… But that question had a whole host of implications that'd been churning hot through Olivia's stomach through the last two days now.

Of course, she didn't have anywhere near enough courage to confront Tharja over something like this. And trying to pry information out of Robin had been as fruitless as she'd expected- she'd walked into his tent, intent on pressing him for an answer, and walked out ten minutes later having completely forgotten her original questions, and only thinking about how nice it was for him to have made time to talk to her like that, despite how busy he clearly was keeping them all alive.

She'd tried several people since and had just as little luck. Cordelia had blushed red down to her toes and ran off, Lucina had admitted she knew as little as anyone else seemed to but that she was eternally grateful for any ally they had for their cause, Maribelle had scolded her for prying into other's business, and Vaike had told her that if she was feeling jealous he was "More than willing to help out!"

Sully was something of a long shot, but she'd hoped that her long-friendship and clear closeness to Chrom might have let her in on some details.

"I just…" Olivia dithered, quietly giving voice to all the thoughts that'd stewed inside her these last few days, "Don't you think the camp's been a little different lately?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean… Robin's gotten a lot closer to Cherche, and, and now Tharja, both her and Noire… They seem to be together a lot lately, an-and, Cherche's been teasing him really bo-boldly, sitting on his lap during meals even!" her voice caught and face burned red as she pictured that scene. But again, even that weirdness had soon faded into the background of the Shepherd's usual extraordinary antics. Cherche sitting on Robin's lap wasn't that different from Owain going around naming all their meals, or the Gaius crawling under the dining-tables to try steal an unattended desert, "A-And, and Chrom… he's always been so professional and courteous, whenever he's speaking to any of us women, as if he's holding himself back with us, just a little? But… but lately, doesn't it seem like he's pushing himself a bit more?"

She frowned a little at that last comment, unhappy with how she'd phrased it but not knowing a better way to put it. It certainly wasn't a bad thing and she wasn't complaining. In all the time she'd known the Exalt, he'd always been the model of kindness and hospitality, but he'd also been slightly reserved with her in ways he just wasn't with the men, never playing around or joking with them in quite the same way. There was no doubt that he cared for his comrades more than anything, but he was a married man and a fiercely loyal one at that, so there had always been a slight feeling as if the Prince was holding himself away from them.

Given her shyness, as well as her line of work and the kind of men that often sought out a dancer's performance, Olivia had always appreciated that respectability greatly.

But recently it had felt like there'd been a something of a sea-change within the man, and recently whenever she talked with him, she felt like she was receiving just a fraction of the kind of attention he usually only favoured Sumia with. The first time she'd noticed it, Olivia had been so shocked she hadn't even been able to continue the conversation, and since then it had been impossible to miss!

"Eh, is that so?" Sully scratched the back of her head as she considered that, "Bah, it's probably nothing. You know Tharja, she's always been following Robin around like that. And yeah, I've seen him with Cherche, hah, hard to miss aren't they? Never thought I'd see her stake her claim like that, haha! If Tharja hasn't been kicking up a stink about it, it's probably because he told her not to, she listens to him at least. Hah, although, if he really _is_ shacking up with Cherche, he may have an angry dragon on his hands soon enough!"

Olivia blew out a sigh, noticing silently that Sully -just like everyone else- only seemed to be considering the original Morgan with that statement. The newest Morgan had a mother who definitely _wasn't_ a dragon! But then, how did Cherche fit into this, why did Robin seem to be getting so close to her? If Tharja really was the mother of this latest Morgan, then why not her, or the first Morgan's mother?

"And, er… I, well, I wouldn't worry about Chrom…" the knight's voice dropped a little, and her eyes slid to the side as her cheeks grew just a little red, "He's a bit of a dork, sure… But, y'know, he's as reliable as they come. None of us would follow him like we do if he wasn't. And hey, Sumia's got him well whipped into shape! Hah, so if he causes you any problems, you just tell her, and she'll have him by the collar soon enough!"

"Y-Yeah, you're right," there wasn't any point in debating it. Olivia wasn't trying to make people start getting suspicious of Robin, or Chrom, if Sully didn't know anything, then it was better to just let things drop, "I think I was just surprised to have two Morgan's around!"

"Hah, too right. I don't know what I'd do if another Kjelle showed up! One's more than enough for me right now I think!"

With that, Olivia let the matter drop, thanking the knight for her time, and letting her get back to her own duties. Which, unfortunately, left Olivia back at square one, still without any-more information than she'd been able to deduce from her own conclusions.

'_Maybe I really am overthinking it… maybe it really is nothing.'_

It really wasn't any of her business, she was already stepping over her bounds asking as much as she already had. But… she justified silently, as she was reminded once more of the possibilities and a warm shiver crawled up her spine…

'_It's not as if I'm asking just for my own curiosity, or, or to gossip or something! If… if it really does mean… Then he… someone as kind as him…' _

"Olivia?"

"Ah-Hwah, hu-Huh!? O-Oh, S-Sumia? Hello…"

Jumping in place, the dancer's scattered thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the familiar, soft voice of Ylisse's Queen. Turning in place, she saw Sumia stepping out towards her, from behind one of the nearby tents.

'_W-Was she listening? Ah! D-D-Did she hear me talking about Chrom like that!?'_

Quickly forcing down her panic, she composed herself as best she could, "Uh, c-can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm hoping I can help you."

Contrary to Olivia's momentary worries, Sumia greeted her with the same warm smile as ever, seemingly completely untroubled by anything she might have heard the dancer talking about. If anything, the pinkette thought the Queen looked more excited than anything else.

And so, almost before she realised it, Olivia found that she'd agreed to have a dinner privately with her and Chrom tonight.

* * *

The meal itself was just as fantastic as Olivia had come to expect from the Queen. But, once Sumia (with occasional comments from her husband) began explaining why she'd invited Olivia over; the truth of what had been going on these last few weeks and the conclusion the other female Shepherds had agreed to, the dancer was soon far too shocked to even taste her food.

"I-Is th-that really true?" she whispered, feeling her voice shaking as much as her hands. It wounded unbelievable, ridiculous, like something from a fantasy, "You've all… you've all agreed to something like that? You're not joking?"

Chrom winced, but Sumia held her gaze steadily, "It's all true," she answered softly, before bowing her head in an apology, "And I'm sorry we haven't told you until now. You had just as much right to know as anyone else… We never planned to keep you in the dark or hide this from you. It was just, when a few of us were first discussing what happened to Noire, and what this all might mean, we thought we should keep it quiet until we knew more. Obviously, something like this isn't exactly a something we want being spread around…"

If the greater allied forces or the general citizens caught even a hint of a rumour about the Shepherd females, nobles and royals alike, entertaining a plan of illicit pre-marital affairs… Sumia could only imagine how the rumour mill would twist that story even worse than it would already sound. At the very least, several very close friends of hers would be disgraced, let alone how it would impact her own position as Queen.

From what she'd heard from the man so far, she knew that Robin intended to marry all the women he'd taken to bed so far, and of course, Sumia was pushing Chrom to do the same- she had no qualms about sharing the title of "wife" with these women she trusted her life to, and while multiple marriages weren't exactly common in Ylisse, they were accepted, especially for men who could clearly support a larger family.

Just how she was going to explain the two leaders of the Shepherds marrying their entire female fighting force between them -if it really did come to that… which Sumia secretly hoped it would- she didn't know. But until they could legitimise these relationships, it was imperative to keep things under wraps. At least before the pregnancies began showing.

Quietly, to herself, Sumia had marvelled more than once at just how successful Robin was at that endeavour, at just how easily he'd knocked up her friends and comrades. Three Shepherds pregnant already in just a few days… She could only wonder, just how potent _was_ his seed? Just thinking about it was enough to make any woman's heart race, and it hadn't surprised her at all seeing how happy they'd all seemed afterwards, who wouldn't be after having their womb's stuffed full of such intensely masculine essence? Their Tactician truly was full of hidden talents…

"O-Oh, ah," still processing everything she'd heard, Olivia hadn't even gotten to the point of considering how she hadn't been told till now, it hardly seemed important, "I-I don't mind."

"Even so… We originally continued keeping quiet for the men's sake, they already seemed overwhelmed at just what this meant for the two of them, without adding more expectations to that... But when I heard you asking about it today, I realised we can't hold it back any longer. It's only natural that people would start asking questions, and if all the other women are aware of what's going on, then we can all work together to make sure things don't spread any further than that. And, you've got just as much right as anyone else to protect your child- if that's what you want."

"Er-ah, hey honey… I'm fine with telling the others. But, let's keep it to just… just the first generation Shepherds," joining the conversation for the first time since the explanation had concluded, Chrom's was clearly troubled by that thought, "Lucina and Cynthia have already got enough worries, without adding something like this."

Sumia's lips pursed for a moment, as a clearly conflicted look passed across her face. Robin had already taken Noire along with Tharja, she'd been excited to try push Severa towards her husband alongside Cordelia, nevermind Morgan and her presumed mother… but, there was no mystery about why her husband was trying to be protective about his own children. Finally, she let out a quiet sigh and nodded, "Of course."

Olivia just nodded numbly, largely letting that discussion pass her by.

"S-So, so then, the new Morgan is… Noire's?"

"Yes."

"A-And, and Tharja too? She's also carrying his child?"

"I believe so, that's what I've been told."

"And… and Cherche as well? …He… W-With all three of them?"

"That's right. From what I understand, he intends to properly marry them, and anyone else that gets involved, when we've got a chance after this war."

Olivia's voice died in her throat and she squirmed in her seat.

Part of it was what she'd suspected, but the full truth was so far beyond what she could possibly have imagined, it left her breathless. And, it also left her legs rubbing together under the table as a terrible blush spread down to the tip of her toes, and a warm heat swirled throughout her body.

"Robin…" that kind, caring, quiet and reliable Tactician she'd always thought the world of, "H-Has, a… a… a harem?"

There wasn't anything else you could call it! Regardless of what the reason for him doing so was, that was what it boiled down to! He was bringing women to his tent and, and _breeding_ them! One after another! Olivia's mind spun and her lips went dry. A mother and daughter, _together_! He'd knocked them both up, and, and from what Sumia had said, he'd done it in just one night!? She could scarcely imagine it! That gentle, considerate man, had pushed them down onto his bedroll, and had his way with them? He'd torn their clothes off and claimed their bodies for himself? Stolen away their chastity and engraved his mark forever on their souls? Ignoring their screams and moans, driving them crazy with pleasure, and filling them with his essence, again and again until they were both stuffed full with his seed and bearing his child!?

Her fists clenched on her lap and she breathed out a heavy sigh, feeling her entire body shiver as her imagination ran away with her.

"It's, it's a little early to call it a proper harem, I think!" Sumia answered, just a little defensively, with a quick glance towards her increasingly-uncomfortable looking husband, "But it's true that he's made an arrangement with a few of the female Shepherds already."

"I-"

"Please, don't think badly of him for this Olivia," she continued, cutting in as the dancer struggled for words, "This was what they asked of him, and, and of Chrom too, of course. These women all care deeply for him, they want to be with him badly enough to be willing to share him, and I know his love is no less than that. It's… It's not just about ensuring the safety of our children, none of us are so mercenary as for that. It's about what we want, a way where we can all be happy…"

It was another possibility.

It was no secret that there were a number of women in the camp who'd had eyes towards Robin and Chrom. Cordelia had been heartbroken when Sumia had married Chrom, and Tharja would certainly have been devastated if Robin had chosen anyone but her.

Beyond simply helping make their children stronger, keeping the ones they loved safe, this was another option. There didn't have to be any heartbreak anymore, it was unconventional, strange enough that they'd all needed a lot of time to adjust to the thought of it… But they'd all agreed, they'd all come to the same answer.

"We talked about it a lot between us first, it… it took some getting used to. But, that's why I and the other female Shepherds were able to approach Chrom and Robin about this, b-because we truly believed this was a way for everyone to be happy."

Anyone who wanted no part of this could simply stay out. Anyone who wanted only to protect their child could do so. And anyone who'd always wished they could be with either of those men now had the opportunity, without cursing anyone else's fortunes. As soon as they'd adjusted to that thought, it had just all seemed so simple.

Olivia nodded weakly, "I-ah, yes. O-Of course."

"And of course," Sumia added, leaning forward in her seat, chewing on her lip as she stretched the word out, "That includes you too. Now that you know about it. If something like this is what you want, then you'd be more than welcome."

Jolting in her seat, the dancer's jaw dropped open and her eyes shot wide as her body burned an even brighter crimson, so much so that she seemed to almost be glowing from embarrassment, "Wh-wh-what I want? What I want…" Her entire world seemed to jump in place and her breath caught in her throat. Olivia already knew what she wanted. She knew what she'd always wanted, more than anything.

"Yes, I, I mean," stammering a little, Sumia found herself blushing at the Dancer's reaction as well as the offer she was presenting, "I mean, you and Chrom were always fairly cl-"

Unfortunately, her words weren't even heard as the Pinkette's seat suddenly scraped back along the floor and she hurtled to her feet, almost a metre from the table before they'd even noticed she'd moved.

"A-Ah! I'msorry! I'vegot, I'vegot-thankyouforthemeal, I'vegottogo!"

And then, after hesitating enough to bow almost down to her waist, before either of them could get in edgewise, she'd vanished out the door and into the warm evening, leaving the tent flaps fluttering softly behind her.

"Sumia…" Chrom sighed, resting his head on his hands and trying not to want to die from mortification, "That was a little blunt, don't you think?"

Olivia was famously skittish, one of the most nervous and tremulous Shepherds of all. He could very well remember all his initial interactions with her had revolved around chasing after her as she'd sprinted headlong away from him. Introducing this idea to any of the female Shepherds was a concept that slightly terrified him, he could only thank his lucky stars that most of them were already aware and had been the ones to introduce him to the idea… But, of all the ones they still needed to tell, surely Olivia was the one in most need of a soft touch.

Sumia frowned, staring at where her friend had disappeared to and feeling a small weight of guilt building inside her.

"Sorry love… I, I think I let my excitement get to me," she answered, "But, even so… This _has_ to be a little blunt. It's not fair if she doesn't know exactly what she's getting into. I, I wanted her to understand."

She'd been so sure that Olivia had previously held a torch for her husband. She'd been so excited to find the Dancer asking around the camp about what was going on!

A small and guilty part of Sumia admitted to herself that she'd been hoping things with Chrom would finally start moving as quickly they'd seemed to with Robin. That finally it would be her turn to watch, as _her_ lover was the one bringing other women to their bed, as he was the one breeding her dearest companions. Every time she saw Tharja walking into Robin's tent, accompanied by Cherche or Noire, _or both_, Sumia's impatience had grown. All three of them had been bred like that, two of them at the same time, how could she not be jealous of that!?

"She'll come around," she promised softly, as she began clearing the table instead, her appetite having disappeared, "Let's just give her some time?"

Having been half terrified he was about to be told to run after her, Chrom sank back in his seat, "Yeah." This was exhausting just thinking about. He'd gone through so many strained emotions the last few minutes that he was already about set to turn in for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, tucked away in a small private corner of their own, a rather flustered Noire was just finishing up a surprisingly similar explanation towards an equally shellshocked audience, a group this time being made up of all her female friends from the future.

"So…" Lucina deadpanned, "You're saying… You're in a relationship with Sir Robin?"  
"And…" Severa added, "So is your mother… A_nd_ miss Cherche?"  
"And…" Cynthia chimed in, "The new Morgan… She's _your_ Child?"  
"And…" Nah whispered, "You're _all_ pregnant… with his children?"

"Woo!" the first, green-haired, Morgan whistled, her viewpoint being markedly skewed compared the others, "Go Dad!"  
"Ah, Mother…" the second, black-haired, Morgan stared wide-eyed. She'd been aware of her relation to Noire, of course, but neither her father nor grandma-Tharja had told her any of these other details, "So that's what happened, that's why I'm here too…"

It was rather difficult for Noire to look at her friend's faces right now. Even if it was only girls here, talking as openly as she'd forced herself to do about such things was mortifying, especially in front of her own daughter. But at least they'd all seemed to understand without her having to clarify anything.

"Yes! That's it exactly."

"Wh-What the hells!? Is this a joke!? Gawds! Is my mother about to jump out and laugh at us!?"

Kjelle interrupted Severa's rant with a grunt, "That does explain how you've been doing so much better lately. Hmph, I was wondering what was wrong with me after you knocked me on my ass in training yesterday. So, we could become stronger like this…"

"It's really hard to imagine your hair not being white though!" Cynthia had apparently caught onto one particular aspect of their discussion, "It's always been white… hasn't it? I… ah, this is too weird!"

"Urgh, is that really all you idiots want to focus on?" the red-head let her displeasure show, throwing her hands in the air with a disgusted scowl, "This is soooo creepy! So, what, our esteemed leaders, Robin and Chrom are just going around seducing all the other women around into some sleazy harem? Phah, what, we're supposed to think _that's_ for our own good?"

So fiery was Severa's abrupt rant that it continued even despite the chilling glares she was receiving from both of the twin Morgans.

"N-No, no it's not like that at all!" Noire panicked, waving her hands desperately as if to ward off the mercenary's typically biting words, "Robin would never do anything like that! It's more… it's more that he's just, j-just accepting us now, a-anyone who feels like… li-like I do, towards him. When I talked to him, he was completely upfront about what was going on, he made sure I was fine with it. H-He asked me if I was sure it was what I wanted, before we did anything. And, I know he did just the same with mother, and Cherche too. We all chose this because we wanted to."

All the future children had to pause for a moment at that point. While Cherche had surely been a surprise, Noire's affection towards the Tactician was being displayed almost uncomfortably clear and… it was hard to imagine Robin, of all people, needing to seduce _Tharja_. Noire, of course, had no doubts even in the face of their questioning- she was planning on seeing Robin again after this, and she could feel herself just how badly she wanted that, somehow that desire had only become even stronger since she'd gotten pregnant.

Folding her arms and giving a solid nod, Lucina was clearly convinced. Thinking for a moment, she quickly added her own perspective, "Of course. And it's the same for Father too. He's… well, I'm sure he's very popular with women, and anyone who be glad to be with a man like him. It's ridiculous to imagine him having to _seduce_ anyone!" Quietly, Lucina had to admit that her own heart had been clenched tight in her chest, filled heavily with feelings she didn't understand, ever since Noire had admitted her relationship with Robin. But that was something the Princess would concern herself with later, for now she simply, automatically, believed in her father, just the same as ever.

It was a little odd to consider and she wasn't sure quite how to picture him taking multiple wives, but if her mother had already given the go-ahead then she had no reason to think for a moment that there was anything untoward in his intentions!

"Th-That's right, that's it exactly. A-And, and like I said earlier, this is all being kept quiet, I've been asked not to spread it around just yet, not until it can all be sorted out officially. I, I don't think any of the other guys know yet, si-since that'd make it harder for the women to… to… choose… And, I'm probably not meant to say anything to you guys, b-but, but I thought, you all needed to know! I wanted you to know what was going on, e-especially Severa."

That last comment caught the still-fuming mercenary by surprise, scattering the insult she'd been preparing to throw as she was thrown for a look. "Wh-huh? Why _especially_ me?"

Noire's gaze dropped to the floor and she let out a small squeak as her face burned red, apparently, she'd been so caught up trying to explain that she'd said more than she intended to. Watching awkwardly as the archer wilted in embarrassment, twisting her hands together and shifting on the spot, Severa found her own shame rising in response, her cheeks grew hot and fingers clenched together as her mind spun with just how she was meant to be entangled in this ridiculous _harem_ mess.

"I-I ju-just, yo-you're my best friend and… and we're always… whenever I-I do something you're always the one helping me s-so… so I thought it'd be nice if we c-could become mothers together too? If I could raise my ch-child alongside yours, I, I think that'd make me really h-happy…" Noire's voice which had been so soft they could barely hear it, suddenly snapped up in pitch as she began panicking again, "AH! Th-That's the same for, for any of you of course! I'd be h-happy to be with any of you, I-I'd more than welcome it! I only mentioned Severa since, since I'm used to doing things with her! Ahh, so-sorry, I'm sorry!"

Blushing now red enough that her hair was almost indistinguishable from her face, Severa was oscillating somewhere between apoplectic and mortified, "Wh-What the hells!? Why me!? What about Little Miss Perfect here? If anyone's going to be joining some sleazy harem _"for the sake of the future"_ shouldn't it be her!?"

Lucina, as proud and noble as ever, calmly accepted the mercenary's heated gaze as the attention was suddenly directed her way instead, "Me? I… I've never given much thought to anything like that, my future, or about a relationship. I don't have any experience with anything like that, but it never felt like I could make time for such things… but, life is so different now that we're truly here in the past. I suppose, if I had to say, I always dreamed that if I did have children, it would be after being married to a man I loved… This has certainly given me a lot to think about, but, I'm sure already that I feel the same as Noire- if I did decide to get bred, then I would be proud to do so alongside any of you; rather, I would be comforted by your presence at my side."

"Th-Tha-That's not even remotely the point here!" Severa spluttered, aghast, "And you're agreeing with her!? How can you even say that!?"

"I just… I think, the way she described it, it sounds very romantic."

"Romantic?" This time it was Nah's turn to raise an eyebrow. Unlike the others, she'd been given a lot of difficult thought from her own position in the back of the tent. Being a Manakete she was far more attuned to the feelings and emotions of the people around her, which had led her to several difficult assumptions about various women in the camp who may be wound up in this new scenario, one way or the other. And, most difficult of all, was the feelings she'd sensed very keenly from her own mother, as well as from the woman Nah respected most, Tiki.

"Don't you think so? We'd be like one big family, all of us. We've all fought together, and bled together so many times, wouldn't it be wonderful for us all to bring about new life alongside each other? And… And, I was just picturing us all together…" Lucina answered, looking wistfully past them into the distance as her own cheeks dusted lightly pink, "Naked and eager, standing in a line before the man we chose, bent over his bed and all presenting ourselves towards him."

"E-Ehauh?"

"Then, he'd come and claim us, taking us in turn, one by one, so that we can clearly hear each of our cries and moans, and watch as our legs give out under the pleasure… Hah, it sounds a little silly to say aloud, but doesn't that sound fun? All of us together, holding hands and being bred one after the other? And then continuing on, again and again, until we're all passed out from the pleasure, lying face-down onto his mattress and all carrying his child. Hehe, I guess it's a little silly after-all, six women, I suppose that's a little much to ask of any man isn't it?"

Lucina raised a hand to her cheek, letting out a soft laugh as she scolded herself lightly for letting her fantasy run away with her. Everyone else simply stared at her in stunned silence.

"Whhhaaat! No way! _No way_! That's not silly at all! A true hero would have no problem taking care of all of us!" everyone, _except_ one it seemed, "Don't give up so easily Lucy! Someone like Dad or Sir Robin could _easily_ knock-up six women, and if not, he'd just need more training!"

"Hah, I suppose you're right aren't you, Cynthia? I'm sorry, it's hard for me to put my faith in other people sometimes, even when I should know better."

"Yup! Real heroes always succeed, you've just got to have believe in them! And, and… you're right, th-that does sound kind'a fun actually, it'd be nice to do more together as sisters too?"

"Oh, that's very true. We've been so busy lately; we haven't been able to spend much time together as a family recently have we? Well, this _is_ just an idea for now though."

The conversation between the two princesses continued softly, leaving the rest of their audience to simply stare with a mixture of shock, disbelief and (from Noire) wonder.

As it turned out, the two royal children took after their mother far more than any of them were prepared for.

"H-Hey! Wait a second, six? Shouldn't it be eight? Oi! You're excluding us, aren't you!?" Morgan's math finally caught up to Lucina's logic and she pointed back and forth between herself and her twin with a deeply unsatisfied expression.  
And, of course, the other Morgan was only a step behind, "Ah! Because you were thinking of Father!? Lucy? You wanna sleep with my Dad!?"

And finally, the Princess's strange composure crumbled, "I-I-I was on-only talking in hypothetical! This was all ju-just as a concept!"

And once again, chaos reigned.

* * *

Surprisingly for anyone who may have guessed, the half hour that Olivia spent wandering in a daze around the camp after leaving the dinner wasn't due to her shock at the revelation she'd gained. That had long passed.

Nor was it about her needing to make a decision. She already knew what her decision was, that part of herself at least, she'd always understood, what she wanted was the same thing she'd wanted since she was a young girl.

It was nothing more than building up her courage.

Olivia was never a very forthright person, she lacked confidence and self-belief, she was constantly embarrassed by how shy she was, and she was never the type to put her own interests' forwards.

However, tonight… driven on by the images swirling through her mind, the warmth still pulsing from her core and a lifetime's worth of dedication to an unspoken dream… finally, after walking around the full perimeter of their encampment, her feet brought her to her destination. At long last, she stood on tremulous legs outside the Tactician's tent.

Staring silently at the large tent before her eyes, at what she could only possibly recognise as the culmination of her _destiny_, Olivia's anxiousness swelled to overflowing, to where she couldn't feel it at all. Her shyness washed through her, and in its place was left a strange and uncharacteristic boldness. A lifetime's worth of wishes had brought her here, no matter how timid she may be, she would never back down from this!

"Robin?" she called out, tugging at the tent's entrance and finding it spell-sealed shut, "Are you in? Can… can I speak to you?"

"Abu-hha, Ah, err, ngh, j-just a, h-hey, sorry, I'm a little busy right now!"

From the sounds of it, she'd caught him in the middle of something. Probably she'd arrived at a bad time.

Usually she would have respected that without a second thought. Usually she would have turned away. Usually she would have put out of her mind exactly why he sounded breathless and why he was telling her he was busy, rather than that he'd just be a minute finishing whatever he was doing.

But tonight wasn't a usual night and she was far from her usual self.

Robin's tent was locked securely, with the same kind of warding spells commonly used to give some manner of privacy in such a closely encamped environment. But Olivia's life and travels had afforded her the chance to learn a few tricks of her own, and so, after running her fingers carefully along the edges of the fabric, tugging it this way and that, teasing her thumb along the sigils woven into the fabric… the spell-locks shimmered for a moment, then fell apart, the way was barred no more.

_*Chup* *Shllup* *Chup*_

As the sealing came undone, so too did the silencing effect it had granted. And so, the crisp night air was instantly filled with heavy, wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, the unmistakable sound of lips and hands and bodies entwined with heated lust-filled gasps.

"Ah!"

"Hu-ah?" Robin blinked, jolted in his seat by the simultaneous sensation of his locks being removed around his tent, and the unexpected sight of the shy Feroxian Dancer suddenly standing before him, "Or… you can just come right in I guess?"

Sitting at his desk and leaning back in his chair as if nothing was amiss at all, the Tactician made for quite a sight, one that left both her lips wet with excitement.

Stripped naked save for his trademark cloak, Robin's legs were spread open leaving his cock (the first Olivia had ever seen, and one that quickly became difficult to draw her eyes away from) stretching long and hard, high into the air- towering heavily above where Noire and Cherche were both kneeling side-by-side in place at his feet. He had one hand atop each woman's head and was stroking his fingers idly through their hair, as if in appreciation as their mouths slid together, kissing up and down the full length of his shaft.

Even after becoming aware of her entrance, there was a clear and honest reluctance shown in both women as they slowly pulled their attention from the cock they were worshipping together, turning around towards the Dancer…

…But even then, after the momentary surprise passed, Olivia swiftly lost both their attention and they each turned back to the task at hand, completely ignoring him as their lips met once more around the Tactician's length.

In truth, despite how it may have looked, they each would have normally stopped and likely been absolutely incensed at both being intruded on and being seen in such a state. But, when the interruption came from another of the female Shepherds and one who was now certainly aware of what was happening, there didn't seem to be much point- they'd all become fully accustomed to the thought of Robin taking multiple wives at this point, after all they'd already done, servicing the man they loved while another woman watched was simply routine. Ultimately, with his cock standing right before their eyes, and his scent filling their senses, they were far too aroused to worry about anything else. They weren't putting on a show, it was as simple as the fact that they'd already been seen. There was no helping it, so they just went back to doing as they wished.

Shivering in place as she attempted to collect herself, Olivia only belatedly became aware of the other presence in the tent, looking past the Tactician, she could also see Tharja passed out naked atop his bedroll. And, judging by the copious amount of seed she could see coasting the sorceress's thighs and running down her legs, it appeared she'd already been thoroughly taken care of before these other two had arrived for the night.

Three women, women she respected greatly and had fought beside proudly, were all drowning in pleasure together. Clearly this was the reason they'd all come to this tent tonight, Tharja was a given, but there was also absolutely no mistaking the eager joy with which Noire and Cherche were taking turns swallowing Robin's cock.

A proud female knight, and even a mother and her daughter had all given their bodies up to the same man, and were more than willing to please him however he desired… it was the very picture of absolute, corrupted hedonism being treated as if it was normal, everyday life.

But hedonism wasn't hard to find in this world, what truly left the dancer's heart shaking was the nature of the air surrounding them. Rather than simply degeneracy and lust, there was no doubt at all of the gentle affection with which Robin stroked his hands atop the head of his two women, nor the clear love they also returned back to him.

It felt almost romantic, like something from a story, or from an ancient legend.

And, more than anything else, that impossibly paradoxically wholesome atmosphere coming from this debauched scene was exactly what she'd come here to verify.

"I-I-It really is true!" Olivia gasped out finally, and a little pointlessly, "Ro-Robin! You're… You really _are_ building a harem!"

"Well… it's exactly what it looks like."

In truth, Robin still hadn't completely adjusted to his new lifestyle. The girl's seemed to have happily settled into a groove together, and were working together so happily and comfortably that he'd been amazed, but it had also been overwhelming enough that he hadn't been able to face any of the other female Shepherds since the day Noire had confessed his feelings.

Normally, having someone walk in on him when he was changing, let alone when he was naked or in-flagrante would have left him mortified and rushing to cover himself!

But… when he had Cherche's lips sinking warm and wet down his shaft, and Noire's tongue teasing gently around his balls, and when he was still feeling the incredible satisfaction from the multiple loads he'd already shot into (and onto) Tharja… He found himself in a comfortable zen state, with his composure remaining completely settled. In short, he was surrounded by his fiancées and indulging deeply in their love. Even aside from how incredibly aroused he was, his life was so comfortable and so happy in this moment, he couldn't possibly be upset about almost anything.

"Th-Then, is this… Is this your role as our Tactician? Are you doing this to strengthen the army and pr-protect our children?"

He shook his head, instantly dismissing that excuse, "I'd never do something like that. I care deeply for these three, I'm with them because I love them."

"But you can't have been Gerome or Noire's father in the future, and none of them are Morgan's mother… S-So, so it's just a temporary arrangement then, surely? They'll have your c-c-children now, and after the fighting's over marry their original husbands?"

Again, he dismissed that idea, "No. I'm completely serious about this. I'd never be so half-hearted about something so important. I love them, all of them. I'm taking these women for myself, I'll marry all three of them and I'll support them as their husband as best I can. I'll never hand them over to anyone."

"E-Even if everyone says you're insane, or calls your selfish, or perverted? Robin! What are you going to do when the rest of the camp finds out about this!?"

"I don't care. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I'll make them understand, somehow."

"Th-Then, then what about your reputation in Ylisse? Something like this couldn't possibly stand, you'll lose your place as Chrom's right hand? What if all the Nobles reject you?"

"None of that matters. For the women I love, I'd give up my status in a heartbeat if that's what it took to stay with them. I don't need a title to assist Chrom or to help Ylisse," his hands stroked atop their hair as Noire and Cherche exchanged places, with the archer's lips now slurping happily down the length of his shaft, "I've already made up my mind about this, I don't have any doubts anymore. We're a family, that's all that matters. I don't care what anyone says, or what price I have to pay. If it means I get to be with these three, I'll consider myself lucky."

"Of course." Cherche murmured in agreement, smiling up at him from where she was pursing her lips tenderly into his balls.

"Mmm, I-I feel the same, I want us to always be together!" Noire added, releasing his cock from her mouth for just long enough to say her piece, before diving back down his length.

"M-mhhanhh…" Still lying barely conscious on his bedroll, Tharja gave a happy moan of her own at Robin's declaration.

She sighed, "But, it's not just going to be these three is it? You don't intend to stop here, do you?"

"I don't have any intentions one way or another. I originally told Cherche I was more than happy just marrying her, and the same's true as things stand. But, if there's anyone else who feels the same way, and who can accept this… Then, I'd want the same. The Shepherds mean more to me than my life, I want to make as many of them as happy as I can, however I can manage it."

This whole line of questioning and the almost insistent nature of her queries seemed completely out of character from the usually bashful dancer, even just the fact that she was standing in-front of him without fleeing from a sight like this was surprising. If not for the feeling of Noire and Cherche's tongues sliding together around his shaft as their met in a lew kiss around his cock, he would surely have been stunned by how she was acting.

"This is crazy… Ridiculous… I can't believe it…" Olivia swayed on the spot, holding a hand to her temple and visibly stunned by Robin's words, "You're really… You're really saying everything _I always dreamed you would_!"

"I don-Ahbuh?" Blinking, as he suddenly caught up with her words, Robin did an abrupt double take, "Huh? What?"

And suddenly, rather than staring at him in shock, disbelief or wonder, Olivia was beaming a wide smile towards him, her face lit up as brilliantly as he'd ever seen from her. And, just as suddenly, she dropped to her knees, bowing so deeply her forehead was pressed against the floor.

"R-Robin! If, if all that is true, if you really mean that, th-then, alongside your wives, please, take me as your concubine!"

"Wh-hahuh? My _concubine_!?" that statement was what finally snapped Robin from his sexual-zen state, and this time it was his turn to stare in disbelief, "I don't, what, ar-are you serious?"

"Completely," she assured him, raising her head from the ground and meeting his eyes with her own, imploring, earnest gaze, "I-I told you before about my dream to dance on a stage… b-but, I didn't, I never had the courage to tell you the whole truth. The reason I wanted that, why it was so important for me t-to, to be a big star on a big stage… was so that I could take the notice of some powerful, domineering man. A king or influential merchant, someone who would take me as his prized dancer, to keep to himself and make me his consort."

Olivia's face flushed deep red in contrast to her pink hair, and she could only just barely meet Robin's eyes as her words ran together and her explanation got muddled in on itself. But her determination shone through, and her point was clear, "It's… it's every dancer's dream to be owned like that! To be the prized jewel of such a man, dancing for his pleasure only!"

Finally paying attention to the other woman again, Noire offered her a kindly smile, "That… that makes a lot of sense. I-I don't know about kings or merchants, b-but I… I can understand wanting to be treasured by Robin, to belong to him, and be his alone."

Cherche, similarly offered the pinkette her respect, even as she laughed, "Wow, Olivia… I always _knew_ you had a kinky streak to you! Heh, but I never knew it ran quite this deep. Mmm, well, I don't mind if you want to join our fun, and I'm sure Noire and Thar- I'm sure Noire would be happy too."

Noire gave a short nod of agreement at that. With both of them being painfully shy and awkward, full of self-doubt and endless worries, she'd always felt something of a kindred spirit with the Feroxian, she was more than happy to share her bed with her, so long as it's what Robin wanted. And with that small understanding passed between the women, both the Tactician's lovers turned their back to the dancer and dutifully focussed once more on their own task.

"I-I actually thought that Basilio intended that of me wh-when he saved me like he did… but, he only never looked at me like that, I… I think he saw me as something of a daughter to him. B-But, I-I'd, I'd make a great concubine for you, I'm sure!" about the only thing more terrifying for Olivia than speaking publicly, was speaking publicly about her own abilities. But, this was so deeply important to her, that she barrelled through it regardless. Right now, no matter how mortified she was, her will was iron-clad, she was unstoppable, "You've already seen me dancing, an-and you always say you enjoy it. I'll work hard, and, and I'll learn fast, I'll learn exactly what you like, s-so I can serve you properly! I'm, I'm already friends with your current wives so I'm sure they'd be willing to train me to please you! A-And, and… and, I-I'm, I'm still, st-still a virgin… S-So, so you'd be the only man t-to ever touch me…"

Robin finally recovered his senses enough to catch up to this runaway conversation.

"I… Olivia, that's, that's quite an offer," he answered dully. Even as he was still processing her words, his cock still twitched and pulsed furiously at her offers, particularly her final statement, a reaction that gained appreciative hums from both the women wrapped around his shaft, "Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock, I never expected anything like this from you."

Noire's surprising confession had been one thing, but at least that had been a (very welcome) declaration of love. To have one of his comrades, a woman he'd known for years and loved deeply, suddenly throw herself at his feet and ask to be his concubine was… if not for how ridiculous his life seemed to have suddenly become recently, he would have thought it was a joke.

He swallowed. As it was, he could only possibly take her seriously and to consider her offer just as seriously. Slender, light, lissom, and wonderfully toned and taut in all the right places, she was a woman that could even give Tharja, Tiki or Cordelia a competition out of sheer beauty, just a glance at Olivia's incredible curves, only just slightly hidden away under the silks and wraps that made up her dancing outfit, was more than enough to tempt him. And he doubted there was a man alive that wouldn't be driven half-crazy at the thought of her virgin body being his, at her so blatantly, so eagerly _giving_ _herself_ to him. But… even if he'd grown accustomed to the thought of having multiple wives, Robin had never once considered having a concubine.

In the end, it didn't make sense, "I'm not sure I understand but… there's no reason you need to treat yourself any different from the others, Olivia. If you wanted, I'd be more than happy to take you as my wi-"

She interrupted him with a shake of her head. Chewing on her lips, she stared up imploringly at him, as if begging him to see things her way, "I would, if you insisted, then I would be proud to marry you, of course. B-But… But, I'd hoped you'd be the man who could make my dream come true."

Once again, he could only boggle, "Your dream?" given how bashful and nervous Olivia was, the thought of her even considering something like being so blatantly _owned_, as the prize of some man's, let alone holding it as such a dearly important fantasy, was hard for him to wrap his head around.

"Robin… I-I know it's difficult without your memories, but… do you know the tale of King Corrin and the Lost Kingdom?" she spoke softly, her voice sounding both a little stronger and a little more wistful by the moment, "It's a story that holds a very special place among dancer's hearts and, for me, it's a fairy tale I've loved ever since I was a young girl."

"King Corrin? That's that ancient myth, right?" being more focussed on strategy and _actual_ history than old legends, Robin was a little fuzzy on the details, but even he had picked up the general details of such a famous story in passing, "He was the prince of a kingdom that was lost beneath the waves or something, and… er, he was then raised between two warring kingdoms and reclaimed his homeland by uniting them together? I remember he apparently forged peace between the kingdoms by marrying his sisters on either side, that's what people refer to when they talk about a fourfold-union, the _four royal brides_."

"Yes, exactly, his sisters and many others besides," Olivia beamed, her eyes shining happily as she recited the tale far more comfortably than he had, "He united Hoshido and Nohr, and under his banner they dived beneath the waves, cast down the fearsome Demon-Dragon, and reclaimed his forgotten Kingdom. And then… at the end of all things, after he'd finally reclaimed his homeland of Valla… it is said that King Corrin turned to his cousin Princess Azura, his first lover, the one who'd always supported him and guided him all that way. In gratitude for all she'd done and all he owed to her, he offered her anything she wished, begging her to choose whatever he could manage as a reward. When she heard that, Azura knelt at his feet and bowed her head down towards him. With her destiny at long last fulfilled, her land returned and parents avenged, the only thing she had left that she could request of her beloved King was the truest desire of her heart.

"And so, at her request, he bound her neck with a golden collar of unmatched beauty, and he gave her a place at the foot of his throne, as his consort and mistress, to perform for him alone. And then, forever after, even among all his many wives and Queens, Azura always had a place at his side and in his bed, dancing and singing for him at any hour, or pleasing him at any request. She remained always his only concubine and the sole entertainer he employed… And in all the tellings after, she's always remembered as the most radiant jewel in his crown."

Losing herself slightly in the retelling, and her own emphasis, Olivia was slightly breathless by the time she wrapped her story up, "It's a beautiful tale, one of devotion, loyalty and love, a-and, and… I've always dreamed of a life just like that. I-I know for your story, it'd probably be Lucina or Tiki that would take Azura's role… but, but if, in the future, when people are tal-talking about the _Legendary Grandmaster Tactician_ and his harem, if t-they could mention me as his concubine, or even his exclusive courtesan, the _mistress_ at his side among all his other wives… I'd be very happy."

'_Lucina, or Tiki?'_

Robin blinked, trying to follow how those two so-far unrelated girls fit into her narrative, as he followed the Dancer's logic as best he could. Olivia had always been a slightly strange girl, if exceedingly earnest and gentle, she was someone he cared about deeply, a woman he loved, but this all took quite a bit to process, "But surely… if you've always dreamed of being a _King's_ prize, then Chrom wou-"

Forcefully shaking her head, Olivia instantly rejected that line of thought, "That's not it at all! I-I don't want _just_ a King. Being royalty was the least important part of what made King Corrin the man he was, for most of his life everyone thought he was just a third prince, far from the throne. Most of his wives fell in love with him long before the truth of his heritage was revealed, and it's said Azura's heart was taken the moment she first laid eyes on him… It's, it's just the same as you, finding out you were related to the King of Plegia ha-hasn't change how any of us think about you! Being a prince has nothing to do with your legacy; how you'll be remembered or how we care about you.

"Royalty isn't what's important, I've always wanted… I want a man who's confident and strong enough to build a harem for himself, wise enough to fill it only with women he holds dear and who hold a place in his heart, and who's bestowed with such kindness that he will always bring delight to everyone one of the women surrounding him. I-I… I want a man like you, I want _you_, Robin!"

Hearing such naked ambitions laid bare before him, the Tactician found it a little hard to respond. Having already lost his sexual-zenlike calm, he couldn't possibly escape just how surreal it was to receive such ardent, heartfelt wishes from such a shy girl, while simultaneously feeling two of her closest companions continue dutifully servicing his cock. Of course, that didn't take away from how electrifyingly enticing it all was. For all that this new lifestyle took a lot of getting used to, he was long past raising even a single complaint about it. There was no denying that his life was getting better by the day, all that was left for him was to make sure to pay this happiness back to the women he loved.

"I've… I've never been confident enough to say it properly," she admitted, losing her steam slightly, "But I've always seem the way so many of the women in our camp look at you, and how you've always been fighting with yourself over how to respond to them. I've always… always wished for you to just take them all into your arms. But I couldn't ask you that, i-it wouldn't be the same. It had to be something you _wanted_ to do. A-And, I was worried you'd taken on those Ylissean sensibilities… like, like that silly idea of theirs that one woman alone could be enough to satisfy even a truly great man, no matter how great that man's heart may be, or how many women may wish to be wrapped up inside it!"

Certainly, Robin had never heard of any kind of polygamy like what he and Chrom were attempting within Ylisse. It wasn't something he'd previously ever given any thought to, but apparently that wasn't true in the rest of the world… and apparently Olivia had built up some resentment towards it.

"I made up my mind when you told me how you wanted to help me build my theatre; I promised myself that the first performance I ever did would be _The Song of the Lost Kingdom_, about King Corrin and his wives, so, so I could show it to you, so you could see that there's another way! But but you've really done it! Robin, you've fulfilled my greatest wish! I care for Chrom, of course I do, I respect him as much as anyone… b-but, Robin… When I picture the kind of man whose harem I want to dance in, I've always imagined his women smiling with the joy I can see right now in Cherche and Noire… T-They look delighted just to service you, and, and I'd be delighted to dance for you!" again, Olivia dipped her head down, bowing deep enough to press her forehead against the ground, "Please, take me as your concubine! Your mistress, o-or consort, or whatever title you wish to give me! I, ah, Robin, I can see clearly you love your fiancées, will you not share a portion of your heart with me too?"

"Of course, I love you as well, Olivia, that's not in question here," he loved her just the same as he loved all the female Shepherds. There was no need for him to belabour that point, she understood it and was overjoyed by it, for that was exactly what she'd always wished- not for a love she would hold tight to, all by herself, but a love she could share with all her closest friends, "I've just never thought of… Look, this is all new to me, and, having multiple wives is one thing but, a _concubine_? What about when you get pregnant? If we're not married, you'd be a mother outside wedlock, you'd be disgraced!"

Again, she shook her head vigorously, immediately denying his words, "Only in Ylisse! O-Or, or in parts of Valm. In Ferox no-one would look twice, and in Plegia it's expected. Even without a ring, so long as I bear your symbol around my neck, everyone will know my place."

Left without anything to say, Robin could only stare. Even aside from how difficult it was to argue, given his current state, it seemed that Olivia had a counter long-prepared to any issue he could think of. This was more direct and more forceful than he'd ever even imagined from the girl, and he could only guess at just how many times she'd played through some variant of this discussion in her mind before.

He paused. Did he really even have a reason not to agree? This whole situation had been one crazy step after another, he was already far past anything he'd considered reasonable, did it really make sense to quibble over something like this? It wasn't as if he didn't _want_ to have Olivia join them, he cared just as deeply for her as the other women, and he was as flattered by her admiration of him as he had been by Tharja's. The feeling of wanting to protect her, to bring her close to him and make her as happy as he could manage, was just as strong for her as for any of his fiancée's.

"Then, wh-"

"Mmh-huu," predicting his train of thought, Cherche's lips slipped from around his shaft with a wet pop, "I'm fine with it. It's normal in Roseanne for a noble to have a concubine or two… well, that's usually instead of having multiple wives though. But you're a lot better than any of that lot."

"Umm," Noire similarly hummed her approval, removing her mouth from where it'd been sucking around the base of his cock, "I-I think it's very romantic. You should do it, Robin. Ah! B-But you should _fuck_ me first… Since I was here before her!"

From her position, lying still atop his bedroll Tharja gave a sigh of dissatisfaction. But, knowing her as they all did, it was notably not a deep sigh, nor one filled with all that much dissatisfaction

"Go ahead," she added at length, breathing out a soft, shivering moan as she rolled over to face her lover, "I've already made my peace with sharing you. Hpmh, better another woman with you than Chrom at least."

Her face was rosy red at that last comment, and not just from the still lingering afterglow ebbing through her. No-one among them had missed just how readily the gloomy, reticent Tharja had taken to their new relationship, nor her not-so-subtle excitement at seeing him with another woman. Rather than trying to pull Robin away to have him all to herself or waiting impatiently to have a turn with him all alone, she'd proven just as willing to join Cherche in the Tactician's bedroll as her daughter, and more than happy to be lead to either of their tents. So long as he was involved, for all her fronts, it seemed Tharja was more than willing to accommodate- and the thought of having another girl around to accommodate with wasn't one she was unhappy about.

And so. Finally. Without any more objections to make, Robin at last abandoned the resistance he'd really had no reason to maintain.

"Are you sure, this is what you want?"

"More than anything."

He sighed, but it was mostly to hold back the excitement burning through him. A reaction that was clearly felt by the way his cock pulsed and throbbed, something both Cherche and Noire reacted happily to. After a moment, he'd mustered up the composure to play the part he knew Olivia desired from him.

"Very well. You're my consort then?" he waved his hand, indicating the empty space around his tent, "So, go on. Dance for me."

Flying to her feet with a joyous laugh, Olivia sprang into motion! And within a moment, the entire atmosphere of the tent was filled with the sheer radiant joy bursting from her every movement.

* * *

At Robin's command, Olivia danced. And, because her dancing was always in support of those around her, her performance was attuned perfectly to the actions of those in the tent.

Her footsteps were light and airy when Robin hoisted Noire aloft, standing straight and holding her ass in his hands. Noire's legs linked quickly around his waist and Olivia bounced around the tent, in time with her being dropped down the length of his shaft.

Her dance finished in time with the Tactician, but the followed him without pause, her tempo shifting and feet landing heavily on the floor in fast-rising pace, Olivia's waist dipped and her chest shook in strong, forceful movements as Robin bent Cherche over his desk and drove himself into her with rough, hungry thrusts.

And then she was pitter pattering around his tent, twisting this way and that, lithely swaying her body and sliding her weight in alternating steps matching his pace when Robin pulled the Archer atop the Wyvern Rider, crashing his cock into each of them in alternating turns.

She danced quickly, with her hips swinging in full circles and her head falling backwards when Noire's legs were pushed above her head and his shaft was driven directly down through her, pushing all the way to her womb.

She moved with a breath of desperation, letting her hands trace a beautiful arc through the air and her body shivering as in in hunger when Cherche collapsed face-first down into the bed-roll, despite still forcefully raising her waist up into the air and meeting his thrusts with still-needy hunger.

And, at the last, Olivia's actions slowed almost to a stop and she remained in place, simply shifting and sliding her body in long, languid movements, as if to savouring every single instant, when Tharja pulled Robin back down to the bedroll and he made love to the still-exhausted Sorceress one final time beside her two equally spent companions.

All throughout, the girl's moans and cries, as well as Robin's own answering gasps served as the song for her performance. And, as she danced, and as the heated lust spread wildly through the tent, Olivia's clothes were discarded along with her shame, until she was performing for the first time in her life, stripped completely naked before the man she loved, her body as much as her skills bared openly for his enjoyment. Her large, soft breasts bounced freely through the air, shaking hypnotically as she dipped up and down, and with every slide and slither of her waist. Her perfect, tight round ass swung and swayed drawing attention to even the slightest turn of her hips. Her bare, untouched pussy glistened with a wet sheen that was a dangerous enticement to any man. Every millimetre of her flawless, lightly-tanned skin was displayed shamelessly for him in an incredible contrast both to the bright-red blush burning across her cheeks and the dancer's usual meekness.

Entirely caught up in her excitement, nervousness and lust, she took breaks only when they did and, all told, Olivia danced for more than two hours before all three of Robin's fiancée's were finally laid down together side-by-side in his bedroll, each panting with exhaustion and beaming dizzily with the same delight.

"Haaaaa… wow!" Robin sighed, sinking finally back into his chair with an equally exuberant smile, looking simultaneously far more relaxed and (especially given the way his still rock-hard cock again monopolised Olivia's gaze) eager to continue, "That was incredible! I feel completely refreshed, even after all that. On the battlefield is one thing, but I never even dreamed your dances could feel so good while I was having sex, normally I would have needed one of Tharja's potions by now."

There was a dull ache in his muscles still, and he guessed he'd probably be sore tomorrow, but even after all the loads he'd already released into and onto his fiancée's, still the fires of lust were raging hot within him, blazing hotter by the second with each moment he looked at her. Her smile matched his and they both understood implicitly, unlike when she used it to help them fight, tonight Olivia's performance had been for him alone- every last inch of him had been stoked by her passion, and the unfamiliar heat of lust that was echoing through every one of her steps, leaving him aching for more, just the same as her.

"Now then," he smirked, leaning back into the seat and spreading his legs wide, leaving his shaft -still dripping with all his other women's accumulated juices- stretched out directly before her, "Do you still have energy for one more dance?"

Her heart was hammering far too loudly in her chest to even attempt to formulate a reply, so Olivia simply nodded frantically, her body already falling into motion from the instant his hands waved her over.

"Come then. Let's make you a mother."

"Ah!" even despite her excitement, she slid through the tent towards him with slow, deliberate steps, making it clear that she intended to perform for him till the end. Her waist swung from side to side before his eyes, her breasts shook lightly with each soft step, and the eager glint of juices he could see spread across her thighs all enticed him to the limits of reason, rising by each passing moment. "Th-Then, you intend to treat me the same as your wives?"

"Of course. You're my personal entertainer, aren't you? My only concubine. I don't have a crown, but you're surely the most radiant jewel I'll ever own."

She stumbled a step at his reply but Olivia was still undeniably graceful as she settled herself into his lap, and even as she then linked her arms around his shoulders, letting out a heavy pant as she slid herself up the full length of his shaft, until the tip of it was pressing hot and hard against her entrance, "Robin," she breathed his name with a shivering breath, her eyes shimmering faintly as she smiled at him, "You know, I always hoped you'd have a wonderful large harem, one filled with all our friends… But, I now realise how foolish I was, that I was only thinking on the surface level. I… I understand now, it doesn't matter how large it is, or who else is in it. I know I'll always be happy performing for your harem because it's for _you_. I love you."

Leaning forwards, she met his lips with her own, surprising him once more by being the one to initiate their first kiss. She moaned softly as he pushed her mouth open with his own and shivered under his touch as he took hold of her waist, steadying herself in place atop him.

Breaking their kiss with a sharp gasp, Olivia sucked in a few hurried breaths, "I-I do-don't know this dance."

"That's fine," he answered, running his thumbs in gentle circles across over her hips, "I'll guide you. Just go at your own pace."

Leaning forwards, her lips joined with his once more and at the same time, she rolled her waist forwards, easing herself slowly down and spreading her entrance wide around the full girth of his cock, "NnnMMMM!" Squeezing her eyes shut against the almost overwhelming crash of sensations suddenly running up her spine, Olivia's fingers clenched tighter around his neck and she found herself breathing out a heavy moan directly into Robin's mouth as her pussy lips were spread open around him.

Even so, from the moment she'd begun, the Dancer's body was always in motion.

She moved slowly, carefully and yet full of purpose, matching her movements to a song that'd begun playing in her head since the instant she'd given the Tactician her first kiss. Gently and softly, she swung her hips back. Gracefully and hungrily she slid them back forth once more. She moved only a few centimetres at a time, but each time her waist rolled forward, it dropped just a little lower, more so with every step. Even with his cockhead still just barely sinking inside her, both Tactician and Dancer were both already wrapped up entirely in the dance, matching the same tempo between them. Once, and again, they moved together, synched to a silent, private tune.

Swinging her waist forwards, sinking herself down, it was the moment the full head of Robin's cock finally pushed inside her that Olivia's composure finally shattered! The pain of losing her chastity speared through her but was immediately overcome by the feeling of her inner walls now being stretched out around him, leaving her feeling as if every inch of her body was suddenly ignited by the twinned sensations! Breaking their kissing with a startled gasp that quickly turned into a throaty moan, her strength gave out under the roar of bliss, and she collapsed against him, laying her head on his shoulder as her toes curled and her arms locked around with a desperation unlike any she'd felt before this moment.

'_Naga!'_

"Hhha! Olivia, Are you alright? Do you need a-"  
"It's… incredible! L-Like a dream!"

The feeling of being wrapped around his cock, her inner-walls spread wider than she'd ever dreamed possible. Of her bare breasts pushing directly into his chest, her nipples tingling with each motion they made against his skin. With his body flushed and warm against hers, and his manly scent filling her senses. With his hands wrapped securely around her ass, and his fingers digging possessively into her flesh. She was now tasting the same ecstasy she'd seen his fiancée's enjoying until now, and she loved it, her entire body felt like it was pulsing with joy!

The tempo in her head sped up, and Olivia didn't miss a beat as her hips rocked backwards. Her eyes rolled up an instant in her head and her breath caught in her throat as she felt his cockhead scraping backwards and almost out of her pussy. But, a beat later, she rolled forwards again and took him deeper inside her than ever.

And this time, even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't possibly have resisted crying out!

And now, as Olivia's dance continued, it was her own unabashed, delighted moans that formed the song she performed to. Burying her head in his shoulder and hanging onto him out of instinct rather than strength, her soft, usually quiet, voice rang out higher and higher with each further length of his cock she took inside her, and with each new thunderous surge of pleasure!

Her thoughts were scattered, her mind felt like it was floating among the clouds and her body shivered at his touch. The only thing that she could possibly focus on was the timing and tempo that continued playing out in her head.

Inch after further inch of Robin's shaft pushed up into her, and no matter how her tempo raised nor how wanton her voice became, her movements remained as fluid and graceful as ever.

She came the instant his cock knocked against her womb, and then a beat later as she took even more of his length into her, pushing even her innermost walls deeper into her body. But still she maintained her rhythm, even as her eyes glazed over and her legs trembled.

There was a pause, a momentary reflection in the middle of the song where the dancer would hold a pose, a beautiful image to be burned within the eyes of any onlookers. It was just long enough for Olivia's half-shattered mind to recover enough to realise that she was now sitting with him sheathed fully inside her, the full length of his shaft stretching all the way through her pussy and forcefully spreading her deepest walls back and open around it. The pose, in this case, turned out to be the sight of the Shepherd's shy Dancer, sitting in the lap of the man she now served, with her virgin blood pooling with her juices along her thighs and her head thrown back open-mouthed in a silent scream as she flew wildly through yet another peak, the full length of her tunnel throbbing and pulsing around the cock that was now dominating her few-remaining thoughts.

"So tight!" Robin gasped, his own mind spinning for a moment too as he felt her pussy wrapped almost painfully tight around him, "A-Amazing, Olivia!"

But he'd been swept up in her dance as well by now, and he could feel the same rhythm pumping through him. His hands, now shifted to holding and squeezing the delightfully soft curves of her tight, round ass, were already moving as she was, synched in time with her as Olivia's pose collapsed down once more and her hips swung a long, deep beat atop him.

Clinging desperately around him, both with her arms and her tunnel, Olivia's pulled back up almost half his length, verbalising her delight with a weak, throaty gasp, before rolling her waist forwards and driving herself down, once again. Until she felt his shaft pushing against her womb and spreading out her deepest walls, until her mind spun immediately through another orgasm!

The dance continued, slowly building from the earlier leisurely pace, and the Dancer's voice supplied the music, rising in pitch and in desperation and delight as her gentle hands clawed at his back, as her large breasts bounced against his chest, and as her entire being felt like it was being overcome by his cock. She'd already submitted herself verbally and emotionally, it was only now as she felt every piece of her burning in ecstasy at these sensations, that she realised what it meant to give herself up physically as well. Her body grew even hotter, and she couldn't keep the dizzy smile from her face, knowing she was already addicted to this, in just the same way she was sure his other lovers must be.

Robin could only admire the incredible performance he was witnessing! Despite having been a virgin until only moments ago, and in contrast to her usual meek nature, within barely a few minutes of having sheathed him inside her, Olivia was swinging her hips atop him with all her might! Screaming and gasping, clenching herself tight around him, moaning his name and all the while rolling her waist up and down his cock with a tempo that was building swiftly, harder and faster! And yet… through all of it, through all her ecstasy, her desperation and the unabashed affection pouring off her, no matter that she was pushing herself to what seemed like her limits, even someone as culturally ignorant as he could tell that this was never just raw _fucking_. Even as her pace increased, and even as her body lay almost bonelessly against his, unable to even hold herself up, Olivia's form had never collapsed, and her motions -even the way her pussy coiled so wonderfully tight around him- were always graceful, always fluid, and _always_ in time to the song that she was filling his tent with.

'_Gods!'_ he marvelled. He'd always known Olivia was exceptional, of course, but experiencing her talent in such a direct, intimate way, in a way no-one else had, left him absolutely captivated, _'What an entertainer I've fallen for!'_

It would have been simpler for him if she was just wildly driving herself down onto him, then all he'd need to concentrate on would be bouncing her along his cock and shifting himself to make sure he hit her weakest spots. He was very familiar with that with his other fiancée's and was confident he could make her just as happy. But as it was, rather than guiding her, he could barely keep up! It was impossible to predict a dance you'd never seen before but thankfully, whether it was purely instinct, some old memory, or just a reflection of how impressive his new concubine truly was, her _"steps"_ felt somehow distantly familiar, and he was able to keep up with the shifts of tempo enough to match his pace to hers.

And, of course, to savour every last moment of doing so. It was nothing like anything he'd felt before, it was no better or worse than having sex with Noire, Cherche or Tharja, but a uniquely blissful experience that defied comparison.

"Robin!"

The pace increased even more as the performance headed to a crescendo, and this time Olivia didn't have enough strength to match it, already it was taking everything she had to swing her hips down atop him as hard as she was.

"Olivia!"

But, of course, this dance was a duet and just as a male lead was there to support his female co-star, so too was any lacking power on her part made up for by Robin.

Taking a firm hold of her hips, Robin drove her harshly down onto him! The increasing pace was perfectly punctuating by Olivia's now open-mouthed scream bursting into a high note, her entire body shivering under his touch as his cock slammed hard through her tight pussy to press forcefully against her womb.

Not allowing herself even a moment's pause, Olivia swung her hips back and he assisted digging his fingers into her ass and almost lifting her into the air off him. Laying her head flat atop his shoulder, her fingers scrambled desperately around his back and her legs trembled as almost his full length was scraped roughly back through her tunnel, with Robin -of course- using the skill he'd gained with the time spent in the arms of his current fiancée's to ensure he pushed up against her most sensitive spot, even as their pace increased.

A half-beat later her world exploded into the white light of another orgasm as she rolled her hips forward as hard as she could, and as Robin slammed her waist down with his own added might, driving his cock wildly through her yet again!

And again, and again, and again! Until the meek and shy, nubile and erotic, loving and loved, young dancer's waist was swinging up and down atop the Tactician with a frenzy that seemed unbelievable from the gentle girl… And still, of course, their bodies came together in perfect harmony, matching her song of delight.

Moving this fast and hard, feeling her pussy coiling so desperately tight around him as her body writhed atop him and her voice rang out an ecstatic chorus, even if Robin had wanted to hold himself back, it would have been impossible. Instead, despite how much he'd already cum tonight, it was all he could do just to last out the end of their dance!

"Olivia! Ngh, g-get ready!" he grunted by way of a warning. There wasn't any need to say more, she'd already made her intentions clear, and he'd already told her how this night was going to end.

"Pl-Please!" she replied, throwing her head back, and loosing the words as a high-pitched cry, "Ple-Please! I _need_ it! Robin! Robin! ROBIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!"

The dance hit its absolute crescendo, rising to a brilliant peak before instantly coming to a stop.

Submitting herself to the full power of the Tactician's strength, Olivia's hips were slammed down atop his cock. His full length speared into her, harder than ever before and stretching her tunnel even tighter around him as it swelled with his release.

Once again, the Dancer finished with a pose, a climatic finale stronger and more striking than before. But this time, it was of the Shepherd's pink-haired maiden bent over atop the Tactician's lap, holding weakly onto his shoulders and screaming in unmistakable joy as his length drove directly into her deepest, most sensitive walls! And, of her entire body stiffening, of her hands clenching and toes curling, as his cock unloaded inside her!

Cumming at the feeling of Robin's cock stretching out the full length of her tunnel had become normal in the last few minutes of Olivia's life. Along with any hope for rational thought, she'd long lost any possible count of how many times her body had squeezed tight around the Tactician's cock as she floated through white-hot bliss. She was already peaking from the moment their dance had ended, adding in a sensation unlike anything she'd ever imagined, of load after thick, potent load of his seed shooting directly into her walls… was far more than she could possibly have handled!

His release flooded her womb, staining it heavily in his colours, and overflowed down the full length of her tunnel, splashing forcefully out down her legs as his cock continued twitching inside her, erupting even more ropes hot, viscous of cum into her over-stuffed pussy! She peaked, over and over again, higher with each time she felt his cock move inside her and more desperately with each time his load crashed into her walls.

It felt as if an inferno of pleasure was assaulting her, and her mind melted instantly as her body happily submitted to the ecstasy. Still bent over atop him, Olivia's scream cut off in her throat, turning into a heady pant as her tongue fell free. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her vision glazed over, fading to nothing. And even her overwhelmed body ceased it's trembling as the searing, joyous delight fried the last vestiges of her consciousness.

And finally, as the shock that'd acted as a façade of strength ebbed away, and she slumped over, collapsing into her lover's chest…

…Right on the last moment, as she gave in to the pleasure and her mind, Olivia finally recognised the dance she'd been moving in step to all along.

'_Ah,'_ she smiled, her dizzy, fucked-senseless grin turning into a much more innocent, wistful one for just a moment, _'Azura's heartfelt request.'_

Of course. She should have realised instantly. It'd been her favourite performance ever since she was a young child.

And somehow, this too, felt like a dream come true.

* * *

Olivia didn't know how long she was out for, but when she came back to reality, she saw she was still sitting atop the Tactician's lap. Only this time, she was held against him, being cradled gently in his arms.

"Hhhaaaaaaaaannn… Robin..."

And, almost as quickly, she realised his cock was still sheathed fully inside her. And from the way it was pulsing against her now overflooded and oversensitive womb, she could tell he was just as hard as ever.

The feeling of just quietly and softly feeling his length resting inside her, and of it moving around, stretching out the full length of her previously-virgin pussy and scraping against her most sensitive parts wound up being so comfortable and so gently pleasant that it took Olivia several more moments to realise that she was now surrounded on all sides by the Tactician's fiancée's.

"A-Ah!" she gasped, looking from Cherche to Noire, to Tharja, and using her slowly recovering strength to quickly push herself out of her lover's arms, "O-Ohha, s-sorry, I'm in your seat?"

"Not at all," Noire shook her head, pushing gently down on Olivia's shoulders and easing her back into place, "It's your seat now too, just as much as any of ours."

"Hmph, well… I don't mind if you pass your turns to me…" Tharja was as prickly as ever, she wasn't making any move to dislodge the dancer and there was no real malice in her voice.

Robin's hands collected her once more, and they ran soothingly along her back, quickly silencing any protests Olivia may have attempted, "I told you already, I don't intend to treat you any different from my wives."

"There is one difference though," Cherche added from behind her, "Unlike the wives, or well, _fiancée's_ for now I suppose, a concubine obviously isn't going to get a ring."

"Not that we've got one either…"  
"Yeah…"

"I-I *ahem*, I told you, I'm working on it!"

"Well… I-I guess we've got your children… so that's enough for now."  
"Hehe… Mmm, that's true..."

"Anyway!" Olivia could practically hear Cherche rolling her eyes at that pointless tangent, "As Robin's concubine, it wouldn't be suitable for you to wear a wedding band. But, didn't want you to feel left out, so, we talked a little while you were out and thought you should have something from _us_ instead."

"S-So you know you're welcomed!"  
"Tch."

Blinking in surprise, and trying to keep up with the conversation (a feat made exponentially harder by the feeling of her lover's cock shifting around inside her, and sending bolts of pleasure up her spine, with each small movement she made) Olivia suddenly felt Cherche's hands around her neck, followed by a strange pressure and unusual weight.

"Huh?"

"Here, this is from me."

A mirror was supplied a moment later, and Olivia blinked again at the sight, slowly reaching up she traced her hands around the beautiful leather collar now encircling her neck. Thin enough, both in width and height, to not hinder any movement yet comfortable against her skin and sturdy to the touch, it was clearly made with very high-quality materials.

Her first thought was that she'd been gifted one of Cherche's wyvern collars, from when Minerva must have been a lot younger, but the deep purple colouring and the gold trim quickly clued her in that this was clearly custom made. Staring at her reflection, of the sight of her pink hair and white skin juxtaposed with the solid leather collar, Olivia's heart caught in her throat and her cheeks burned red as her mouth fell open in surprise. There was even a loop at the front where she could hang Robin's symbol, or where he could attach a lead to chain her in place at his wish.

"Thi-This is…" of course, she'd always intended to ask Robin to collar her, as was only appropriate. But she'd intended to give him much more time to adjust first, assuming he'd be too shy for something like this, "C-Can I really..?"

"Ah well, I picked it up on a whim really! I just thought it might be fun to try," Cherche laughed, dismissing her worries with a soft lie, and not quite admitting who exactly she'd intended to wear the collar originally, "But, it suits you better anyway. If you like it, I'd be happy for you to have it."

"Oh Cherche, I _love_ it. Thank you!"

The soft moment was interrupted gently by the feeling of the Sorceress and the Archer pulling Olivia upright, and then leaning her back, drawing a heavy gasp from her as Robin's cock slid around inside her and her world swam in place.

"Th-This might be a bit much bu-but…"

"This is from myself and Noire."

Recovering slowly from the unexpected rush of pleasure, as well as accustoming to the shaft now hitting completely different point inside her, Olivia's vision cleared to see Tharja standing to her right, muttering under her breath and surrounded by a small glow of purple energy. Much less than she'd ever seen from the Plegian on the battlefield, but unmistakably Dark Magic none the less. And, standing directly in-front of the mage, Noire was holding one hand clasped in her mother's and the other hovering just a centimetre over Olivia's bare waist, just below her stomach.

"A-Ah!"

The spell coalesced and the magic flowed into Noire, and then directly into Olivia herself as the snow-haired girls fingers slid down and began tracing a pattern across her skin.

She gave a start at first, jolting at the strange sensation, but there was nothing painful about it, just a dull and slightly pleasant warmth that spread through her. So instead, Olivia caught her breath and watched as Tharja continued to hum and Noire's fingertips glided across her body, reaching almost from hip to hip, and from just above her crotch to just below her stomach.

After a few moments, the lines the archer drew atop her began to glow and connect together. And, interestingly, at least to the Dancer's non-magical understanding, despite the method of application, the picture that began to form showed no signs of dissymmetry or unevenness, rather than painting it atop her, it seemed like Noire was summoning something already prepared into place.

"Hehe," Tharja caught her look, as the spell drew to its and her concentration stopped, "I've been playing around with this for some time now. And you get to be the first to try it out…"

Shaking slightly with trepidation, Noire's fingers withdrew slowly, almost tentatively, as if she was quadruple checking to make sure she hadn't missed anything. And slowly, the glowing lines grew and formed in place over her, the gentle heat pulsing pleasantly through her core as the full image began to unfold.

"O-Oh! AH!"

Olivia gasped, jolting in place and giving a start once again as the full picture slowly emerged.

"Th-Tharja… Noire…"

It was just as she might have suspected. Glowing with a soft purple light, Robin's personal insignia had been inscribed in place into Olivia's skin, directly atop her womb. It was unmistakable what she was seeing, this wasn't a drawing atop her body, nor was it a tattoo dug into her, it was a magical _brand_ put in place as if it was a part of her.

"I-If this is too much, I-I mean, it's a little extreme? I thought I might lik- b-but anyway, if it's too much, I can still undo it!" Noire added quickly as the dancer stared, mouth agape at the symbol now cooling atop her. Nodding her head, she indicated a tiny thread of magical energy still held within her hands and linked down to the spell, as if to explain that a single tug would undo the whole thing.

"If you decide to keep it, it can't be undone later," Tharja cautioned her before she could speak, "It's a symbol of your own desires so, it'll react to those same wishes. It'll only be visible when you want it to be… but it can never be removed. It's a simple sigil, but a permanent one."

"Wait, Tharja! _Permanent_? You didn't say anything about that!" Robin was the one to protest now, "Come on, a collar is one thing, but isn't this taking things a little too- Gah, look, Olivia, let's get that off for now and think of somethi-"

Olivia's hands shot out before any of them could even move. As fast as a snake, she caught Noire's wrist and with a single moment, jerked her fingers open! The thin magical thread hung in the air for just a moment, before slowly dropping down, directly onto the dancer's waist and then disappearing into the nascent brand.

"Ah-hhaaa, hhaaaaaaa!" The rush of warmth flowed through her again, and she threw her head back with a shocked moan, trembling and shivering in delight as the magic pulsed first through her body, and then converged in place atop her womb pulsing heavily through the insignia, "Gh-hhaUuua!"

Still hyper-sensitive from earlier, still with Robin's cock twitching and pulsing hard inside her, still with her body igniting with lust at his every touch, and now with the unmistakable feeling of herself being _sealed_ with his symbol… Olivia never stood a chance. Holding on weakly to Noire's hands, and shifting her hips instinctively atop her lover's waist, Olivia came hard! Again, and then again! Once again, her song of ecstasy filled the tent, and once again, her consciousness flew among the clouds.

"Mmm…Hmmmmm..."

This time at least, she came down a few moments later as the spell slowly ebbed away and any lingering magic -as well as any hope of removal- dissipated.

Robin sighed. Given how she'd been acting all night, he should have expected something this rash from her, no matter how difficult it was to think with his cock buried deep within a woman he loved. At the very least, with the sight of his symbol glowing a vibrant purple atop her skin, so visible it was practically a lantern -reacting to her desires as Tharja had said- he didn't need to worry about any regrets from her. He could only hope that wouldn't change.

"Huh, you were right. That really does look like quite the thing…"  
"Hehe… of course. I don't understand why you were even worried; is the child he's already given you any less permanent?"  
"Uh… mother… When, when you've got more ingredients, ummm…"

For his own sake, Robin decided to ignore his wives-to-be for now.

"Are you alright?"

Again, he was favoured by the sight of Olivia beaming up at him, meeting his gaze with an unabashed, radiant joy, so much that he could even see tears shimmering in her eyes, "N-Now everyone can see, that I belong to you!"

He sighed again. But then, even if he'd been slightly acting it up for her, that had been pretty much what he'd said.

"I love you Olivia, but… Make sure you treasure yourself too okay? Just as much as I do. Let's take things a little slower than this, from now on…"

"Hehe… It's fine _m-my l-l-love_… I know, I know as long as I'm with you I'll always be happy! You've already made my dreams come true!"

He collected her in his arms once more, and she wrapped herself around him again, leaning forwards as their lips met together in another kiss. Longer, slower and gentler this time, savouring the shared afterglow and the moment between, the confirmation of everything they felt and wished for.

And this time, when they broke apart, it was to the soft and now very familiar sound of a number of small glasses clinking around them. Looking up, Robin wasn't very surprised to see Tharja handing each of the girls a small vial of potion, very similar to the one she'd given to him in their first night. And of course, a moment later, he received one himself identical to that very memorable elixir.

'_Well,'_ he grinned, popping the lid and quaffing the drink in one gulp, _'Looks like everyone's up for a big night.'_

He, of course, had absolutely zero inclination to complain.

"What's this?" Olivia asked, looking from the small pink draught she was now holding up to the women that were each draining their own.

"Hehe… We've finished with all that lovey-dovey stuff, and the night's still young," Tharja grinned an almost dangerously excited grin, showing absolutely no signs of her earlier fatigue. Wrapping her arms around the dancer from behind, her fingers toyed lightly over the brand covering the girl's womb, "So before we leave tomorrow… let's make sure you're good and pregnant!"

Looking equally excited, fully recovered and as bold as she always seemed to be when around her lover, Noire acted first, hitching her leg over the Tactician and settling into place in his lap, facing Olivia and squeezed tight against her. Wrapping both her arms tight around the dancer's waist, she turned back over her shoulder, "Can… can you lift us both to your desk like this? I-I w-want to try with Olivia this time!"

Gasping lightly at the sensation of the Archer's enormous breasts pushing tight against her own, as well as the sight of Tharja and Cherche both obediently taking up their own positions, bent over their lover's work-desk, Olivia could only laugh.

She'd finally found the harem-lord of her dreams, a man who could live up to her ridiculous fantasies.

She'd been accepted by him, given him her virginity and had sex so intensely wonderful her body shivered just thinking about it.

His wives had completely acknowledged her, leaving her not just collared in his colours but branded with his symbol, like something straight out a dream.

And now, all of them were about to drown in the kind of decadent hedonism she'd thought only really existed in stories. She was about to be _fucked_ along with her long-time companion's daughter, right beside the girl's mother, and an otherwise proud knight.

Even in her wildest dreams, or most lurid imaginings, she'd never believed things could work out this well. More than just feeling wanted or desired, she felt loved, and she felt overwhelmed with the happiness and acceptance that surrounded her. Popping the lid of her own vial, Olivia drained the context in a single gulp, eagerly throwing herself into whatever wild excess awaited!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far side of Robin's now unlocked tent, unnoticed by any of the pre-occupied inhabitants, two pairs of very curious eyes were watching the show unfolding once again before them.

"Father… wow… So, it really is true…"

"Mother, that's so… And Gramma Tharja too… Haahhh…"

And so, watching their father as closely as ever, the two young Tactician Apprentices learned a little more about the way of the world.

* * *

Chrom was early to breakfast the next morning.

Arriving not long after the second call, he was there well before most of the other Shepherds. He wasn't as early as Frederick, of course, the Knight was cleaning up to leave before Chrom even came in. And nor was he as early as his wife, who'd left their tent and gone ahead of him several minutes ago. But then, neither of them had needed to well up their courage before doing something as simple as entering the meal hall!

"Ah…"

The Exalt sighed as he walked in the entrance, his entire body sagging with relief for a moment as he stepped through the threshold. Just as he'd feared, Robin was already there, taking his own meal, sandwiched between two of his fiancée's as they took turns feeding him, just as comfortably as ever. It was a sight Chrom had been forced to grow accustomed too lately.

But, today at least, that vision was at least a welcome semi-normality. Because while he could see Tharja and Noire cuddled up against both of the Tactician's sides, and he'd already met Cherche on her morning patrol around the camp, even when he took a second look over the slowly growing masses of attendees as they trickled in after him, there was no sign of _Olivia_ anywhere to be seen.

Not that he'd expected there to be, of course!

There was no reason for him to have believed their shy, quiet dancer would suddenly have been clinging to Robin's side like those others. But, after the discussion they'd had the previous night, and after the way she'd left in such a hurry… For the rest of the night, and for most of this morning, Chrom had been unable to shake the daunting premonition that he was going to walk into the mess hall and find a white-haired Inigo chatting with the other time-travellers. Inigo wasn't here yet, as it turned out, but that wasn't what mattered, what mattered was that the Tactician's arms were occupied only with the women he'd _expected_ them to be occupied by.

'_I'm really overthinking things.'_

Cherche was a surprise of course, but everyone knew how Tharja felt about Robin, and while it was quite a thing to see his friend with both a mother and daughter together, it wasn't all that shocking that Noire took after her mother. It wasn't as if Chrom should have expected Robin to start laying his hands on _all_ the women around the camp!

Really, he knew he was just far too self-conscious.

This whole thing had been a lot to wrap his head around, and he knew he hadn't been doing very well on the whole _harem_ front so far. In truth, Chrom wasn't really sure what he was even doing, or what he was hoping to achieve, but having seen yet another woman with Robin -let alone one that Chrom always quietly thought might have carried a small torch for him- would have completely soured his morning.

He didn't begrudge his friend, of course. If anything, he was happy for him… mostly. Ultimately, they were both trying to help the women who'd requested their support, and to solve the same issue, each in their own way. And he knew that Robin, more than any other man he knew, would ensure that any women who did choose to be with him were well looked after and truly happy.

But still! Happy for his friend's evident success or not, even if Chrom wasn't truly confident about touching another woman besides his wife, _as a man_, to imagine that the Tactician had already gone ahead and knocked up four women before he'd made even a scrap of progress with any…

'_Urgh…'_

Groaning internally, Chrom quickly shook that thought away. It was hard enough watching Tharja and Noire each fawning over their shared lover, apparently without any conflicts from Cherche either. Just the thought of finding Olivia in that same position…

Well, he sighed, ultimately he hadn't found her like that at all. And that meant he probably owed Olivia an apology for even thinking he might have. Given her personality, she'd probably be absolutely mortified at the very idea of being considered in that way!

Still, his mood brightened at that, and he made his way over to his usual spot at the head table, squeezing Sumia's hand as an apology for leaving her to go ahead while he'd mentally prepared himself (she'd even gone ahead and prepared breakfast for him as well, what an Angel he'd married!) and settled down into his seat with a relieved smile, _'Actually, I feel like my day's getting better already.'_

Sumia greeted her husband warmly, squeezing his hand in return, and she was most certainly cheered to see the relief on his face. It seemed he'd finally resolved whatever it was that had left him so tense this morning, and that was a relief for her too. But there was a strain in her smile all the same, and she couldn't help but glower in dissatisfaction at the table before her.

'_It's not fair,'_ she complained internally, as she pushed the food around her plate without much of an appetite, _'Okay, it's perfectly fair… but this isn't how it was supposed to happen!'_

Robin had been in the mess hall when she'd arrived. And while there'd been nothing out of the ordinary seeing him talking to Tharja and Noire while the three of them filled their plates for the morning, she'd been stuck dead in her tracks watching him talking just as animatedly to Olivia. Not having expected anything like that, and thoroughly caught off guard, Sumia had simply fallen back on her routine, offering them all her usual cheery greeting and went to organise breakfast for herself and her husband.

However… by the time the Queen had settled down in her seat across from their small ensemble, Robin and his fiancées were already in place, already eating as normal… and Olivia was nowhere in sight.

When she'd looked around the tent, none of the other Shepherds seemed to have noticed anything, and when she'd raised the topic, Robin had simply told her he wasn't sure, but that she'd seemed to have forgotten something in her own tent. The dancer was a quiet girl and not one who made her presence strongly felt, it was absolutely believable that she could slip out from the tent with a sudden need without any of them noticing.

…

Except, that what had stunned Sumia in place when she'd entered the tent wasn't the sight of Olivia talking to their Tactician, but the vibrant purple symbol practically radiating from just below the pinkette's midriff, nevermind the collar around her neck!

With that in mind, despite Robin's explanation, it wasn't very hard to guess just where the Dancer had _actually_ gone. Especially when you considered the long white tablecloths their mess hall used, that reached down to the floor and conveniently hid anything suspicious from view. Sumia was well acquainted with that thought, she'd played around with it in her mind several times!

'_It's unbelievable!'_ she continued mentally, _'Just last night she was having dinner with us, shocked about this whole affair. And now she's wearing a collar and showing off his insignia!?' _

Olivia had barely been able to even discuss the topic last night, and now she was here on her knees, enjoying her breakfast in a far more appealing way! She was envious, of course, but that was only natural. What woman would possibly be satisfied with bacon, eggs, or even any of the various soups they'd whipped up when the alternative option was a collar around her neck, strong hands on the back of her head and a thick cock down her throat!? She knew for sure where her preference was! Or, what it would be… she supposed. Chrom was the only man she'd ever been with, and she'd certainly never _actually_ done anything like this with him. Really, this new situation was the first time she was actually letting her sexual desires run a little freer.

Of course, while she had never done anything like this, Sumia knew it wouldn't be too difficult for her to engineer an identical scenario. Chrom would take some convincing, but other than that, she was very able to create a situation where it would be her on her knees under the table, sucking her husband off.

'_But… it wouldn't be the same…'_

She was Chrom's _wife_.

As fun an image as it may be, to think of being on her knees, servicing him while he entertained their army… that wasn't what she truly wanted, nor was it what Robin had right now. No. Sumia knew this for sure, as his wife, her place was at Chrom's side, talking to him and teasing him while one of his _mistresses_ serviced him! Of course, she wouldn't be opposed to taking up that role herself, but without another woman to entertain her husband it wouldn't truly be anything special… just a wife and husband playing sexual games in public. That was a long way from the true debauched harem life she envisioned!

She wanted her husband to stamp his claim on multiple women! To see him surrounded by hot, eager women aching for his seed! To walk through the camp and see her beloved comrades bellies heavy with his royal children!

'_Argh! I want what they're having!'_

Frowning at her food as she pushed it around the plate some more, Sumia couldn't help but admit that Robin had exceeded her expectations once again. While she knew him far too well and respected him far too deeply to ever take their Tactician lightly, she'd never expected him to breed four women this quickly! And she'd certainly never expected him to collar someone like Olivia, let alone brand her with his symbol!

As a woman, there was no way Sumia wouldn't react to that thought, it was an incredible image, and the sight of the Tactician's insignia being so proudly borne by Olivia, _his woman,_ was an incredible thought. Even she'd never considered anything like that, but now the image was in her mind, it was hard not to picture the full camp of Shepherd females, all hot, eager and thoroughly bred, and all bearing the same brand. "Ah." Sumia swallowed, dwelling on that image but shifting it slightly in her mind's eye, that was just all the more reason to spur her husband into action already! She didn't know how he could do anything like _that_, but they could figure out a way, for sure! Tharja had doubtlessly assisted Robin, maybe she'd be willing to do the same for Chrom?

Squeezing her legs together, she pushed her food around the plate once again. All these thoughts had left her curiosity boiling over… And, before she did anything, she would need to verify it, wouldn't she?

"Ah, oops!"

Feigning clumsiness, she made a show of accidently knocking her fork to the ground. And then, bending down below the table, after a moment's pause to build her courage, surreptitiously lifted the tablecloth.

'_O-Ohh… Ah, w-wow…'_ she gulped, drinking in the sight before her, _'I'll have to gently break it to Chrom later.'_

Just as she'd suspected, right before her eyes was the unmistakable sight of the Shepherds sheepish, quiet Dancer on her knees, with her hands braced on the Tactician's waist and her pink-hair bobbing eagerly up and down in place. And, judging from the way her hips were swinging back and forth before the Queen's eyes as she worked, and the way her thighs were rubbing together… she was enjoying it just as much as Sumia had imagined.

With Olivia's back blocking her view, there wasn't much she could really see, but, judging from the distance she could see the Dancer's head travelling, it certainly seemed like she was enjoying quite a mouthful.

'_Woah, she's rea-'_

"M-Milord! Milord Chrom!"

Sumia's thoughts were suddenly snapped away, and she quickly jerked herself upright (just barely managing not to injure herself on the tabletop on the way) in time to see Frederick barrelling through the mess tent entrance.

"Frederick!?" Chrom was quick to his feet, "What's wrong?"

"We're under attack!?" Seemingly lacking the same reflexes, it took Robin several long seconds to match him.

"No! No, nothing like that. Sire, I was completing my morning patrol when I sa-"

"Hmm!" the Great Knight was suddenly interrupted by a cold sneer, and with it the joviality of the morning respite instantly vanished, "As I told you, Knight, I can make my introduction myself."

Every single Shepherd in the mess hall moved to their feet, bodies tensed and hands reaching for whatever weapons lay within reach as an unfortunately familiar figure strode through the heart of their territory with a disdainful swagger.

"Ho, now this is quite the greeting! I've come all the way here to check on just how Plegia's _significant_ assets are being utilised in this campaign, and this is how you receive me? Oh, pity me, even my own brother is glaring daggers at me! Did I come at a poor time, or is this the famous hospitality Ylisse is so famous for _Your Radiance?_"

Chrom's eyes were cold fury and his voice was no warmer.

"Aversa."

* * *

**Notes:**

Wound up taking a lot longer than I expected with this one! Funnily enough, it's actually the fault of having such a straightforward idea (Olivia's always wanted to be in a harem, and so when she finds out what's going on, she approaches whoever won and requests to join theirs). I was worried the chapter would be too small and too boring, so I wound up expanding it, and expanding it, and expanding it even more as I went! I figured it'd be about 8k words when I said I'd have it done in a few weeks, instead it's ballooned to more than 20k!

The whole stuff about the dancing, Fates, and about the backstory for Olivia's desire to join a harem all came as I fleshed things out a bit. I hope she didn't feel out of character, or too bold for her role. I tried to justify why she was acting how she was. If you liked it or didn't, I'd love feedback there. I wanted something original for Olivia basically, rather than Noire2.0 and I've read some really good lemons with her taking a submissive role like this, so I thought that'd be a good fit.

Anyhow, hopefully you liked it though, it moved the plot along quite a bit too. Now the second generation girls know what's going on (and so I've stopped reducing their probability in the rolls after this one) and the rest of the first gen will be told soon (they've all had full chance to win this whole time so no difference).

We got a bit more insight into Chrom, a little more for Robin, some fun scenes with Lucina and Cynthia taking after their mother (don't hate me for this, Sumia being super into this whole thing is adorable and her daughters doing the same is too imo!) and then and whole lot for Olivia!

And then, with Olivia's setup I went heavily into the whole hedonistic debauchery. Please tell me if that was too far or if you liked what I've done here, I just figure all the wives getting on well is the best outcome, so having things evolve into regular orgys seems good! Do you like the submissive Olivia? What about the branding? Should all the girls get a brand like that, or just our cute little Dancer?

And now the fun stuff! I've actually got MULTIPLE POLLS for you this time! Isn't that exciting!

Firstly, to business, as you've probably guessed with that setup at the end, **Aversa is the next girl chosen to join the fun!** Definitely an interesting outcome I think, and given the idea I've got for her, hopefully something fun regardless of which bed she ends up in! So,

Should Aversa reconnect with her brother, in bed, with his cum flooding her womb?  
Or should she establish better diplomatic relations with Chrom, on her knees, with his cock down her throat?

You tell me: www. strawpoll .me/19177418

And on that note, just a quick and very simple poll because I know this is some people's kink and others don't care. I generally default to most of the girls being virgins, because a lot of people prefer it like that, personally I lean that way myself. But for ladies like Aversa that's a little more hazy. Still, this is porn and it's all for fun, so tell me which you prefer, should her lover be surprised to find she's all talk, and has never actually gone all the way? Or should she have the experience to back up her attitude? (This poll may not be done by strict majority, depending how the votes go, I'll see what makes sense)

You tell me: www. strawpoll .me/19177425

And lastly, lemme talk for a bit here. One of the biggest things people mention time and again is their worries about how Chrom's going to do with this, or that it'll wind up with him winning nothing. This came to a head with a few people after Robin got Olivia, since she's one of Chrom's 4 default wives. The entire premise of this story and the way I've always envisioned it is that it's random which girl is picked, and that I also have zero control over who ends up with the girl. I could have wound up having to write Tharja with Chrom, or Cordelia with Robin, Lucina with Chrom and Morgan with Robin, or anything else, that's the whole fun of it.

From a purely utilitarian point of view, that makes sense to me. If more people want Robin with the girl, then Robin gets the girl. Sucks for Chrom, but it's also funny if it happens. When I began I was completely prepared to write a story of the Exalt having a huge harem and the Tactician left alone, it's been ultimately just what people want. However! Again, this is something that comes up frequently, so I want to explore it at least a little. Do you think I should give Chrom some kind of advantage, or some kind of handicap?

There's a few ways this could go:

Most obvious is set girls. I'll just define Chrom gets X, Y, Z girls and he just auto wins those. Let's say Chrom auto-wins Sumia, Maribelle, Kjelle, Sully, Anna and Say'ri, and the rest would be voted as normal. Just an example, I'd decide the actual ones later, or poll them. (Note: I'm very unlikely to choose this, since it completely breaks the premise.)

Otherwise I could give Chrom a scaling handicap. The more he loses in a row, the more his votes are worth, going off the last poll for example, if Chrom's votes were worth 1.5x Robin's then it would'a looked a lot closer. The obvious issue with this is you can end up in a situation where Chrom's handicap gets large enough he wins a girl that's overwhelmingly voted for Robin, and I doubt that'll feel good.

Otherwise, I could give Chrom a specific boost for certain girls. Let's say he gets a free +100 Votes for Sumia, +50 for Maribelle, +50 for Sully, but -20 for Lucina and -30 for Cynthia, these are all just examples. This gives Chrom a much greater chance of winning, but shouldn't skew the votes to make things ridiculous and still nothing is guaranteed. But again, this is completely arbitrary, it's down to what girls I choose for him to get boosts on, if that doesn't line up with your choices, sucks to be you?

So, I'll do a poll on this. However, I'll say now, _don't bother tracking the results to this poll_, I WILL NOT be beholden to it. I'm going to do what I think is best for the story, regardless of which wins. I'm doing this for feedback and to see what people's general feelings are. If 300 people vote for Chrom to autowin with set girls and I don't choose to do that, then all I can say is I'm sorry and I hope you'll enjoy the story regardless. What's the best path?

You tell me: www. strawpoll .me/19177481

Phew!

That's a lott'a information and a lot of polls isn't it? Sorry for being overly wordy, but that Chrom issue I definitely wanted to address since it's come up so much. As always, any feedback, thoughts, suggestions, ideas, positions, groups, pairings or anything else is always welcome!


	5. Aversa (Robin's Victory)

**Round 4 – Aversa (Robin's Victory)**

* * *

The woman featured in each chapter are decided at random, so there's no manipulation.

Who wins and gets to be with her is decided by YOU.

This time, with 227 votes to 162, Robin won Aversa's favour.

As a quick note: Aversa obviously calls Robin her brother, I know some people may get weirded out about this, so I've tried to avoid that in any sex scenes. Ultimately you guys should all know not to take this too seriously, they're only nominally related, it's just her teasing him about their connection.

Also: Goddamn, I envisioned this chapter being pretty short, but I wound up sticking to my idea of Robin and Chrom forming their harems out of love, not pragmatism. So, I ended up writing an Aversa love-story, that I think can hopefully justify a romance with our villainous Plegian, well, hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

It was another warm, sunlit morning in the Shepherds camp near the heart of the Valmese continent, and once again the leadership squad was gathered together, thoughts and conversations whirling as they huddled around a private meeting within the spacious strategy tent.

This time however, the meeting was under far less auspicious conditions and with a far less pleasant outlook. Tensions were high throughout the group and the discussion remained several orders of magnitude more serious than their previous meeting on the topic of Robin and Chrom's potential love-life and their request for the two begin _breeding_ their female comrades.

"Aversa… she says she's here to oversee Plegia's investment!? She's here to spy on us!" Chrom spat, balling his hands on the table and beginning the planning by getting the obvious out of the way first.

"And she expects us to simply comply? As if we should give her free reign of our camp?" Cordelia added, looking equally affronted by the suggestion.

The red-headed Pegasus Knight's hands were clenched tight around the spear, her weapon unrelinquished even in their strategy tent. She hadn't let it go since she'd first laid eyes on the Plegian Witch strutting towards their mess-tent. For those who knew her past, it wasn't hard to guess why the usually calm Knight was reacting so viscerally to the woman who'd helped lead the Plegian forces during their last war.

"Fie," Say'ri breathed, frowning in concern as she caught onto the strained tension filling the tent, "I know not what your history with this woman is, but even Panne and Yarne have agreed that she's come to us alone, with neither allies nor companions to be found…"

Her implication hung thick in the air. The Princess of Chon'sin was a kind and noble soul, but the harsh years of her personal war against the Conqueror had hardened her, and while she was just as optimistic and hopeful as she'd ever been in her days in her family's estates, she now tempered that with a streak of cold pragmatism.

"W-We can't just _kill_ her!" Maribelle balked at the very suggestion.

Having been at Aversa's mercy herself, she had absolutely no love for the Witch. But, for now at least, she wasn't an enemy; she'd come as a foreign envoy, alone and under diplomatic pretences- ostensibly Aversa was here in the interests of peace and co-operation.

"Unfortunately," Robin added with a beleaguered sigh, "She's no fool, and I doubt her master is so eager to be rid of her. He must assume that we won't actually do anything to her, maybe because he thinks we're too idealistic for that, or perhaps he believes we're smart enough to understand it wouldn't be a good idea. In any case, she's obviously here to spy on us, so we can only assume she must have some means of getting in touch with Plegia. And if her messages just stop the same day she arrived in our camp…"

Visibly grinding his teeth, Chrom's body shook with a million things he wanted to say. But slowly, with great effort, he let out a slow breath and forced himself calm.

That woman and stood and laughed while they'd fought to save Emmeryn, she'd been the one to shred their strategy in an instant, revealing that she -or perhaps Plegia- could control the Risen.

Despite his occasional hot-headed nature, Chrom was not by nature a vengeful or hateful man, but there was absolutely no disguising his feelings towards Aversa. He had fully intended to hang her corpse on display besides Gangrel's, but by the time they'd finally sacked the Plegian capital, rather than fighting alongside her liege he'd been surprised to find she'd long since fled into hiding. The key strategist of the Plegian forces had abandoned them, and Gangrel's remaining forces had been easy pickings for Chrom's revenge.

Yet, despite his occasional heated temper, the Exalt was no fool, nor was he prepared to let himself be strung along by past bitterness. It didn't need to be said that murdering the new Plegian King's right hand while she was visiting with a legitimate diplomatic cause would absolutely destroy any hope he had of keeping the tentative peace that had been established with their neighbouring nation. Even if the desert country was too weak right now to possibly manage an invasion, angering their ever-belligerent neighbour while almost the totality of the Ylissean forces were away with him on campaign was a recipe for disaster.

It was clear. For now, at least, they had to play nice.

Looking around the room, from one of her cherished friends to the next, Tiki's expression turned pained as a dull ache settled in her heart. As a Manakete she was naturally far more attuned to the emotions and feelings of those around her and now, her companions -a group that usually surrounded her with the sensations of warm positivity and unbridled optimism- were all stewing with frustration and the pain of a still healing wound.

The ancient manakete didn't know what had happened, or what their history with this Plegian woman was, but to imagine something like _assassination_ being discussed so calmly in the same strategy tent that was usually home to Robin's brilliant, life-saving tactics that had protected so many of the common folk around Valm left her long tapered ears drooping in sympathy for what must be a wrenching pain shared between them. That, at least, she felt she could understand.

However, perhaps even more concerning to the Voice of Naga was the sight of the man that she herself so frequently turned to for comfort (and for a chance to luxuriate in the feeling of an aura so wonderfully similar to Mar-Mar's). Robin was bent over in his seat, with his eyes unfocussed and his attention clearly wandering through far off thoughts. Instead of the sharp, kind and worryingly focussed man she respected so keenly, he appeared almost nothing like his usual self, and rather than the same hurt feelings she could see radiating from so many of her other companions, his aura in disarray, whirling in confusion.

Indeed, from the state of him, if not for the delightfully vibrant scent of his seed Tiki had been able to practically taste on Olivia's breath when the dancer had raced into her tent to warn her and Say'ri about the emergency meeting that had been called, she would have simply assumed that Robin had been dragged barely conscious away from his desk after _another_ all-nighter. That at least, was something of a comfort, the thought that their worryingly diligent Tactician had so many women now looking after him in every sense was a gentle relief, but it only made it more concerning to see his state now.

"Robin," she probed carefully, "Has something happened?"

It was potentially a remarkably tactless question, the equivalent of simply putting your foot directly down a step you had no way of seeing, and even with all her centuries of experience, she felt her breath stilling in her throat at asking it. Even so, she knew she needed to understand this, for her own sake if nothing else. She knew of Ylisse's pains from Plegia and scattered bits of their shared past, she knew nothing of this dusky Plegian Witch, but from the scattered information she'd gleaned so far, her arrival shouldn't be any more personal for the Tactician than it had been for anyone else.

"Huh? Ah, I… ah… no, nothing specific," he answered uncharacteristically vaguely, shaking his head in a sharp motion to finally bring himself back to the present, "I feel… I just… I think I'm just shocked. I never expected anything like that. For so long I've wondered about my past, about any connections I may have lost, I always put it behind me, so… to hear now… for _her_ to say she's my sister? How am I meant to take that?"

"You can't possibly believe that," Chrom scoffed, rejecting the very thought of it, "You saw how she was acting, just saying whatever she wanted, she was just trying to get a reaction from you."

"But nothing she said was a lie," Robin pointed out with a conflicted shrug. As much as he'd love to simply dismiss the idea as simply as that, he'd already gone through the entire argument in his head a hundred times over, "And if she was just trying to unsettle me, then she wouldn't have needed to clarify what she meant... It wasn't something she made up on the spot."

And, of course, being who she was, Aversa had taken tremendous joy in laughing at the sight of his dumbfounded expression as well as the equally shocked faces of the other Shepherds when she'd revealed the truth of her heritage, and their shared connection.

Smirking with undisguised condescension, she had savoured their reactions for several long moments before explaining that while she and Robin shared no blood-ties, she was indeed Validar's adopted daughter, raised with his sole affection and attention after his young son was cruelly stolen away from him.

That last jibe alone had been enough to set Robin's world adrift. There was no doubt that was her intention, but even knowing he was dancing completely to her tune, he couldn't possibly restrain his heart when he realised exactly what she represented to him- rather than just an old enemy he'd defeated from a nation he'd helped humble, Aversa was someone directly connected to Robin, someone with an insight into his lost past. There was a very real chance that this woman knew exactly who he was and what had happened to him.

It was a frustrating and even embarrassing feeling. Robin had long ago made the conscious decision to leave behind whatever his history was, to focus only on his new family and his role as Chrom's right-hand. For years now, ever since he'd taken up command of Ylisse's forces and ever since he'd committed himself to the man's cause, he'd believed that would be enough for him… but even if he had managed to still his heart, his soul as a Tactician still bristled at the hidden knowledge.

Regardless of anything else, and irrespective of what his own feelings may be, there was still tremendous value in knowing the truth of his past, not least of which in understanding exactly how he was related to Plegia and to the current leadership. He wanted to know more. To have the answers so blatantly dangled before his nose was almost enough to make him want to snarl, exactly as Validar intended, he was sure. Whatever the current alliance between their nations was, he doubted Aversa would part with her secrets easily.

None of the Shepherds had really been sure what to make of her surprising revelation, but ultimately they all cared for and trusted their friend too much to be seriously concerned about it, Chrom especially had immediately waved off any worries he may have had on the matter.

It was lonely Lucina, standing alone on the edge of the tent whose downcast expression came as a match for the Tactician's. Staring blankly, with clouded eyes as the conversation ebbed and flowed, her hands clenched and relaxed repeatedly at her sides while she wrangled with a great many thoughts; what she knew of the future-past, and what this new information may imply for the worries that were still to come.

Of course, his daughter was never far from Chrom's thoughts and he soon caught sight of the troubled look on her face.

"You're worried Lucina?" he prompted, as gently as he could manage, "Don't worry. I understand and you're not wrong, I know we all share your concerns."

The princess perked up with a start at that, her eyes suddenly alight with both surprise and confusion, as if she'd been read like a book. But there was no way for Chrom to have known what was truly bothering her, and his thoughts were in a completely different direction.

"I never expected she would already know about you and your friends, let alone the truth about where you've come from."

"That _is_ concerning," Robin nodded agreement, "It's not even common knowledge among our own forces, there should be no way Plegian spies should have been able to find out anything like that, it almost defies reason."

They had, of course, initially attempted to steer their unwelcome visitor away from where she could get a good look at any of the time-traveller children.

But Aversa had ignored them completely, stepping around both Frederick and Chrom to stride directly up to Lucina, before openly addressing her as the Princess of Ylisstol, the daughter of their Exalt.

"Oho, so it really is true… the resemblance up close is uncanny isn't it? So, you truly are that Exalt's daughter?" she had mused, blatantly speaking her thoughts aloud for everyone's attention, before spinning around and pinning any of the other wayward children with similarly piercing expressions, they could all clearly remember her words now, "Oh, don't look so surprised! Did you think we wouldn't know who you were? Plegia has an amazing ability to gather information…"

Gritting his teeth at the thought, Chrom could feel his hackles rising again. It was only all the more reason to be rid of her, which made their inability to do so all the more grating, "But… that doesn't make sense. Why would she tell us that she knew? Surely there's no advantage for her in letting us know she's aware of the truth?"

Predictably, none of them had any expectations that Aversa was here with honest intentions or had revealed her hand with any kind of good-will.

"So we know she's laid all her cards on the table," Robin answered, the strategic elements of his brain slowly clicking into place as the shock slowly passed, "She's making a show of being open, showing us that there's no reason to suspect her of hiding something from us, as well the fact that it'd be pointless to try hide anything from her. She's saying that if she knows this, she knows anything else we may also wish to conceal."

"Fie, and also… that there's no need for us to be rid of her should she have come across Lucina's origins in some other manner," Say'ri finished Robin's logic, speaking the cold implication he'd left unsaid, "A terrifying plan, and 'tis one that only makes her seem even more dangerous."

The Exalt's hands twitched at his side, but Chrom kept himself calm, even as he was assailed by numerous competing desires.

"I'm surprised to hear you two talking about something like that so plainly," he answered simply, "I feel as if I should stop this discussion before it goes any further, but…"

"Now hold on!" Maribelle suddenly interrupted, standing to the fore and crossing her arms furiously under her ample breasts, "We cannot simply, simply… _assassinate_ whoever we wish! We are better than them! Ylisse does not lower itself to such barbarism!"

Leaning forwards, Frederick tempered that opinion somewhat, "Assassination? No, of course not. But we live chaotic, dangerous lives on the battlefield. As a Knight of Ylisse, I'm pledged to protect anyone under my gaze… but I would sooner taint my honour than abide any harm to milord Chrom, or indeed, any of our allies."

It was a cold and very pragmatic statement, one guaranteed to inflame a furious ire from the highly principled noblewoman as well as anyone who shared similar sentiments.

However, just before any further argument could take place, it was the calming voice of the Queen that quickly cut through the tensions and doused the quick flaring tempers.

"There's certainly a lot we need to consider. But, before we go any further down this talk… Lucina, honey, I'm sorry but could you step outside for now?"

"… Mother?"

Facing her daughter staring back at her with an expression of clear confusion, and a voice tinged with hurt, Sumia stumbled for a reason to explain her request.

"Oh!" catching the woman's eye, Robin perked up in her place, "I see! You're thinking like that, huh? Interesting, that's, wow! Er, but… Sorry, Lucina, I'm going to have to agree with your mother on this. I think I can guess what she's about to suggest, but it'll only work if you and your companions are able to act completely normally, that means you can't know what we're planning."

"I-I see. Of course, th-that makes sense. Very well, then, I shall take my leave."

Unhappy but somewhat mollified, Lucina nodded politely to everyone in attendance before slipping gracefully out the tent and back into the morning sunlight.

Flushed with relief, Sumia flounced on the spot, which sent her enormous chest bouncing hypnotically through the air- a welcome sight for any of the males in attendance.

"Robin! That's amazing! You already knew what I was thinking?"

"Not a clue sorry!" he laughed in reply, grinning even wider when he saw her jaw drop in confused disappointment, "I was just saying that to help convince her to leave. Honestly, I'm probably not really myself right now, I'm still so frazzled by everything I can barely think straight."

More than anything else, right now he just wanted to go back to his tent and be comforted by his fiancée's. Perhaps it was a little selfish to rely on them for like this, but after feeling unmoored from the world in the wake of Aversa's revelations, the thought of Cherche's nurturing, Olivia's pampering, or Tharja and Noire's shared adoration was enticing beyond words.

A small, pragmatic, part of him couldn't help but worry about how dependant he'd already become on these women. Far from his earlier isolated independence, these days it felt like he was thinking about them so frequently that he could only properly focus after _calming down_ with the women he'd pledged himself to, if for no other reason than to make sure they didn't think he was ever ignoring them in favour of his duties or anything else. Even so, his work still got done, and thanks to their help and support, it often got done faster and more efficiently than ever (he'd surprised himself at just how skilled he'd become at filling out reports while being deepthroated), so he could only really accept that this dependence was just part of being a family.

Putting aside Robin's antics, Sumia coughed, fighting for attention as she took command of the discussion once again and pausing for just a second as she attempted to gather the right words for what she needed to say.

"I agree with everything that's been said, Aversa is definitely a threat and one we cannot afford to underestimate. The fact that she's the one that's been sent to check in on us is no coincidence… But even if she is a Plegian agent, she's still here to join up with us, she's still going to be working alongside us for now. Even if we did resolve to… to _get rid _of her… we can't guess what the consequences of that would be, I think we all know that, it's just too risky.

"But we do need to deal with her. So! I think, rather than putting a knife in her back… we should put a child in her womb!"

…

All eyes were on the Queen indeed. And most of the jaws were hanging low.

The silence was deafening. But Sumia remained undaunted.

"She's an incredibly beautiful woman and she knows it, I've never even met anyone as provocative as her! She's clearly come here pretending to play nice with us for now, but she's not here as just a game and regardless of what Plegia's spies may have found, even she wouldn't be as bold as to just waltz into the middle of our camp if she wasn't looking for information. We know that, and she knows we know it… so she expects us to be on guard around her… So, instead, we show her a weakness, one she can't resist pouncing on!"

"I… I see," Maribelle spoke slowly, blinking away her shock following the Queen's sudden declaration as she began to follow her words, "Undoubtably she wants to make sure she can find the best sources of information possible. Which means, rather than spying on us from afar, or ensnaring some common soldier in her schemes- she's here because she believes she needs knowledge that only the Shepherds know, she's most likely planning to seduce one of our male comrades."

"A-Ah! So, what she said about Lucina and the others, her acting like Plegia already knows everything, that was just a bluff!?" Lissa caught on just as quick, bouncing on the spot with excitement as she jumped into their tactical discussion, "Wow! Yeah, I could totally see someone like Vaike or Virion falling for that!"

Standing a short distance from Robin's side, Cherche gave a snort, but said nothing. Thankfully for the nature of their conversation, since beginning her relationship with the Tactician, she'd been able to take her former-liege's place in these strategic sessions.

"That's… Hmm… So, you want us to be one step ahead of her, to control her through her own intentions? She's expecting us to stonewall her, so we play into exactly that, but we leave a flank exposed to bait her in and use her own plan as a trap. It's risky, it might even be too obvious, but… but if we managed it, we could completely neutralise her without her even realising it. If Plegia thought she was successful at infiltrating us, then they might not even feel the need to monitor us as closely!

"We already know she thinks of us as soft and foolish, so we would just need to play into that expectation, put up a front of us naively trying to keep her away… but at the same time, have someone appear vulnerable, someone who could act like they were being seduced but who could turn the tables and seduce her themselves!"

Even as Robin finished laying out the groundwork Sumia had suggested, turning it from an idea into something of a nascent plan… almost everyone present already felt like they could predict exactly what the Queen's next words would be- as if her racing breath and flushed red face weren't tell-tale signs enough.

"Y-Yes, that's it exactly!" she cheered, already having turned away from the Tactician and towards her (suddenly wary) husband, "A-And, and obviously if we're going to control her like that it needs to be someone she wants to put all her attention into! So, so obviously the higher ranking the Shepherd, the better! And, hhhaa, well, who could be more enticing to someone like her than the Exalt himself? She'd _never_ expect anything like that from you Chrom, you'd be perfect for it!"

It was hard to disagree. The plan was so intensely out of character for someone like him that even his fellow Shepherds would never have suspected him capable of it, if not for the specific situation they'd found themselves in, and the fact that the man was currently in the midst of a _breeding_ competition that had been requested of him by his female comrades, it would have been absolutely unthinkable.

"Er.."

The man himself however was, not unexpectedly, caught in a firestorm of conflicting emotions at the very suggestion.

No matter how much he'd accustomed himself to the strange and enticing situation he'd found himself in the last few days, nothing could have possibly prepared him for the reality of having his beloved wife suggest that he _seduce_ the woman who'd had a hand in murdering his sister.

As a man, there was no denying the dark attraction the idea held. To take her plans and turn them to his own benefit, it wasn't something he'd ever considered before, but wouldn't this be a form of revenge on her? And, of course, Aversa was a stunningly beautiful woman, no matter what else he felt towards her, he couldn't possibly deny that. Even so, no matter how the suggestion tempted his darker impulses, it was still a dangerous and worrying plan, one that left him hesitant…

Going along with the female Shepherd's expressed and willing request for him to _breed_ them was one thing, he'd managed to accept that. But to go out of his way and _trick_ someone into bed with him was something very different… No matter how much he hated her, no matter the bitter feelings that still twisted within his heart and no matter that she was still his enemy…

His morals, his sense of justice, desires, pragmatism and fears for his comrades all clashed painfully within him and in the end, he could only turn his gaze away, unable to come to an answer that he could stand behind.

"Chrom, come now," Sumia urged, her tone turning softer as she saw the worry in his eyes, knowing she was rubbing up against a deeply painful topic, "You'd be great at this, there's no-one who motivates people like you do. You're the one who's give all of us something to believe in, you're the one we all rally behind and keep us together. If there's anyone who can turn her into an ally, it's you!"

Again, he paused, this time dazzled by the incredible light of his wife's kindness, the same kindness that had saved him so many times. It was a choice he'd never considered, even with all the talk about _seducing_ her… what if, rather than tricking Aversa into bed with him and trying to control her like that, he really could somehow _change_ her? If he truly could find a way to get her to fall in love with him, could he somehow redeem even someone like her? Could she atone for what she'd done? Could he somehow find a way to forgive her? …Did he even really have the right to feel bitter need for her to do so, given the pains that Ylisse had surely inflicted on her in the past as well?

"A-And…" right on cue, Sumia's smile turned lopsided and the light of her kindness became perverted once again, "And, just imagine it! One of our enemy's very generals carrying your child! You negotiating with Validar while his own daughter hangs off your arm! Hhha, it's a really hot image, isn't it!? It is!"

Somehow, with only one exception, they had all become accustomed to this new side of the Queen's personality shining through that even that outburst passed without comment.

"I think Robin would be just as good," Tiki spoke up, throwing a spanner in the works with a delightedly playful expression shining on her face, right as the conversation seemed to be heading towards a conclusion, "I nominate him for the role. We've already requested he help _breed_ all of us, and now that she's joined our forces, it only makes sense that we treat Aversa just the same as another female Shepherd for him to try conquer."

The Divine Dragon's choice of words was intentionally lurid and the ever-stoic princess standing in place at her side flinched with each one. Blushing beet red in mortification, Say'ri looking as if he'd just about been bowled over.

"L-L-Lady Tiki! Please! Speak not of su-"

"Surely even someone like Aversa wouldn't dare try and seduce the enemy leader… it would be just far too obvious, she'd have to expect we'd stop that. Rather, is not more common for an insidious enemy agent to work their way through a Lord's right hand? Surely we've all heard stories of such a man chafing at the bounds of his station, feeling like he was due greater regard?"

Ignoring her self-appointed guardian, Tiki laughed happily and her teasing demeanour grew hotter still.

"And, if we're looking for a man who can keep a woman _under control_… well, from the looks I've seen from Cherche, Tharja and young Noire recently, it would seem that our Tactician has already proven himself remarkably adept. And I'm sure we all saw the _interesting_ new adornment Olivia's been showing off so prou-"

"Lady Tiki! Fie, please, I beg you! No more!" the swordswoman's dignity was thrown aside as she pleaded with her charge. Her whole body was flushed red and her legs were trembling as she bowed her head deeply towards the busty manakete, "I know, I know what you wish to say, and I shall accept your scolding later… But please, 'tis… 'tis too much to hear the Voice of Naga discussing such bases matters…"

The older woman's playful expression faded as she heaved a sigh, "Really, Say'ri… we'll never get you knocked up if just this much is enough to overwhelm you… Or, perhaps you need something else to focus on. Would it be easier on you if you just went ahead..?"

By now, tears were welling up visibly in the exiled-princess's eyes as she shook her head, almost too mortified to speak, "F-Fie… I… mo-more than anything… If you really must then… then I… alongside you…"

Tiki sighed again and quietly let the matter drop.

Then, as the attention shifted away from them, she gently reached out and clasped her friend's hand with her own. She wasn't truly upset, nor had she been pushing the swordswoman on a whim. As a manakete as well as an older woman, she could understand the truth of the flustered girl's heart, beyond what Say'ri could admit, even to herself.

A dragon's patience was not infinite, but it was great. Even if Tiki personal felt no desire to wait any longer, she still would, for the sake of a woman who didn't even know she was in love, and who wished for nothing more than to be bred alongside her closest friend.

Sumia, having had the wind stolen from her sails faltered momentarily, "W-Well, I suppose Robin could work too… but he's probably already far too busy with all the other women he's already _claimed_… U-Unless… h-he truly does intend to turn every woman in this entire camp into his love-slaves, and lay his hands on any woman before his eyes!?"

Coughing rapidly, she quickly crashed that train of thought before it went any further. Clearly the Queen preferred her husband take the leading role… but equally, she was true to her nature and couldn't help but acknowledge how enticing the scenario was even regardless of the man involved.

"A-Anyway, what I was thinking, was that I would act just a little cold to Chrom when we're in public. Aversa will think there's some wedge between us and that she can use that as leverage. So, Chrom, all you need to do is act like you're a bit frustrated with me, and, well and maybe a little pent up? Like your resolve is being tested."

Murmurs of surprise spread out among them. It was actually a fairly well thought out strategy, especially for something that was made up in just the last few minutes.

'_That wouldn't work for me, would it?'_ Robin mused. Since none of his relationships were officially in the open right now, acting suddenly cold to his fiancée's wouldn't help anything, _'And it sounds like Sumia's really thought this through. So, should I just leave this to Chrom then?'_

Regardless of the "game" he was playing with the Exalt, and despite that he still had absolutely no intention of backing down on that front, Chrom _was_ still Robin's best friend, and the Tactician wasn't oblivious enough that he hadn't noticed the slight strain his successes had left on the man. No doubt his efforts were being directly judged against his friend's. Perhaps if he did leave this up to him, it could be something to kickstart Chrom's resolve a little… it was a little callous to think of any woman in such terms, as little more than a target to be sought after, but Aversa wasn't someone that Robin particularly minded considering coldly.

But… just one look at Chrom, and Robin could easily see that his friend was deeply hesitant about this idea. As Exalt he already had the weight of the world on his shoulders, was it really right to push something like this onto him as well? Especially when there was absolutely no doubt about how important it was to have Aversa's influence contained.

'_Ah…'_

And then, at that thought, Robin blinked sitting straight upright as a startling realisation struck him, _'Huh, no, it's not that I feel I need to do this… I… I _want_ to do this.'_

Logically, it wasn't something he could explain even to himself, but when Aversa had said she was his sister he'd _known_ it was true. That was a huge part of why his head had been left spinning, trying to make sense of everything, after their initial meeting. There was a connection between them. And even if he put that aside, from a purely pragmatic point of view, she had answers that he needed.

'_Is it just that I want revenge on her?'_ he considered his motivations carefully, making sure he wasn't stepping down a dangerous path, _'Or that I'm just attracted to her?'_

No.

Robin was no saint. He could easily recognise that he did indeed lust for her, and that he couldn't easily forgive her for what she'd done. But, neither of those thoughts were what was tugging at his heart when he thought about what he wanted to do next.

"Well, more than anything else, we need to speak with her first," he spoke up, finishing their discussion, "We need to find out what we can from her, so we can plan what our best course is. And, if nothing else, if she really is going to be staying with us, we both need to know where we stand with each other."

A rough consensus was reached around that point, and no-one seemed to have anything else to add to their planning, so without any fanfare and with just a trace of awkwardness, the meeting drew to a close.

However, just as they were all making to leave, another voice rang out, a wild and thoroughly confused yell!

"Wait! Wait a damn second! What the hell!? That Plegian Witch has some to spy on us and that… _that's_ your plan!? And, and what's this about Cherche and Tharja anyway!? Or Tiki going on about breeding!? I've been standing here this whole time waiting for someone to explain what exactly the hells is going on!"

"O-Oh!"

"Er."

"K-Khan… Flavia…"

Somehow in all the excitement and worry from this morning, it had completely escaped anyone present that despite being part of the leadership-team, the East Khan hadn't been part of any of their recent meetings.

To her, a plan that amounted to nothing more than Chrom trying to seduce and knock up the foreign agent that was currently infiltrating their camp must have seemed like nothing more than absolute lunacy!

Thankfully, once again, Sumia stepped awkwardly up to the plate.

"Hha… um, er, Khan Flavia… sorry… er- why don't we get the other women together, and I'll explain, later?"

* * *

Stahl had originally been the one assigned to show Aversa around the camp and, while he'd done an admirable job of keeping her attention focussed on one aspect of their lives or another, and from keeping her from wandering however she wished through their fortifications, the stress of doing so meant his stomach was killing him by the time he was relieved and he was more than happy to return to his standard guard duties when the others finally caught back up with them.

"Aversa," Robin began, drawing level with the Witch, "I don't want to waste any time playing games. Can we speak freely… brother to sister?"

"Ahahah! So, you've accepted it? The beautiful bond we share between us?" she laughed, "Oh, I'm just so relieved! My beloved long-lost brother that I've missed so dearly has finally come back to me. I was adopted after you, so of course you're my beloved elder brother… Ah, and of course, I have nothing to hide from _you_ at all. After all, we're allies now, are we not? Just speak your desires, and… I'll tell you _anything_ you wish."

Losing her condescending tone, her words were honeyed and her hips swung in wide, sensual arcs as she paced towards him, her focus entirely on him and her eyes alight with excitement.

"Ah… Although, if you really need me too… I'd prefer if you could take me away somewhere private if you truly intend to make me reveal _everything_. I am a maiden after all."

Bent over towards the tactician, her hands were held under her considerable breasts, and, despite himself, Robin couldn't possibly have missed the way they bounced as she twisted aside from him in an act of shyness.

More than one of the male Shepherds swallowed heavily at that sight. And, stuck as the direct focus of such intense teasing, Robin would have normally been blushing red and scrambling for his composure.

However, in this moment, thanks to everything he'd gained recently, the strength of love and support between him and his fiancée's kept him standing strong… Specifically, in this case, because of just how _relentlessly_ Noire and Olivia had drained him dry since he'd woken up this morning. After having already spent several loads inside his archer when she'd straddled him atop his bedroll and two more to his dancer when her lips had wrapped around his shaft until their interruption during breakfast, Robin was easily able to maintain the same zen-like calm he'd experienced the previous night. It would take more than even Aversa's impressive bust to shake his focus right now!

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll need more details from you later, but for now all I want to know about is your mission here. You told us you're here to check in on Plegia's investments in our campaign, but Validar could have sent anyone to act as a messenger or supplied any of his commanders if he wanted to align with our strategy. So, why are _you_ here instead? You're far too important for something as simple as that."

"Oh, such kind words! I-I never knew my beloved brother held me in such high esteem! I'm flattered… but, perhaps it's not true…" her voice dropped to a whisper and her eyes cast down to the ground, "You seem to assume that Plegia values me highly, but Validar hasn't been looking my way as often anymore, perhaps I'm here because I've fallen from his favour…"

Drawing out the moment, she let that possibility linger across the group for several long seconds… before straightening up with a cold laugh, staring down superiorly at the group of them, as if mocking them for even having considered such a possibility.

"Hah, you really do hang on my every word, don't you? So devoted… Well, unfortunately my dear brother, there's no interesting answer to your question. I have no ulterior motive for you to uncover, it's exactly as I already said, a purely diplomatic check in. And, as for why I was sent personally, well, I can only imagine that's so Validar would feel assured that we would succeed in our shared goal."

Chrom crossed his arms defensively, "Shared goal? What do you mean?"

"She means Walhart's death… but why is that so important that you'd be sent?"

The Exalt narrowed his eyes at that and at the calculating expression on his Tactician's face. He hadn't missed the phrasing he'd used, not Valm's defeat, but Walhart's death.

Aversa chuckled darkly, showing off an imperious smirk, "Why, isn't that obvious? Validar is deeply concerned about this so-called Conqueror and is equally concerned that the self-proclaimed peace loving Ylisseans will come to some accord with the man, perhaps offering him mercy or forgiveness at the point of their sword.

"Indeed, it is a truly chilling thought… that the same nation that was so ravenous to murder our last King may also be so sloppy in the search of their hypocritical ideals that they would leave the entire world open for this mad-man or another like him, to return and threaten Plegia once again. That's unacceptable to us. Valm and the threat it represents must be absolutely pacified, Walhart has a uniquely dangerous cult of personality and he must be stopped… that is, after all, why you've been entrusted with Plegia's _considerable_ _assets_."

Leaning forwards with a sultry smile, Aversa gave everyone present a generous look down her equally generous cleavage, her teasing making it abundantly clear that she was including herself in that asset count.

Fury churned in Chrom's gut. With all the bitter past between them, he was in no mind at all to enjoy the show, "Spare me your insinuations, Witch! I don't like the sound of that demand one bit, and that's not at all what we agreed with your King. It's true that Walhart is our enemy, but, if he does surrender… if we can make him see reason… Then I will offer him a chance, just as Em would."

"Fie!" surprisingly, it was Say'ri that stepped forward in that moment, the Chon'sin exile speaking up right as Aversa began rounding on the Exalt, "Forgive me, but I cannot abide that. Tch, I mean not to stand between you two, I understand that there is some enmity between you and this woman, so I am loathe to speak, but I cannot hold my tongue in this matter, 'tis simply not possible for me to accept that."

"Say'ri?"

"Aye. Pray think not poorly of me for this, 'twere you to decide to cut this woman down, my sword would act with yours in an instant. I do not make light of the assistance Ylisse has rendered me, I shall forever be in your debt, and 'tis my greatest wish that our nations shall forevermore be friends. Sir Chrom, I am your ally above all else… but, in this matter, I must agree with Plegia's stance.

"For all that he has done, for all his crimes, for all the madmen that follow him and the ruinous destruction they have caused- Walhart cannot be given a second chance to rise again. We must put him down once and for all. Aye, if you have some reservations in the matter, 'twould be my pleasure to land the killing strike myself."

"Alright, alright, that's enough of all that," waving his hands in the air between them, Robin swiftly shut down any impending arguments there, "Look, there's obviously a lot to consider with that, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we're a long way from the Valmese citadel, and until then, we all have the same objective. And honestly, from everything we know of the man, I doubt Walhart's pride would let him surrender in the first place, the image he's built of himself would shatter if nothing else.

"But, regardless of that… _Sister_, it seems you're correct, so long as you are here to help up defeat the Valmese forces, then our interests are aligned. Come to my tent later today, I'll draft up some plans for how you can fight with us."

And finally, for the first time since her arrival within their camp, it was the Plegian General who found herself suddenly on the back-foot, "What? Is that some kind of joke? You expect me to take the battlefield with you?"

"Of course," Chrom smirked. He knew this wasn't how he should be acting under Sumia's plan, but he couldn't help but allow himself this petty vindictiveness, "You just said it yourself, Plegia's _considerable assets_ have been entrusted to us, it's only natural we make use of them."

"And why would you possibly imagine I would agree to this?"

He shrugged, "Because it doesn't look like you brought much in the way of supplies with you. We travel light here ourselves, and we don't have any room in our camp for hangers-on. If you're not going to pull your weight, then we're not going to supply you a tent, and we're certainly not going to feed you. You're free to follow after us, of course, but we don't have resources to pamper someone who's just here to observe."

"I see," she scowled, sneering at them with a look of utter disregard, the look of someone who's just completely failed your expectations, "Then I expect you shall place me directly on the frontlines, right whe-"

"No," Robin cut that off, "That doesn't make sense, you wouldn't do any good with such a restricted view. You'll be with me- maintaining a flexible position closer to the centre, then adjusting as the conflict shifts across the battle lines. We'll be on the move a lot, but you should usually expect to be towards the middle of the battlefield, where we can influence things the most. It's not the safest position, but nowhere in combat really is, you'll have plenty of time to react to anything coming your way."

Aversa's complaints died in her throat as she was once again caught off guard, this time by the serious look on her brother's face, as well as the thoroughness of his plan towards her. It was a far cry from the suicidal frontline position she'd expected him to try force her into.

"Robin," Sumia spoke, chewing on her lips with a moment of doubt as she questioned him, "Don't you think she would be better paired with Chrom? He'll be the most able to protect her from any-"

Shaking his head, he vetoed that suggestion instantly, "No way. I can't possibly risk something like that. Their fighting styles don't mix at all; she's clearly a mage and she uses her pegasus for long-ranged, mobile attacks. Chrom often moves directly through our vanguard, he can't possibly help her like that, and there's only limited assistance she'd be able to offer him in return… And, more than anything else… I don't want to entrust Chrom's safety to anyone but _you_ Sumia, you're the one who's protected him all this time. No, you keep him safe, I'll keep an eye on my sister."

"Right, of course."

Even despite her previous arguments, and her own plans for her husband with the Plegian, Sumia swallowed her disagreement and the discussion was settled immediately. Ultimately, the battlefield was no place to be thinking about anything but survival and victory. No matter how much Sumia may have wanted her husband to spend time with the Sorceress, she would never want to risk his life to do so.

And even aside from that, given his status as a valuable target, and how frequently his work kept him from training as harshly as the other Shepherds, they had all been urging Robin to step away from the front lines for some time now. Robin was a strong fighter, easily among the most elite in the world, but the Shepherds were the elite of the elite, and despite being just as much as key target as the Exalt, he simply wasn't as skilled a combatant. With how varied his role was, how frequently his attention was pulled in a hundred different directions and how his workload had only increased since their landing in Valm, it was becoming a terrifyingly regular occurrence for Robin to be counted among their wounded after most major engagements.

No one could possibly raise an objection to him now presenting a strategy that shifted him to a slightly safer position.

Rather, every one of them was smiling in relief at the thought, Chrom more than anyone.

* * *

Finally secluded back within his tent once again, Robin could at long last relax, and he could _think_.

The relaxation was helped immensely by the heavenly feeling of Cherche sitting atop his lap, rolling her hips in long languid motions as she slid herself up and down the full length of his cock. Squeezing her incredible pussy tight around him in a soothing, gentle massage as her soft moans tickled past his ears and her arms linked lovingly around his neck, she soon had the Tactician drifting in a pleasure enough to dispel even his endless tensions.

Despite it not being something either of them had ever previously imagined for themselves, they'd both found themselves thoroughly enjoying Robin's newfound harem lifestyle. Even so, because of that, and how much fun Cherche had found in _sharing_, it wasn't often that his first fiancée got him all to herself like this, so -for now at least- she was taking full advantage of this moment of tender lovemaking.

It wasn't doing much to help with his thinking, not with the way her body quivered gently around him and especially not with the feeling of her soft, supple skin flushing warm under his touch as he traced his fingers all along her back… but Robin was, of course, far from complaining.

'_So then, what is the best thing to do? Is it best to leave Aversa for Chrom to handle?'_ his concentration was rattled by his cock pressing up against Cherche's womb once more, with her resulting shiver leaving her pussy coiling around him in blissfully hot vibrations, _'E-Even though he may not be able to bring himself to do anything? Is… Is it best for me to just take care of this myself?'_

It was at least partially a pointless question to even ask, and the sensation of his shaft pulsing greedily inside his lover as he considered it brought him to exactly the same answer he'd reached in the strategy tent. He wanted to do it. He wanted to be the one to handle Aversa, to nullify whatever she was planning on doing, and to bring her to heel. He couldn't deny that Aversa's looks and the sultry, sensual prowess she radiated was a large part of why the Wyvern Rider was now moaning aloud at the feeling of his cock swelling even thicker inside her… but even aside from her looks, even if he ignored that, his answer remained steady. His desires were painfully simple, he wanted her, he wanted to be the one to take care of her.

As ridiculous as it was, now that he knew there was a connection between them, he wanted to do what he could for her. After all, blood related or not, it was a brother's role to step in when his sister had gone down the wrong path.

"Cherche…"

"Hnn, y-yes, love?"

"I… I want to breed Aversa. I want to be the one to do it."

"Ngh, G-Gods! Robin, are you serious!?"

"Er…"

"You're really thinking about another woman, _now_!?"

He winced, but despite her words, she didn't stop moving. She wasn't really mad, and she wasn't even bothering to feign it very well… it was hard to believe someone was upset with you, when they were throwing their head back and sighing in delight.

"There's all kinds of excuses I could give- that I don't want to put that burden on Chrom, that I want her information… but ultimately, all I know is… I want to be with her. Whatever connection there is between us, if I can, I want to save her."

Not many details had been shared about Lucina's nightmare future, but it was almost certain that Plegia and their Grimleal were pivotal were right at the heart of it. His words weren't sophistry when he said he wanted peace between their nations, but he also wasn't naïve enough to believe that was particularly likely; stopping Grima's resurrection would assuredly put them directly on a collision course with Robin's father.

Robin would do everything he could to stop the apocalyptic future from coming to pass, he would take up arms against the desert nation once more and he would willingly face off against his own family. But, if it could be managed, if he could do so, he wanted to save Aversa from that. Not even the Grimleal would survive a world of Grima.

"Hhnn, s-so, so you intend to take her as one of your wives, alongside us?"

"I, o-oh that's good, nnn, I haven't really thought that far."

"Mmm, well, Sumia will probably be upset."

"But you don't mind?"

"Heh, you know I've quite come around to this harem idea actually. It's, ooOOHHH, hhnna… It's like being part o-of one big family. And, if I can manage to share you with two Plegians already, I'm sure I can handle one more."

"Hnn, Cherche… You, all of you… I can't possibly have deserved any of this. You're all far too good to me."

"Heh, well, you just keep th-that in mind after this child of yours is born, and I say I want another one…"

"Of course. Hmph, isn't that my pride as your husband? I'll knock all of you up as many times as you want!"

Cherche's moans rose in satisfaction and (some of) Robin's thoughts turned again to the task laid out ahead of him. It was all very well to say that he would aim to breed Aversa, but it was a lot more difficult figuring out a way to actually do so.

As he'd surmised earlier, he couldn't just try follow the same route Sumia had laid out for herself and Chrom. Putting up the front of being a lonely, overworked Tactician was an obvious answer, and there was no denying that he would most likely make for an attractive target like that. But what the Queen didn't seem to have considered was that an act like that had no long-term viability. Was he then supposed to just stay away from his fiancée's (and Olivia)? How long would that last, weeks, months?

Even if he could convince the four of them to accept something like that, the moment Aversa learned the truth about them, she would know that she'd been tricked, and everything would collapse like a house of cards.

'Ah… Wait! Then, in that case…"

Then, what if he did the opposite? He wouldn't pretend to be a lonely, long suffering man. He would take a different route, and one that would make him seem almost too easy for Aversa to wrap around her finger.

To his deceptive, lying sister… Robin would be completely open and honest.

"Oh? Y-You look happy," rolling her waist slowly all the way down to the bases of his shaft, Cherche's pussy constricted heavenly tight around him as she shivered through another gentle orgasm, "Did, hhgnnn, f-feels sooo good… Did you come up with a plan?"

"Hey, I'm always happy when I'm with you," he assured her, earning a soft laugh, "O-Oh! B-But yes, something like that."

Collapsing into his chest at his words, she laid her head on his shoulder, moaning hot against his neck as her hips continued bouncing gently along his length.

"Mnn, w-well, that's good. B-But don't get so wrapped up in this, th-that you forget… You promised Tharja she could, nghh, could teach you the magic to apply your symbol yourself."

Robin frowned.

It was true, of course. Tharja had wrung that particular promise from him just the previous night. But, considering that she'd done so while also wringing his cock down her throat, it didn't seem particularly fair!

Engraving his own personal sigil on the skin of the woman he loved, like some brand of ownership… No matter how eagerly it had been requested, a part of him couldn't help but scream that was surely too far! But even so, the other parts of him always rose up to remind him that, above all else, he'd vowed to himself, to make them all happy, as happy as he could possibly manage. And, even if it had been a shock to see his mark on her, there was no denying how proudly _his_ dancer wore both her collar and brand.

Tharja had never been one to shy away from her desires, nor one to stand on any regrets. If that really was what she wanted…

"I'll go see her after lunch."

"G-Good! I, hhha, I know Olivia was happy to receive it from her, as proof that she's one of us… But, I know Tharja would prefer your personal touch."

Cherche's hips rolled down, and she shivered again, peaking once more as she felt his cock pressing solidly up towards her womb.

"Heh… and, maybe I would too?"

* * *

By the time that evening rolled around, rather than just arranging time with Flavia, Sumia had wound up gathering all the female Shepherds together in the same strategy tent they'd used earlier.

It had been rather tricky to arrange without arousing suspicion from their Plegian visitor, but it was the look she'd seen on Lucina's face when sending her away that had convinced her it needed to be done. She knew Chrom wanted to protect their daughters from this, and as Queen she was well aware of the ned for secrecy and discretion, especially in matters as sensitive as these.

But that wasn't the relationship she wanted to have with her own children.

She wanted to be honest, and open with them. And, if her husband was (hopefully) about to start going around knocking up Lucina's friends and their mother's, then surely, she needed to know about it.

So, after informing the other already involved women of her intentions and receiving their likeminded agreement in turn, she'd arranged to bring all the Shepherd females together, where they could finally speak openly about their plans, once and for all.

…

Or, at least, that had been the original idea.

Instead, the wind had been rather taken out of their sales when, moments after they'd begun launching into their explanation, they were told that apparently all the second-generation girls were already well aware of what was going on, thanks to Noire having done exactly the same thing, just the previous day.

From there the discussion had turned into a complete mess… but Sumia was at least able to take some solace in the fact that both her daughters appeared to be mature enough to have taken the news relatively in stride. In fact, rather than being shocked or confused by the breeding plan, they both seemed to be downright interested in it.

She, of course, wouldn't do anything to push them one way or another. It was completely their own choice how they handled this… but, seeing both Lucina and Cynthia discussing it so easily did make her wonder that -if they did choose to partake- if they could possibly do so side-by-side. It wasn't a big deal in the grand scheme of things, so long as they were both happy, but even so, she wanted them to get along as sisters and the thought of two Royal Princesses bent over and impregnated simultaneously… Well, considering it was her own children in question, Sumia tried not to think about what an enticing image that would make.

Ultimately, so long as they were happy, no matter how they went about things, or didn't; whether they chose to have children or not, she would be happy for them.

On the other hand, the few remaining first generation women that hadn't already known about the plan -Nowi, Flavia, Sully and Panne- were not happy to realise they were the last to be told about this entire strategy, and were shocked speechless at hearing the now long overdue explanations both in regards to hearing the time-traveller girls openly admitting to their missing memories, and from hearing their companions equally open intentions to bear Robin or Chrom's children…. and that a number of them were already pregnant!

"Haha, this all sounds really fun!" Nowi was, perhaps predictably, the first to jump onboard with the explanation. Shrugging her shoulders, she laughed with excitement at the thought of the changes soon to be rippling around their camp, "Nah, don't you think so too? We'll have a _really_ big family! You'll have all sorts of brothers and sisters, doesn't that sound great!?"

"Gah! Mother! You don't _have_ to participate in this," the younger Manakete bit back with a loud groan. She could already feel a headache coming on, this was exactly why she hadn't wanted to say anything about what Noire had told them, because she'd just known her mother would do something stupid, "Weren't you listening to Mrs Cherche and Miss Miriel? It's only meant to be if you want to be part of it. A-And, and I'm already plenty strong, I'm a dragon!"

"Indeed. That is a most perceptive point you raise there," Miriel butted in, having perked up to the conversation at hearing her name, "The very goal of this endeavour is to ensure we can make our progeny as strong and therefore safe, as possible. However, as you've ascertained, it's unclear just how much additional potential would be added to a Manakete lineage, even with high grade breeding stock. When the supermajority of your abilities comes from the power of your draconic form, then it does seem reasonable to deduce that your maternal line holds precedence here."

The scientist considered her thoughts a moment, then frowned. It made logical sense, but it was just theory, and thus somewhat unsatisfying, "I feel I must caution you against surety in this matter though; conjecture has proven only of limited help thus far, given the limits of what we know already and the sheer number of variables we must contend with. If you would be willing, the most sensible thing, I believe, would be to run a comparison. Let me make an accurate measure of your results before and after."

"Er-ah, ha… wait, after?"

"Of course. Thus the comparison. Now, Nowi… since, as your daughter as identified, we don't know what, if any, traits a Manakete should prioritise in their mate, the choice of your partner should be simply down to personal preference. That is, would you prefer to be bred by Robin, or Chrom?"

"Oooh! I thi-"

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!"

Luckily, despite her diminutive size, Nah was still stronger than a regular human and was able to drag the auburn-haired woman away before she could make matters even worse than they were.

"Hmph! I can't believe we're even talking about this idea, it's ridiculous, it's disgusting!" probably just as predictably, Severa was scowling at anyone who met her eyes as she loudly voiced her own displeasure, "It's insane! It's demeaning! What the hells mother!? You're really going to go along with something like this!? You're just going to be _bred_ by Robin, o-or Chrom, like it doesn't even matter!? What about my father!?"

"Oh?" once again, the scientist's interest was piqued and Miriel looked up from where she was being dragged away through the tent by Nah, "Interesting, (I say, do unhand me! H-Hey!) Th-That is, so you're saying you remember your father? That is most curious!"

Caught out on the spot, Severa's tirade was momentarily halted and she flushed lightly in embarrassment, "N-No… I don't… B-But, it's definitely not either of them!"

"Severa…"

Rooted shamefaced on the spot, with her hands clenched tightly together, Cordelia was too mortified by her daughter's accusations to even response. And so, in return for all the times her friend had stepped up to assist her recently, Sumia stepped carefully towards the tempestuous mercenary.

"Your mother isn't necessarily going to do anything Severa. She'll make up her mind on what she wants, just like anyone else here. And, if she does choose to join in, then it'll be just as much for your sake as anything else… you know how much she loves you, you can't blame a mother for wanting to protect their own child."

And with that, the damn holding back the fragile young girl's emotions finally burst.

"I-I can look after myself!" she sniffed, quaking in place as her eyes flooded with sudden tears, "This is stupid! Y-You, you don't need to whore yourself out for my sake!"

"Severa!" breaking free of her shock, Cordelia dashed past her friend, collecting her daughter immediately in a tight hug, "I'm not… I'm not thinking of anything like that… You're no… Severa, you've never been a burden to me, or an obligation, or anything like that.

"If I do anything, it'll be because I want to, no other reason than that. I'm… I'm not really in any rush. If I do fall in love with a man who would be your father, I won't hold back, I'd be happy to marry someone who could give me a child as wonderful as you. But I'm also not _with_ anyone right now, I'm just taking it day by day, okay?"

For the first time in a long time, Severa didn't shy away from her mother's offered affection. Instead, she simply allowed herself to be bundled tight against Cordelia's (minimal) chest, "O-Okay." she nodded, eventually.

Meanwhile, on the far side of the room from where that was unfolding, Panne was shaking her head with a sigh as she quietly thought over all the little revelations and explanations she'd been told. Of particular interest to her, was that -given that Tiki herself had helped lead the explanations- the other Shapeshifters seemed to be taking part in this plan was openly as the man-spawn were.

Examining her own feelings on the matter, she was fairly sure she was still recovering from the shock of it. Nothing that she'd heard had been anywhere near her expectations. Of course, with her nature, she'd been aware of several, new scents congregating around the Tactician's tent, and that a few of her friends had begun walking around with his aroma layered thick around them. But it hadn't been any of her business, nor had she put much thought into it, man-spawn concerns like that had been quickly dismissed from her mind, which was why it had been such a surprise to be suddenly made aware of the full scope of what she'd overlooked.

Ultimately however, Panne wasn't a particularly romantic person at heart, and ever since her son had joined the Shepherds, she'd slowly accustomed herself to the knowledge that she seemed destined to mate with a man-spawn at some point. Folding her hands across her chest, the shock slowly ebbed away, and the Taguel's thoughts turned to much more practical matters.

"I suppose I'd best keep this news from Yarne," it wasn't hard for any of them to imagine just how much of a mess it would cause if news of this plan spread among the camp, let alone to the general soldiers. Discretion had been mentioned repeatedly by the other women, and it was clear why, "Hmph. Well, in any-case, I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to know I shall make him the strongest Taguel inheritor possible."

"Well, I'll be damned," Sully shook her head as began re-evaluating Olivia in an entirely new light, "Turns out you really were onto something yesterday, huh?"

Laughing happily in response, the dancer pulled her hips out towards her friend, proudly showing off the new symbol of ownership stamped directly atop her womb, "Hehe, yup! Sorry, but I went ahead first!"

Eyes wide as she recognised the Tactician's familiar symbol from the missives Robin sent out, Sully gave an impressed whistle, "Geez, you really did it, didn't you? I can't believe a shy thing you like you really just went out and got knocked up, just like that!"

"I-I, I didn't _just_ get knocked up!" Olivia stammered back, quailing a little against the words, but determined to get her feelings out, "It was much more than that!"

Looking away from where their (usually) meek young dancer was gesturing to the collar around her neck and forcefully explaining the joys of being owned a thoroughly overwhelmed Sully, Flavia turned her attention back towards the Ylissean Queen.

"Huh, well, I can't say I can make much sense of all this. But at least I guess I understand that crazy plan of yours now. But are you really sure you've thought this through? You saw what happened with Noire; even if you're alright with having another woman in your husband's bed, what are you gonna do if a kid of _Aversa's_ winds up paying us a visit?"

"Any child of _Chrom's_ will always be welcome in my household," Sumia answered without a moment's hesitation, "That goes to you too Flavia, I'd be overjoyed for you to have his child."

"Er… ahha, is-is that so?"

"Hehe… but why would you settle for some muscle-brained child? Wouldn't you rather your successor was an heir of the Legendary Tactician?" Tharja questioned, rudely butting into their conversation, a sly grin flashing across her lips as her cheeks flushed lightly, "And… hehe, it would be very enjoyable for you too. My daughter and I can both vouch for his _incredible_ prowess in bed. He's absolutely insatiable, a real untamed beast! Isn't that right, Noire?"

"O-Oh, ah, um er… I d-don't, not a _beast_, he's always very gentle with me, e-even when he's being rough, o-or when he's holding me down, he's always so careful not to hurt me… it always feels… _really amazing_."

Talking so candidly about the lover she was sharing with her own mother was more than poor Noire was prepared for but, despite blushing herself a vibrant red and quaking terribly on the spot, under the Khan's gaze, she did her best.

"Tharja…" Sumia drew out the other woman's name with chilled frustration as she rounded on the mage, "Don't you think there's already enough women competing for Robin's attention? I don't know how he makes time for you all as it is! …And didn't you personally say that you didn't want any more competition for him just the other day?"

"Oh, but those were just the naïve words of an innocent maiden, one longing to be in the arms of her true love… That was before he _bred_ me… before he held me in place and made me his woman!"

Speaking with a furious smirk, Tharja's usually subdued voice carried far louder than necessary, and soon all eyes were on the argument unfolding in the middle of the tent.

"But now I understand! Robin is so _strong_ and so _powerful_, far too much for a woman like me to handle by herself. Why, even with my own daughter helping me, we can only just barely manage to satiate his _overwhelming_ desires… Ah… Can you imagine how hard it must be on him? Our poor, long-suffering Tactician, having to restrain himself so much, even after he's done so much for every one of those here, even after we all owe him our very lives…

"I love him more than anything, and I need to make him happy, I need more _sisters_ to help me… Nowi, Panne, Sully, Khan Flavia… You're all so _strong_ and _capable,_ aren't you? Surely you would be willing to assist our beloved Robin?"

Listening to this blatant appeal, Sumia grit her teeth in frustration. Aside from how out of character it was for Tharja, the most anti-social Shepherd in their forces, to even begin to concern herself with others like this, it was transparently clear she wasn't being the least bit honest about her intentions. The Queen could easily recall the Sorceress herself saying that the only thing worse than having a camp filled with their future children, was if those children weren't Robins- clearly she was willing to attempt to stack the deck to help push her chosen man forwards.

Even so, no matter how obvious the Plegian's ulterior motives may have been, there was nothing Sumia could think to say in return. Obviously Chrom had been well satisfied with her for years now, she could hardly claim there was some pressing need for more women to be taking her husband's bed, other than that she was sure he would make a fantastic father for their children.

"Ah, but I'm probably asking for too much, aren't I?" not really used to playing a crowd, Tharja switched tack, making a show of musing aloud with a shrug, "After all, with how amazingly _massive_ Robin's cock is, I doubt any of them could even handle it… Hehe, they'd probably just wind up losing their minds in pleasure."

"I-I was really shocked at first too!" Olivia piped up awkwardly, blushing furiously under the sudden attention but still eager to try stand up for her lover, "I-I didn't think it would possibly fit, b-but, it felt incredible! It was like my whole body was wrapped around him!"

"I-I, um, ahh, eer… y-yes." Noire added with a mortified nod, throwing her own support into the conversation as much as she could manage while spreading her hands wide, offering an approximation of the size in question…

…Or, at least, she attempted to, before Cherche reached around and pushed her hands back together. Chiding the younger girl with a shake of her head. Clearly, from the silencing glare she was directing towards Tharja and her companions, the proud maid didn't agree at all with sharing such intimate details about their lover.

"Hah! Is that really all you can talk about? Have you really got nothing else to say about him?" Sumia glowered over Cherche's attempt to end the conversation, "Well, you've all seen what a wonderful father and husband Chrom is. He's the man we've all placed our hopes in, and he's more reliable, and more stubborn than anyone! I promise you, he'll make any woman happy!"

That, uncharacteristically, inciting statement from the typically peaceful Queen quickly ruffled more than a few feathers. Even Cherche, who hadn't appreciated this lurid discussion of her man to begin with, and Noire, who had been looking for a hole to crawl into, were glaring angrily at Sumia's implication.

And, of course, just as predictably, it was Tharja who reacted first. Stalking forward with a growl, she covered the distance between them in an instant, matching Sumia's gaze with her own as she stepped forwards, until they were standing directly against each other, with the Sorceress's enormous breasts pressed heavily up against the Queen's own massive chest.

And at that, with both women quickly erupting into more and more specific details about their respective man, chaos immediately descended onto the proceedings.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Sumia!"

"Oh, Cherche?"

A short time after dinner, and several hours after the argument that took over the assembled meeting of the female Shepherds, Cherche caught up with the Queen as she was returning from an evening bath.

"I wanted to apologise, from all of us, about what happened… I think things just a little bit out of hand."

"Ah!" Sumia sagged with relief, the warm smile shining on her face making it clear she'd wanted to say exactly the same thing, "Thank you, I was just thinking exactly the same! I'm really sorry about all… _all that_! It just got little out of control."

The Shepherds had fights and disagreements, just like everyone else. But thankfully, given how close their bonds were and how deeply they all did care for one another, those spats never seemed to last particularly long. Even in this case, there really was no ill will or hard feelings felt. After they'd had a moment to calm down, they'd both understood that it had simply been an emotional reaction in defence of the man they loved. It was normal, given their respective positions, when someone was discussing the person they cared for, it was only natural they would be sensitive.

But, of course, it hadn't been Cherche that Sumia had been arguing with.

"I know Tharja feels just the same," the pinkette explained, "She won't say anything, of course, but she was depressed all through dinner and she's spent the last hour in her tent working on this little charm to keep you safe in battle- I've been asked to drop it outside your tent later tonight."

Sumia laughed lightly as she took the small talisman from the maid's outstretched hand and her gentle expression matched the bemused smile on the Roseanne woman's face.

They all knew their Plegian companion well enough by now. Despite her slightly darker tendencies, Tharja was (mostly) a good person at heart, but she was also a practical and very proud one. Just like a pampered housecat, she would never deign herself to apologise for anything. But, if she regretted her actions, she would fluff her tail and show her affection, to try smooth things over all the same.

"I'll go see her tomorrow then, I should apologise to her too anyway… I'll er, I'll bring her some baking!"

Cherche nodded, mollified by their agreement and relieved that the guilty weight on her chest, from her own part in the argument, had been dispelled. Bidding the Queen goodnight, she turned to leave.

"O-Oh! Actually, um, ah, Cherche… This might be good timing. Do you have a minute to spare? I was hoping you could help me with something?"

"I do have something I need to take care of soon, but if it won't take long, then I will certainly try my best. How can I be of assistance?"

"It's, actually, it's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for some time now… Um, well, you see, now that our position in Valm is a lot more stable, since we're not really racing around so much- you've probably noticed that we've started taking in a lot more civilians to assist around the camp. And, so, I've been thinking, I'd like to hire a maid."

"Oh? A maid?"

"For Chrom… Lately, he's been spending so much of his time arranging deals or diplomacy, writing letters back to Ylisse and dealing with all the other regions, it's almost like it was when we were back in Ylisstol. And with all the meetings we've been arranging with the other Valmese regional leaders, it's been even worse than ever. I've seen how much it's worn on him and I can't help but worry, I need to find someone who can look after him, someone reliable who can take care of the smaller things for him so he doesn't have to worry about them… Ah! I mean, I-I've obviously been doing as much as I can to help too, but, it's not much different for me either."

As Queen, Sumia had far more duties of her own than any of the other regular Shepherds, it wasn't as simple for her to look after her husband now as it had been during the previous war. And especially now, when the situation in Valm was finally turning to their favour and he had the entire weight of this continent as well as his home nation bearing down on his shoulders.

In Ylisstol, she'd had any number of reliable servants or staff she could turn to, but here it was just her, Robin and Frederick that were making do.

"I wanted to talk to you about it, because I was hoping you might be able to recommend someone?"

"I see… Well, it's true that I do know some women that I think very highly of, that must be completely wasted right now, floundering in the ruins of Virion's defunct domain."

She paused, considering the idea. But as she did so, another thought occurred to her and her eyes narrowed as she evaluated the Queen. Given everything that was going on, and so many of their recent conversations, it was difficult for her not to worry about ulterior motives.

"Lady Sumia…"

"Yes?"

"I… Well, it's very possible I could find someone who would be suitable for a task such as that, there certainly are a few candidates I can think of immediately. But…" she'd been through this before with Virion, and she had little appetite for a repeat, "I feel like I must say, it is _not_ a maid's duty to sleep with her liege."

"Ah, huh?" Sumia stepped back, her eyes wide with surprise at the sudden strict tone, "Eh? Of course not! D-Doing something like that for _duty_, or out of obligation? That would be terrible! I would never… Cherche, you must know, Chrom couldn't even consider anything like that that!"

That was true, Cherche realised. She was so used to thinking of Lords and Nobles like Virion, it took her a moment to remember just how hesitant Chrom had even been towards the suggestion of the harem plan. Even till now, he still hasn't laid his hands on a single other woman, not even Cordelia…

"Yes, of course, you're right. I only wanted to make sure," she sighed, dismissing the worry with a shake of her head, "I'm sorry, I believe I owe you another apology for that. It's just that we've all seen how you want to help Sir Chrom with the other female Shepherds, so I was worried you may have had similar ideas for them."

Sumia nodded with a small smile, thankfully she didn't seem to have taken any offense.

"That's because that's _us_. We've all agreed that this is something that we want to do. I-I would, I mean, of course I would welcome it if we could find a maid who would love him just like I do, and how wanted to have his child… but it's impossible to try force something like that."

"Of course," Cherche agreed, that was completely different, "If that's what she wished for, then, well, surely there's nothing better than a woman being properly bred by the man she loves."

Her hand drifted happily to her own womb at that thought, Cherche had experienced that delight herself and fully intended to repeat it several more times.

"Exactly!"

And so, her worries were relieved. The Wyvern Rider knew better than anyone that there was nothing at all rare about a servant falling in love with their master, she'd seen it several times before herself. She'd simply wanted to make sure that any woman she respected enough to recommend towards the Exalt wasn't going to find herself pressured to be part of what was going on, without it being what she wanted for herself.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I may have someone who would be absolutely perfect for you."

"Oh? That was quick!"

"Heh, at the very least it would be nice to see them again. If you'd like, I can send out some messages tomorrow and see if I can find them," Cherche paused, now that this was sorted, her mind moved past this plan and back to her original goal. A hot pulse of desire pulsed from her core, and she found herself suddenly impatient, "But, for now, I should get going. Like I said, Robin asked me to help out with a plan of his tonight."

From out the corner of her eye, she could just barely make out the form of Tharja slipping through the shadows around the edge of their camp, most likely her signal to their shared lover would be sent soon.

* * *

Making her way very quietly around the Shepherds camp that night- ensuring she had a complete mental picture of where all the fixtures were located, Aversa's mind was abuzz with possibility.

Her mission this time was dangerous, possibly more so than any other task Validar had set her on so far, she'd even found herself begrudgingly agreeing to fight alongside the Ylissean forces in battle, with their prized Tactician watching over her no less. But, as risky as this assignment was, it was also filled high with promise. The Shepherds were living up to her expectations, following the same pathetically naïve ideals Emmeryn once did, which left her plenty of room to manoeuvre, which left her plenty of room to pry.

The Exalt's face rose forefront in her mind at that thought, and she didn't even bother supressing a soft laugh at the image.

Despite how quickly the Queen had shifted to her husband's side the moment Aversa had entered the dining hall, and despite the airs she'd put on after that, the Plegian hadn't missed the distance that the royal wife had been seated away from her husband before catching herself. Was that how they usually sat? Or was something different about today? How very interesting.

Of course, she wasn't so impudent that she didn't also take careful note of the deep love she could see between the two as well, exactly as she'd heard so much about in her intelligence reports. But all the same, there was definitely something endlessly entertaining about seeing such insufferably saccharine people suffering from the realities of their world; it seemed the Shepherd's illustrious leader and his pretty young wife were fighting!

She doubted it was more than a small argument, at the very least it wasn't so big that either was willing to publicly show their displeasure, perhaps it even related to her own arrival in their camp? No doubt it would all be sorted out soon but, for now at least, it was clear to her that there was some small wedge between the two… and, that only made her eager to see about twisting it just a little more!

Aversa was, by nature, a cautious woman. She had betrayed countless people over the years and was always prepared to be betrayed in turn. The moment she'd noticed the distance between the Exalt and his wife, the first thing that had occurred to her was to wonder if this might be some trick, that they were putting on an act towards her. But all through her (surprisingly good) meal, and through her travels around their camp since, she couldn't imagine a single benefit to them for doing something like that.

All it would do would be to give her an opportunity to get closer to the man, something that would be in _all_ of her interests and in absolutely none of his. Especially given how openly he wore his hatred of her on his sleeve.

"Hehe…"

There was no small part of her that delighted in the man's anger towards her. The Exalt was far from the first man to dislike her, and he certainly wouldn't be the last. But, through all of experience, one thing she'd found time and again, was that just because a man hated her, didn't mean that he didn't also _desire_ her… it only meant that he desired her in a different manner.

And that was oh so very easy for her to use.

It wasn't a bad idea really, a little risky, but while the Exalt wasn't her kind of man at all, he was -regardless of his other, countless, faults- very easy on the eyes… He was a simple man, and likely with the right incentive, a man who would be very easy to have dancing to a tune that she would prefer from him.

At the very least, he was a lot more straightforward than her ever-guarded and inscrutable brother. Noting his tent coming up before her as she fixed his location in her mind's eye, Aversa couldn't help but smile as her mind drifted to thought of the far more interesting prey.

Robin. She could barely keep herself from laughing when she thought about the absurdity of the situation, and that the two of them would be reunited in such a farcical manner, never mind that they would now be sharing the same camp, living in the same area and even fighting side by side.

She knew well that he had absolutely no clue about his heritage, nor what he was truly meant for, she hadn't possibly missed the look in his eyes when she'd teased him with details about his mother. Details, amusingly enough, that she didn't even truly have. Even Aversa had only heard scant mentions of the woman who'd absconded with him as a baby, and she knew little about what Validar's true plans with Lord Grima really entailed.

All she knew was that he was Validar's son, but even that, to really consider them family was laughable, their connection was a joke at best. Despite that though, she had thoroughly enjoyed watching him squirm when she'd declared him her brother, and she'd found herself a cruel delight in teasing him since. Family or not, taking a man like him down a peg was always enjoyable, and he did have the most amusing expressions.

…

Which, perhaps, was why she'd then felt so frustratingly unsatisfied when he'd given her no reaction _at all_ to her earlier goading. Even when she'd practically slithered up against him, and teased him about revealing everything, it had been like talking to a brick wall. That certainly hadn't been to her expectations, from her earlier estimates of the man, and the kind of naïve fools she knew like him, she'd expected him to flinch away, stammering like an idiot and blushing red- she'd taken him for the kind of man to avert his gaze from even the barest hint of an exposed leg, let alone the kind of provocative teasing she enjoyed.

'_Heh, actually, that's not such a bad idea. I cou- Oh?'_

Blinking, stopped in place as she passed by the Tactician's tent, Aversa was knocked from her musings by a heavy, continuous rhythmic sound of flesh, on flesh.

Even she hadn't been intending to be as bold as to try peek into her brother's tent on her first night in their camp. But now, turning in place towards the noise, she couldn't help but crane her head over as she slowly shuffled forwards, almost in disbelief. It was a sound very familiar to the Witch's imagination, but not something she'd ever actually heard before in person.

'_Huh!?'_

Curious and more than a little interested, she quickly spun around, checking that there was no witnesses in the area, before sneaking right up to the tent and, with a minute's careful work, pried open the modest sealing spells holding it shut.

"A-Ah!"

Clapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes shot wide and her body jolted stiff, Aversa just barely managed to keep herself from gasping aloud.

Robin's quarters were suitably well lit, meaning she could instantly identify Cherche -one of the assorted unimportant Shepherds she'd previously paid minimal attention to- and, she could just as easily identify the sight of a woman losing herself in delighted ecstasy.

Moaning wantonly, the stoic-looking Wyvern Rider was lying naked atop her brother's desk, with her breasts shaking in place and legs kicking high in the air, as the Tactician held her strongly in place, his whole body seeming to slam himself forwards, driving himself mercilessly into her.

The fabric of the tent and the previously activated sealing spells had both served to muffle the woman's blissful screams, but now Aversa found herself assaulted fully by the pinkette's heady moans, and the way her cries pitched higher and longer with each time her body was rocked back across the table. With her hands clinging forcefully to his shoulders, her waist bucking up against his and her legs doing nothing but hang uselessly in the air against his thrusts, Cherche seemed to have entirely given herself up to Robin's desire. And, judging by the way her head fell backwards, each time he drove himself into her, it seemed like she'd never wanted anything else.

Standing mouth agape as she unintentionally spied on the sight of her brother fucking the Shepherd's Wyvern-Rider senseless, Aversa was shocked to her core, her face flushing at the sight as the sound washed over her.

'_I never even heard he'd taken a wife! How did we not learn of this? … I… I suppose it must be a new development, and it can only be expected really…'_

Her attempt to control her thoughts drifted as she watched the way her brother took a firm hold of Cherche's legs, pulling her ankles high into the air towards him and giving him even greater leverage to ram his full length into her, sending the woman's screams echoing even wilder as she shook her hips back into him.

'_Ah!'_

Suddenly snapping herself back to reality, Aversa realised that several minutes had now passed with her simply drinking in the display playing out before her. A building heat ebbed through her body and there was no small desire to stay and keep watching, but her discipline quickly drove her backwards, reeling away from the pair and beating a hasty retreat from the tent. Almost stumbling back out the entranceway, she paused only just long enough to awkwardly stitch the sealing wards back in place between her trembling fingers, before slipping away and off into the night.

"That… that was dangerous…" she whispered when she was finally secluded, some distance away on the far side of the camp. Heaving a sigh, she forced her body back under control, slowing her breathing back to normal and returning her thoughts back to the mission at hand.

The first thing she did was chide herself for her recklessness. Standing so witless there in the open like that was completely unlike her. If it had been dangerous just peeking into the tent of the Shepherd's own strategist, to walk in and then stand around as he _fucked_ his wife was utterly beyond reason. Under any normal circumstances she would have been furious at herself…

Still, this time at least, she seemed to have gotten away with it. And soon the anger dissolved away as an excited grin spread out wide across her face.

Regardless of how it had happened, she'd just stumbled on something very new, and very interesting!

The fact that she _hadn't_ been aware of her brother's relationship was a key clue, her spies would surely have noticed something like that. And now that her mind was working properly, she knew for sure that there was no sign of a ring upon either his hand or hers, nor had there been any significant tells in how they'd conducted themselves around the camp.

For whatever reason, whether it was political, personal, or just a desire to protect her, it seemed that Aversa's beloved older brother had wanted to keep this little affair a secret.

"Heh, heh… hehe…"

If Aversa had been a little less flustered and a little more familiar with the camp, there was a chance she may have noticed a lingering dark shadow, hidden behind one of their supply carts and observing her from several meters away.

And then, perhaps, she would have had the clarity of mind to notice a small -almost imperceptible- burst of magic coming from her stalker. A signal very, very similar to one that had gone off several minutes ago when the Plegian had been making her way towards Robin's tent.

As it was though, her mind was so abuzz with what she'd seen, that she missed the signs of the plan unfolding all around her.

* * *

The following day, Aversa again found herself caught completely off-guard.

This time, the shock came after she'd broken her (carefully weakened) pegasus bridle on the training field and had used that as an excuse to get another one from the supplies tent- and more importantly, to take a full inventory of the Shepherd's supplies for herself. However, instead of going through the mundane task of cataloguing racks of weapons and piles of items, she instead found herself drawn once more towards the sound of desperately muffled pleasure and the hot, wet rhythm of two bodies coming together.

Swallowing heavily, with her original plan completely forgotten, Aversa found herself peering quietly through the back recesses of the tent, and over towards where she was shocked to see the Shepherd's beautiful young pinkette dancer spread out, face down atop one of their large supply crates, being mercilessly fucked by the same man she had just last night seen balls deep inside that Wyvern Rider!

Olivia, she thought the girl's name was, was lying with her legs raised in the air, lying flat across the crate and spread out completely helpless, with her hips shaking greedily up against Robin's harsh thrusts and both her hands clamped forcefully over her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle the heady cries that continuously slipped out.

Not so much as even attempting to brace herself in place, her entire body was visibly given up to Robin's whims, and the Tactician was taking full advantage of that, slamming the full length of his cock into the delighted dancer with far more violent force than Aversa would have ever believed possible from her meek-seeming brother. Even with Cherche, there'd seemed to be some measure of restraint in how he'd fucked her across his desk, but here he seemed fully content in simply pinning Olivia in place and using her as an outlet for his lust- and of course, the girl's ecstatic cries said everything needed about her thoughts on that.

Sliding in closer, even without really acknowledging just what she was doing, Aversa crept around the edges of the box she was crouched behind, her eyes going wide and heart racing as she took in every detail of the scene.

Robin's hands were holding furiously tight to the dancer's supple round hips, as if affirming and ownership over her by the very means he held her, and driving that point in deeper with each time he yanked her forcefully towards him, before jolting her body forwards with the powerful strength of his thrusts.

It was an absolutely clear display of force, of dominance and, combined with both the heady smell of sex and cum now catching up to her senses, as well as the thick rivers of his seed she could see running down the girl's legs, pooling on the ground below them… an equally powerful display of breath-taking masculinity.

Just the same as the previous night, this was nothing at all like what she'd expected from the famously kind and gentle Grandmaster of the Shepherds.

Despite herself, she couldn't help but take a moment to simply marvel at the sight. Aversa was a woman who knew well the thrill of utterly dominating someone, of crushing them entirely under your will -albeit never in this manner- and the sight of Robin's violent thrusts paired with Olivia's eager submission sent a hot pulse of conflicted desire throbbing from her womb. Aversa had met no end of men more handsome, powerful or cruel than Robin in her travels, and she'd dismissed them all out of hand without a second thought. None had ever interested her for a moment beyond what she could take from them. Yet somehow, it was the surprising sight of once again finding this famously soft-hearted man unleashing a hidden depravity that left her legs momentarily rubbing together and her thighs damp with impulsive thoughts.

But it _was_ only a moment. And when the moment passed, those insolent thoughts were replaced with a far colder realising and her appreciative smile with a far darker smirk.

'_Oh… oh my! What have we here?'_

She had been looking for information and this was far beyond anything she could have possibly expected, far better than she'd even have dared hope for! Not only did it seem that her older brother had gotten himself married, but it seemed he was _cheating_ on his wife!

Aversa had to keep herself from laughing aloud, it was perfect, an absolute treasure trove! But even more than that, even more damning, he was audacious enough to be cheating on her with _another man's property_!

'_What a fool! I can't believe it! Is this truly the man Validar thinks so highly of?'_

Plegia didn't have a lot of information collected about the young dancer, she was just another member of the Shepherd's rag-tag band. There was no specific history attached to her that they'd found and Aversa had never had a reason to pry, until this very moment, Olivia had been utterly dismissed in her mind as entirely unimportant- possessing no vital information and utterly inconsequential to her goals.

However, even if she'd never paid more than passing attention towards the girl, she still couldn't have possibly missed the magical insignia engraved just below the girl's stomach, an utterly degrading sigil of ownership stamped directly atop the dancer's womb- given the kind of attire she'd been flouncing around the camp in, the dancer had barely even made any attempt to hide it.

While Aversa didn't recognise the symbol herself, she knew well what it represented and what it meant for a woman to have such a mark branded onto their skin.

Dark magic like that was not easy, nor was it cheap and it was certainly not the kind of spell her foolish brother would ever put on his lover, no matter how much he seemed to have the dominant role in their relationship. No. She was certain of that, at least, a few surprises aside, she'd taken his measure long ago and knew him well to be far too much of a boring do-gooder to even consider something as intoxicatingly exciting as that.

No doubt the girl was an escaped slave.

'_Heh… and, that collar of hers must be ensorcelled too. Else it would have been long since removed.'_

It wasn't particularly difficult to imagine what must have played out; a beautiful young girl was rescued from a life of cruelty and fell in love with the man who'd appeared as her saviour, dedicating her life -or at least her body- to him instead.

It was a familiar tale and, unfortunately for those involved, one that typically concluded with the apparent saviour hung from the city gates and the slave dragged back to her master. Slaveowners were men of influence and power, and those who would steal from them, usually, were not.

'_That Olivia, she's a rare beauty to boot…'_ Aversa mused as she slipped secretly back through the tent, sparing one final (lingering) look towards the happy couple, _'Enough that even my reckless fool of a brother would betray his wife for her…'_

That, at least, she could understand. Given her line of work, Aversa had never put great stock in a man's faithfulness. Few men bothered to think beyond their most simple desires when a beautiful woman threw herself at them, and the famous Tactician it seemed, was no different.

'_She must be worth a high price indeed. No doubt her master would be eager for her return.' _

It wasn't something she could put any energy too just yet, but it was worth adding to her plans. It could very well be well worth her time finding out just who this owner of hers was, someone rich enough to own a slave of that calibre and jealous enough to brand his insignia into her with dark magic could very well become an extremely useful ally.

* * *

After what she'd discovered the previous two days, Aversa was barely even taken aback the following afternoon when, after paying her dear brother a surprise visit to deliver a specially prepared lunch of her own, she could see the Traitor Mage's sandals sticking out from under his desk while he talked to her.

What _did_ surprise her though, almost to the point of dropping the food-tray on the ground, was the sight of the Traitor Mage's _daughter's_ boots sticking out right beside her own!

It was no secret how utterly enamoured Tharja was with her brother, and after the displays she'd already seen from him so far, it was fairly clear he didn't hold fidelity in particularly high regard, so she'd at least partially expected to find him with the Sorceress at some point. But this was ridiculous! A _mother and daughter_! Even if they were time displaced, they were still blood related family… and they were still both blatantly crouched under his desk, sharing the same man's cock between them!

It was unbelievable! This was exactly the kind of hedonistic depravity she would have expected from some corrupt, rich merchant… not at all from the second in command of Ylisse's Shepherds! The kind, caring and thoughtful man Aversa had seen throughout their camp!

None of this matched one bit with the impression she'd had of him in their encounters on the battlefield, nor with the stories she'd heard of him in all the intervening years. He was meant to be soft and innocent, pragmatic to an extent but idealistic to a fault… Not the kind of man who would meet her eyes, smile warmly with her and calmly carry on an amiable conversation with her while a _mother and daughter_ were servicing him!

All the words she'd intended to say, all the taunting and teasing she'd planned to enjoy at his expense flew from her mind and it was all Aversa could do just to keep her composure while Robin kept talking, as if nothing at all was amiss.

They weren't even being discreet about it!

Or rather, it seemed like both women were enjoying themselves far too much to even begin to keep quiet. Even from the moment she'd walked in the whole tent had been filled with the (only barely subdued) wet sounds of two pairs of lips sucking, licking and kissing up along the Tactician's length. And Robin, it seemed, was enjoying himself no less. Judging by the way he was so frequently moving one or both his hands below the desk, clearly stroking them through one of the women's hair… and all the while, just smiling guilelessly back up at her.

In the end, by the time Aversa stumbled awkwardly out the door and back into the campgrounds, she had managed little more than some strained pleasantries and a few aborted attempts at flirting.

Like that, she would probably have wandered all the way back to her own tent in the same shocked daze… if not for the fact that just a dozen or so meters outside the Tactician's tent she noticed Cherche -the woman she'd originally taken to be Robin's wife- making her way past her and towards the man's tent!

'_A-Ah!'_ her mind snapped back sharply back into focus! She'd been planning to blackmail him with the information about his affairs, but this could prove even more useful! _'Oho, brother dearest, it looks like you've done it now!'_

At worst he'd be left pained and lonely after his various women all left him. And, at best, it would go even further than that, and the news of his infidelity would destroy his reputation among the Shepherds, leaving him an outcast! Either way would work magnificently for Aversa's plans!

Turning on the spot, she moved herself over to a good position, watching with bated breath as the pinkette Maid-Knight pulled the tent flaps open and slipped inside. Grinning wickedly, Aversa crept closer… awaiting the fireworks and the ensuing screams!

…

A minute passed without fanfare.

'_Huh?'_

And then, several more, just the same.

Her mind spun and the daze of confusion it felt like she'd been feeling so regularly when dealing with her brother lately settled around her once again. None of the women had fled the tent, no spells or curses or screams were flying around the camp…

…Nothing seemed to be happening. Nothing at all.

'_Huh!?'_

Outright stunned, Aversa's smile turned into a furious scowl and finally, her last nerve snapped!

Storming back towards Robin's tent, caught somewhere between disgust and disbelief, she ripped the tent flaps wide open!

"Ohhh, ahhn! Gods! GODS! ROBIN!"  
*Shlup* *Shluuup* "Mmhmm, it tastes so good, Mother! Ahh, I can't get enough." *Smmmch* *Shluup*  
*Shlup* *Shluup* "Of course, that's only natural. Mmmm! You're lucky I've decided to share." *Shluuuup* *Shmmch*

And Aversa was left stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw hanging low and body jolted stiff as the screams that had hitherto been silenced by the tent's wards now assailed her full force…

"GODS! YES! I LOVE IT!"

Cherche was indeed screaming her lungs out. But, unfortunately, instead of the shouting match the Plegian Witch had been hoping for, she was shouting with unbridled ecstasy as she bounced wildly up and down along the full length of Robin's cock.

And, with the Tactician's seat now pushed back to accommodate for the Wyvern Rider in his lap, the entire scene was now on full display before her eyes.

Facing with her back to her lover and her hands holding to his around her slim waist, Aversa could see clearly how the pinkette's tight pussy was stretched wide around the thick shaft as he bodily slammed her down along his length. Moaning delightedly and screaming in joy, Cherche was long lost in the pleasure and seemed to have apparently been far too impatient to even finish undressing. Her boots had been kicked off and her skirt rolled back, which meant that her modesty was hidden only by the sight of Noire and Tharja's heads between her legs.

'_Ah…huh?'_

Looking from the overjoyed maid, to her fellow Plegian's, Aversa's throat went dry and her womb throbbed hot as she drank in the sight. Kneeling dutifully at their lover's feet, the mother and daughter's hands and bodies were both wrapped tight around each other in an intimate embrace as they openly exchanged wanton kisses around Robin's balls; engulfing his full sack carefully between their mouths and pleasing him along with each other as their lips locked lovingly together.

Somewhere in the midst of this display, Aversa's mind jolted blank.

A mother and daughter were kissing eagerly around their shared lover's balls, while he was fucking another woman directly above them. That same woman had entered the tent to find two of her comrades sucking off her man, and had proceeded to simply jump into his lap.

It was all too ridiculous to put into words! It was intense, depraved and hedonistic beyond reason! Aversa had seen and heard of many corrupt, debauched or decadent practices in her missions for Plegia… but she'd never come across anything like this. She'd never seen anything like what she was now seeing from her older brother, a man who she'd taken to be foolishly innocent, and almost too gentle to even lay his hands on a woman.

But, as she'd seen repeatedly now, there was nothing gentle at in the overwhelming dominance he showed towards his lover. There was no question of his desire as he drove his cock roughly up through the full length of Cherche's pussy.

And, from the expressions she could see on all three of the women… they each looked happier than she could ever remember being.

"Ah-huh? Oh, ah, Aversa?" it was only as her vision slowly un-fogged from yet another mind-numbing orgasm, that Cherche finally took notice of their voyeur. Moaning aloud even as she attempted to address the other woman, she'd relinquished complete control of her body to Robin already, and her words came only in gasps as she was repeatedly shoved down her lover's cock, "Y-You're h-here? I'm sor-Nghhh! Yes! YES! ROBIN! RIGHT THERE! HhhghNNN! … Hha, I-I'm sorry! I tho-thought the entrance was sealed?"

"Hmm?" finally looking up from the women surrounding him, Robin looked towards Aversa for the first time, "Oh, sorry sis, I'm a little busy right now! Let's talk later!"

And with that, she was entirely ignored. Far too wrapped up in their own pleasure, neither her brother, nor any of his lovers paid here the slightest bit of attention as the debauchery continued unabated before her eyes.

Too bewildered to even attempt a reply, Aversa staggered out the entrance and back into the soothing afternoon sun. The moans following after her, and the sudden, delighted shriek that passed her a short distance later told her that Noire had taken her turn next atop the Tactician's cock.

"What… what was that? What was… any of this?"

Beyond being ridiculous, she couldn't make sense of it. She couldn't believe it. It didn't seem possible. It was so counter to everything she'd expected and anything she could have possibly prepared for, that Aversa was left simply wandering through the camp in a dazed confusion.

_That man_ had four women. And all were seemingly not just willing but delighted to share him!?

It was like something out of a bad story. An easily spotted lie told by a man in a bar, trying to make himself sound worldly. It was not something she'd ever expected to encounter, and especially not among this band of do-gooder, idealistic idiots!

When Aversa finally returned to the sanctity of her own tent, she sagged heavily into her bedroll, and her body shook lightly, both with heated desire as much as with a keen strategic interest. She could feel a hot ache from between her legs, just as intensely as she could feel her thoughts scouring over everything she'd discovered and everything she now knew.

After a moment, her emotions (and loins) had cooled enough that rationality took precedence once again, and slowly, she found herself laughing!

"What the hells!? Ridiculous! I can't believe it, I completely _overestimated_ him!"

He was just a man.

After seeing Validar's incredible interest in him, and that even Lord Grima had deigned to take the man's form when arriving in this time, Aversa realised that she'd naturally begun thinking of Robin in the same manner, that her brother must be some special, or exceptional existence.

But he was just a man.

After hearing so much about him, and even seeing his prowess on the battlefield first-hand when he'd defeated Gangrel's forces, she'd built up an image of him in her mind similar to that of her father. She'd imagined him to be logical, composed and far, far too intelligent for the kind of displays she'd kept finding him in so far during her time with the Shepherds. That was why she'd never imagined anything like this, and that was also why she was so taken aback and so shocked to see him like that.

"Pha, it seems that the title of "Legendary Tactician" really _is_ just a title."

He was just a man.

And, worse than that, he was obviously the kind of man who brought into his own hype, the kind of man who gathered a few achievements and then began to believe all the stories every nobody commoner snag about him. He even thought so much of himself that he'd started this pathetic little, ego-boosting "harem" among his allies. No doubt he must think that a few tactical successes and one victorious campaign meant he was Grima's gift to women, probably due to his head being filled with praise courtesy of that Traitor Mage.

Clearly none of the other Shepherds were doing much to dissuade him of that notion either. Aversa snorted at that thought, she could just picture it, the lot of them fawning all over him, throwing their adulation at his feet, the _Great Tactician_ that had saved them all. Why would they mind if he'd taken a group of women for himself? Surely a man like him was too good to have just one!

"Greedy," she scoffed, "And arrogant. Their so-called genius strategist is just another greedy, lustful beast. And given how often I've run into him like that already, I doubt he's got any self-control at all!"

Rather than the intelligent, calculating but emotionally weak man she'd expected, the Robin she'd reunited with seemed to be driven by nothing but his pride and lust, nothing but his basest instincts.

Truly pathetic!

But, useful.

Even despite how low he'd dropped in her estimations, there was no denying that he _was_ the lynchpin for the Shepherds, and that he was a key reason for their unprecedented successes to this point. For whatever else he was, on the battlefield, he was valuable beyond measure- and, given Validar's clear interest in him, perhaps even more important than that Exalt of theirs was.

She didn't know exactly why her father wanted that man so badly, but she knew he wanted him as badly as he'd ever wanted anything. And Aversa would deliver him.

Slowly, at that comforting thought, her disgust turned to excitement and her scowl faded into an eager grin.

She had met countless men just like this before, greedy, thoughtless morons who laid their hands on any woman that wiggled their hips at them. And, she had seen just how far those men would go, just how easily they would betray their principles or their friends, for the sake of a particularly tantalising prize.

There was, ultimately, no-one simpler to control. Just a little bit of prodding and then the temptation of something unattainable… a new woman to add to his harem, but one just a little out of reach…

And without him even realising it, Robin would be dancing entirely to her tune.

* * *

For all her research, skill and military intelligence, what turned out to be the (second) biggest thing Aversa hadn't been prepared for was the unflinching kindness of the Shepherds.

There was no misunderstanding her initial icy reception among their group, but as the days passed the chill thawed and the sheer good-nature of her new comrades shone through in its place. Even despite her making no particular efforts to win anyone's favour or act friendly in the least, Nowi still saved her a seat at dinner, Lissa and Maribelle tended to any injury she suffered, Gaius traded her desert for a second helping of their lunch portions, Cherche took care of her laundry, Kjelle looked after her armour and Libra mentioned her name alongside everyone else's when he gave his prayers.

She had only ever been introduced to the Plegian army as an adult, one who had completed Validar's training and stood at his side. She had only ever been feared or respected from that position, and in his name. And of course, the same was true for anyone she worked with in Plegia, never before had she been so openly approached without any caution, and never before had she been treated as nothing more than an equal.

It was a strange concept and one Aversa found surprisingly difficult to adjust to. It was almost easier when they had been wary of her, then she could at least understand their fear of her, that was normal.

She had had superiors and subordinates before, she had gritted her teeth while accepting terrible orders or laughed gleefully while giving her own… but the days she spent with the Shepherds were different. They made her realise, for the first time, that in all her life until now she had never before had comrades. Robin was supposed to have taken that role in her life, she guessed, but he had disappeared, leaving her alone… and it was only now, when she was reunited with him, that she finally found what it was like to have companions.

Of course, she didn't accept anything as comfortable as that so easily. Having grown up in a cold, heartless environment, surrounded by shadows and schemes, all her life she'd been taught to survive by being more merciless than anyone around her… but somehow, that only made it worse, and made her more bewildered by the Shepherd's irrepressible kindness.

Her first instinct was to simply take advantage of it, to use the gifts freely offered up to her for her own purposes… but the quickly lost any appetite for that.

There was little she could actually gain and no reasonable way to use something like basic kindness towards her real objectives.

Instead, she just wound up feeling petty and small, as if she was tying children up in schemes they didn't understand and weren't bothered by. No matter how many times she tricked Donnel into doing errands for her, he still did them with a smile. No matter how few winks or suggestive smiles it took to get Vaike to pack her bags, she still knew he'd do it just the same if she just asked. If her Pegasus was feeling off, then Sumia took care of it just like anyone else's. If her weapons broke, then Frederick fitted her with new ones of just the same quality as the rest.

It was a strangely humbling experience.

It was as if everything she'd known and everything she'd prepared herself for was just thrown away, like it was completely unnecessary when it came to these fools! She didn't need them to fear her to ensure that the men would remember never to do more than look, and she didn't need to manipulate anyone to ensure she ran no risk of mistreatment behind her back. There were no ambitious officers looking to use her as a stepping stone, nor were there any jealous fools trying to drag her down into the mud with them.

There were only her new companions. Her comrades. People that, after a few days and despite a few lingering misgivings, treated her no different than anyone else.

That alone was a strange an alien thought to the Plegian Witch, one that caused no small amount of insecurity…

…But what truly caused her mindset to begin changing was the even that happened a week after she'd stormed out from the Tactician's tent.

* * *

"You… You saved me..?" Aversa breathed, staring up wide eyed and disbelieving at the face of her older brother, the Shepherds Tactician, and the man who had just pulled her from within inches of the icy jaws of death, as he held her tight in his arms, pressed against his chest with surprising reassurance.

Scattered all around them were the cooling corpses of their enemies; a small contingent of straggling Valmese soldiers the Shepherds had cut off from their main force's retreat north. Three were dead by her own hand, but seven more, including the one who's blade had been almost scratching against her throat, were dispatched by Robin.

Away to the right, she could see the humbling sight of her mount, limping injured but alive, from how they had been forced to the ground.

Her chest tightened and her vision refocussed on the man, "You… _You_ saved _me_?" she repeated, lying almost limp in his arms with her hands clinging instinctively tight to his cloak.

He would have been well within his rights to have let her die. No-one in the Plegian army would have stepped in like that. If she was easily within reach, or if they believed there was a good chance she would survive, then their fear of her would force them to act, but for someone to throw themselves into danger to save her from certain death… was something she'd never even imagined.

Normally she would have dismissed such concerns and normally any show of such favour would have earned nothing but derision. But the last several minutes had severely curtailed her pride.

She had been too arrogant.

Not wanting to trust herself to the plans of a man who had all the reason in the world to hate her, she had taken her own initiative. Almost as soon as the battle had begun, she'd completely thrown his instructions by the wayside and flown off to dispatch their foes in her own manner.

It should have been fine. She was the lead general of the Plegian Army, the one who served as strategist for both that idiot Gangrel as well as Lord Validar. She had planned out her own movements and positioning countless times. Especially against what was just a small force of Valmese soldiers, it should have been well beneath her!

But… it had been years since she'd been on a battlefield, and even longer since she'd been near the fighting herself. She was out of practice, her movements through the air were less crisp than she recalled and both her instincts and reactions were slower than she remembered. Her path had been predicted, she had been ambushed, and she'd almost been killed. If not for the sake of the man she'd refused to trust, rushing headlong out of his own position and through a full detachment of enemy soldiers, she, _Aversa_, would have been just another casualty.

An involuntary shudder ran down her spine at that thought and she found herself pushing closer against her brother's embrace, even without any specific intention to do so. It was a chilling thought, and even worse, a humiliating one. If not for him, she would have died here, on some random battlefield in some insignificant Valmese field, killed by some nobody soldier… and the only thing that had prevented that was the very man who should have had every reason to cheer it on.

"Of course," he answered gently, stroking a hand soothingly along her back, drawing out another shiver from her as Aversa's body reacted to his touch, "I told you. That's how our Pair-Up strategy works, we all look out for one another. Always."

Pair up. Another of her brother's unique strategies. And another thing about him she'd underestimated, waving it off as nothing but a novelty. Now, held in his arms as she was, she couldn't possibly fail to understand this, it was a strategy she would have never even imagined in Plegia and, she could tell without a doubt that _this_ was the core of the Shepherd's miraculous strength. The selflessness to dive into danger to protect a comrade, and the strong bonds of trust between them that gave them a reason to do so, that was why the pacifistic Halidom had turned the entire world's military on its head. This was why a rag-tag band of nobodies was a seemingly impossible force, able to turn back even the seemingly invincible Valmese army. And, of course, why Validar considered them such a threat.

And now… now _she_ was covered by that exact same protection.

It was yet another strange feeling, one she couldn't resolve immediately and one that left a warm flush spreading from her chest, to her cheeks as she pulled herself up to a standing position.

"Why?" she asked, without even really meaning to.

For him to have saved her from the position she was in, he had to have acted without even a moment's hesitation. That was what made this entire thing so unbelievable to her. If it had been some trap or tactic of his, some way to curry her favour, then she would have understood, but even for him, to decide something like that in a split second was impossible. He had saved her out of no desire more than simply wanting to keep her alive.

"Surely it would be convenient for you if I were killed? Do you not hate me? Don't you want your revenge? Heh… Or, don't tell me, you've got a soft spot for your poor little sister after-all?"

Folding her arms beneath her substantial chest quickly served to remind him that she was _not_ little in any other sense of the word.

"You're right. Even if I'd like to deny what you're saying, I can't. I'm not so great that I can just forget what you did in the past war, it's not that easy… But… But, I don't want to be ruled by the past, and I know Plegia's hatred is as justified as our own."

Frustratingly, he was as composed as ever. His eyes barely even took a moment to appreciate the jiggle of her breasts before returning to her face. Was this because of those _whores_ he always seemed to have around him? She couldn't believe that, men always looked for more, no matter how much they already had.

"For now at least, you're my comrade," Robin assured her, "And I want to think of you like that. I want to believe there doesn't need to be another war between our countries."

Despite herself, and despite her annoyance at her continued inability to control his gaze, Aversa was surprisingly charmed by his words. They were hopelessly naïve and childishly optimistic, but to hear that idealism directed at someone like her, after everything she'd done her entire life, and especially when that exact sentiment had just saved her life, left her feeling surprisingly warm.

"How unbelievably foolish, I'm amazed you can even say something like that with a straight face. Heh, but at least your actions match up to your words, you really are a lot more than just talk… I'm impressed," she answered finally, speaking as smoothly as she could manage and hiding her ruffled composure under her usual cynicism, "That was far above my expectations from you… but, you shall not find me _ungrateful_."

Behind her façade, Aversa was in pieces. Her thoughts were scattered, her heart was pounding and her countenance was completely off balance. So, she simply fell back on her usual instincts, dropping to a hip and bending over enough to ensure that Robin got a more than generous eyeful at the bounce of her massive cleavage as her voice dropped low.

"The battle appears to be winding up, it looks like you've yet another notch in your belt after all. I doubt there's anything more I need to do, so I'm going to take my mount back to camp to get healed… so, when you're all done here, why don't you come by my tent? Heh, it's not in my nature to be in anyone's debt, so, I'd _love_ to find some way to… _reward you_."

Her finger slid softly down his chest as she spoke and then, without waiting for an answer, she spun on her heel and walked way- ensuring her hips swung even wider than usual.

And strangely, perhaps for the first time, rather than just a rush of success or an anticipation of victory, she found herself flushed with genuine enjoyment at the thought of her mark's eyes following the curve and swing of her ass as she left.

* * *

That evening, several hours after the battle, Aversa was looking incredible.

Having left her headdress behind, her silken white hair was pulled up into a high, regal ponytail. Her collar had been equally left behind, giving a full view along her long, slender neck and drawing the gaze down her clavicle. Her skin was soft and supple, thanks to more than an hour spent in the bath with her most treasured cremes. Her skin-tight dress was pulled an inch higher and held around her a little firmer, showing visibly that her huge breasts wouldn't lose in perkiness to anyone in their camp. All around her was a gentle, alluringly dusky scent, her favoured perfume and one guaranteed to capture the attention of even the most stoic man.

…

And she was currently pacing circles around the centre of her tent, simmering hotly with the slow rising frustration that it was nearing midnight and Robin was _still_ nowhere to be seen!

Aversa was well practiced in her role, this was far from the first time that a man had stood her up or ignored her invitation. Given the kind of people she was usually tasked to deal with, the strong and assertive movers and shakers of the world, there were any number who had wanted to "put her in her place", or simply show that they would act only on their own accord.

But… it was the first time she felt personally affected by the absence.

The first time that, rather than laughing behind their backs at the weak attempt at dominance and laying the foundations for her next web, she was left just simply stewing in her tent, barely able to think of anything but the events from earlier.

She had a lifetime's worth of experience in acting weak, or feigning helplessness when needed, but it had always been done with the proverbial (or occasionally, real) dagger held behind her back. She had never intended to ever show that true side of herself to anyone, let alone to Robin. When lies and deceit had always been her most reliable armour, knowing that he had seen her so openly and honestly vulnerable left her a sense of having been held naked in his arms. It was a feeling of intimacy she'd never planned, nor wished for.

This wasn't right, this wasn't part of the plan!

None of it was!

The _plan_ was very simple, wonderfully so. It was the same plan she always used; she would identify a key mark suitable for Validar's intentions, she would work her way close to their circle, and then she would ingratiate herself with them, to one level or another. Sometimes they would hate her, sometimes they would love her, sometimes she would only need to inspire their lust to have her- whatever the case was, the result was the same, her mark would want her, he would chase her and… by the time she was done with them, she would have given a _lot_ less than she'd taken.

Forever teasing and suggesting, she would always remain just barely out of reach, never quite giving them what they wanted- until their use was finished and she abandoned them forever.

That dance, that act of elusive seduction had always been her pride, the core of her self-respect that underpinned everything she did.

Aversa had given much of herself and her dignity away, over and over, for the sake of Validar's ambitions. But he had always trusted her to remain autonomous, and in this, at least, she had _always_ held herself back. Even if it would have been easier, to drag someone deeper into her net by pulling them into her bed, she had always refused to ever allow anyone to actually catch her. In that alone she had remained selfish.

She would endure the pawing hands, the rough grip on the back of her head and the sweaty kisses going down her neck. She would smile invitingly no matter how stupid, disgusting or depraved her mark was. She would gasp in fake excitement when they pulled her into some secluded corner, and even force a submissive moan when they shoved her roughly into a wall, or wrapped their hands around her neck, to remind her of their power over her…

…She would endure all that, willingly and without restraint, because when she had finally milked every last drop of use or information they had, all those illusions would suddenly vanish, and her mark would realise that they had been chasing nothing but a spectre, forever just barely out of reach.

She would _never_ cross that final line. That was her own personal pride. And when she was done with them, they would be ruined, and she would disappear from them forever. That was her victory, and she savoured it greatly.

At least… that was how it was supposed to go. That was how it always had gone. But even she couldn't lead someone on if they refused to chase her!

And worse, she couldn't make new plans to spear down his resolve, or crush whatever pathetic resistance he was putting up to ignore such a blatant invitation from her. Not when tonight all her mind would seem to return to was the memory of that Valmese blade, just a finger's width from her throat, and of the feeling of Robin's strong, warm embrace holding her safe.

A small part of her mind cautioned her to switch tactics, to abandon her attempts towards the Tactician and try something new. Whatever disagreement that the fool of an Exalt was having with his wife seemed to have persisted, and there was clearly a simmering tension from the way the two acted around each other, even in public- there was more than enough space for a well-placed needle to push them just a little further apart, and she was well versed in exactly how to place that needle… And, who knows how Robin may react if her attention wandered elsewhere..?

But the rest of her shut that down. Logically she knew that her making any sort of real approach towards the Shepherd's leader would be glaringly obvious, and as much fun as it was to imagine their various reactions if she could properly get some level of control over him… it was far more likely she would just get completely blocked of. She had far less excuse to be approaching Chrom than she did for Robin.

She paused, stopping in place as her hands balled into fists and her eyes glared a hole in the side of her tent.

No. That wasn't right. She knew better than to lie to herself.

All those excuses were true, but they were just excuses. She was more than skilled enough to know how to play a pigheaded idiot of a leader off against his equally moronic followers. And, in the morning, when she could examine all this with a clear head, she may very well decide to do exactly that. But right now… right now, she just wanted to see Robin.

She had been scared. That was the embarrassing crux of it. She had been moments away from death, by her own mistake and, for the first time in a very, long time, she had actually feared for her life. And, just like a novice soldier dealing with the adrenaline of their first battle, now she couldn't calm down.

Aversa felt restless, frustrated and uneasy. No matter how much she knew better than this, or how devoted she was to Validar's cause, she was wound up and tense in a way that wouldn't relent.

And the man whose presence she knew would be a comfort right now was nowhere to be seen.

…

Another half hour of useless pacing passed in just the same manner. And finally, with the moon shining high in the sky and almost all the other Shepherds tents now dark, Aversa's stubbornness finally wore down.

'_Hmph. Well, I can't possibly get any information out of him if I don't talk to him… so… if he's not coming to me, then the only thing I _can_ do is go to him.'_

Logically, it made complete sense. It was what she _should_ do. For the sake of Plegia's interests.

'_Yes, of course. For my mission.'_

A moment later, Aversa's tent entrance was flapping quietly behind her as the Plegian Witch slipped silently out towards her brother.

* * *

"Well now, aren't you a bold one? You do know it's bad manners to keep a lady waiting?"

"Huh? Oh, Aversa, good evening." Ah, right, sorry, you wanted to speak to me, didn't you? I've just been busy with all of this, it must have slipped my mind."

Looking up briefly from his desk, Robin gestured to the piles of maps, charts and tomes all spread out before him. Stepping forward for a closer look, Aversa understood it at a glance, it was the plans for their next movements, calculations and outlines for their positioning, their best formations, the likely terrain they would be moving through and the expected actions the enemy may take against them.

It was quite the task, a heavy workload for even the most diligent strategist, filled with more than a little of the kind of basic logistical grunt-work she would usually pawn off to one of her subordinates. If nothing else, it certainly explained why she'd seen no sign of him since their forces had returned back to their campsite.

Feeling charitable, she made no comment on the sight of Noire and Olivia curled up together in the bedroll towards the back of his tent, nor towards the various articles of the girls' clothing strewn haphazardly around the premises. From the contentment she could see in both of their faces, it seemed that Robin had found time to do more than simply bury himself in his work. But for now, she would let that go, she already knew exactly what kind of man he was.

"Unfortunately for you, you've already missed out on your _reward_… Hehe, but then, after the performance you put on today, well, I suppose if you do continue to look after your little sister like that, I may just have to see what I can do to pay you back… You've left me with a whole evening to think up ideas now…"

Dropping his pencil, Robin turned around in his seat, finally facing her properly and Aversa found herself momentarily caught in the seriousness of his gaze.

"I don't need any reward or anything like that, and it doesn't matter to me if we are related, or how. So long as we're fighting together, if you're in trouble, I'll protect you."

"…"

Given her status, as well as the duties she performed, Aversa was very familiar with flattery, with declarations of love, of loyalty, or even of hopelessly naïve statements of valour like that. She'd heard it more times than she could count, and she reacted exactly as she always did- an encouraging glint in her eyes accompanied by a slyly inviting smile, and with just enough loosened control to allow a hint of flush on her cheeks. It was a well-practiced act, honed to absolute perfection.

And yet, beneath her façade, her heart was thundering at his words and the control she used wasn't to force her cheeks to go red, but to keep her entire face from turning crimson! Her steps were measured and sure as she slid across the tent towards him, but her breath ran short, and it ran shorter still as she watched his eyes trace up and down her figure, as she noticed him drinking in the full wide arc of her hips as they swung from side to side.

"You're lucky I'm the fiercely loyal type. I've never been one to begrudge a man who's willing to -Oh?" perhaps it was because of everything that had happened today, or perhaps it was simply due to how off-balance she always seemed to be when it came to her brother, but as she stepped towards the Tactician, she could see the finer details of exactly what it was that had been occupying his time, and everything she'd been planning to say was suddenly derailed, "Oohh, that's… that's today's engagement you've got setup there, isn't it? Hmm, you're re-doing the entire battle, ah… and, shifting the northern teams to the west of that hill?"

Despite the unintentionally honest interest, she was still partially testing him, she had expected him to pull away and desperately hide his private workings from her curious gaze.

"Oh? You noticed that quickly?"

Instead, his eyes lit up and he turned the sheets around to better face her.

"Actually, if it's not too late, I'd love to get your feedback on this! Usually, the Morgan's and Virion are the only people I can really talk strategy to, so I'd be very interested in getting your perspective instead."

Again, her heart pounded, but now, her suggestive smile surrendered to one of pure curiosity. She could hardly deny her own interest in the idea, to hear his strategies directly and talk tactics with the Grandmaster of Ylisse was a rare opportunity.

"My, my! So eager for a woman's company this late at night? Heh, and here I was thinking my _big brother_ didn't want anything to do with his poor, lonely little sister…"

She slunk in close, intentionally standing right above his shoulders, where she could be sure he could easily take in the alluring scent of her carefully prepared aroma… As she did so though, she quickly realised that this also left her in a prime position to be awash with the heady and potently masculine smell of sex coming from him in return. Her womb throbbed with appreciation, but, in spite of her earlier restlessness, her attention was soon entirely elsewhere. Her love of tactics was much the same as his own, and as soon as the strategic discussion started, all else faded to the background.

"Tch, your eastern divisions are much too far apart. You've put them like that purely out of hindsight, but that's only because you know where today's enemy was- that's completely worthless as a general strategy."

"Yes, I thought the same myself. Originally at least, but you see, if I keep Panne here, and Yarne here… then, being Taguel, they can…"

The conversation continued on into the night.

Soon Aversa's original reason for standing had been forgotten and she had pulled up a seat beside him and was pouring over placements and compositions with just as much zeal. Whatever discomfort may have laid between them was swiftly forgotten as they each lost themselves in the task and, more than anything else, simply savoured the chance to speak about tactics on equal terms to someone _who could understand_ just as much as they did.

Hours passed just like that, right into the early morning before either of them had even realised it. In the end, their session was only ended when Tharja very physically came and physically pulled Robin down to the bedroll with his other fiancée's. The Sorceress was clearly very annoyed with the night having dragged on longer than it had been planned, but… judging by the soft gasps that echoed out after Aversa as she stumbled out of the tent herself, it seemed she had no objection to staying up a little later still.

For her own part, finally snapped from the strategy session, the full weight of stress and exhaustion from the day finally caught up with the Plegian Witch as she made her own way back out into the night. Exhausted now, both physically and mentally, she slumped heavily down into her own bedroll the moment she slipped back into her own tent… but, with all her worries and strain seemingly dissolved under the enjoyment of being so lost within a world of strategy, she fell asleep with an open and relaxed smile on her face.

* * *

"Ahaha-hah! What a surprise! I never could have imagined that our illustrious tactician would be such a weak flyer! Don't tell me this is your first time on a Pegasus?"

"G-G-Godsdamnit!"

If Robin had intended to craft a more comprehensive reply than that, it was completely lost over the sound of the wind rushing past their ears and the blasts of Aversa's magic thundering down upon the scattering bandits below them.

As it turned out, Aversa's second battle alongside the Shepherds took place only two days after the first, almost two weeks since she'd joined their camp. This time however, their opponents were just a motley crew of raiders that the Shepherds had learned were harassing the nearby villages. Bandits rarely posed much threat to a trained soldier and almost none to an organised army, which meant that they had far more lenience in experimenting with new strategies… but, it also meant that Aversa had managed to convince Robin to try support her, directly, riding on the back of her Pegasus and using the increased mobility to command the entire battlefield.

Unfortunately, probably expectedly, the hapless Tactician was barely able to concentrate long enough to cast even the simplest spells, let alone try give any sort of coherent instructions as they darted and dived wildly across the skies. In the end, he could do little more than hold on for dear life as Aversa easily controlled the mount with one hand, while using the other to rain destruction down on their foes. It was a remarkably humbling experience and one that gave him a much better understanding of just how much Cherche had looked after him in the few times they'd flown together.

"Ca-Can't we slow down!?" he screamed, raising his voice over the crackle of dark lightning spearing towards yet another group of fleeing raiders, "I can't hit anything like this!"

"If we move slower, we'll be a target for their archers!" she laughed in reply, countering his please on the principle of the matter despite the enemy archers being long since routed, "Come no! This is pathetic, brother! Stop complaining and enjoy yourself!"

Ever a woman of duplicitous intent, Aversa made sure to slide herself just a little further back as she called out that final request, pushing her shapely round ass even tighter up against Robin's waist. Already throughout the flight, his hands had shifted from taking a secure hold on her hips, to where they were currently wrapped tight around her waist in a full-armed hug- one that only grew firmer around her with every twist and roll she guided her mount through.

"Hehe, now, isn't this nice? It's not often the two of us get such quality time together!"

Given how composed and downright stoic her brother had been to her advances ever since she'd joined the Shepherds, to have him now clinging do forcefully to her was a very welcome change. His body was wrapped around hers and she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck, it was exactly the kind of situation she wanted him to spend his nights dreaming about… and one she was finding rather enjoyable in its own right besides.

Robin always kept up such a serious front with her, like all her teasing was just rolling off him without effect at all… but as they were now, with the thick, heavy length she could feel pressing up against her back between them, with the sensation of it pulsing hard and hot even through his clothes, there was no possible doubt of exactly what effect her body and her close proximity was having on him.

Nor was there any doubt as to what was garnering such a reaction, when she could feel his cock twitch hungrily against her every time she slid around in the saddle. Bringing her Pegasus through a sharp turn, Aversa used the moment as an excuse to grind the soft flesh of her ass back against his crotch and, before she could stop herself, a small moan fell unbidden from her lips as she felt Robin's hands squeezing her even tighter, and his shaft pushing iron-hard into her, until her cheeks were moulded -for just a moment- around his shape.

"_He's not even trying to hide it!'_

His grip loosened as their mount evened out, but she made no attempt move away, and he was already as far back in the saddle as he could fit, meaning she had all the time she needed to relish in the sensation of the famous Tactician's desire raging achingly against the thin material of her dress. And, after a moment's consideration, she reconsidered.

'_Or… perhaps… is it that he can't hide it?'_

Despite having no intentions towards doing so, Aversa had seen more than a few glimpses of Robin's cock already in the times she'd run into him and his lovers around their camp, but those had always been at a distance, or just a fleeting view. Even with it being as forcefully restrained by his clothes as it was, feeling the full length, girth and sheer weight of it now locked tight against her was another thing entirely. And, even without any experience of her own to directly compare it to, just the size of it as she could picture it in her head was as daunting as it was, exciting… more than enough to have her own body flushing hot in primal response. She could practically feel her womb yearning each time his cock twitched against her.

Grinning, she savoured the moments pressed up against him. No matter how innocent seeming, or kind and gentle her brother seemed, he had a cock so fearsome that it wasn't even possible to _attempt_ to hide his arousal when they were like this… As a woman, Aversa was beginning to think she could understand the looks of dazed ecstasy she'd seen on his lovers.

Laughing aloud and feeling her blood race with a whole raft of emotions, she kicked her mount into another wild dive, twisting them through the air till they were flying just scant meters overhead of another group of their fleeing bandits.

And this time, heady with the adrenaline as well as the vindication of knowing she was desired, Aversa breathed out a long, low moan as Robin's arms clung furiously fight to her and their enemies were scattered in all direction.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"You wanted to see me Lissa?"

"Aheheh, ah, yup!"

Watching curiously as the blonde princess tied the tent flaps loosely behind them -enough so that her tent was closed, but not so much that a curious person couldn't see inside- Robin had a distinct feeling that he'd fallen directly into someone else's plans. It was a feeling that quickly intensified as Lissa stood up, turned to face him and then fumbled her words, twisting awkwardly on the spot for a moment before simply urging him further inside.

This was unusual.

For all the time he'd known her, Lissa had always been one of the most open and forthright people he knew, but now, watching as she bounced anxiously on the balls of her feet, she appeared to be bubbling with so much nervous energy that he couldn't help but be concerned. Her green eyes were sparkling, her hands were twisting around each other, and a rosy blush was quickly blossoming on her cheeks as she held his gaze.

'_Yup.'_

All the usual signs were there. He, the Grandmaster Strategist and renowned tactician had just walked directly into yet another of Lissa's pranks. As usual. Or perhaps, as always.

"Lissa?"

"Ahe, well, you know I've noticed what you've been doing recently, with Aversa," she began, a little awkwardly but stronger as she built up steam, "You're, ah, you're trying to make her think th-that you're some kind of crazy playboy, right? So, she'll think she can control you like that, with s-sex?"

Despite having already been impressed with how easily the blonde had once again walked him directly into her plans, Robin was honestly shocked at her deduction. Lissa was no fool, he knew that, but even with how bold he'd been lately, he really had thought he'd managed to be a little more discreet than that!

And, despite everything he'd done lately and the huge boost to his confidence it'd given him… having Lissa, a woman he'd love for years, both as a younger sister and as a woman, telling him that she was completely aware of his various _indiscretions_ around the camp left him struck dumb. His head spun and his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he scrambled to offer an apology.

"I think anyone who pays much attention to you would have noticed!" she teased, her own mood noticeably lightened by the sudden change in his, "Tharja's been showing off that brand you gave her for days now, I have to change the sheets anytime you visit Noire in the medical tent, Cherche's forgotten her panties in the storeroom twice now, and recently Olivia always seems to disappear during meals!"

Each word she spoke shot directly through Robin's spirit, until he was left wincing in mortification. He'd intended to be a little obvious, of course, but only at the times that Aversa would be paying attention to him…

'_Oh sweet, merciful Naga!'_

Rather than making the Plegian Witch think he was licentious… did _all_ his female comrades now think of him like that!?

"Ahehe! There it is! There's that rubbery face of yours I love so much! I haven't gotten to see it much lately!" Lissa laughed happily at his anguish, but her smile was kind as she reached out and squeezed his hand with her own, "It's fine, really. I don't think anyone else's taken much notice honestly. Well, the Manaketes and Taguel, I guess, I mean, Tiki's always going red whenever she looks at you, and Nah's been doing a LOT of reading lately… but you can't hide anything from those guys anyway."

"I, uh, well, I'm sorry," he stammered, struggling to maintain eye contact, "I didn't realise I was so- I mean, I'll try be more careful, of course, it's only th-"

"Ah! no, no! That's not what I'm saying, I wasn't complaining! I know you're only doing it for everyone's sake! It's the same as why Chrom's been pretending to be mad at Sumia," she quickly interrupted him, waving her free had as if to clear away his apology, "And besides, we all knew y'know, with this whole plan, that you'd end up _with_ a number of us… I'm just, hehe, c'mon, Robin! Did you not notice where this tent is?"

He blinked, completely thrown for a loop by the sudden shift in direction.

"Er, no?"

As the Shepherd's tactician, he had to keep track of a seemingly endless number of things. The specific orientation of all their tents within the camp had not, until now, been one of them.

Seeing his confusion, Lissa laughed again, a victorious smirk spreading across her face and Robin was again reminded of the sensation of having fallen completely into her trap.

"I was really careful about where I setup this time! I thought about it a whole lot… We're right on the main path through the camp. A-And, and right between the training field and, and Aversa's tent."

Robin's body jolted, his mouth going dry as his brain quickly raced to fill in the blanks.

"A-And, and Aversa will be just finishing up where she's out there now, practicing her hexes with Tharja… uh… s-s-so…"

Her hand squeezed around his and, for a moment, Robin couldn't help but simply soak in exactly what was being suggested as much as the beauty of the blushing, nervously excited woman before him.

He'd noticed since he'd walked in that she'd seemed freshly bathed, and that her hair had been let loose around her shoulders, but he hadn't previously given much thought to either. Likely not to arouse suspicion, she was still dressed in just the same casual outfit he'd often seen her in when she wasn't on any particular duty- a soft, two layered yellow and white dress, with long cream-coloured legging underneath. The modest design still did an admirable amount to show off the light curves of her figure as well as her modestly sized chest. And, without a crinoline in place, the slit up the length of her skirt gave him a full view of her slender legs.

Lissa had grown a lot in the years he'd known her, and while she still wasn't quite a match for Emmeryn in either the size of her bust or the force of her curves, she was a long way from the slightly scrawny young girl he'd first met. Slim, toned, with delicate features, a determined expression and a figure that seemed to grow ever more womanly each time he looked at her, Lissa was fast blossoming into one of the most captivating women in their camp.

"There's no need to wait, is there? You already know, I-I mean, I've been open about my feelings…"

'_Naga.'_

It was tempting. Almost irresistibly so. His entire body seemed to alight at the very prospect, at just how easy and how wonderful it would be to accept. This beautiful, charming young woman, someone that he loved dearly, had gone out of her way to not just present herself to him, but to do so in a way that helped his other goals. And she was right, she'd told him clearly how she felt about him. She'd told him that she wanted to be with him, that she wanted to be his alongside his other fiancée's, that she wanted _him_ to be the one to breed her. When he'd made it clear he intended to marry all the women he ended up with, he couldn't possibly have missed the light in her eyes growing even brighter than ever. He wanted to repay her… he wanted to make her happy…

"I… I can't. I'm sorry, Lissa."

Her face fell, and his heart went with it.

"O-Oh… Y-You, hha, you don't want to? Aheh, s-sorry, I, I ah, I really must seem pushy, huh?"

"NO! No, I don't mind that at all! I'm flattered, I really appreciate it!"

"Then… you, you just think of me as like a little sister?'

"Er," Robin blinked, once again struck by an idea he'd never previously considered, "No. No, not at all. I'm _incredibly_ attracted to you! I've thought back to that time you kissed me a thousand times! Gods, Lissa, I would _love_ to breed you, hhha, can't you see how badly I want that?"

Any sense of gentlemanly tact or shame seemed to have long been discarded with the nature of this discussion, so he directed her eyes lower, where she could see clearly the signs of his own arousal struggling heavily against the confines of his pants. Lissa swallowed visibly at the sight, and her tense grip on his hands slowly relaxed once again. As wary as he was to admit it aloud, there was no doubt at all that Robin's desire to push her down, strip her clothes off, and spend all afternoon with her wrapped around him was just as intense as her own desire for that same outcome. The thought of knocking her up was just as enticing to him as the thought of carrying his child was to her.

"It's, it's _because_ you're so important to me. Because I care about you, and want to be with you so badly, that I want to do it _right_."

Robin wasn't perfect and he didn't have infinite resolve. He took shortcuts, he made mistakes and he had regrets. But in this, at least, as with all his fiancée's, it was desperately important to him that he took as much care as possible. These women, his comrades, meant the absolute world to him, he loved them dearly, and he loved Lissa just the same. Even with the strange competition he'd found himself in with Chrom, Robin refused to let himself take anything for granted. He was smart enough to know there was no way he could possibly be worthy of the boundless affection he'd been given by so many women already. He wasn't going to just go around sleeping with his friends, they meant far too much to him for that. He wanted them to be his family.

Carefully pulling his hand free of hers, he stepped towards her.

"Huh, what do y-Ah!?"

Jumping at the sudden feeling of Robin's hands taking a gentle, but secure hold of her waist, Lissa's words caught in her throat with a small gasp.

And then, just as tenderly and just as firmly, she found herself eased backwards, step by step, through her tent.

"Aha? You changed your mind? Hehe, we-Oh? My desk? E-Er, I don't mind, but don't you think the bedroll would be more comfortab- ohha!?"

Suddenly hoisted aloft and onto the wooden desk, Lissa very quickly found her skirt flipped up over her waist and her leggings pulled off, discarded carelessly over his shoulder.

"Ohhe, R-Robin! Wo-whoa! You're, you're quite good at that, huh?"

In the span of just a few seconds, she blonde princess was left blushing deep red, in nervous but excited anticipation. Sitting on the edge of her desk, her legs were kicking awkwardly through the

In the span of just a few seconds, the blonde princess found herself sitting on the edge of her desk, kicking her legs nervously through the air with her thin white (and very wet) panties displayed clearly to the man she loved. Blushing deep red, she squirmed on the spot in nervously excited anticipation, making no moves to shy away from his touches as Robin's fingers traced softly up along her thighs.

"J-Just, just give me a se-second to, to, to, Ah? Hhha!? Oh!"

Her panties were stripped off just as expertly, and discarded over his shoulder just as lightly.

"H-Hey, ah!? NNgh, R-Robin! Oooh, y-you're touching me really gently… hhaa… f-feels, feels good…"

…

"O-Oh!? Ah! Hey! He-hey! What're you!? Don't _lick_ there! I-Isn't that weird? I don't know if I taste- Ah! Th-That's! Ah! Oooh!?"

…

"Oh! Oh! AH! I've never! Nnngh, your tongue! It's! It's! AH!"

…

"Gods!Gods!Gods!Gods! ROBIN!"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Sitting on a log and staring listlessly at the smouldering embers of their main campfire with a dissatisfied look on her face, it took a frustratingly large amount of Aversa's willpower not to turn around towards the disappearing back of the Tactician as he walked away to go turn in for the night.

"Oh? That's a funny expression from you, what's got you so down?"

Looking up at towards the new voice, the Plegian almost fell off her seat in surprise when she saw the Shepherd's red-headed Pegasus Knight moving to sit down across from her.

Cordelia.

She was, of course, well versed in this woman's history. Given her actions in the past war as well as her current loyalties, Aversa knew well that almost all the Shepherds had ample reason to hate her and, even if she'd taken no direct part in what had happened to her, Cordelia's reasons to despise her was even stronger than most. Yet, even so, here she was, making an effort… just because they were temporarily fighting on the same side. Even though they must all clearly know that she was only here to use them, that she was spying on them, they were all still kinder to her than she'd ever been to _anyone_.

It was exactly what Robin had said and perhaps that, most of all, was what prompted Aversa to speak next.

"Oh, it's nothing important. I'm just saddened by how cowardly our venerable Tactician has turned out to be. I extended a gracious invitation just now, for him to escort me back to my tent for the night… and instead, he's left me here, all alone. Hah, it's such a shame. I can't believe the older brother I admired _so much_ would be this afraid of accepting a woman's heartfelt offer."

In reality, behind her blasé sarcasm, it was starting to sting. She had been a lot less subtle in her advances lately and still Robin never seemed to make a move on her. At first, she'd wondered if he was simply content with the pathetic little "harem" he'd built for himself, but just the other day she'd spied him with his head between that blonde brat of a Princess's legs.

He'd seemed to accept her in other ways, they spent a good amount of time together, they seemed to get on well together, and she knew well that he wasn't some celibate monk. And yet, each time she left an opening for him to chase her, he instead pulled away, forever remaining closed off and just one step barely out of reach.

"Ah... Well, I suppose I can understand that, why he would hold back I mean," holding her head in her hands, Cordelia gave one of her patented sighs, "It's not easy. Even when you're sure you'll be accepted, there's still so much to… it's hard to take that next step, especially when it means so much, when there's an entire future tied up on it."

Aversa's pensive expression turned predatory, "Hmph, that's right. I forgot, you've got eyes for that leader of ours, don't you?"

"Ah! E-Er! N-No! I wasn't, I didn't mean, it was, p-pu-purely hypothetical!"

"Heh, but he didn't choose you, _did he_… He wanted that other woman, _your best friend_, isn't that right? And now you walk around our camp every day, greeting their children and having it rubbed right in your face."

"It isn't like that! Don't speak about them like that!"

Cordelia was well aware that Chrom had never realised how she felt, and she was equally, painfully, aware that Sumia had always gone out of her way to prevent her from being hurt by every part of their relationship. She knew to the deepest depths of her soul that she had been the one who hadn't gotten her feelings across to the Exalt, and she had been the one to promise and assure her friend a thousand times that she had no issues with her accepting his love. All the blame for how things had turned out was directed entirely at herself. And any tiny scraps of lingering ill-will that had remained in the most shameful parts of her soul had long since evaporated under the sheer enthusiastic force that was Sumia's desire to share Chrom with Cordelia… a topic that had been discussed _even before_ this new breeding request.

And anyway, she loved Lucina and Cynthia dearly, they'd both taken amazing care of her daughter. The sisterly love shared between the three of them was obvious to anyone and Cordelia couldn't possibly think a single negative thought about either of them.

"Well, whatever it's like, it's pathetic for you to just accept being disfavoured like that. You should throw it back at him, get another man of your own and flaunt what he's missed out on. Heh, let him see your full pregnant stomach and know that child could have been his."

Cordelia blushed furiously at that and Aversa's own cheeks were dusted red at the depraved thought too. Neither woman was quite sure just how serious that suggestion really was.

"No… no, I could never do something like that. And, and I don't want to either."

Shaking her head, the Knight slowly gave voice to the thoughts that'd percolated within her for so long now.

"I've always been indecisive on things like this, I'm bad at it. I try treat it like my training, where there's a right answer, and I just need to work hard enough to find it, so… so I always hold back, telling myself I just need to work harder, for longer, and then I never do anything. But I won't do that anymore, I've been thinking seriously about this, I'm not looking away from it. And, when I know for sure what I want, when I know what I want to commit my life to, then I'm going to have no more regrets! I…I've already promised myself, that no matter what I decide, I'll never reconsider it, I won't spend any more of my life looking backwards."

Snorting, Aversa turned away. She'd been having some fun teasing the serious woman, but her reaction hadn't been anywhere as enjoyable as she'd hoped. These sorts of encouraging, confident discussions were no fun at all.

"What I'm saying," Cordelia continued, regardless, "Is that Robin is probably exactly the same as me. He's a pretty thoughtful guy, and you've seen how careful he is, he wouldn't do anything unless he's sure he can understand it entirely and that he can see it through to the end, he's not one to take half-measures or do things on a whim. I, heh, um, I just mean, I can't really see him with anyone but those that he knows he loves."

The Knight gave a shrug and Aversa found herself seriously contemplating her words. Unexpectedly, it seemed there was some actual merit in the words of the woman she'd previously taken to be a worthlessly naïve romantic.

"Hmm."

It seemed that, despite what a shameless philanderer her brother had turned out to be, he still had _some_ degree of dignity. It made sense, and it certainly tied in with what she'd seen herself from his interactions around the camp. So, was that the truth of it then? Did he just think it was fine to lay his hands on anyone around him, so long as he could justify it by saying he "loved" them? It would explain why he was still so cautious around her, despite his incredible lack of fidelity to his current _four_ lovers.

"Maybe you're not as foolish as you look after all."

Cordelia objected to that comment, but Aversa had already tuned her out.

So then, to get him properly dancing to her tune, she would have to make him love her, and to believe that she loved him in return? It wasn't an unfamiliar task, she'd played the simpering lovestruck woman any number of times, and the untouchable villainess with a hidden soft-spot almost as much, she could easily ju- _'No.'_ she knew better than that. Putting on some act like that around Robin wouldn't work, especially not now after all the time they'd spent together. She'd come to understand him somewhat, and she knew the same was true in return, he wouldn't be fooled by a sudden change in her personality any more than he would have been taken in by her trying to trick him with flawed strategies.

A scary thought unveiled itself as the true answer became obvious; in order to ensnare the Shepherd's Tactician, in order to have the man Validar thought so highly of dancing to her tune, then rather than pretending… Aversa would have to truly open herself up to him.

It was a disquieting thought, far outside her usual strategies. In all her life, all her missions and all her marks, she had never once opened up honestly to a man before, there was always a better way.

But… but perhaps, for Robin, it might be fun?

He had a way of sticking in her mind beyond what she was used to, and he was certainly a prize far more valuable than any of her previous targets. And all she had to do was just let him get a little closer?

"Hehe…"

* * *

**Four Days Later**

"What? Are you asleep!? Shall I call that dancing girl of yours to come perk you up?"

"If there's some point you're trying to get to, please, don't wait on my behalf."

Aversa's finger stabbed into the paper spread out before them.

"You really believe a man as incompetent as Vaike can hold that area alone?"

Following her gaze to where she was pointing, Robin's face shifted to a frown.

"Put Donnel with him. Whenever the idiot is with the bumpkin he always tried to show off what a professional, "veteran soldier" he is. Hmph, who knows? Maybe we'll be lucky, and he'll actually stay in position for once?"

"That's not quite how I would phrase it," Robin muttered in reply as he shifted their formations around, examining the entire battlefield once more following the new adjustment, "But, it's a fair point that they do complement each other's strengths. Hmm, in that case, so long as I… yeah, if I just, so then Cynthia and Cordelia are here, then, okay, that should be good."

This time it was Aversa left staring in deep consideration at the new adjustments.

And then, after a minute's examination, she slumped back in her chair, breathing out a difficult sigh. In just a second, he'd taken her alteration, the strongest flaw she'd even been able to find in his plan and had improved it far beyond what she'd seen.

"You… are a very frustrating man. Hmm, do you really so enjoy showing off to your little sister like this?"

It was a strange and unusual change in her life, but her, when they were in his tent discussing strategy, was when she allowed herself to be honest. At least, as much as she could ever be. As always when she was annoyed with him, her hands folded under her chest, sending her substantial bust bouncing just enough to catch his eye. She could at least take solace in that, as she watched from the corner of her eye, he wasn't quite as subtle as he liked to think.

"You spend so much time on these strategies, always held up in your tent, you're up later than almost anyone else around the camp, pouring over books and maps. I don't think I've ever met a man as zealous as you before. It would be pathetic… if it wasn't also effective."

"I suppose that's a compliment?"

"I always look forward to these sessions of ours you know? So I can have the chance to tear all that hard work of yours to shreds, so I can find some crucial flaw in your thinking and turn all those late nights into nothing but a waste of time," she sighed, opening her hands towards him in a show of surrender, "But, all I ever manage to find are these meaningless nit-picks and suggestions."

He turned from his work towards her now, and she saw that she was commanding his full attention. A part of her revelled in it while an equal part recoiled… She hadn't planned to say any of this, it wasn't part of any of her strategies, but she'd found that honesty was a dangerous habit- when you started, sometimes you couldn't stop!

"I'm the best strategist in Plegia. I can say that without a doubt, I crushed the ambitions of _many_ to receive that honour… and yet, you defeated me soundly in the last war. Just you and this rag-tag band of idiots."

"Aversa…"

"Every day I'm with you, anytime I see your plans, I can see you're even better now than you were then, and I'm reminded of that loss, I remember it so deeply it sends a shiver down my spine… Hehe, you really do take after our father."

Robin looked like he'd just sucked a lemon, "I don't know if I'm happy to hear that."

She leaned towards him, letting her breath tickle across his skin and running a hand down his arm, as her voice turned to honey.

"Oh? But it's impressive in a man, very much so. You have such a small presence, anyone could easily overlook you, you seem meek and far too weak to ever command an army… But here! In your plans and on the battlefield is where you show your real colours! You crush your enemies with ruthless efficiency, tearing their weaknesses open with tactics they never could have imagined. I saw it then, and I've seen it now… your enemies army falls by the wayside, and yours marches on untouched. Heh, that's your _true_ _nature_ isn't it? You love to dominate, to force your will upon the battlefield, until there's nothing left… but submission…"

Her smile was inviting and sultry, and her eyes alight with a thousand emotions as she traced her tongue along her lips.

"I've felt that myself when I faced you… and I've thought about it often since, all those nights I've passed alone since our last encounter. What it would be like to be toyed around by you once more, how much more commanding and powerful you would be now, and how it would feel to have you send me to my knees, to force my surrender from me…"

As always, Avera mixed in truth with lies and covered her ego with deceit. She was making an effort to open herself up to him, but a lifetime of training didn't disappear easily, she was only as honest as she could manage.

Glancing down, she was pleased to see the effect her attention was having on him, the outline of his cock was clearly visible from where it was straining up against the confines of his pants. Once again, he made absolutely no attempt to hide his obvious arousal from her- or, she wondered once more, perhaps he simply couldn't.

"Ah…"

But, once again, as always, Robin leaned away from her touch. Flashing her a kind smile (enough to set her heart racing), he shifted back in his seat and turned his attention back towards their strategies.

"I hope not," he answered simply, "Like I said before, I want to believe we can end the conflict between our nations. I'd love it if we could stay close, like this, Aversa."

Her core throbbed at the denial, and she could feel the yearning heat between her legs inflamed even more by the way he seemed to so simply deflect her advances. Silently breathing out a deep sigh as she forcefully set her composure back into place, Aversa was becoming increasingly aware that the frustration spearing through her was far more than just the thought of her ulterior motives being put off once again.

'Just a little more.' She consoled herself internally.

He was still just barely beyond her reach, but he was responding to her suggestions more and more as she spent more time with him. As let guard drop around him, speaking honestly and opening up a piece of her heart towards him, she could see the responding affection coming clearer from him each passing day. He _was_ falling for her!

'_Just a little more!' _ she repeated, like a mantra, _'He can't even hide it anymore, I could see the temptation in his eyes! He wants me, and he's finding himself out of reasons to stop himself, he's almost at his limit!'_

Unfortunately for Aversa, as Robin made a show of calmly repositioning the figurines across a new map… he was thinking exactly the same thoughts as her.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Steadying her breathing, Aversa examined herself critically in the mirror once again, checking over every last detail, ensuring it was absolutely as flawless as expected of her.

Her brown skin was soft and supple, fresh from the bath and carefully cared for with her most expensive cremes. Her dress was held tight and high, showing off the full force of her incredible figure, once again without her collar or headdress to draw any attention away from her neckline and barely covered cleavage. And she was radiating a light, inviting and alluring Plegian perfume, one she usually wore only when she was meeting with Lords or Kings.

Her heart was pounding and her entire being felt like it was twisted up with a million unsteady emotions.

Today marked just over three weeks since she'd joined the Shepherds.

And, more importantly, it also marked the second time she'd secretly reported back to Plegia since her arrival.

Aversa shivered, frowning into the mirror and moving to check herself over once more, using the ritual as a way to force herself calm.

Validar had been unimpressed. Deeply unimpressed, at just how little useful information she had for him, despite being embedded directly inside the Ylissean forces. She was not used to disappointing her father. It wasn't that he expected her to sabotage their army, for now the Shepherds were doing exactly as Plegia wished; he believed that Walhart would be a threat to Lord Grima, and the Ylisseans were in the process of making their way north to go kill him.

But after three weeks, and now five battles fought beside them, she had nothing to report back to him but some minor logistical and supply details. She'd gained herself a position beside one of their leaders, exactly as she was supposed to, but she had almost no ability to influence him in the least… nor in achieving her other plan, to take Robin and return him to Plegia with her… perhaps even willingly, at her side.

Her time with the Tactician had, of course, given her new insight into the Shepherd's strategies, but in the process, she'd had to give up just as much of her own. Their tactical discussions were a meeting of equals, if she tried to hold back or to simply learn from him, then he wouldn't have bothered continuing with her. And, because they picked through each other's suggestions with such (satisfying) thoroughness, she hadn't even attempted to try introducing flawed or misleading strategies to him, ultimately, her brother was far too sharp a man to fall for such basic tricks.

But none of that was enough to have left her this on edge, she had a lifetime of proven worth to her father, far more than she needed to worry about one weak report.

What was truly concerning her, as well as being the only thing shed had _ever_ hidden from Validar… was that she had found herself enjoying her time with Robin so much that she'd even lost sight of her original goal at times. Even if she might have liked to deny it, she was well past the point where she could possibly deny how much she looked forward to being with him- whether it was in battle, discussing strategy, or simply meeting with him in their lives around the camp. Three weeks was a short time, but the time she'd spent with him filled it with so much that it felt like a completely different part of her life.

She wasn't _meant_ to enjoy herself. Not this much. And she certainly wasn't supposed to yearn to spend more time with her mark. That was a very dangerous thought, one that was almost entirely antithetical to her role.

So tonight, at last, she would put an end to it. She would set things right.

'_The biggest hurdle,'_ she told herself, _'Is those other women of his.'_

Having such a number of girls around the camp, all seemingly eager to satisfying whatever his whims were, meant that he had a lot less need for his eye to wander. But, even so, that wasn't reason enough, Aversa had never met a married man she couldn't entice. She knew very well that a man would always get sick of eating the same meal day after day. Even a Grandmaster was no exception, judging by what she'd seen of him and the Ylissean Princess just last week.

'_So, dear brother, don't you think you'd like to try a fresh new flavour? One you'll _never_ get anywhere else?' _

She'd seen already how much he wanted her. Tonight, she would set that in stone! Tonight, he wouldn't be able to resist her!

And then, right when he was finally dancing in the palm of her hands, she would pull away… just as she always did, just as she'd waited so long to do. He would have nothing to satisfy him but small touches and smouldering hints, and then, he would be hers.

"Hehe…"

Her heart pounded and her resolve set firm. Tonight -at long last- every step of the way, Robin would be begging her for more.

* * *

"Robin…"

Speaking for the first time in several minutes, Aversa drew the man's name out in a long, low whisper.

Knocked away from his thoughts and strategies, Robin blinked himself back to reality… just barely in time to see her stand from her seat, and for her hands to push him back into his as she turned towards him.

"Ah!?"

With no more than a seductive smile, she swung her leg over his chai and seated herself directly atop his lap.

"Mmm," Aversa hummed, shivering lightly in excitement as she ran her hands along the lapels of his cloak, feeling the comfortable strength of his body directly beneath her… as well as the rapidly hardening force of his cock, pressing up between her legs, "Ah, that's much better, isn't it?"

He swallowed visibly and his hands moved around her waist. Feeling the growing pressure of his shaft now pushing up against her, she knew he couldn't possibly disagree.

"Night after night I've spent alone with you," she breathed, leaning in close as she shifted on his lap, savouring the light sparks of pleasure running along her spine as she ground herself into him, "And always, you send me away. I can't stand it anymore… being alone, just left thinking of you… Mmm, Robin, _Robin_, my big, strong brother… When I first joined this army, I thought you were ridiculous and far too soft for your own good. But now, I can scarcely stop thinking about you. You're interesting, more than anyone I've ever met, and you've completely captivated me."

Rolling herself slowly around his lap, sliding her hands up and down the front of his cloak, Aversa gave her speech exactly as she'd prepared it, speaking honest truth with dishonest intentions.

"Do you know how jealous I get, watching you with all those other women while I'm left wondering when I'll get my turn? I, ah… I know we've had our difficulties in the past but aren't you the one who's always saying you wish our two nations could _come together_. Surely the same is true for us?"

His fingers teased around her waist and balanced her atop him for a time, clearly savouring the delight of her body pressing tight and soft around him. There was enough strength in his hold to make her tremble in excitement, but also so much tenderness that it left her heart racing.

"I'm sorry," he answered finally, pulling her a little closer as he spoke, "I never meant to leave you feeling like that… I, hha, the reason I never said anything, why I've held off all this time… is… it's not because I don't want you. It's because I couldn't think how to answer you."

"Oh?"

Apparently, her honesty was bringing out his own. Just as she'd hoped, his guard slowly fell away.

"For as long as I've been able to remember, I've had so little that I knew for certain in my life, so when there was something I was sure of, I've always tried to take it as seriously as possible, to see it through to completion, no matter what it takes. If I commit to something, then I want to do it right- that's true for my work with the Shepherds, and it's just as true for you. Hah, Aversa… I know you've noticed already; I'm a greedy man, one who doesn't want to share, especially not the women I've come to care so much for."

She gasped. His hands took a firmer hold of her, and his voice became more forceful, pinning her in place atop him between the deadly serious look in his eyes, and the heavy arousal now pulsing hot between her legs.

"I've really come to enjoy our time together, more than I ever thought possible. The connection between us… I didn't know what to make of it at first, but now I cherish it, and you too. So, I don't want to just be your lover, some novelty, or someone you find interesting- I want you to be _my woman_. I want to marry you. Just the same as I intend to marry my other fiancée's."

In spite of herself, in spite of everything she'd planned, and especially in spite of the fact that he already had four other fiancée's, Aversa's world slammed to a halt! She'd received and laughed off countless naïve proposals before, normally she would have just laughed it off without a thought, or accepted his words with no intention of staying true to them… but as she was now, being held tight in Robin's lap, and in his arms, her chest was tight and her cheeks flushed bright red. Under the look in his eyes, she couldn't possibly do anything but picture herself smiling at his side, in a white dress and bearing his ring.

"Wh-Wha!? Married!?" it was so unbelievably beyond any expectation she'd had, she was utterly stunned, "B-But, we're from opposing countries! And faiths! It's insane! Impossible!"

"I don't care. That's always been my job, to make the impossible, possible," reaching up, his hand slid tenderly along her back, until they were laid around her neck, and from there he pressed his palms against her cheeks, stroking his fingers lovingly along her face, "And, that's exactly the same for you, isn't it?"

He pulled her towards him, and she never even thought to resist.

Their lips came together and Aversa found herself moaning in response. Her fingers clung hungrily to his cloak as she rolled her hips towards him, pushing herself greedily into his chest as her mouth opened against his and her body throbbed with need.

With each of them caught suddenly in a storm of long-withheld desires, the embrace escalated instantly.

Releasing her head, Robin's fingers traced down her sides in long, deliberate caresses, sending her shuddering in response and squeezing her legs tighter around him. Breaking their kiss with a gasp, only to immediately dive back for more, Aversa's hands ran greedily over his chest, opening his signature cloak but leaving it still around his shoulders, she stroked her fingers across the hard-won muscle of his pectorals, moving down and under his shirt, tracing across him faster and harder each time she felt his length pulsing insistently up against her.

Her tongue danced against his in a showcase of her years of perfected teasing, and she won a moan from him in return. Which only inspired him to kiss her back with even more fervour, to have her moaning for him just as readily! Robin wasn't the most skilled kisser she'd ever had, but being wrapped around him like this, feeling herself pulled deeper into his embrace, he electrified her body in a way she'd never felt, and seared all memories of any anyone else from her mind.

Aversa's body thrummed hot with delight, and her soul was ignited. She liked smart men, she liked confident men, and she liked dangerous men… she _liked_ Robin! She liked him in a way she'd never known before! And she _loved_ this, this feeling and this moment now in his arms, she loved it well above any of her previous triumphs!

His hands slid down to grab her ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh as she tipped her head back with a gasp. He took hold of her with such strong, possessive force that she could only marvel at the sensation. It was if his every move was to stamp his claim on her, declaring "mine" no matter what her thought may have been, a far cry from the meek young man she'd once envisioned.

Leaning back exposed her neck to him, which Robin instantly took advantage of and, within a moment, Aversa was moaning freely, her breath hitching as he kissed up along her jawline and her body shaking as he used her tight, round ass as leverage to grind her into the thick, hard cock still pressing insistently up between her legs.

'_Now!'_

Even in the midst of the dizzying pleasure her mind suddenly snapped into action, and she surged with victory! That was all she needed, that was more than enough for a first taste. Now, all she needed to do was separate herself and slip off into the night with promises of more and he would be hers forever.

'_You did well, brother. And you acted just as I wished… So tonight, I'm getting exactly what I want!'_

Breathing out a sigh, she leaned away from him… but, even as she did so, her arms slid automatically up and locked in place around his neck, "More!" she breathed, instead. This wasn't enough! They couldn't stop here!

Her mind jolted but her arms remained in place and she made no further attempt to disengage herself… there was no harm in going _just a little_ bit further. That would only solidify things between them, it would make sure that Robin would never stop thinking about her.

His triumphant smile told her that he was feeling just as eager as her, and there was no lack of desire in his hands as they traced up her skin, caressing the finely toned muscle of her flat stomach and leaving her trembling with anticipation as his fingers teased around the underside of her chest.

"Ah!"

In one smooth motion, Robin peeled away her skin-tight dress, breaking the simple charms holding it tight around her, forcing it back over her shoulders and leaving her massive breasts suddenly, _finally_, bouncing free into the air!

"Ahhnnn!"

And then, barely a moment later, warm and secure in his hands. Spreading his fingers wide around the dusky brown mounds, Robin marvelled for just a second at the impressive size held atop his palms, before reaching up to roll his thumbs directly across her already rock-hard nipples.

"AhhhHHA! Hhnnn!"

Keeping her arms around him, Aversa's mind fogged happily with bliss as she simply delighted in the sensation of him continuing his ministrations just like that, her moans coming even faster as he began teasing and kneading her breasts in synch with the instinctive shaking of her hips atop his lap. And then, right as she was on the cusp of being swept up entirely in the sensations, he suddenly stopped!

Removing his left hand, he instead slid it around her waist, holding her firmly in place.

"Huh?"

Dazzled by the abrupt change, Aversa had just enough time to feel a spike of frustration before he dipped his head forwards! Using this newfound leverage to pull her tight against him, Robin's lips wrapped got around her nipple, just as his right hand tugged -just a little forcefully- on her other one. This time her moan cried out loud, and she was immediately thankful that his tent was completely silenced. Her body writhed atop him, arcs of electrifying pleasure seared up her spine as her hips pushed out hungrily into his cock, grinding it desperately against her soaked pussy.

Aversa's world spun and her resoled failed her as a small orgasm quickly washed over her.

'_G-Grima!'_ she quailed, just barely keeping from peaking again as he smoothly switched sides, flicking his tongue across her left nipple while with other hand took hold wonderfully around her breast, _'Wh-Why am I so sensitive!?'_

She felt like she was losing herself with every movement he made! Just the feeling of his shaft against the thin fabric of her panties had her body throbbing, and now feeling his firm touch and aggressive kisses over her chest was driving her to madness! Aversa knew herself well and she knew her breasts were one of her most prized assets, she flaunted them shamelessly in aim of her goals. She was used to having them pawed at by some over-eager fool, she was _not_ used to feeling her entire body throb with delight as she gave herself up instinctively to the blissful sensations.

Her voice pitched loud around the tent, and soon she was crying out openly, unable to stop herself and not wanting to try!

'_I-Is it because I rarely let anyone g-get this far?'_ even Gangrel had never been allowed to actually lay a hand on her, if she could achieve her motives without doing so, then obviously she would, _'O-Or, is, he just really good at this?'_

Her breath caught in her throat, her toes curled, and a second -far larger- orgasm crashed through her.

'_Or… is it just because, it's him?'_

Robin had always seemed to affect her in a way no other man she'd met had managed. He stuck in her thoughts like no-one else, he amused her, infuriated her and excited her. Somehow the thought that he would so easily, and so confidently have her at the edge of madness and delight felt strangely normal.

Breath racing as she slowly recovered from her peak, Aversa blinked back from the fog of pleasure to realise that Robin's hands were now both sliding down over her hips, even as he continued alternating his mouth between her nipples. She shivered in anticipation, but made no move to stop him as his fingers traced over the hem of her dress, rolling it above her hips, and exposing the thin black, and utterly drenched panties that just barely managed to cover her modesty.

Aversa paused, for just a moment, then laughed in delight, both at the pleasure and at her victory! Shaking herself back to reality, she forced back as much of her composure as she could manage. She'd almost lost herself in this bliss, but she'd succeeded!

'_Now!'_

This was further than she'd originally intended, but this would be perfect! She would stop him here, swing her hips out of his tent, and he would be driven utterly insane! She could feel just how incredibly (deliciously) hard his cock was against her, nevermind the hunger in the way he touched her, the possessiveness in how he held her.

If they stopped now, he would be more unsatisfied than he'd ever been before in his life!

"More!" she panted instead, singing out in happy moans as she felt his hands cup warm around the bare skin of her ass, "Please! D-Don't stop!"

Grima! Her entire body was flushed with desire, the sheer _need_ she could feel aching from her womb was more than she'd ever imagined! If they stopped now, _she_ would be more unsatisfied than she'd ever been in her life!

Grabbing tight to her ass, Robin hoisted her into the air, pulling her wonderfully tight against his body for a single moment before laying her out gently atop the desk just behind them. The figures had already been cleared away, which left Aversa instead laid out atop the same maps they'd spent so much time pouring over together. And, as her dress was raised fully up her hips, and her panties tugged down her long, unresisting legs, she found herself being examined with just the same intensity.

"Robin…"

Blushing despite herself, she shifted under her gaze but made no effort to hide herself. Rather, she could feel the rush of delight in her body as she watched his eyes trace up and down her bare skin, over heaving shake of her massive breasts, the curves of her wide round hips, and finally to her bare, untouched pussy. No man had ever seen her like this, she'd spent years of her life making sure none ever would… but her heart raced happily as she spread her legs wide around him all the same.

Aversa's head was fogged with desire, her body aching with need, and every inch of her yearning for him. Laying out flat atop the wooden desk, and their shared hard work, she chewed her lips with anticipation as she watched him unbuckle his pants, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the full size and shape of his cock finally unleashed directly before her eyes, only centimetres away from her.

Her hips raised up into the air instinctively…

"A-Ah, w-wait!"

…But the moment she felt his bare shaft _finally_ pressing against her, she hesitated.

"Aversa? What's wrong?"

Somehow, she found herself melting, a truly honest smile blossoming unstoppably across her face. He actually stopped. He had her in the palm of his hand, and he stopped, just because she asked him to. She had always respected strength, always respected determination and confidence… it was only now, as she felt her pussy lips opening with an aching need around the head of his shaft, that she truly understood the desire she felt towards a man who had all that, and wielded it kindly. It was nothing she'd felt before, nothing she had words for, nothing she could describe, just the feeling of happiness and warmth when she was around him and a yearning for completeness she felt to be joined with him.

This was crazy. It was completely against her mission. It was far further than she'd ever expected, or ever wanted to go.

'_I want this… not for Plegia, for myself… _I_ want this. _I_ want him.'_

That was the dangerous part about letting yourself start being honest. Honesty can get away from you, and then you can't stop…

Feeling surprisingly shy and suddenly unable to quite meet his gaze, she shifted her eyes to the side, "B-Be gentle... okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Running his fingertips tenderly across Aversa's delicious brown thighs, Robin could lonely smile in complete satisfaction, _'It certainly took a long time to get here, didn't it, Sis? But… I can't say I didn't enjoy it.'_ when he'd come up with his original plan to deal with the Plegian Witch, he'd expected there would be a good chance she would try manipulate him- he'd originally intended to let himself pretend to fall into her clutches… he'd never expected to see a change in her, to see her start to look after the other Shepherds around the camp, and even recently to start coming to him honestly.

He had hoped they could put their past behind them somehow, to possibly work towards a peaceful future together. He'd never imagined he would start to honestly enjoy their time together, that he would start to actually look forward to her visits, or that the two of them could become as close as they had become. Nothing he'd said had been a lie, he truly had come to cherish her.

He'd held back all this time, through all of these days and through all of her teasing because of that… And now, he felt nothing but vindication. The connection between them may be ridiculous, it may be based off nothing but Validar's own self-conceit, but it was still _real_. He knew she still had mixed loyalties, that there were issues still to be solved… but he'd seen her try to pull herself away tonight, he understood what she must have been planning and despite that, her mission lost out to her affection, and ultimately they both wanted her right where she was now- in his hands.

She'd been his enemy, she might be his sister, but there was only one thing that mattered from now on.

"Aversa," sliding his hands up around her hips, Robin rolled himself forwards, opening up the warm lips of her pussy around the head of his cock, "Be my woman!"

Her body jolted as his shaft began sinking inside, arching back off the desk as her hands snapped to his, grabbing desperately tight to him, but her answer was clear, "Yeeeeesssss!" groaning aloud in nervous ecstasy, her legs kicked out around his waist and her walls opened up eagerly, spread wide around his shaft.

'_Ngh!'_

Leaning forward with a sudden pant as he eased himself smoothly inside her, Robin was surprised at the resistance he could feel from her pussy, at just how tightly her walls clung around his cock as he opened her up around him.

And then, a moment later, after pushing through a thin barrier, he was shocked to look down and see a thin trail of red running down her thigh.

"Wha…"

Despite himself, and despite the raging lust blazing hot through him, Robin stopped suddenly in place, staring down at where barely more than an a few inches of his length had disappeared inside the Plegian Witch, and where her maidenblood was mixing with the juices running thick down his cock. Of all the things he hadn't expected from his relationship with her, this was somehow the most surprising of all.

"This… this is your first time?"

Her breathing was coming in pants, and her body was trembling before his eyes, but the smile that met him was a kinder one than he'd ever seen from her, "I… I think… I think I've always been saving myself for you."

Sliding his hands comfortingly across her thighs, he couldn't help but match her grin with his own, his heart leaping in his chest. It didn't make any sense, but that didn't matter, they both knew it didn't have to.

"More," she pleaded a moment later, her hand squeezing around his and her legs urging him forwards once more, "Nhgh, don't make me wait any longer!"

Aversa always had seemed the type to enjoy a little pain and, after an invitation like that, Robin had no intention of holding back. Grabbing hold of her hips once more, he rolled his hips further forwards, drawing a delighted moan from the Witch as she arched once more an inch off the desk.

Despite how virgin-tight her walls remained around him, her entire pussy was thoroughly drenched in her juices, letting Robin sink himself smoothly inside her, spreading inch after inch of her tunnel wide around his cock as she gasped in delighted response. Her hands clung tight to his and her legs wrapped securely around his waist, drawing him even deeper inside her as her hips bucked up awkwardly against him.

Any sense of discomfort at all soon vanished altogether, with Aversa's gasps growing sharper and louder with each further inch he pushed inside her. By the time Robin had sheathed half his cock inside the Witch, her eyes were squeezed shut, her head tossing from side to side and every millimetre of her pussy pulsing hot and desperately tight around him.

"You're cumming already?" he teased, at least a little relieved as he slid his hands up her stomach, watching her tremble against his touch until his hands were once more kneading her enormous breasts, "Aren't you a little too sensitive?"

Utterly swept up in sensations more intense than she'd ever felt before, Aversa had no cutting reply or cruel wit, "I-It's so _big_! I fe-feel, hgnnnaa, I feel like my whole body is being wrapped around you! G-Grima!"

"Don't say that name." He paused, holding tight to her breasts, but keeping his fingers stationary atop her nipples and his cock sitting restless only halfway inside her overeager pussy.

Jolted back to the moment, her eyes shot wide and her face twisted into a harsh glare, every inch of her body seeming to scream 'W_ho are you to tell me not to speak the name of my god_!?'… but the cold look thawed instantly under the heat of her lust, and her eyes shifted away from him a moment later.

"O-Okay…"

It wasn't possible for either of them to have missed just how hungrily her pussy throbbed in that moment, nor see the red blush on her cheeks burn even deeper as she came around his cock once again. Rocking his hips back into action, to her delighted cry, Robin smirked- it seemed the strong, merciless Plegian Witch quite enjoyed when he used that tone on her.

"From now on, the only name you're going to call out when I _fuck_ you, is mine."

Punctuating his statement by bearing down on her with greater force, spreading another inch of her previously-unexplored depths wide around his cock, and Aversa could only garble a response as her moans rang out louder than ever.

However, despite that, the Plegian Witch turned out to be an attentive listener all the same. As Robin raised his tempo, pushing his shaft through to the deepest recesses of her pussy faster, and just a little rougher, Aversa's moans rang out in a fever pitch, higher and higher by the second. When his cockhead knocked against the entrance to her womb, her breath caught in her throat, and when he pushed even further inside, pressing her womb back and stretching out the most sensitive back-walls of her pussy around him, her eyes rolled back in her head.

But, when he drove himself into her one final time, burying the final few inches of his cock in a single, forceful, thrust- when she arched off the desk, with her hands wrenching around his and legs almost vice-tight around his back, it was his name she screamed at the top of her lungs. And his name alone that she gasped as she crashed headlong through peak after peak, her pussy trembling and pulsing around his shaft again and again as he rocked himself gently in place inside her, wrapping her back walls around his cockhead.

"Wow…" Robin breathed, feeling the heavy pulses of his own pleasure running through him, "Aversa, you feel… it's amazing."

It really was a staggering sight, to see the gorgeous, dark-skinned general of Plegia spread out naked before him, quailing in ecstasy on his desk, panting his name and cumming around his cock as her maidenblood ran down her thighs. Giving her a moment to recover, Robin happily drank in the sight, simply holding himself in place, just rolling back and forth a few centimetres inside her as he marvelled at the wonderfully soft sensations both of her breasts under his fingertips and her pussy walls around his shaft.

"Well, o-of course you'd enjoy yourself. B-But, I'm not concerned with how _you_ feel," somehow, she seemed to have managed to dredge up some scraps of composure, despite the furious blush on her cheeks and otherwise thoroughly dishevelled state, "You're, nhg, you're here to please me, so hurry up a-AhhhAAA! HHA! AHH! Ooohnnn, R-Robin!"

Predictably, that composure vanished the moment he began moving, with Aversa immediately falling back into a panting, gasping, and thoroughly delighted, mess. Holding on to some measure of Plegian dignity, she kept herself just barely short of drooling while Robin's glans was pulled back several inches, scraping against the coiling walls of her pussy… however, the next instant when he drove forwards, knocking on the entrance to her womb once more- Aversa's tongue lolled from her mouth in a wild pant, and it became a very tentatively held dignity.

"Naga… That's good!"

Robin wasted no time in throwing himself into motion. Kneading her breasts in time with his thrusts, he quickly built himself up to a greedy tempo. Within a few minutes Robin was dragging almost the full length of his cock back through her pussy, before driving it into her, rolling his thumbs teasingly over her nipples as he pulled back, and pressing down just a little roughly on her massive chest as he swung his hips forwards.

Moving a little harder and a little faster each time, soon he was fucking her almost as hard as Olivia or Tharja usually begged from him. Aversa's entire body was being roughly rocked back and forth across the table with each thrust, and her desperate, wanton moans were drowning out even the sound of the desk creaking under them!

A small part of him was distantly worried that he might be going a bit too rough with her for her first time, never mind that being taken atop the maps spread across his desk wasn't a particularly romantic location. _'Well,' _he supposed, _'It's not like Noire or Olivia had particularly romantic first times either and neither seem to have cared in the least… although I think Olivia probably preferred it like that.'_ However, the endearing feeling of her trying to shake her waist up against his thrusts and of her legs squeezing urgently around his waist told him she didn't seem particularly bothered by it.

Leaning back upright as his own need burned hotter, Robin let go of her incredible breasts with just the slightest pang of regret. Sliding his hands down and grabbing hold of her hips, he roughly yanked her waist off the desk and into the air towards him, slamming his cock even harder through the full length of her pussy! Drowning completely in the ecstasy, Aversa's hands flew instantly to her chest, squeezing and rubbing them in a desperate facsimile of his own ministrations, shamelessly getting herself off as he held her waist aloft, driving himself into it as if using her body as nothing but an outlet for his pleasure.

Losing control, her legs slipped from around him and she was left kicking helplessly into the air, surrendered entirely to his desires as he held her in place, fucking her with just the barest minimum of restraint.

Aversa's delighted ecstasy rang out in ragged screams around the tent, and Robin's own gasps rose fast in equal measure.

The warm wetness of her pussy was endlessly inviting, her walls opened up eagerly around him, and yet wrapped so tight around his shaft it was as if her entire tunnel had been moulded to the shape of his cock, stretched out around him to fit him perfectly- with every thrust he could feel her entire pussy pulsing hot around him, desperately milking his length. Feeling her attempting to shake her hips back up against him had been incredible enough, but now to hold her aloft and simply drive himself into her however he pleased, to have her entirely at his mercy, was leaving Robin's pleasure blazing faster and hotter by the second.

Within a few minutes, he could feel his balls clenching with building need and his cock stretching her walls even wider as his release built. And, even aside from the incredible feeling of Aversa's body wrapped around him, this was due in no small part to the mesmerising vision laid out before his eyes- the sight of Plegia's highest ranking General laid out atop his desk, screaming his name like a wanton whore as her entire body thrashed and bucked, utterly surrendered to the pleasure and completely given up to him.

Whatever dignity Aversa had hoped to hold onto was long lost; her torso was twisting in place atop his desk as she kneaded her hands shamelessly into her massive breasts, more out of an animalist lust than any deliberate pleasure, her tongue had lolled limply from her mouth as she gave out desperate pants and cries, and her eyes were rolled back in her head as it shook from side to side. From the alluring sight of her chest bouncing violently against his rough thrusts, to the sound of her obediently crying his name each time she peaked, the proud, cruel and callous Witch of Plegia was the very picture of a conquered woman, drowning in pleasure and utterly fucked senseless!

All of which sent Robin racing headlong towards his own climax!

"V-Versa!" he gasped, choking on the words as his world narrowed down to a single point, until the only thing that existed was him, her and the incredible pressure inside him swelling to explode, "I'm, nghh, I'm gonna cum!"

Swinging his hips violently against hers, he held nothing back. He was enjoying being with her far too much to try restraining his peak, and he gave her no more than a single warning, neither asking her permission or preference for his release. He had already accepted his feelings for her, he cherished her just the same as his other women, which meant he would treat her just the same as he treated them; he would use all his effort and all his stamina to _breed her_ just as thoroughly!

Surging past the point of sanity with a wild roar, Robin reared back one final time, pulling her waist up another few inches into the air as he drove his cock recklessly, violently and unstoppably through her entire tunnel, stretching pussy tight around him once more before crashing roughly against the entrance of her womb. Holding her immovably in place, hilted entirely inside her with even her womb opened up to his desire as the full length of her tunnel coiled desperately around him, in full reply to her delighted ecstasy Robin's own peak speared fiercely through him!

His vision flashed white, his legs shook, his balls clenched painfully tight and his cock twitched eagerly as a huge, thick stream of cum suddenly erupted!

Jolted past her own limits, peaking even higher even mid orgasm and lost in a whirlwind of delight, Aversa's scream caught in her throat and her body locked in place, arching fully off the desk. Held up in the air by a combination of her own pleasure and the Tactician's strength, she didn't have even a semblance of control but the unbridled joy on her face showed the Plegian Witch could not possibly be happier than right now, giving herself up entirely as an outlet as load after hot load of Robin's seed crashed heavily against the walls of her womb, filling it to the brim within and instant, before flooding out and running in thick rivers through the rest of her ecstatic pussy and down her thighs.

It was a firestorm of sensations more intense than anything she'd ever felt before and so overpowering she could practically feel the need for him being engraved on her soul as her entire body felt like it was stained through with his colours.

Her vision had already faded, but now -more pleased and more satisfied than she'd ever dreamed possible- the rest of her senses went with it.

"…Wow."

Robin's own satisfaction was no lesser. Lowering her carefully back down to the desk, and breathing in ragged pants as his thoughts slowly returned, he thoroughly savoured the sight of Aversa's incredible body laid out before him, her face still shining with honest and unbridled delight as her head slipped to the side and her eyes fluttered closed, passing out from the pleasure. Her massive breasts heaved in place as she gasped and, as the pleasant afterglow shudders trembled through them both, thick streams of his seed slowly collected in a pool under where they were still connected.

Aversa always looked beautiful, that was the cornerstone and most dangerous part of her charm. But seeing her here now, with her perfectly combed hair thoroughly dishevelled, her carefully collected look lost to bliss and her flawless physique stained with his seed, and knowing no-one else had ever seen her like this, she looked even more stunning than ever. And, as he reached down, to cradle her face in his hands, he couldn't help but stroke his fingertips through her hair and he knew for certain that he loved her. Not as part of a scheme or a way to protect his comrades, but a truly honest love just as equal to what he felt towards any of the other Shepherds.

Seeing her like this was a rare glimpse of what lay under her façade, and he knew this openly honest side of her wouldn't last, but if it could exist just when she was with him, like this, that was more than enough for him.

* * *

From there, the night passed blissfully between the two lovers, and Aversa learned a great many new things.

She learned the joy of being on her back, atop his bedroll, with her legs wrapped around his waist and the full force of his thrusts unloading load after load directly down into her womb. She learned the blissful surrender of being bent face-down over his desk, able to do nothing but cry in delight and shake her hips wantonly back against him, begging for his cum until her pussy was flooded once more. She learned the soft and tender sensation of being cradled in his arms, atop his lap, moving herself up and down his cock at whatever pace she could manage with what little strength she could bear as she peaked gently and repeatedly each time his cock pushed right up to the deepest walls inside her. She learned to use her ass in just the same way as her pussy, and soon had the overflow of three more loads dripping down her legs.

At some point Olivia slipped into the tent and joined them, and the tangle of bodies and positions around the tent became a meeting of three. Lost completely in the haze of pleasure, Aversa was long past any reason or inhibitions, and she neither shied away from the dancer's gentle caresses along her body, nor objected when the pinkette took her own turns wrapped around Robin's cock.

And, when the two of them were kneeling side by side, with their lips locked around their lover's shaft, sharing it between them and kissing along every last millimetre of his length with the full force of their affection towards him- Olivia showed her how to fully swallow even such a fearsome cock, with a promise to train Aversa from now on, in just the same way she'd been trained by his other fiancée's.

And despite herself, and everything she'd ever expected or wanted for her life, Aversa agreed without reservation. And, by the time the Tactician's cum was splashing heavily across both their faces and landing directly into their open mouths, she realised she was happier like this than she'd ever known before.

The early rays of dawn were limning the tent by the time they finally finished, with all three of them collapsing heavily down into Robin's bedroll, him flat on his back and each women happily taking up a spot on either side. Breathing deep, and laughing softly at the ebbing bliss, all three of them were exhausted, spent and _thoroughly_ satisfied.

Already very accustomed to such pleasant nights and messy, wonderful encounters sharing the man she loved with other women, Olivia fell asleep easily. But, Aversa remained awake, too exhausted to move but too exhilarated to truly calm down, she simply laid comfortably in place wrapped around Robin's left side, with her head resting on his shoulder and her fingers tracing light patterns across his chest.

"I was right about you after all."

"Oh?"

"You truly are merciless, exactly as I said," she answered, turning her eyes up at him with a smirk, "You really just did exactly as you pleased with me, even though I specifically asked you to be gentle."

Robin winced, her smile was clear but he distinctly remembered having heard that criticism before, "You felt so good, I suppose I did get a little carried away."

A _little_ carried away didn't exactly explain the multiple loads leaking from both her holes, nor the heavy coating of his seed shot all across her skin. She was, without a doubt, thoroughly stained with his essence, as if every millimetre of her body had been claimed by him. Aversa laughed regardless, snuggling in tighter around him as she did so, "Mmm, I don't mind though. I quite enjoyed being so thoroughly _conquered _by you. This forceful side of yours, your true nature… it's very appealing…"

The speech she'd made in his tent just a few days ago came to mind, and he couldn't deny her words at all, he had very much enjoyed hearing her eager moans of surrender. It was a strange thought, to think of himself like that, but all his women seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

"Mmm, well then, that only leaves one last question then. What's to be done with me, now that you've _claimed_ me?"

Aversa's words were as calm as ever, but there was an undercurrent both of fear and of wonder in them. Her father was not a man to ever make anything less than full use of his assets, and lately she'd had a sneaking suspicion that one of the reasons he'd never chastised her for holding onto her virginity (out of nothing more than principle) was because he'd intended her to become the bride of Lord Grima's avatar. Now, unless the Fell Dragon was far more accepting than she expected, that was certainly impossible.

That thought should be terrifying, the thought that she might have failed both her father and her very God, but strangely the thought of having given her chastity away to the man she chose rather than having it given up for her deity's satisfaction was a surprisingly welcome one. She had never desired freedom, she had always been happy in her servitude towards Plegia and Validar, but now that the chains around her were a little looser, it felt like she could breathe just a little easier.

"Did you mean what you said before, am I to be your woman? D-Do you truly intend to marry me?" every inch of her resolve kept her voice from hitching at that question, "Hm, or am I to be just some pretty thing, hanging from your waist?"

"You really need to ask that?"

"Hmph, well, I don't particularly care one way or the other. I simply want to know what's expected of me."

"That's ridiculous. If you doubt that for even a second, then… then, I'm sorry, I haven't been clear enough," he pinned her again with that unbearably kind look of his, and she felt her cheeks burning hot in response, "I don't intend to marry you, I _will_ marry you. I'll get you a ring and you'll be my wife, just the same as everyone else. Aversa, I love you. I want you at my side from now on, forever."

"T-Tch!" she rolled away, unable to meet his warm gaze for a moment longer without having let him see the bright smile rising unstoppably across her face. Even if she'd already given up her dignity, she still couldn't quite bear him seeing her blushing like a schoolgirl at every little honeyed word of his, "Well, don't you just have a way with words? Very well, if you truly think such a ridiculous thing is possible, I'll indulge you for now. Hehe, perhaps this will be the time I'll finally get to see one of your little plans fail?"

"I won't let that happen."

Humming softly to herself, she raised her left hand, picturing for a moment the image of his ring wrapped around her finger, "I suppose I should have expected that answer from you, shouldn't I? So eager to have me bearing your ring, the proof that _I'm_ _yours_? Hehe, well, you certainly weren't shy about trying to engrave yourself on me!"

Pulling herself (with just a little difficulty) to a seated position, she turned around, bearing down on him with a typically superior look.

"What a beast you were! Holding me so roughly in place and cumming inside me, over and over again! You didn't ask permission even a single time! Ahaha, I never imagined you would be so desperate to have me bear your child, it was cute. Unfortunately for you though," raising a hand, she gestured towards the magic tattoos that covered her face and chest (that were themselves, still covered in a layer of his seed), "A dark mage of my skill doesn't simply walk around without protection. I'm covered in multiple, powerful hexes and enchantments that protect me from any sort of… ah, mmm, from a-any sort of adverse change in my condition. Be it spells, poison, or indeed, ev-ha,hhhaa… nnnghha… ah!?"

Aversa's words fell away alongside her superior look as small shimmers of ecstasy began throbbing through her, slow and gentle at first, but stronger and hotter by the second.

"Ah-huha, wh-what!?"

Looking down in shock, her eyes went wide as she saw the magical wards spread across her body were looking more indistinct by the second. Her voice rang out in a long, heavy moan and she collapsed suddenly limp into Robin's embrace, just barely seeing the marks around her breasts dissolve completely before her vision faded under the torrent of pleasure.

"Hhha, hhuu, R-Robin? I-Ahh, incredible! I c-can, I can feel… Oh! OH! OHHH!"

Holding tight to her fiancée as her body was wracked with ecstasy, Aversa's world spun in pure bewilderment. It should have been impossible, absolutely unthinkable, but with every moan and every gasp she cried out, she could feel more and more of the magical protections around her being stripped away, dissolving to nothing as she succumbed entirely.

Her hands clung tight to him, her pussy ground achingly hot against him, and her tongue rolled out in heavy, desperate pants as her pleasure seared to almost unbelievable heights.

Even if she'd never imagined something like this, as an expert Sorceress, it didn't take her any sort of deduction to understand what was happening. Just as Tharja and Noire had told him not long ago, to do any sort of serious magic you had to be entirely attuned to your own body- a mage of any decent calibre could feel every little change that occurred within them.

Including, right now, the feeling of all her magical wards being sundered by the force of Robin's seed, and the blinding ecstasy of being bred.

Aversa's screams rose higher still, echoing both her delight and adoration loud around the tent as she surrendered herself entirely to the bliss.

If she'd known the full truth of Robin's heritage, she may have understood that some simple magic wards could never possibly hope to protect her against the sheer magical potency inherent in the man who was created to house the Fell Dragon himself. But, as it was, all that remained of her thoughts as her consciousness faded, was the memory of the assurance he'd given her not long ago.

'_That's always been my job, to make the impossible, possible.' _

* * *

**The Next Day**

Chrom was due for a number of surprises in the day that followed after Aversa's fateful trip to his Tactician's tent, none of which he was particularly ready for, least of all the one that awaited him almost first thing in the morning not long after he'd woken up and before he'd even had a chance to think about getting breakfast.

"Uh?"

Somehow, and for some reason, after spending time fussing over his appearance and making sure he was far more presentable than seemed suitable this early in the day, Sumia had seated him in the middle of his tent, and then brought in two young girls to meet him.

"It's, um, ummm, hhaaa!" clearly absolutely overawed with finding herself in the presence of divine royalty, the pink-haired girl panicked, forgot all protocol, dropped to her knee and stammered randomly, "It's a pleasured nice to make, to meet your acquaintance, your Exalted Radiantness!"

"We are deeply honoured for the opportunity to be working for you, your Radiance," as a perfect contrast to her sister, the blue-haired woman flowed elegantly into an absolutely pristine curtsy while inclining her head deeply towards him, "We shall serve you with the greatest of our ability."

Taking in the sight before him, as well as the sight of the pinkette flinching mortified away from his hand as he tried to help her up… which then ended with her tripping backwards, spinning around and faceplanting into the floor, Chrom let out a bewildered sigh.

"Uh… Sumia? What exactly is going on here?"

His wife for her part, after carefully helping the poor young girl back to her feet, was beaming in pure delight at him.

"This is Felicia and Flora," she answered indicating towards the two women, both of which inclined their heads towards him once more, "They'll be your maids from now on, they're here to help me look after you, to make sure you don't wind up pushing yourself too hard."

He balked. Of all the ridiculous…

"Felicia… and _Flora_?"

"Indeed, your radiance. Our mother named us after the legendary maids that served King Corrin."  
"And, and we became maids too! M-Maybe it was fate?"

Somehow that was a relief. After dealing with "Marth", and looking at just how proud Sumia seemed, for a moment he'd actually been afraid that somehow it really was the two story-book maids standing before him.

Breathing out a sigh, he rose to his feet. His wife had mentioned multiple times how worried she was about the workload he was taking on recently and how little help he had around the camp. While he didn't truly share her concerns, he could hardly hide just how strained he was becoming trying to manage the affairs of two continents while running a war. He hadn't really thought he needed some servants to help dote on him, but he had given her permission to find someone suitable if it would ease her mind.

"I- Well, I'm glad to meet you, both of you, of course, and thank you for coming all this way," so saying, he favoured them both with a warm smile. Whatever reservations he had about taking one some maids, they had only come to help. A war-camp was a world's difference from some noble's mansion, for them to be willing to join spoke highly of them to begin with, "Before anything else though, let's not worry about all that formality. We're all equals here, and it'll just make the two of you stand out. Here-"

So saying, he extended his hand out towards both women…

… Where it was stared at in open mothed shock for several long moments, before Felicia finally plucked the courage to clasp it, laughing nervously but happily as she shook hands, for the first time, with her new Master.

'_Ah! Perfect!'_

Sumia was beaming. Cherche was a wonderfully astute woman, one she'd known for sure she could trust to find maids that would fit well among the Shepherds camp, ones who wouldn't be too stiff that Chrom couldn't relax around them, but who would still be diligent and loyal enough that she could trust them to look after the man she loved. Just as the Wyvern Rider had promised, the day after they'd spoken, she'd clarified the details once again and then sent out messages around Valm to find these two, then, after a little back and forth, had arranged for them to meet in the Shepherd's camp.

And now, here they were! Sumia was sure this would work out wonderfully!

After all, Cherche's report had listed Flora with her absolute highest recommendation, and Felicia… she had drawn a very nice smiley face next to her name.

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Honestly, Morgan, this is ridiculous," Aversa chided towards the girl currently squirming in her lap, frowning as she ran a comb yet-again through the tangled mess of silver tresses that made up the young-tactician's tresses, "This is the third time I've done this for you already. Do you take no care of yourself, at all?"

"Muuuum," she'd come to visit her mother, not to get a makeover, "C'mon, it's fine! Who cares?"

"I care. And the people around you will care. And you _should_ care."

The budding young Tactician pouted so obviously she could tell even without being able to see the girl's face.

"It's terrible watching you waste this gift of yours. You're far more beautiful than any of the other future children, even more than any of the other Morgan's," she was, admittedly, a little biased in that assessment, but she stood by it, "I've seen that you've inherited my talent for magic, as well as your father's quick wit, but raw strength is only one form of power in this world, and you are suited for so much more."

Lowering the brush, now the tangles were a little more under control, Aversa slid her hands around, pulling open the lapels of her daughter's bulky cloak -seemingly the same one Robin wore-, pushing it back over her shoulder to give a much better view of the young woman's fast blossoming figure.

"Your father won't tell have taught you this, darling, but your mother knows it deeply. Beauty, Morgan, is _power_. Alone it is worthless, but with your other talents, it will give you an advantage others can only dream of! Even without your memories, you're smart enough to understand just how cruel this world can be, if you intend to bend it to your wills, then it's utter foolishness to discard what leverage you have!

"With your looks, and just a little charm, you could have any man you desired wrapped around your finger. And, more importantly, you can have them do anything you wish."

She snorted, a dangerous smirk blossoming on her face.

"If you so much as winked at that foppish dancing boy, he'd run off to die for you."

"M-Mother!"

"I say it because it's true. And because I want you to understand the power at your disposal!"

It was true. Aversa knew that down to the depths of her soul. She'd had that knowledge ingrained in her since birth, as deeply as any of her magical or strategic training. It had defined every aspect of her life, every step she'd made up Plegia's ranks, and every mission she'd undertaken until… until…

She paused.

And a moment later her fingers traced a little softer over her daughter, reaching up and buttoning up the top-button to her blouse, then buckling the cloak closed around her waist.

"That's… That's not to say you shouldn't cherish yourself though, remember that most of all. Even if that's all you ever learn from me. Your beauty does not define you, and no matter how much of an advantage it may give you, you should never barter your looks, or your body cheaply. They are weapons at your disposal, of course… but your mother would be happier to see you use them to find the man you truly wished to offer them to- and, not as an exchange, but because he makes you feel a way that no-one ever has."

At that Morgan's mood shifted happily and the room seemed to light up even brighter at the sound of her happy laugh, "Just like you and father?"

Releasing hold of her daughter, Aversa's hand drifted instead to the sigil she could feel engraved atop her womb; she wasn't as brazen as Olivia or Tharja, walking around showing off Robin's symbol on her for all the world to see, instead her dress had actually been altered to be more modest in public and was now covering her waist all the way to her navel. Even so, keeping it private only made it more personal for her, and her smile turned wistful as she savoured the comforting pulse she could feel from it whenever her thoughts turned to the man.

"Exactly."

* * *

A short while later, after shooing her daughter off towards the (increasingly larger) tent she shared with her sisters, Aversa's attention was turned towards her own work, specifically, towards the missive she was formulating in a reply back to Plegia.

It took her a lot longer to finalise than she was used to and involved far more re-writes than she'd ever imagined needing for a mission report. For the first time in her entire life, rather than sending back an honest detailing of everything she'd learned and what she planned, Aversa spent almost an entire hour picking over her words and her phrasing. It was almost unimaginable, by the time she was finished her face was flushed and her hand was shaking, both with guilt and with anxiety, but for the first time in her entire life, Aversa held back information she knew would be considered vital.

She mentioned absolutely nothing about the young girl who had joined them from the future. Nor about the fact that the child of Ylisse's Tactician was growing inside her.

It was a terrifying thought, to hold back on not even mentioning her own daughter. But even more terrifying was the thought of Morgan being discovered and somehow used as a tool against Ylisse. Even if she had to stay away from Plegia until she gave birth, even if she had to hide the child away in secret, that was infinitely preferable to the thought of putting either of her Morgan's in danger.

To the cruel rationality of her mind, it seemed ridiculous to choose the well-being of the girl she'd known barely a week over the nation and man that'd raised her since the day she was born, over the _God_ she'd worshipped since her first words! But she couldn't help it. Perhaps it was just a natural factor of motherhood, or perhaps it was due to just how unfairly lovable Morgan was, whatever the reason, the only thing she cherished as much as her daughter was the man she'd given herself to.

Of course, she had no reason to believe that anything would happen, even if she had been honest, she truly had no idea how to really judge how Validar would respond, if he'd care at all, let alone Lord Grima. But, she knew better than anyone that information was power. For now, she was the one with the information, as well as Chrom's own sworn promise of secrecy on the matter, and in the vulnerable position she'd found herself in, Aversa knew she needed every scrap of power she could get.

To say she had divided loyalties was an understatement. She was still loyal to Plegia, Robin had asked her nothing about her home nation, but neither had she volunteered even a single detail to him.

And, whatever reservations she may have about him, she loved Validar deeply. He was her father, the one who'd raised and cared for her all this time, the one who'd nurtured her into the powerful woman she'd become. She owed him _almost _everything. But, that was the change in her. She no longer owed him everything, and there was a gulf of difference there.

Robin was the one who'd made her feel more fulfilled than she'd ever known possible. Robin was the one who'd given her a family and a hope for the future she'd never known she'd wanted. No matter their countries, or their loyalties, she believed in him, Robin was the man who'd made her a woman, and he was the man who would make her his wife.

Really though, this whole thing was only a problem because of how stubborn Morgan had turned out to be.

She'd already asked the girl how she'd felt about betraying Ylisse and returning to Plegia with her (possibly kidnapped) father to live as a Princess… and the girl's answer had been disappointingly predictable.

Which, unfortunately, left Aversa without many options. She had a daughter now, and another child on the way. She had a family now, and there was nothing to but protect that.

"I suppose I'm stuck with these idiots for now then." At least until Morgan changes her mind.

"Hehe, looks like it. But, you seem to be enjoying yourself at least."

Aversa blinked.

"Tharja. How long have you been there?"

"Just a minute, I _did_ call out to you."

"Hmm," a wave of her hand hid away the Plegian missive and she chided herself furiously, it wasn't like her to be so inattentive. Had she really been _that_ lost in thought? "Well then, how can I help you?"

"Oh, it's not me you'd be helping…" Tharja's face blossomed into a sly grin and Aversa found herself following suit, these types of conversations were becoming familiar enough she could guess where it was headed, "I was just thinking of our beloved. I don't think tonight's dinner really appealed to him… Mmm, I think he's got a craving to savour something _Plegian_."

"Not surprising," she laughed, "I think he spent more time tasting me than the lunch I brought him earlier today."

Pushing herself to her feet, Aversa quickly set about tugging her clothes into a presentable position. Her report to Plegia as well as everything she was worrying about until this point was swiftly pushed aside, she could concern herself with that later… for now, her heart was racing, and her body was throbbing hot with anxious desire, she had something far more important in mind.

"Well then, why don't we go collect that daughter of yours, and the three of us can make him a sandwich?"

* * *

**Notes:**

Obviously a huge delay on this chapter, that was a mix of both being quarantined in an environment that made writing smut really difficult, and just the sheer size of how this chapter ended up being. As I mentioned above, I originally thought this chapter would just be essentially either Robin or Chrom honeydicking Aversa, but then I wasn't sure I could justify that with the way I'd wanted to characterise their harems as being a positive force, something that was making everyone involved happy… so I wound up writing this big ol' Aversa love story. Hopefully, you enjoyed it anyway, don't expect future chapters to be this big, I don't wanna do this much again!

First off, as you hopefully noticed, yes, Felicia and Flora have joined the team! Well, mostly! It's not the actual Felicia and Flora from Fates, but expys- that is, girls native to this world who look, act and are identical to them, but aren't them. That's going to be my plan going forward and the way to ensure I stick true to the premise of both Chrom and Robin getting harems without undermining the voting and random aspect of the story. If one of them loses repeatedly, then I'll introduce expy's of girls from other Fire Emblem games to join them in some capacity and be part of their harem then, so both should end up with silly big harems by the end of it. Chrom's got Felicia and Flora to start with (he lost 4x in a row, so I figured he needed two!), and I've got ideas for girls I might use in the future, but I welcome any suggestions if you've got any, either for him or Robin (if/when he starts losing).

In regards to the overall story, the premise I've gone with here Validar and Grima have kept Aversa in the dark about just what exactly Robin is and what their plans for him are, mostly because it would completely break the plotline of Awakening if Robin learned that this early, and that's something I can/will deal with later. Aversa is still loyal to Plegia, but she's conflicted, she doesn't want to fight Validar or her homeland, but she also doesn't want to leave Robin. Also, before anyone comments that the Witch class didn't exist in Awakening, yes, I know. However, Chrom calls her that, and I quite like the title for her, it's better than referring to both her and Tharja as Sorceress's.

On slightly different note, a good number of people have picked this up already (since I intentionally didn't bother changing my writing style), but I've been writing this story under this pseudonym rather than the one I typically use JLDavenport. I did that initially as a way of making sure it wasn't associated with my previous works and would stand alone, being that it's quite different, and relies on a bit of audience trust, but I think we're past that point now and I don't want to give the impression I'm being deceptive. So, this story will continue, but after this chapter I'm going to move it and all future updates to that profile instead, really nothing changes for you guys, but just a heads up for anyone who cares about that stuff.

As a final note, some people may have noticed that the previous poll got rigged by someone playing around with a VPN. Thankfully, it happened after the results were already finalised, so it didn't change anything. But I really, really hoped that kind'a garbage wouldn't happen, it undermines the entire point of this story and just sucks a whole lot for me personally, I'm not spending my night slaving away at this to essentially write a free commission to some jerk with a VPN. So I'm going to be handling the voting a little differently, in a way that should hopefully give me more visibility about how the votes are coming in and ensure the polls are honest, it sucks, I'd rather just throw up a strawpoll, but the alternative if they're gonna get rigged is honestly that I'd give up on the story.

Anyway, enough of that, let's get to what you're all waiting for! **Lissa is finally getting her chance in the spotlight!**

And, as I mentioned at the start of this whole thing, if Lissa was rolled first, then Maribelle will automatically follow her. **So, the next chapter will be BOTH Lissa and Maribelle.**

Which means there's only one question to ask! Who wins the argument between our two wonderful blondes?

Does Maribelle convince Lissa that she should keep the royal bloodline pure, and her womb flooded with her brother's cum?  
Or, does Lissa convince Maribelle to stop being so stuffy and admit that she wants nothing more than to fuck herself silly atop Robin's cock?

You tell me: poll .fm/10551296

(Also: I'm actually going to change the rules slightly, because of how things have evolved with Tiki and Say'ri as I've written this, no matter who gets rolled first, the other will join in. They're automatically going to be a pair)

Otherwise, I've recently been part of a Discord for FE smut writers, if you write yourself, or if you wanna come hang out and just talk, comment, or make fun of me as I watch the chapter I had envisioned at 20k words turn into 40k, then come hang out! Everyone's welcome: discord .gg/C29fxbv


End file.
